A Million Words Of Love
by lilyrose284
Summary: A New Ranger appears with a golden shield. Who could this guy be? And what does a former ranger and future princess play in the mix? Story taken along Zeo season, with my warped style and grace. How many does it take to show true? Reviews plz, Final chap!
1. A Golden Welcome?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Power Rangers or its characters and episodes, just using them surely for my own evil plan to take over the world :P

As _**Baby Bash and Akon**_ said it best: _Don't look no farther!  
Baby im back (yeah)  
Im here to cater to you (any thing that you want me: do ill do it)  
Cause Ill be your lover (ill be your lover)  
Ill be your best friend  
Tell me what I gotta do (tell me what I gotta do and ill do it)_

Yes, yes I am back! YAY! New story, hope you all like it like my other tales of madess. :P

**A Million Words Of Love**

**Setting:** ZEO Season, after 'The Power of Gold', going in exact order of second half episodes roughly, but there were a few episodes I really liked to put in a different light, new twist, like my very own Ranger Musical, but that comes later on. _Rated M for later chapters to come, but the beginning's mostly T._

**Author's Note:** I stopped watching PR for the longest, after the letter during Zeo season. For one reason, because I could never believe Saban could be so cruel as to break-up the most powerful and wonderful couple of Kimberly & Tommy, then turn around and have the attraction of Katherine and Tommy within a year's time.

Second reason, I loathed Billy becoming a hermit, living in the Command Center as Zordon and Alpha's shipmate. So, I decided to do the Zeo season in my own way, yes there is some, okay a lot of Kat bashing, because I can! But it's all good and can see the reasoning behind my madness.

ENJOY!

**Chapter 1: A Golden Welcome?**

The mysterious Gold Ranger was teleported with the Red Ranger and Green Ranger partially holding him up. They arrived to the Power Chamber.

"Put him on the table quickly," Billy said. The 2 Rangers did so quickly to the awaiting table so Billy could examine their injured new friend.

"Is he okay?" ThePink Ranger asked.

"I don't know." Pink and Yellow Ranger removed their helmets first.

"He called himself Trey, there was 2 more of them before he passed out and became whole again."

"2 more?" Billy asked.

"I wonder where he came from?" A bright light appeared in the Power Chamber and a figure appeared from that light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

"Who the heck is that?" The Blue Ranger asked pulling off his helmet next.

"His name is Trey, Prince of Triforia. And he's my fiancé," A lady's voice said as she walked from the light. Everyone gasped. The figure appeared in view for all to see and pulled off her black hood. The Red Ranger pulled off his helmet immediately, as the girl's face came into view.

"Kimberly…." Kim's eyes locked with Tommy's eyes before she looked at the fallen Ranger with a golden shield lying on the table. The tie to her cloak undid, as she stood in an exquisite one-shoulder black gown, brilliantly detail at every stitch. An enchanting neckline features intricate pleating while a gorgeous hemline sweeps into a dramatic train. A crystal tiara to top it off, pulling back the front of her hair, rest hanging with spiral tight curls flowing down her back. Kimberly went over to the fallen ranger. She took his hand.

"He is from a race of beings on a planet many, many galaxies away where everyone has 3 distinct forms, personalities. But for the most part, they are joined together into one being. It is a race of peacekeepers. And he saved my life. How long has he been out?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, a…a few minutes."

"Trey, Trey can you hear me?" A groan came, as his hand moved up to Kim's face. A lone finger ran down her face, as Kimberly smiled and took that hand.

"My love…"

"Hi."

"I was impatient. But I had to come back."

"I know."

"I'm sorry," Trey whispered.

"No, don't be. You helped save my friends." His arm went down, as his grip on her hand loosen. "Trey!" His head turned on the table. "Trey!"

"Let me examine him."

"Okay." Kimberly moved aside for Billy.

* * *

_The first time the Zeo rangers encounter with the Gold Ranger, was when King Mondo tried a divide and conquer attack on the rangers. King Mondo sent out separate distress signals around Angel Grove, to get the rangers to break into 2 teams. 2 teams meant less powerful. Mondo figured he could pick off the rangers that way with the Wolfbane monster. The Rangers and Mondo wondered who this new Ranger is after the monster proves to be a hard challenge for the Rangers. A mysterious new Gold Ranger appeared and saved them from the Wolfbane monster, taking out cogs with ease. Gold Ranger uses his carrier zord, Prymidas to defeat the overgrown monster before disappearing. _

_The next time occurred after King Mondo had set his sights on the Gold Ranger's powers for his own personal evil. The Barax Bounty Hunter targeted the Gold Ranger, who allies himself with King Mondo to get the Gold Ranger. Tommy and Adam were bike riding up in the mountains when the Prymidas docked and cloaked itself. The Rangers were able to aid the Gold Ranger against the Barax Bounty Hunter. The Rangers are able to destroy the Bounty Hunter. The Gold Ranger was hurt and transported to the Power Chamber. The Gold Ranger knows Zordon and Alpha, which leaves the other Rangers puzzled. _

* * *

And just today, a whole Squaderion of Barax Bounty Hunters chased the Gold Ranger in Space. Prymidas crash landed on Aquitar where the Gold Ranger demorphed. The Alien Rangers sent the Gold Ranger to Earth, where they knew the Zeo rangers could help him more. 

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I knew Trey was in trouble, I felt it. The whole Squaderion of Barax had been after him for a while now, at least that was our last conversation before he went off the grid and crashed. His powers were weakened severely from that battle and it has broken his unified link. He won't hold his form anymore and because of that, his gold ranger powers can be lost forever."

"How do you know all of this?" Adam asked, the Green Ranger.

"I told you. He's my fiancé."

"What can we do?" Tommy said quickly, feeling the distest and shock inside each time he heard the word "fiancé" from Kim's lips. Katherine stood a little ways away from Kimberly. She watched the exchange between Tommy and Kimberly. The way she spoke and the sadness in his eyes when she repeated the word 'fiancé' to him.

"He needs to transfer his gold ranger powers to another for the time being."

"But to who?"

"Anyone should do," Kimberly said looking up from Trey to Tommy. "But it must be done quickly."

"Billy."

"Billy?"

"That's right! Billy! He will be perfect," Rocky said. Kimberly smiled.

"That's why I knew he should come here. I knew you guys would be able to help him for now."

The Power Chamber alarm beeped.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked, being used to the old system's alarm.

"We got trouble," Billy said bringing up the image on screen. All heads went up to the new viewing globe. Kimberly looked up to see a monster.

"You guys should go deal with King Mondo' smon. I'll help Billy with the power transfer," Kimberly said.

"You do that," Tommy said. "Rangers, let's go." Everyone stood in a line. "Back to action!" The Zeo Rangers left.

* * *

Billy looked at Kimberly. 

"Fiancé?" Kimberly smiled.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kimberly asked.

"No, I'm just…"

"Surprised? Yes, well, that can be expected. It has been a while and as I can see, much has changed. You can fill me in later. Are you ready to do this?"

"Sure."

"Let's get him awake, Bill. I know you have to be itching for some ranger action." Billy looked at her. "Okay, maybe not itching." Billy and Kimberly smiled. Trey was able to wake up on the table. His three forms appeared as he sat up.

"Is there a suitor?"

"Yes, Billy will take your powers until you are better."

"Good. Let us begin the process." Kimberly stepped back, as all Treys stood up. Trey of Heart raised his golden staff to the air. "Billy, it's time for you take upon the powers of my people."

"I am truly honored." A flash of gold light appeared from the staff and beamed on Billy.

"Gift of power, take flight! Billy, the golden power staff is now yours." Billy walked forward to take the staff but was blasted backward. All 3 Treys fell to his knees.

"Billy!" Kimberly ran over to him first. "Billy!" She helped him sit up. "Trey? Trey, what happened?"

"Billy is not a proper suitor." All Treys stood up.

"What, why not? He was a former ranger," Kimberly said helping Billy stand up. He shook his head a bit.

"I do not know, my love."

"I think I might have an idea." Billy did a bioscan of himself.

"Billy, what's wrong?"

"When the Command Center blew…"

"What?"

"Rito and Goldar placed bombs in the lower part of the Command Center and blew it up."

"Oh my god!"

"While during the first explosions, I was tossed into the panel. I seem to have absorbed a lot of negative energy because of that. I believe that is why my body was rejected by the gold ranger powers. It's like putting 2 magnets together."

"I'm so sorry, Billy." All 3 Treys fell back again, but this time Kimberly was there with Billy. "Trey!"

The computer beeped in. The rangers weren't doing so well against King Mondo's monster.

"It's too powerful for them," Kimberly said. Billy went over to the control panel.

"They won't last any longer in this battle."

"You must take up my powers, my dear."

"Wha…Me?"

"Your friends need you."

"I can't…Trey, there must be another way."

"I trust you, my love. My powers are the only thing that can help your friends. Take them." All Treys stood up with his other 2 forms surrounding Kimberly.

"Trey, wait, I can't be a ranger again, I'm a…"

"YOU MUST KIMBERLY. IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO FIGHT," Zordon said. Kimberly looked up at Zordon. Trey of Heart held his staff high above her. Kimberly closed her eyes before Trey. He smiled.

"Gift of power, take flight….I, Trey of Courage, give forth the spirit and fortitude the golden power possesses. And I, Trey of Heart, embrace you Kimberly, with the kindness and empathy the power holds. And I, Trey of Wisdom, place in your hands all the knowledge and experience of my people of Triforia. Use it well. " Kimberly's hand slowly went up as she took the staff. She flinched as she was beamed with a golden light and teleported straight to the battle. "Good luck, my love."

The Zeo Rangers were on the ground from the blast. A flash of gold and black raced down and stood before them.

"Billy?" The Red ranger asked struggling to get up.

"Oooh, another ranger to destroy."

"Think again." The Gold Ranger moved with quick speed, attacking the monster with quick blasts and kicks.

* * *

As the monster fell slowly to its back, as it was nearly destroyed, the Gold Ranger turned to the Zeo rangers. 

"Wow, Billy, that was amazing!" The Blue Ranger said.

"Yeah, you really put an end to that monster!" The Yellow Ranger said.

"Sorry to disappoint you…"

"That's not Billy," The Red Ranger whispered right before the helmet of their new friend was removed. Kimberly stood before the rangers with a smile.

"Hi guys. Guess who's back." Everyone gasped. The monster was made giant and the Rangers were immediately transported back to the Command Center.

* * *

"Billy, what are you doing, we have to call the zords?" 

"The zords won't be enough." Billy had been monitoring the battle and was able to connect the powers of the monster to the same as the Gold Ranger. Because of this, their zords would be useless in battle. The Treys came with a final gift for the Rangers. Keys meant to unlock the final essences of the Rangers' Zeo powers. Tommy takes the box from Trey and opened it. It held the Super Zeo Gems that were zords more powerful than any zords the Rangers have already had before.

"Kimberly, use the staff with your golden powers to regenerate the gems. Take care of the golden powers. It is our hope that someday, we will return to reclaim it." Trey touched her cheek with a smile. "Take care my love."

"Thank you. You can count on me." All Treys smiled before teleporting out. "Trey…" Kimberly stepped forward briefly, but they were gone. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. The computer beeped, as the monster was getting closer to the city.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, KIMBERLY." Kimberly stood before Tommy after looking up at Zordon. She raised the golden staff to the gems. The Rangers used the mighty new Super Zeo zords to defeat the monster.

**

* * *

**

They returned to the Power Chamber after the battle.

"So, how did you get the powers, I thought…?" Rocky started to ask. Kimberly smiled.

"Uh, why don't we let Billy try to explain it better. I need to say goodbye to someone." They all went over to Billy. He told the tale to all the Rangers about his inability to be transferred the powers due to an enormous amount of negative protons due to the blast of the Command Center. Everyone gasped in shock. Billy said he was just happy Kimberly was here to take on the powers.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Bill."

"I know. But hey, at least Kimberly was here. " Kimberly finished up talking to Trey through the viewing globe, as he was on his way in a spacecraft back to his home planet to try and re-energize himself back to whole.

"Bye." Kimberly looked at Alpha with a smile and put her hand to his back. "Thank you, Alpha."

"No problem, Kimberly. It is great having you back."

"YES, IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." Kimberly looked up at Zordon and her smile faded. She shook her head and walked back over toward the others. Zordon knew that was her signal not to press for more at the moment.

* * *

Tommy stood before her. She stopped abruptly. 

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you. Hey."

"Hey," Tommy said.

"How are you?" Tommy shook his head as he looked at her with hurt and anger in his eyes. It barely took a few sentences later before the two were arguing. Everyone hushed behind them, watching the couple's exchange.

"What is your problem?" Kimberly yelled.

"How dare you come back here and throw that in my face?"

"I said goodbye to Trey, that is all! I came here to help Trey! Did I expect to be given these powers, hell no! I was here for Trey!"

"Oh, right Trey. I suppose that was him."

"Him?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, don't act like that. I know he is the one that is so much like me."

"Wha...Yes, he is a ranger much like you, but no…. Trey is nothing like you."

"Right," Tommy huffed.

"I think I am confused here. Aren't you with Katherine now?" Kimberly asked.

"Don't you dare? You moved on! Why couldn't I?"

"Moved on! You are the one that…."

"Excuse me, I need to talk to you Kimberly right now," Katherine said quickly pulling Kimberly's arm.

"Wha…wait…" Katherine dragged Kimberly away from Tommy. Katherine pulled Kimberly out the main deck down the hall to talk to Kimberly alone.

* * *

Kimberly looked at Katherine. 

"Why are we out here?" Kimberly asked as Katherine waited for the door to close completely.

"I need to talk to you, away from everyone," Katherine said.

"And you couldn't in front of your boyfriend?"

"We just recently started dating," Katherine said.

"Like it matters. What do you need to talk about?"

"Tommy."

"Oh god. Why?" Kimberly asked. "You know, what, I don't care. Because I think something is wrong with him. Maybe that hair is too long or something. How dare he act like he can blame me!"

"Because he thinks it is your fault," Katherine said.

"What?"

"I did something, something that I am not proud of. And I never thought..."

"Thought what?"

"I called you, back in February. Tommy was a bit depressed. He hadn't gotten any Valentine's letter or anything from you yet."

"That was my fault. I didn't put the right amount of stamps on it and it got sent back to me."

"I called you and I got this guy on the phone and he…I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I assumed that he was…"

"I went away at a training camp during that week and by the time I came back, the package was still there. So, he didn't get a Valentine's on the day, that doesn't mean I was with another guy!"

"I assumed you were."

"You assumed wrong! How dare you! Did you tell Tommy that, is that why he stopped calling and writing?"

"No."

"Then I don't understand. He stopped calling since like February, March."

"I wrote a letter."

"A letter?"

"From you."

"You wrote Tommy… a letter, to him from… me?" Kimberly asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I wrote Tommy a 'break-up' letter from you." Katherine had tears in her eyes as she looked at Kimberly. Kimberly gasped. She stepped back from Katherine. "I didn't know what else to do!"

"You wrote my boyfriend a break-up letter? You manipulative bitch!" Kimberly slapped Katherine. Katherine held her face. "How dare you!"

"I thought you were cheating on him! That would have killed him if he found out!"

"You wrote a phony letter to my boyfriend!"

"You're with Trey now!"

"Because of you!"

"You're engaged to him!"

"Because of you! I can't believe you would do that! I can't believe you had the nerve to do that to Tommy and me!"

"I know I was wrong, but I…"

"Wrong?! You completely toyed with Tommy and broke us up, so you could be with him!"

"That's not how it happened!"

"Yes it is! You wanted him! You always did! And you got your perfect chance with that letter!"

"I was angry at you! I thought you were cheating!"

"You could have talked to me! No! You should have! But oh no! You go and write a phony letter to my boyfriend!"

"I just, I didn't want Tommy hurting anymore. He missed you so much. He would seemingly miss you calls so much and every week, he was...sad and..."

"So you broke us up, so you could have him to yourself."

"That's not how it happened!"

"How did it happened, Katherine? Did you wait a week, a few weeks, a month before you snagged your fingernails into him like a cat does it's prey."

"NO! It took him months, months to move on…get over you!"

"Oh, wow, months! Actual months! I should applaud you. You waited a few months. And yet, he did what you wanted just like you planned it."

"I'm sorry."

"He has to know."

"What? No!"

"He has to know!"

"I can't…please, you can't tell him!"

"He has to know!"

"He'll hate me!"

"Oh, so it's better he goes on hating me instead. I mean, why not make things just great for you."

"I don't mean that, I mean, why does he really need to know. You have moved on... wiitthh… Trey."

"I wouldn't be with Trey if not for your lies!"

"You still love Tommy?"

"Wha…no! Yes! I mean, I don't know, but what I do know is that Tommy deserves to know what a manipulative bitch he _is _dating now."

"I beg you, Kimberly, please, don't tell him." Kimberly walked to the doors. "Kim! Please!" Kimberly looked back at Katherine as the Power Chamber doors opened. She shook her head and walked back into the main deck.

* * *

Tommy looked back to see Katherine was crying. 

"What did you do to her?" Tommy asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I could hear arguing from you two! What the hell were you two arguing about?!"

"Ask your girlfriend." Tommy grabbed Kim's arm, pulling her back.

"Don't you dare take that attitude towards Katherine. She has been nothing but a great friend to me and has helped me, when you simply threw everything away. She is not at fault here…" Kimberly looked at his hand roughly holding her arm.

"Let me go." Tommy looked at his hand squeezing Kim's arm. She jerked her arm from his grasp, rubbing the spot.

"Like I said, she is not the one at fault here, you are."

"Oh is that right?"

"Of course it is!"

"Is that a fact?!"

"You broke up with me!" Tommy yelled.

"I did nothing…"

"Don't Kimberly! You wrote that letter, you ended things!" Katherine appeared. Kimberly looked at her. "And now that I look at you, I don't know how I could ever have loved you. You were always selfish and self-centered." Kimberly looked at Tommy with wide eyes.

"Oh, is that right?" Kimberly asked with a slight smile.

"Of course it is! Everything has always had to be about perfect little Kimberly. Your hair, your nails, what you did, where you went. Don't be mad at Katherine, because she is better for me than you ever were. You are the one that is engaged now, so get off your high horse."

"You know what… you are exactly right. Wow, for once Tommy I see things so clearly now. I have finally see you, the true you. You two deserve each other, because as I stand here looking at you, I don't even know why I ever cared or loved you. I don't even know you any more. "

"And whose fault is that? I mean, I am just a brother, right?"

"No, you are _nothing_ to me." Kimberly walked pass Katherine. "I hope that when the truth finally does come out, the truth destroys you both, because as of now, I couldn't care less about what happens to you or Tommy. And I will _never_ forgive you for this." Katherine gasped.

_Well, tell me whatcha think? Be kind, and review please! _

_**Teaser: Chapter 2: Back in Basic Black**  
__"How about a little one on one, with me?" Kim's eyebrow arched up at Tommy's questionable remark.  
__"I don't know, Tommy. She is mighty good," Rocky said, still holding his side after the beating.  
__"Yeah, but I taught her everything she knows."  
__"Well, I learned some new things," Kimberly said with a smile.  
__"Prove it." Kimberly walked back to the middle with Tommy beside her. They bowed. Tommy went to kick her, but Kimberly blocked that.  
__"Always coming with the kicks first."  
__"Just testing you."  
__"Test this." Kimberly did a spin kick and punch combo. _


	2. Back to Basic Black

_AN: Yeah, no Jason here in this story guys, sorry. Taking away a great character and replacing it with another one, Kimberly. Not that Jason won't possibly make an apperance in the story. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming, please! _

**Chapter 2: Back to Basic Black **

**Enjoy!**

Adam helped carry the final box with Rocky from the elevator to Kim's loft apartment. After the first battle as the Gold Ranger, Kimberly felt all empowered. She knew it had to be Treys' abilities flowing through her, his strengths and knowledge.

"I can't believe you are the first one to get your own place," Rocky said. "I mean, we are just seniors!"

"Well, of course. I am the best ranger." Everyone laughed at Kim's straight face when she said that. Even Billy laughed. "What?"

"Yeah right," Adam said. Tommy teleported out the Command Center after the fight with Kimberly, wanting to be alone when Katherine pressed for more.

"And why would Zordon have a place like this abandoned but in perfect living conditions?" Billy asked carrying in a few boxes. Alpha had Kim's things teleported into the flat.

"So, what happened between you and long hair?" Rocky asked with a smile.

"Nothing guys."

"It didn't look like nothing," Adam said.

"And when did you start dressing in black gowns like some princess?"

"Guys, not tonight."

"We're just all talking here, Kim," Adam said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really, really tired. Can we just order some food, so I can get some sleep?"

"Fine, but eventually, we have to talk about happened between you and Katherine."

"Why don't you just ask lil' Miss pinkie Katherine?"

"Are you jealous that Tommy and her are dating now?" Billy asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I would hope not with a hunk like Trey." Everyone looked at Rocky with a confused eye. "I mean, he looks quite a catch for even you, Kimberly."

"Thanks, I guess!" She shoved his shoulder after laughing. Rocky laughed.

"How did you two meet?"

"He saved my life and that is all I can tell now."

"When did you two get engaged?"

"Uh, soon."

"Soon?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought…"

"Yes. Trey asked me to marry him, but we won't announce yet to the universe for a bit."

"Why not?"

"We have a slated time to do that sort of thing, but it won't be too long."

"Do you love him?" Kimberly took the small box from Adam. She looked at him.

"Of course I do, why else would I be marrying him?"

* * *

Billy and Kimberly were alone in the bedroom, as Billy helped her make the bed. Adam and Rocky left to get the food for dinner. 

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"Never."

"Kimberly…"

"Billy, don't. I am not ready to talk about that, okay."

"I know it will be hard and you probably didn't want to tell the others tonight, I mean, it is pretty late, but they deserve know the truth Kimberly."

"Billy stop it!"

"Kimberly, they have to know!" Kimberly shook her head, as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't hardly believe the truth myself, Bill."

"How can you not?"

"How can I!"

"It is the truth, Zordon wouldn't lie." Kimberly held her pillow to her chest. She closed her eyes to the tears as she sat on the bed. Billy put his hand on Kim's shoulder.

* * *

_7 months ago _

_Kimberly was at the feeling a bit depressed. She hadn't received one call from Tommy in weeks. She had hoped the note she sent, being so sorry for sending such a late Valentine's would be enough. Kimberly didn't know her letters were being intercepted and tossed away. Plus, Tommy seemingly was never home when she called. Kimberly always left long, winded message, little did she know, each message was deleted before it could reach the owner. _

_Kimberly sighed as she walked home from the Gymnastic Center, it was late March now. Kimberly had finished her training session of the day. It was beautiful warm night in Florida. Kimberly normally never walked home alone, but tonight, she wanted the fresh air. Most of the other girls in her building had left for the evening an hour ago. Kimberly wanted a few lessons with Coach before heading home to sleep. She had done her homework for tutoring early in the day, so could stay a bit longer. Kimberly was about 2 blocks from home, when she heard someone behind her. When Kimberly turned, no one was there. _

_"Okay, losing my mind." Kimberly continued on, but at a quicker pace, as she lifted her bag to her shoulder. Kimberly was jerked fast and hard into an alley. Her scream muffled by a hand. _

_"If you don't fight, I won't have to kill you." Kimberly gasped and used her knee to his groin. She pushed the guy away. Another guy grabbed her to stop her. Kimberly fought him and the other guy. Kimberly was able to take both of them out, screaming the whole way. _

_"Help! Someone help me!" Kimberly screamed as she went to run out the alley. Kimberly was just clearing the alley, when she was hit square in the face by a punch. Kimberly fell back to the concrete ground. She looked up to see another guy walked toward her, everything blurry around. _

_"I am really going to enjoy this," a guy said walking over to fallen Kimberly. _

_"She is hot and tiny." Kimberly passed out.

* * *

_

_Kimberly woke to a blinding light above her head. _

_"Welcome back." Kimberly gasped and shot up. She grabbed her torn jacket. "It's okay. I won't hurt you!" Kimberly looked around. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"You may call me Trey, Kimberly." _

_"How, how did you know my name?" _

_"You were a former ranger, everyone in the galaxy knows you and your friends." _

_"What is this? Where are you taking me?" _

_"It is time you learn the truth, Kimberly. Or shall I call you Princess." _

_"What?" _

_"I had been monitoring your planet for a while." _

_"Why?" _

_"I came to see you." _

_"Me? Wha, wait, can we go back to the part of about Princess, because I am like totally confused?" _

_"Of course. You are a Princess, of Eltar." _

_"That is impossible." _

_"Anything is possible, you know that Princess." _

_"Stop it! Stop calling me that!" _

_"I am sorry to have upset you," Trey said holding his hands up. _

_"Where are you taking me now?" _

_"We will return to Earth soon, but first, you must speak to someone." _

_"Why? Who?" _

_"At the request of your father." _

_"My father, I doubt my father knows you." _

_"I beg a differ. Come with me." Kimberly hesitated but took Trey's hand. She felt as confused as she was, she could trust him. Kimberly was brought to the main deck of Trey's space ship. Kimberly stood before a mighty huge screen. It went static before clear. _

_"Hello Kimberly…." Kimberly looked at the screen and gasped. Her eyes rolled back as she passed out into Trey's arms. _

* * *

Tanya and Katherine went off alone to Katherine's house that night. Since Tanya was given the yellow Zeo crystal from Aisha in Africa, she moved in with Katherine's family, with her parents missing. Katherine told Tanya the truth final about the letter to Tommy. 

"You did what?!"

"SHhh!" Katherine closed her bedroom door quickly, making sure her parents couldn't hear. Tanya and Katherine shared a bedroom with twin beds, one half was pink, the other half yellow. "I do one questionably wrong thing in my entire life and…"

"Questionably? You flat out lied! You lied to Tommy, you lied to all of us! I can't believe you would do that to your friends, to Tommy, to Kimberly!"

"I know!" Katherine yelled.

"You have to tell Tommy!"

"What? Are you crazy, he'll hate me!"

"He'll hate you more if he finds out from another person, like Kimberly. You have to tell him," Tanya said.

"I can…I can't!"

"Katherine, what you did, you can't expect it to stay a secret. All secrets eventually come out."

"No, Kimberly is happy with her Trey, she doesn't want Tommy any more or she would had told him earlier."

"How do you know she wasn't just too hurt now to tell him, but once she calms down, maybe…she tells him…"

"She won't! She can't!"

"Katherine, that is a dangerous game to play."

"Look, I told you, because you are my best friend…"

"You told me because you want an ally."

"No! I just… Please, you have to promise me, you won't say a word to anyone."

"Katherine, you can't put me in the middle of this!"

"Please! I beg of you, as my best friend!" Katherine said, on her knees holding Tanya's hands

"Katherine, I…I won't lie!"

"Please! You are my only true friend here. Everyone will hate me and side with Kimberly if they find out."

"You don't know that."

"I do! Everyone loves Kimberly! I was just her replacement!"

"You know that's not true. And if you tell the truth, maybe…yes, they will be angry at first, but they will get over it," Tanya said.

"I can't, not yet."

"Fine, but when you do, I promise you, everyone won't hate you in the end. They will be upset and mad, but they won't hate you. I don't hate you, and I know the truth."

"But you understand me a lot more than them. They were all friends first."

"You're not giving the others the opportunity to, I'll bet they…"

"Please, promise me, you won't say a word," Katherine asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I promise, I won't say anything, but I won't lie for you."

"Thank you!" Katherine hugged Tanya.

* * *

Kimberly walked over to her window doors in her bedroom. The guys had left after Chinese food and a movie. Kimberly opened the doors to her slight balcony and stared up at the sky. Her hand went to her necklace with the small diamond center locket. It was hidden beneath her dress earlier. She caressed the locket, opening it. Kimberly caressed the photos in the locket on each side.

* * *

Tommy was walking down the streets. He had felt a bit ashamed and anger at himself and for Kim's lack of concern about their breakup. Tommy overheard where Kimberly was staying and wanted to maybe talk about what happened. Tommy came to a stop as he looked up. A gasp escaped his mouth. Near the top of the building, stood a young woman, her hair, black nightgown and robe blow about her, as she stared down at something. She seemed sadden at this moment. Tommy would have had someone locked away if they told him that today or all days Kimberly would be returning back into his life and joining his side as a ranger yet again. He would have that person committed for telling such tales, and yet here they were. Kimberly was back and engaged. 

Kimberly slowly closed her locket. She looked down at the streets to see someone in red staring up at her. Even though hundreds of feet away, their eyes locked. Kimberly met those chocolate brown eyes; knowing only one person had those beautiful eyes. Kimberly sighed, closing her black robe around her. A lone tear rolled down Kimberly's face. They continued to look at each other.

Finally, Kimberly turned, closing her balcony doors behind her. Tommy took that sign and continued down the streets to his house. Kimberly got into her big bed. She looked like a little child in the king-size bed. Kimberly caressed the pillow beside her, wishing someone's face was right there. She knew that would never happen, not now, not ever. Kimberly sighed and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

Next Day 

Kimberly came into the Youth Center the next day. Adam and Tommy were sparring against each other. It looked a bit different. A bit of a fresher Youth Center, missing her custom beam to one side. Rocky walked into the Youth Center, redoing his tie on his belt.

"Sorry, I'm late. I'm ready." Rocky walked to the mat after Tommy took down Adam.

"We still got one more round to go, Rocko." Rocky sighed and went back to the sidelines. He moped and sat on the bleachers. Kimberly put her bag at his feet.

"What's wrong, Rocky?"

"Nothing." Kimberly pulled off her black hoodie. "I am always the odd man out to spar with."

"Awww…wanna spar with me?" Rocky laughed. "What?"

"Sorry, Kim, but I'm pretty sure I'm out of your league."

"Oh, really!" Kimberly shoved him back. "Come on, let's see what you got."

"I don't want to hurt a pretty face like yours."

"Come on, macho man!" Kimberly pulled his arm to stand up. They went down to the mats opposite Tommy and Adam. They started play fighting before Kimberly took Rocky down in 2 moves.

"Wow, Kimberly is good."

"She always was," Katherine muttered.

Tommy and Adam stopped to watch Kimberly. Her grace and speed as she could cartwheel and back flip away from any blow Rocky tossed out. Rocky was kicked back. He groaned, holding his stomach as he sat on the ground.

"Damn girl."

"Told you." Kimberly held her hand out for him.

"Wow, Kim, where did you learn that from?" Adam asked.

"I guess Trey's powers and wisdom. I feel so different, like empowered."

"How about a little one on one, with me?" Kim's eyebrow arched up at Tommy's question.

"I don't know, Tommy. She is mighty good," Rocky said, still holding his side after the beating from Kimberly.

"Yeah, but I taught her everything she knows."

"Well, I learned some new things." Kimberly smiled.

"Prove it." Kimberly walked back to the middle with Tommy beside her. They bowed. Tommy went to kick her, but Kimberly blocked that.

"Always coming with the kicks first."

"Just testing you."

"Test this." Kimberly did a spin kick and punch. Tommy blocked one, but not the other. He staggered back a little.

"Lucky shot." Kimberly smiled.

"Prove it," Kimberly said.

* * *

Bulk and Skull came over behind Rocky. They teased him about getting beat by a girl, a shopaholic teddy bear, pink-loving girl at that. 

"Looks like your being replaced buddy, don't it," Skull teased.

"By a girl no less, hahaha!" They laughed. Rocky walked away. He sat down.

"Replaced?" Rocky stared ahead as Tommy was taking down Kimberly. She groaned and held her arm after he twisted it back. Her communicator came off, which was kicked aside as Kimberly was able to release her arm with a jab at Tommy's side. Rocky was surprised to see Billy out the Power Chamber. He even joked, thinking Billy lived in the Power Chamber. Billy laughed, saying he needed the air, plus he had a training session with Tommy today. Billy left to get ready. Rocky was left alone yet again, when Billy left to spar with the rest. Bulk and Skull tease Rocky yet again.

* * *

Tommy was teaching Billy some new karate moves. Kimberly and Adam would try to influence some moves they knew to help Billy easier, which didn't please Tommy. Kimberly undermined his moves to show Billy something easier. This caused to Tommy to end up yelling at Kimberly, and only Kimberly in front of everyone. Kimberly was slightly taken back. Embarrassed, and a bit pissed off at Tommy, she walked out the Youth Center to get some air. 

"That was harsh man," Adam said.

"Yeah, Tommy. What is wrong with you?" Billy asked.

"I am the teacher here!"

"And Kimberly was just trying to help," Billy said. Tommy sighed.

"You're right, I should.." Their communicators went off. The Rangers slipped off to a hidden corner with Billy. They found out King Mondo was at the outskirts of the city.

"What a minute, where's Kim?" Adam asked.

"You guys probably want to wait for her," Rocky asked.

"No, we'll be fine. Alpha will get in contact with her. Billy, you better head back to the Power Chamber."

"Right." Billy left.

"It's morphing time!" King Mondo was looking for a special weapon to help him defeat the ranger. He was able to find a sword in the ground outside Angel Grove. It gave him new powers.

* * *

Kimberly came back into the Youth Center to find all the guys gone. Kimberly did a spin to look around. 

"Where did everyone go? I wasn't gone that long was I?" Kimberly's hand went to her wrist. "Oh no! Not again!" Kimberly gasped, as she found her communicator gone. "Billy's gonna kill me if he has to make another one." Kimberly searched around for her communicator.

* * *

The Rangers still couldn't get in contact with Kimberly once they get back from battle. 

"I wonder what happened to her?"

"We should split up and find her." Rocky sighed, as he felt like no one was listening to his suggestions as they left to find Kimberly.

Rocky felt he needed to prove himself to the Rangers, especially to Kimberly that he wasn't weak. He found King Mondo with his wife, Queen Machine and son, Sprocket. Rocky goes to call the others but then decides to take on King Mondo alone. He morphed into the Blue ranger and called forth his super Zeo zord, since King Mondo is gigantic size. Rocky is overmatched by Mondo and had to retreat.

* * *

Rocky felt he was to blame for not being able to stop or even slow down Mondo. Now, King Mondo was on his way to destroying Angel Grove, as he gains more power with each passing moment with the sword. The Rangers teleported to the Command Center Chamber. 

"Rocky, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"I tried to take on King Mondo myself."

"What, why would you do that?" Kimberly asked.

"I…"

"Rocky, it's okay. Right now, we just have to concentrate on stopping Mondo now," Tommy said.

"But how, he's far more powerful than any of the other monsters."

"KATHERINE IS CORRECT. THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT KING MONDO, YOU WILL NEED TO BRING THE SUPER ZEO ZORDS TOGETHER AND CREATE THE SUPER ZEO MEGAZORD."

"But, Zordon, we have never done that before."

"But how difficult can that be?" Tanya asked.

"But Zordon, we have a problem. There is still one more part missing, that is needed."

"What part?"

"A power booster from the old zords."

"I'll get that. You guys try to hold back Mondo until I can find it," Kimberly said.

"Here, take this." Kimberly nodded and took the sensor from Billy. She was teleported out to the junkyard. The other Rangers morphed and called forth their Zeo zords. Kimberly searched the ground.

"I think I found it," Kimberly said moving aside a piece of steel. She is blasted back as cogs appear. Kimberly pulled out her staff. "Gold Ranger power!" She morphed. "Billy, teleport the part now."

"Right on it, Kim." Kimberly fought and defeated the cogs. The Rangers use the Super Zeo Megazord to destroy King Mondo with their Mega Saber. Queen Machina assures Prince Sprocket that Mondo had been destroyed before and would be back in time.

* * *

The Rangers returned to the Youth Center after the battle. Kimberly was sitting beside Rocky on a bench, with the others surrounding them above them. 

"Hey, Kim, guys. I'm so sorry I tried to take on King Mondo alone. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey, Rocky, we're all your friends here. And we're a team, and we all need you and each other."

"Well, I guess, you can't save the world without working together."

"That's right," Kimberly said.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh Rocky, we love you. There is plenty of room on this team for you." Kimberly had her arm around him. She kissed his cheek. Rocky smiled. Adam rubbed his head.

"Even if you're a better fighter than me?" Rocky asked.

"Well, that doesn't take much." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, and working together we accomplished something, I never thought we would," Billy said with a smile.

"That's right, King Mondo is gone guys!" Tanya said with a laugh.

"We really have won."

"No more bad guy," Katherine said.

"Hey, let's celebrate with drinks. Kim's paying."

"Hey! No way! You pay, mister macho tough man!" Kimberly shoved him then raced away laughing. Rocky jumped up and raced after her.

* * *

A couple of days later 

Ernie decided to get out the confines of the Youth Center to open a Beach Club. The Rangers headed down to help with the set up. Gangsters in all black on motorcycles attack the club. They end up trashing up the place and terrorizing the people there. They threaten Ernie to move out of their turf or else.

Zedd and Rita sent Rito and Goldar to retrieve a robot named Louie Kaboom to take over the Machine Empire for them. Louie Kaboom ended up betraying Rita and Zedd to take over the Empire for himself.

* * *

Kimberly returned to the Youth Center with Ernie. 

"Ernie, please, you can't give up the Beach Club. It's a great idea!"

"You heard what they said, Kim. They will be back," Ernie said.

"So what! It's a public beach. Ernie, when did you start to give up? We have every right to be there, you have every right to start a club there with your license."

"Look, Kimberly, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm sorry. The beach club idea is closed." Ernie walked away. Kimberly sighed.

Kimberly went over to the guys , as they were sparring. Adam was punching at the bag. Kimberly walked over and caught the bag.

"Ernie is closing the beach club idea."

"He looks pretty bummed."

"It's too bad the Power Rangers can't have a talk with those guys."

"Yeah, we gotta find another way guys." A young girl walked into the Youth Center. Kimberly recognized her.

"Excuse me." Kimberly went over to the bar. They went back to sparring. "Hey, do I know you?"

"No," the girl said turning away. A golden elephant necklace catching Kim's eyes.

"Wait, that necklace. You are the girl on the back of the bike from earlier."

"I think not! Now, leave me alone."

"Come on, we both know it was you. You need to hear me out. What you and your friends did back at the beach wasn't right. You know that."

"I need to go." Kimberly grabbed her arm and stopped the girl.

"Look, Ernie is my friend. He is like family to me, and because of your friends, he is closing down the club idea."

"What do you expect me do about it? Eddie has a mind of his own. If he ever found out I was talking to you about this…"

"Fine, let's go somewhere else to talk about this. This is very important to me."

"Fine."

* * *

Kimberly finds out the girl's name is Emily. She just moved to Angel Grove. Eddie and his friends were the only people to talk to her. 

"But Emily, you don't think what they are doing is right. Right?"

"Of course, I don't. But Eddie is the only friend I have."

"Well, maybe if you talk to Eddie, told him you didn't agree with this, maybe he would see how wrong this is and stop."

"I don't know if I can do that, Kimberly."

"What's this?" Emily pulled out something from the sand.

"I don't know," Kimberly said taking it from Emily's hand. "Looks like a remote to something." Louie Kaboom appears above them. Emily gasped and jumped back.

"What is that?"

"Louie Kaboom is the name!" Emily screamed when he took Emily's necklace and created a monster from it.

"My necklace!" They were attacked.

"Emily run!" Kimberly yelled.

"What about you?"

"I can take care of those 2. You go now!" Emily ran away. Kimberly runs up the cliff to take on Louie and his newly created monster. She was blasted at, but was able to flip forward down to them. "It's Morphing Time! Gold Ranger Power!" Kimberly takes on the monster. Kimberly hit the ground from another blast. "Guys, I need help." Kimberly called through her communicator.

* * *

Billy got the beep in and was able to bring up Kim's position on the viewing globe. He gasped. Billy contacted the others. 

"Guys, Gold ranger needs your help immediately!"

"We're on it, Billy," Tommy said getting everyone together. "Guys, It's Morphing Time!" They morphed to help Kimberly. Using the golden staff and Zeo laser, the Rangers were able to defeat the elephant monster. Kimberly went over and picked up the remote.

"Guys, Louie wanted this destroyed. It's a remote of some kind."

"Maybe Billy can analyze it."

* * *

They went back to the Power Chamber. Billy and Alpha look at the remote. Louie makes the monster giant size, causing the computer to beep in about more trouble. 

"RANGERS, TAKE THE ZEO ZORDS AND DEAL WITH THE MONSTER. KIMBERLY, THERE ARE COGS IN THE AREA. YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT."

"Back to action!" The Rangers with their new Zeo zords were able to destroy Kaboom's monster as Kimberly finished up on the cogs.

* * *

The gang returns later that day to the beach. 

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Ernie said to the gang in black on their bikes.

"Is that right? Well, you won't get any trouble from us. Emily told me how you helped her out at the beach," Eddie said looking at Kimberly with a smile. "That was cool."

"Thanks."

"I guess the beach is big enough for all of us."

"If you guys really want help to set up today, we'll help with the Beach club."

"Great!"

"There is only one problem. The girl I hired to take the waitress job had to quit, where am I going to find another waitress?" Emily got off the bike.

"I might know someone." She smiled.

* * *

Within a few short hours, the place was jamming with music and plenty of people. Kimberly went over to Ernie and Emily. 

"This place looks amazing, Ernie!"

"I know."

"This is going to be the best job, I'll ever have."

"Oh, hey. I found something." Kimberly pulled out a necklace from her pocket. "I think this belongs to you."

"My necklace, but how?" Emily asked taking the chain and putting it back on.

"Doesn't matter."

"You know the elephant is suppose to bring good luck."

"Well, I think you're going to met plenty of new people here and maybe some new friends as well. You have found one already." Emily smiled and nodded at Kimberly. They shook hands.

* * *

_**Teaser: Chapter 3: Not A Prety Girl**_

_"What is this, are you jealous of Katherine?"  
__"Jealous? Me, of her?" Kimberly laughed. "Are you crazy? Don't flatter yourself, or your girlfriend."  
__"That's it, you're jealous of us dating. Katherine is great person, so stopping picking on her."  
__"I will do and say whatever I want," Kimberly said.  
__"You're being unfair and childless! Katherine has done nothing wrong to you! She is a great friend, you know that!"  
__"If you only knew how great she really is!"  
_


	3. Not A Pretty Girl

**Chapter 3: Not A Pretty Girl**

**_Enjoy and review please :P_**

The next day, the jealous bug bites Kimberly as Tommy asked Katherine out in front of her and everyone else. Her hands formed fists of anger. Kimberly could feel the heat inside, her viens pulsing. _"How about you and I go on a date tonight, Kat?" _Such a simple phrase with some much intent. Tommy made sure to make the date public knowledge at the Youth Center. Kimberly was standing at the Juice Bar getting another drink before she left to do some homework, when he did it. Kimberly stared at Ernie's blender still angry. Sparks crackled from her hands. Kimberly contined to stare ahead. All of a sudden, madness explodes in the Youth Center, as flares filled the area. The blender explodes. Everyone lets out a yelp of surprise in the Youth Center, taking cover quickly. Billy stood quickly next to Kimberly, who had yet to move from her spot.

"Kim, your eyes," Billy motioned quickly. Kimberly turned and caught her reflection in the mirror. After she gasped, she quickly closed her shocking light blue eyes.

"Oh Ernie, I am so sorry! It's all my fault!" Kimberly said covering her face. Ernie was covered in juice from her drink as were Bulk and Skull, everyone laughed at that, but only one person noticed that for Kimberly to be standing so close, not a drop of juice hit her. After a few seconds, Kimberly opened her eyes and found her normal brown, with a hint of blue specks.

"It's okay Kimberly. You were standing on the other side of the bar. I must had forgotten to put the top on the blender properly. I'll have your drink made after I clean up. You two might want to do the same." Kimberly smiled half-heartily at Bulk and Skull. Ernie went to wash up.

"Why is it always us?" Skull asked. Bulk shrugged and they walked out together. Billy made sure no one was close to Kimberly.

"You okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I never lost control like that."

"Not about that, about what just happened," Billy said as Kimberly kept her back to others.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know it stings you to see them together."

"Why would it sting me?" Kimberly asked turning to see Tommy and Katherine standing so close together.

"Because you still love him."

"Love him? Ha! He believed a letter."

"A letter you wrote him, mind you."

"I didn't …!" Kimberly stopped herself with a sigh.

"You didn't what?"

"Nothing. Look, I gotta go, Billy. Tell Ernie to forget the drink." Kimberly grabbed her bag and walked out. "I need some air!"

Tommy watched Kimberly leaving quickly. He could tell that asking Katherine out on a date, affected Kimberly. She looked almost sick and pale, but as she was quickly leaving, Tommy caught her face of sadness. Katherine was happily hugging his arm, talking about what they could do tonight on their date. Tommy sighed, knowing the mistake just made. He smiled half-hearted at Katherine's babbling to Tanya and Adam.

* * *

Kimberly was walking alone in the park. It was another sunny day in Angel Grove, what a non-surprise. There were happy couples laughing and playing around. Kimberly felt out of place, that used to be her and... Everyone was so happy, spending time with the ones they love. Kimberly sat down under a tree. A light beamed from her bag. A beep came suddenly inside her bag. Kimberly gasped at a light shining up from her black backpack. She slowly pulled out a black crystal ball. 

"What has made my love so sad?" Kimberly gasped as the ball talked to her.

"Trey?" His face appeared in the ball. "What is this?" Kimberly asked looking around to be sure she was secure and alone.

"Call it an early engagement/birthday present. It was activated because you are so sad. What troubles you, my dear?"

"Nothing. I just…needed to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"Home, finally," Trey said.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are the Gold Ranger powers?"

"Good. I have never felt so powerful before, not even when I got my ninja ranger powers." They talked a while, before Kimberly noticed they were out in the open and if anyone saw this, she would be in trouble. Trey always seem to have a calming effect on Kimberly, especially when Kimberly found out it was Trey pushing for her true identity to be revealed. Zordon was willing to wait until she turned 18.

"I should go."

"Okay, but remember this, any time you need to talk to me, just hold this ball, and I'll be right there to talk to you."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Bye." The ball went dim and tiny. It connected to the bracelet Trey gave her when he asked her to marry him. It was my mother's charm bracelet and he felt like she would have loved for someone like Kimberly to have it. Kimberly sighed. She held the tiny black ball at her bracelet with a smile. That made her day.

* * *

Kimberly was walking down the street shops alone after doing a bit of shopping in her eyes. She only had 4 bags, 2 on each arm. She had felt that maybe shopping would help her troubled mind. All of a sudden, a guy came out a shop and stopped her. 

"You are stunning, you are beautiful! What are you wearing?" A man asked Kimberly. He had a French accent.

"Huh?" Kimberly asked looking around, as if he got the wrong girl.

"What is that shirt, that belt, those shoes. Absolutely stunning outfit!" Kimberly was made to do a spin. She was just in a black lace back tunic with gold detailing, with black capri tights and black anklewrap wedge sandals.

"Thank you. I actually just took a simple lace-up top with my own designer belt."

"Come inside, we need to talk." Kimberly was dragged inside his shop.

"Wha…wait…okay.."

* * *

It turns out there was going to be a fashion show put on for charity fundraiser, Kimberly and Katherine were asked to participate in the show. Katherine was not happy to be sharing duties with and under Kimberly. She had wanted Tanya to help her. 

"Wow, a fashion show, that sounds amazing," Emily said as Kimberly had stacks of several books of designs and accessories by the designer.

"I know, I always wanted to be a fashion designer," Kimberly said. "Aisha and I always joked about opening a little shop together in the city."

"Well, this is great practice. Thanks for asking me to help you."

"No problem." Katherine arrived with Tanya. She went over to their table.

"Mr. Stansuave wants the final designs organized today," Katherine said.

"I know. I called the meeting here remember." Kimberly rolled her eyes at Katherine.

"Good. I think the fashion order should follow through this way," Katherine said putting down her book.

"Well, that is nice. But, I have somewhat designed my own order with Mr. Stan's wishes."

"We are supposed to work as a team."

"I believe I am in charge here, Katherine. Not you. Mr. Stansuave is a good friend of my stepfather, Pierre."

"He put us both in charge." Kimberly straightened up in her chair.

"I need a drink. Emily, will you join me?" Kimberly got up from the table.

"Of course." Emily followed though looking at Katherine and Tanya. "What's going on between you and Katherine? I thought you two are friends." Kimberly let out a laugh at Emily's question.

"I thought so too, until I found out what a real friend Katherine is," Kimberly said ordering her drink.

"What did she do?" Emily asked. Kimberly looked back at Katherine with a glare.

"Nothing."

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing," Emily said. Ernie was making their drinks. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, thanks Emily. I just can't, not today, it's too hard." Emily put her hand on Kim's back as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Katherine looked at her book after getting Kim's cold evil glare. 

"What is her problem?" Katherine asked.

"Katherine, you can't expect Kimberly to be all nice and dandy to you, I mean, especially after…"

"You think she told Emily?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"I don't know!"

"God, this can't be happening. I can't lose Tommy! Our date was perfect last night, perfect. He was so sweet and so considerate. We went actually had fun."

"Yeah, but what happens when he finds out what you did for you two to be having that fun?" Katherine sighed at Tanya's question. Kimberly and Emily returned and sat down.

"Look, why don't we just see what we have in common," Kimberly said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Tanya said. She nudged Katherine.

"Yeah. That does. Let's do that."

* * *

Tanya and Emily ended up playing separators as Kimberly and Katherine would often argued a lot over the next few days. Rocky was asked to be a model for the show, in order to give eye to the sexy ladies attending, as he would put it, that he was single and ready to mingle. Rocky ended up running into several professional models on the runway after waving back to Kimberly. Kimberly cringed at Rocky's fall. Mr. Stansuave was not pleased at the crash accident. Rocky's head went down with his outburst at him, embarrassing him in front of everyone. 

"I'm sure, Rocky will get a handle on it once the show comes around sir," Kimberly said coming to Rocky's defense to Mr. Stansuave.

"And this is for a good cause sir," Katherine said.

"At least there will be some professionals here." Mr. Stansuave walked away, his arms flaring.

"Man, I am so bad at this." Rocky sat on the stage.

"It's okay, Rocky. Modeling isn't that easy. Just remember to take your time and watch where you are going," Kimberly said rubbing his leg with a smile.

"Yeah." Kimberly fixed his tie.

"Now, get back to work." Rocky smiled at Kimberly and nodded.

"Places everyone! We have just another day for final run through. Take your marks! Action!" Skull was a skunk in a costume to promote a perfume. He ended up knocking over a smelly perfume on a super model. She ended up smelling horrible from the perfume, with none of her model friends, and workers wanting to stand anywhere near her without a gas mask. In the end, Skull bonds with the pretty model he was sent as her bodyguard.

From the Machine Empire, Queen Machina decides to send down the funk to spread a horrible smell down to Earth. She sends down a weasel monster to Earth to spread it's hideous stench.

* * *

At the Power Chamber, Billy called Tommy and Adam in, since everyone else was working at the fashion show. It appears a meteorite was heading to Earth. He had been tracking it since last night, but can't get the correct projection of it. It appears the rock might hit Earth though. Trey contacted them to tell them of the great danger for Earth. The others were called to the Chamber, where they find out the meteorite heading to Earth is definite, and that Queen Machine's monster is attacking humans, hoping the interactions with people would end due to their horrible smell. 

"Let's go, guys."

"Right." They morphed and take on the smelly monster. The Rangers were doused with the funky smell. The meteorite sent to Earth finally lands, not crashes. The Rangers find the message from Trey. Since Prymidas is out of order, Trey felt he had left Kimberly and the Gold Ranger in somewhat of a disadvantage. He sent the mighty Warrior Wheel, a new zord to help with the Super Zeo Megazord. The Rangers defeat the Stinky Weasel monster, and Billy figured out a way to deodorize the world of the horrible smell.

* * *

Katherine gets Tommy to participate at the show finally. He was in the back getting fitted with Rocky. 

"How does this look?"

"You look so cute," Katherine said pinching his cheek. Tommy smiled. Kimberly rolled her eyes, as she finished up cleaning Rocky's shirt of lint. Rocky stuck is finger down his throat and faked gagging. Kimberly laughed with him.

"You look so cute, Kim." Rocky pinched her cheeks. They made fun of Katherine and Tommy. "So, so, sooo cute!"

"Oh Rocky, you are sooo, sooo cute too!" They made kissing noises at each other. Katherine sighed, as Tommy looked over at them angrily.

"You do look good though. Black looks beautiful on you."

"Better than pink?"

"Way better." Kimberly smiled. Kimberly was standing in a black shining halter tube dress, open back, ruffle back hem, and satin black platform sandals.

"Thanks. I try."

* * *

Tommy stayed in the back, as Katherine went to find a better silver belt for him. 

"Okay, you can go do final touch-ups of make-up." Kimberly patted Rocky's back.

"Great! Time to make the ladies swoon," Rocky said leaving the back room. Kimberly laughed and shook her head.

"What was so funny?"

"Nothing," Kimberly said straightening out her dress with the lint remover.

"Whatever," Tommy said.

"Whatever yourself."

"What is this, are you jealous of Katherine?"

"Jealous? Me, of her?" Kimberly laughed. "Are you crazy? Don't flatter yourself, or your girlfriend."

"That's it, you're jealous of us dating. Katherine is great person, so stopping picking on her."

"I will do and say whatever I want," Kimberly said.

"You're being unfair and childless! Katherine has done nothing wrong to you! She is a great friend, you know that!"

"If you only knew how great she really is!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you knew the truth!" Katherine stood there with the belt. Emily walked in carrying several items.

"Kim, Mr. Stansuave changed his mind last minute. I need help picking the final hair clips, oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Emily asked as she walked in.

"I'll be right there, Em."

"The truth about what?"

"Nothing." Kimberly went to walk out, but Tommy grabbed her arm. Katherine stepped forward.

"No! You were about to say something!"

"If you knew that truth about…"

"Tommy…" Katherine interrupted Kimberly. "I found the perfect belt for you." Kimberly looked at her sternly.

"In a minute, Kat."

"The show is moments away, please. We don't have much time, for this."

"I said, a minute Katherine." Katherine sighed.

"I will not take you manhandling me!" Kimberly ripped her arm from Tommy. "Don't you ever grab me like that again!" Kimberly yelled.

"You were about to tell me the truth."

"Your girlfriend is right, the show is about to start."

"Damn the show, Kim! Tell me!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy…"

"Katherine please!" Tommy took the belt from her, in a slight snatch. Katherine walked out knowing her secret was about to be exposed. Kimberly turned her back to Tommy. "Well, what is it?" Kimberly took several breaths. She wiped away a few tears she didn't even know she shed. She was filled with such anger, and now all she needed to do was tell the truth. Her parents always taught her to tell the truth. Her parents. Kimberly shook her head to the thoughts of parents.

"You have to finish getting dressed and I have to help Emily," Kimberly said as she turned around.

"We are not done here." Tommy stood before her.

"Yes, we are done here and I have nothing more to say to you." Kimberly walked out. She wiped her face of tears again as she stood there.

"Did you tell him?" Katherine asked as Kimberly passed her.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe, for now." Kimberly put the final touches on the model's hair clips and sent them on their way. Emily came up behind Kimberly with some tissues. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

"We have a show to do, doesn't matter if I am okay or not. The show must go on." Emily handed Kimberly some tissues. "Thanks." Kimberly redid her make-up as well.

"I'm here for you as a friend." Kimberly looked at Emily. There were only 2 people in this world, Kimberly connected to immediately. Trini and Tommy, both of them gone, though Tommy was with her, he wasn't with her thanks to a lie.

* * *

With all the final touches put on the models, the show was about to start. The girls took their reserved seats behind the critics with Billy and Adam. The fashion show went off without a hitch, with dozens of cameras to capture everyone moment. Mr. Stansuave pulled Kimberly and Katherine on stage in the end. 

"To my beautiful assistances!" Kimberly was made to do a twirl as Katherine simply bowed. Katherine walked away first with all the models and Skull. Skull even got a kiss from a model he helped earlier with her stink problem when no one else wanted to be near her. Tommy had his hand at Katherine's back, as they walked behind the curtains. Kimberly was made to stand out alone with Mr. Stansuave. They bowed and left the runway together.

* * *

Kimberly was looking for Tanya at Ernie's Beach club a few days later. She had gotten a package from Aisha in Africa, with an envelope for Tanya inside the box. 

"Hey, Kim!" Emily said, picking up some empty bottles from bare tables.

"Oh hi, Emily. How are things going today?"

"Great, busy as ever."

"I'll bet. Have you seen Tanya?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, she's here with Katherine, over there."

"Thanks. Good luck."

"I'll need it." Emily took her tray of empty bottles to the trash. Kimberly went over to Katherine and Tanya.

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"Hey," Katherine whispered.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure!" Tanya said moving her bag from a chair. Kimberly did.

"So, um, Aisha sent me a package for you."

"Aisha?"

"Yeah, she sent me this huge box of gifts from Africa."

"Oh, cool." Tanya took the package and opened it.

"Well, what is it?"

"A letter?"

"Well, open it and read it," Katherine said. Tanya did. Katherine went back into the bag and found the key Aisha sent.

"What is it?"

"But my parents have been missing for years, many years."

"Keep reading the letter," Kimberly said.

"This key is from the Lost Tiki of Auric. That was what my parents were working on finding before they disappeared. Wait, there's more. A map, where my parents were looking." Katherine pulled out the long tube for the map. "Oh, gosh! This is the map to the Lost Mysterio Island. Do you know what this means?!"

"What?"

"They could still be alive! My parents could still be alive!"

"And with the map…"

"We can find them!" Tanya took Katherine's hand as they spoke together. They jumped up together.

"We should go talk to Zordon about this now," Kimberly said.

"Yeah." They got up and left for the Power Chamber.

* * *

Tanya asked permission to go to the Island, which Zordon agreed. Billy went to put the coordinates in. 

"Tanya, I don't think you should go alone."

"Yeah, it could be dangerous," Kimberly said.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to scout around, and if I need help. I'll call you guys."

"Okay," Katherine said.

"I don't know about the Tiki, should I bring it?"

"Let me hold it, until you get back," Kimberly said to Tanya.

"Thank you." Tanya handed it over to Kimberly. "Keep it safe."

"I promise. Be careful okay." Tanya smiled and nodded. She teleported out.

"Rangers! I am receiving a transmission from Triforia." Kimberly gasped and rushed over. Trey called the Power Chamber.

"Trey?"

"This is Trey of wisdom. Kimberly, now is the time for you to pilot the zord of the Gold Ranger, Prymidas."

"It is finally fixed," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Yes, my love. It is entering your atmosphere as we speak. Good luck, Kimberly. Use it well, and may the power protect you."

"Thank you. And this is great timing. I'm sure Louie Kaboom has much more in stored for us." Kimberly was not going to spend the day with Katherine, so went on a walk by the lake alone. The lake always held a special place in her heart.

* * *

Louie Kaboom and cogs attacked Kimberly. He had earlier tricked and stole the Auric from Tanya's parents on the island, leaving them in danger of being squashed as the walls closing around them. She morphed to battle him and cogs, but they ended up stealing the Tiki during the fight. Kimberly pounded the ground. 

"Damn it! They stole the key!" Louie wasn't able to use the Auric with the key, since he wasn't good and true. Prince Sprockets get his hands on the Auric, pretending to be good and lies to the Auric. He gets the Auric into thinking the Rangers are the evil ones on Earth, and goes to defeat them.

* * *

Kimberly waited for the others to arrive in the Power Chamber. 

"What happened?" Tommy asked the first one to walk over to Kimberly and Billy.

"The key Tanya trusted in me was stole by Louie."

"What?!"

"I know, I was ambushed by cogs, but I still lost it."

"You lost a powerful key?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Of course you didn't, Kim," Billy said looking at Tommy sternly.

"Don't worry, Kimberly, we'll get it back," Adam said. Kimberly sighed.

"No! He's right. It's all my fault, I did lose it. I should have called for help."

"Yeah you should have." Kimberly's head went down. "But Zordon, what would Louie want with a key?" Tommy asked turning to Zordon.

"AURIC THE CONQUER IS VERY POWERFUL BEING. WE CAN ONLY HOPE THE POWER HAS NOT FALLEN INTO EVIL HANDS."

All of a sudden, the computer alarms beeps in. It shows on the viewing globe, Auric was attacking Angel Grove. Auric challenges the Rangers into battle.

"Zordon, let me take Prymidas and try and talk to Auric. It's my fault the key was taken in the first place."

"BE CAREFUL KIMBERLY. WE DO NOT KNOW THE NATURE OF THIS CHALLENGE AND HE IS VERY POWERFUL."

"I will, Zordon. Thanks. Back to action!" Kimberly morphed out. Kimberly called for her zord, Prymidas. She tried to reason with Auric, but he wasn't listening. Kimberly was attacked badly.

* * *

The Rangers stood in watch at first. 

"Okay, we have to help her now," Tommy said.

"But Tanya is still on the island."

"THIS MATTER IS TOO IMPORTANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER." Tanya was teleported back to the Power Chamber, where she finds out what is going on.

"Let's do it then."

"It's Morphing Time!" The Rangers call forth their Super Zeo Megazord. Tommy is able to tell Auric how it is Zordon that picked the Rangers to defend the Earth, not destroy it. Once Auric finds out the truth, he turns to Sprocket, who quickly makes his escape. Billy is able to take the key from Prince Sprocket. Billy hands the key to Kimberly.

"I'm really sorry about losing your key, Tanya. You trusted in me with it, and I blew it," Kimberly said holding the key to Tanya.

"Kim, I can't think of anyone more trustworthy than you to hold the key," Tanya said taking the key. She puts the necklace around Kimberly's neck.

"Thank you. I'll guard it with my life this time. What about your parents, did you find them?"

"Oh, no, but I think I was close. Wish me luck guys."

"Good luck." She teleported out again, but this time is able to save her parents. Tanya is happily reunited with her parents for the first time in years.

_**Teaser to Chapter 4 : The Challenge**_

_Kimberly let out a scream as she fell to the ground, clenching her foot. Everyone gasped and rushed to her side.  
__"What happened?"  
__"My ankle, I think I…" Kimberly said. "God, it hurts." Tommy shoved the bag aside, not noticing whose it was.  
__"Let me look at it." Tommy slowly pulled Kim's hand away from her foot.  
"What happened?" Emily said rushing over to them.  
"I need some ice and a few towels."  
"Got it!" Emily ran back.  
"Kim, can you move it at all?" Tommy asked. Kimberly shook her head. She cried out, when Tommy tried to flex her foot.  
"Tommy, I think we better go to the emergency room."  
"Emergency room? No, no, no! Not for my ankle."  
"Kimberly, it could be broken," Rocky said.  
"I didn't hear anything pop," Kimberly said through tears in her eyes. "I just…"  
"I need to make sure," Tommy said._


	4. The Challenge

**Chapter 4: The Challenge **

About a week later

The Rangers were sitting around the Youth Center when a discussion about the toughest sport came up. Kimberly, of course said gymnastics, which the boys laughed at. Kimberly couldn't believe how fast the guys dismissed her, especially knowing how hard she worked with her gymnastics. Only Billy seemed to understand Kimberly.

"Oh, come off it! Tumbling around a mat is not so hard. You should try football," Tommy said. Rocky nodded. "You have a 200 or more pounds of pure man tackling and falling on you."

"Football, yuck," Kimberly said making a face. "11 sweaty men, all in helmets and padding to protect themselves. Yeah, that is tough."

"Okay, how about hitting a ball coming at you 100 mph."

"Whatever. In football, you have a team, if you offense stinks, your defense picks you up, and you can still win the game or even the championship."

"You can't win without offense!" Rocky said.

"Yes you can. A defensive linebacker can easily score a touchdown, just as quick as a nickleback. Or a cornerback can intercept a ball from the wide reciever and take it back for a TD."

"Kim's right," Billy said. _(WOOHOOO! WAY TO GO MY COLTS! I Heart Peyton Manning!)_

"Okay. What about baseball?" Adam asked.

"You can fail 7 times out of 10 and still be considered a great hitter for the year." Everyone looked at Billy, who smiled.

"Once again, she is right."

"Now, gymnastics is a real sport. Flipping and tumbling is fun to watch, but you gotta have grace, flare, toes pointed, fingers extended, all of that in a sexy little leotard glued to your butt. It's far beyond the hardest sport in history. You have to be good in 4 different styles to seriously compete as a girl, for a guy, it's 6! For girls, you can't just be tops on beam or floor and win Olympic gold, well at least not all-around gold, like me. Ha, hahaa!"

"I still think you are a bit bias, since you that is your sport," Adam said taking his drink.

"I would like you see anyone of you on a balance beam that is 4 inches wide, doing an Arabian, spins, or better yet blind wolf jumps. And don't forget on bars, you have to be able to do a full twisting salto, keeping your legs together. And in the end, you gotta fling your body through the air with grace for the dismount, after releasing the bar. Now, tell me which sport is the hardest."

"Well, I haven't watched much gymnastics, but from the ballet I see Katherine doing, that looks hard too." Kimberly snorted.

"Ballet, ha. That's a dance, not a sport," Kimberly said.

"Yes, ballet is a dance, but it's just as hard as any sport."

"Anyone can do ballet, I mean even Bulk tried it, how hard can it be?" Kimberly asked laughing. Rocky, Adam and Tommy laughed with her. Katherine looked at them.

"Extremely," Katherine said. Kimberly looked at her.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"How about a little challenge?" Kimberly asked.

"For what?"

"I'll try ballet for a week, if you do gymnastics."

"I can't tumbling like you," Katherine said.

"I'm not asking you to, that would take a miracle. That would take years, not a week to get a tenth of the gymnastic skills I have, but a simple cartwheel, spins, and leaps on beam shouldn't be that hard."

"You are seriously challenging me," Katherine said still a bit surprised.

"Yep. I'll do your fancy smancy ballet dancing, if you give gymnastics a try."

"You're on. We'll put on a little show next weekend, next Saturday. That should give us both enough time to prove which sport is the hardest and the best." Katherine held her hand out. Kimberly took her hand and they shook.

"I don't have to wear those girlie pink tutus, do I?"

"Oh yeah."

"Fine, you have a wear the little leotard as well...glued to you butt."

"Fine by me." Kimberly stood up. She packed up her things.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Shopping, of course," Kimberly said with a smile. "I have to look good if I'm gonna do this."

"Me too!" Katherine jumped up quickly with Kimberly. Kimberly and Katherine budded shoulders as they rushed out.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Tanya asked.

"A little competition won't hurt."

"A little, with those 2," Rocky said. "We're looking at World War III." Everyone slightly smiled and laughed.

* * *

Kimberly drove to the first Ballet/Dance Shop she could find, Katherine arriving moments after. Kimberly picked up a basket to carry some items she was hoping would help. Kimberly walked down the aisles of ballet, as Katherine went to the side of gymnastics. They would look at each other with glares as they shopped. Kimberly dropped several ballet videos, as Katherine did the same with gymnastic videos. 

"Hello, Miss, can I help you with anything?"

"Uh, sure. Which ballet shoes are the best?" Kimberly asked, as she was staring at the wall selection, confused.

"Glissé."

"Glissé?"

"Yeah, the Pointe shoes are best for spins in ballet." Katherine walked passed them.

"Thanks." Kimberly took the pink shoes. "Do they come in any other color than pink?"

"Uh, specialty colors can be ordered, like red or black…but it will take a week for delivery."

"Oh, nevermind then. Pink will do."

"Are you a ballet dancer?"

"No, gymnastics is my game, but I am trying ballet. I used to do it when I was like 4, I hope it's like riding a bike."

"Ahh, yes, well I'm pretty sure it's a bit harder than that. Oh, I have more customers, if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thanks." Kimberly pulled down some semi-opaque footless tights in a rainbow of colors, along with leg warmers. Katherine was flipping through leotards. She held up one in disgust, how tiny they looked. Kimberly passed her with a snort.

"I cannot wear these."

"Oh come on, that white one is perfect for you."

"I'm not 4 feet tall," Katherine muttered.

"Hey, there are tall gymnasts!"

"On the men's side, so that doesn't count."

"Whatever." Kimberly pulled down some camisole leotard. "I forgot how everything in ballet is pink or white. God, pink is soo out."

* * *

Katherine was first at the desk, loading up to pay for all the things she brought. Katherine dropped a video, which Kimberly and her dropped down to pick it up at the same. They came up with one hand on the tape. 

"Won't help you?"

"Then why do you have just as many as I do?" Katherine asked.

"For my cousin, Kelly. She loves ballet," Kimberly said.

"Well, the same for me then."

"You have a cousin named Kelly?" Katherine snatched the video box away.

"Of course not!" Kimberly peaked into her basket as Katherine paid for her things. Kimberly shrugged and pulled out her credit card. Kimberly did the same with her things, and then headed to the Ballet Dance Studio, which was across the street from the city's public Gymnastic Center.

* * *

Kimberly found the place with a kiddy class going on at one side. She changed into one of her freshly brought outfits and put on a Ballet tape in the Ballet room with mirrors surrounding the room. Kimberly slid on her ballet shoes and attempted some simple moves from the tape. It was not a pretty sight. Kimberly left after a hour of frustration and came back to the Youth Center.

* * *

Billy and Tanya were sitting at the table reading a book, as she dropped her bag to a chair and plopped down into a chair. 

"What's wrong?"

"I have been spinning, bending, and toe pointing for the past hour! From allegro! To ballotté! To gran plié!"

"See, I told you ballet was hard."

"I need a pedicure again! My feet are blistered up! How is Katherine doing?"

"When I left her, she was falling into the foam pit."

"Oh, the foam pit, how I miss the foam pit!" Kim's head went to the table. "I would love the foam pit right now." Rocky and Adam came over to the table.

"You're back early?" Adam asked.

"Shut up!" Rocky smiled.

"I signed up for the studio room all week."

"Are you getting help?" Billy asked.

"Other than tapes, no. Which I think is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't recall saying we couldn't ask for help."

"That's cheating, Kim!" Adam said.

"No, it isn't!"

"You can't ask for help."

"Katherine is getting help."

"Tommy is not helping her," Tanya said. "We were both spotting her."

"Well, I need a spotter as well." Katherine arrived with Tommy. She was struggling with her bag, but put on a strong face as she saw Kimberly.

"Kim's gonna cheat," Rocky said.

"What?"

"I'm not cheating! I just don't see why we can't ask for help from a professional."

"That is cheating," Tommy said.

"I haven't asked for help yet!"

"Good, because you can't."

"Fine, you can't ask as well. And no spotting either," Kimberly said.

"But that beam is scary!"

"Welcome to my world."

"Yeah, but Kimberly, spotting is used throughout gymnastic, coaches and trainers are always spotting gymnasts so to stop any injuries."

"Hey, I almost twisted my ankle doing those fluttery step things!"

"You mean, stutter steps. They can be tricky if you don't stand high on your toes."

"Why don't you two help each other?" Tommy asked. Kimberly and Katherine laughed.

"This is a competition! I better get back to work," Kimberly said standing up. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Yeah, me too." Katherine walked out as well.

"Those two are going to end up kill themselves to prove the other wrong," Adam said.

"Well, they each took the challenge."

"But it was Kim's idea," Tommy said. "She knows how hard gymnastics is."

"And Katherine accepted the challenge," Tanya said. "Let's just hope they help each other out in the end."

* * *

Tommy came into the dance studio and found Kimberly practicing after school the next day. Kimberly went straight from school to the ballet dance studio to train. All last night she spent watching classical ballet performances from 'Swan Lake' to 'The Nutcracker'. Kimberly was alone in a dance room surrounded by mirrors. She did an axel jump spin in the air with a butterfly flyaway at the end. She stopped when she saw Tommy standing there. 

"What do you want?" Kimberly asked, wiping her face with her armbands.

"That was good."

"Whatever." Kimberly went and got her water bottle.

"Do you have a performance yet?"

"Getting there. Katherine learned that cartwheel yet?"

"She's almost there."

"Good." Kimberly went to the middle. She slowly rose to one foot, extending her other leg back and high, as she arched. Kimberly was able to grab her foot for a brief moment before falling down to flat foot.

"Wow, that was cool."

"Still can't hold it long."

"Still looked good."

"Why are you here?" Kimberly asked a bit more angered.

"I wanted to know if you need any spotting."

"There is no spotting in ballet. I asked." Tommy smiled.

"Well, don't think Tanya isn't helping Katherine."

"Well, I don't need any help, especially from you."

"You being totally foolish not to ask for help, Kim."

"I don't need help, especially from the likes of you!"

"The likes of me?"

"Yeah, so go."

"Fine." Tommy held his hand up and walked out. Kimberly sighed. She went to doing promenade walking, on her tippy toes around the room. She had mastered that skill in a matter of hours, and was now going to work on spins and leaps tonight and hopefully to have a dance choreographed by the end of tomorrow night.

* * *

Emily came to keep Kimberly company, they have become close friends in the short time together. 

"I think you should do that for your performance."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you need to show Katherine that you aren't going to do simple things from spins and jumps, but actual ballet choreography."

"Okay. I think I have enough here."

"Wow, after 3 days you have a dance."

"Well not entirely, but a start. I know, I need to do is practice, practice."

"I wonder how far along Katherine is coming."

"Last I heard, she was still struggling, on spins and leaps."

"Is there intimidation in gymnastics?"

"Uh, somewhat, yeah. Why?"

"I say you should show her the true master tomorrow." Kimberly smiled.

Kimberly walked by the gymnastic center to see Katherine practicing her beam routine. Tanya cheering her on from the sidelines. Kimberly rethought about Emily's idea for intimidation. She had planned on training tomorrow at the Youth Center anyways, now she had the perfect excuse.

* * *

Next day 

Kimberly walked into the Youth Center dressed in a black-cropped halter camisole and zip-front jacket, black capri leggings, with pink tights, and her pink ballet shoes that looked worn down though only been a few days. She put her bag down. The Youth Center had barely a few people around. Ernie had put the beam up at Katherine's request. Emily was setting up at the Juice Bar with Ernie for customers. Kimberly waved to Emily. Emily waved back before going over to the radio. She turned on Kim's favorite radio station.

With all eyes elsewhere, Kimberly felt drawn to the beam. She ran her hand along the beam and took in a deep sniff of it. Katherine, Tanya and the others walked into the doorway. Kimberly held both hands on the beam. She hadn't really touched the beam since Olympics. After winning team gold and a few other medals herself, her calling went higher. She met Trey and her life as she knew it was turned upside.

_A new day _

_A new day _

Kimberly lifted herself onto the beam. She laid her back to the beam, as she did some arm moves.

_I was waiting for so long _

_For a miracle to come _

_Everyone told me to be strong _

_Hold on and don't shed a tear _

Kimberly was singing softly as she sat up, straddling the beam, before lifting herself up to her feet. She did a high leg kick, before turning around on the beam. Kimberly walked along the beam, doing simple arm and dance steps.

_Through the darkness and good times _

_I knew I'd make it through _

_And the world thought I had it all _

_But I was waiting for you _

Kimberly did an Arabian walkover, right into a leap jump. Then back into dance moves.

_Hush, love _

_I see a light in the sky _

_Oh, it's almost blinding me _

_I can't believe _

_I've been touched by an angel with love _

Kimberly stood at the end of the beam, her back to the length of the beam. She took deep breaths.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _

She did a sequence of 3 back flips in a row, the middle one, no handed. She landed each flip with ease and turned on the beam with a smile.

_A new day has... come _

_Where it was dark now there's light _

_Where there was pain now there's joy _

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength _

_All in the eyes of a boy _

Kimberly's eyes locked on to Tommy right at the moment, who was watching her along with the rest, all in amazement. Everyone couldn't believe the way she moved on beam, haven't not touched it in so long, while singing to herself as she did each move. Kimberly did more leap jumps into dance steps taken from years of programs.

_Hush, love _

_I see a light in the sky _

_Oh, it's almost blinding me _

_I can't believe _

_I've been touched by an angel with love _

Kimberly ran and did a punch front flip.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun _

She moved down to do lower beam work, before raising herself back up to the beam, in a handstand. She stood in a arched stance for the longest before standing up straight on beam again.

_A new day has... come _

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _

_A new day has... _

Kimberly eyed her dismount. She ran down the beam into a cartwheel, back flip, right into a front Arabian single tuck.

_Come _

Kimberly stood with her hands raised high right at 'come'. She smiled as the small crowd around them clapped and cheered loudly.

_Ohhh, a light... OOh_

_A new day_

_Ahhhhh_

_Hush love_

_Ahhhhhh_

_A new day_

Kimberly walked passed everyone as she went to the Juice Bar.

"Oh, sorry. It's all yours now," Kimberly said to Katherine. Katherine nearly dropped her bag at Kim's smile. Emily handed Kimberly a bottle of water.

"Way to go, girl." Kimberly smiled brightly.

* * *

Kimberly was practicing her ballet routine, as Katherine was attempting beam without the security of foam pit. Tanya and Tommy on either side to help. Katherine found herself stopping often to watch Kimberly. Especially at the ease Kimberly seem to have with rising to her toes and walking around. Kimberly did the stutter steps with effortlessness. Katherine knew, because of gymnastics, Kimberly stretch and toe points were always on tap. 

Katherine got down off the beam, when Kimberly showed Emily her line spin, on her toes, where she went from one side of the floor to the other side, spinning the whole way, her arm moved from a bent position, straight up with the other arm in the end.

"Why are you quitting?" Tanya asked.

"Did you not just see that? There is no use."

"Oh, come on Kat. Kim is just trying to make you uneased by showing off," Tommy said.

"Well, it's working!"

"We all do it. I do it all the time before karate tournaments. Just a little intimidation to make your opponents doubt themselves and fear you."

"Why does it matter? I can't do this."

* * *

A crowd slowly formed watching Kimberly. Kimberly did a super pirouettes, ending with a multiple spin combo, 6 consecutive spins in a row on one foot. They all clapped as Kimberly finished up. She bowed to the crowd and walked to get something to drink. Katherine stood very unpleased at Kim's second attempt to make her look like a fool. Katherine was searching through her bag for armbands and left the bag at the bottom of the steps. Katherine's eye twitched at the beaming smile Kimberly was giving people passing her. Emily handed Kimberly a juice. 

"That was great."

"Thanks. I finally think I got my ending set."

"Well, you just have 3 days, you better pick a song."

"I know. Thanks for the drink."

"Hey, it's my job." Kimberly laughed and placed the bottle to the container. "Go practice more."

"Right. Thanks girl. That really hit the spot." Kimberly walked away from the Juice Bar. She waved to some people as she passed and hopped down one step to the main floor. Katherine was fixing some fallen strands back into a ponytail. Kimberly not watching the final step, slipped on Katherine's backpack strap. Kimberly let out a scream as she fell to the ground, clenching her foot. Everyone gasped and rushed to her side. Tommy and Adam were the first at her side.

"What happened?"

"My ankle, I think I…" Kimberly said. "God, it hurts." Tommy shoved the bag aside, not noticing whose it was.

"Let me look at it." Tommy slowly pulled Kim's hand away from her foot.

"What happened?" Emily said rushing over to them.

"I need some ice and a few towels."

"Got it!" Emily ran back.

"Kim, can you move it at all?" Tommy asked. Kimberly shook her head. She cried out, when Tommy tried to flex her foot.

"Tommy, I think we better go to the emergency room."

"Emergency room? No, no, no! Not for my ankle."

"Kimberly, it could be broken," Rocky said.

"I didn't hear anything pop," Kimberly said through tears in her eyes. "I just…"

"I need to make sure," Tommy said. Emily returned with the ice packs and towels. Tommy wrapped Kim's foot slowly and with care.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked.

"Absolutely not, this is a useless trip, guys."

"We'll see about that," Tommy said lifting her into his arms after Kimberly gasped.

"I can walk."

"Well, I would much better carry you, then be sorry." Kimberly's arms went around his neck.

"Here's her bag," Emily said.

"Thanks. I'll call if anything changes guys." Tommy left carrying Kimberly. Katherine shook her head in surprise. He actually left with her.

* * *

Tanya stopped Katherine's arm as she slowly went down to pick up her bag once the crowd dispatched. 

"That was your bag?" Tanya asked, holding Katherine's arm.

"Huh?"

"Did you…"

"Excuse me? How dare you even think that!" Katherine yelled back.

"Katherine, it was your bag…"

"It was an accident!"

"I hope so, because…"

"Look, she tripped over the bag, because she, like always, was boosting and showing off. I didn't leave it there for that to happen."

"Showing off?"

"Of course! Why else would she be here?"

"To train like you."

"I asked for the beam here and she knew it. She came here only to show off and look where it got her."

"Katherine…" Katherine picked up her bag and walked out. "Katherine?"

* * *

Kimberly was released from the ER with a sprained ankle that night. It was tender to the touch and when she applied too much pressure by walking. 

"You're gonna have to push back the challenge from Saturday."

"Absolutely not. Why?"

"Your ankle, Kim."

"I'll be fine in a day."

"You can't even walk on it!"

"Like I said, I'll be fine!" Tommy sighed as they arrived to Kimberly's place.

"You sure you don't want me to help you inside?"

"Don't worry about me, okay. I'm a big girl."

"Of course."

"Tell Katherine, the challenge is still on."

* * *

Friday Night 

Tommy walked into the Dance Studio have spending the better part of the past hour working last minute strategy with Katherine. She had a beam routine ready, but could she perform it without the built up stress of not failing. Tommy came into the room and found Kimberly in just a black halter leotard, white tights and pink ballet shoes. She was lying on the ground with the music starting up in the background. Kimberly rose up slowly to her feet, and danced around, going a bit at half-speed at first, thanks to her sprained ankle. Kimberly ended with her super spin combo. Kimberly took a few steps, her arms gorgeously out as she did a final spin down into a split position to the ground, and her body leaned back. Tommy smiled at her flawless routine. He started clapping. Kimberly smiled as she stood up. She slightly hugged herself and spun around.

"That was amazing!"

"Oh that felt amazing!" Kimberly not thinking, being so excited about for the first time in a day doing a clean program, not worried about her foot, she hugged Tommy. Tommy held her just as tight. "I have never felt so great about doing something like that in such a long time that…" Kimberly cupped Tommy's face and kissed him. Tommy didn't fight the kiss, kissing Kimberly back with the same passion. Kimberly tore her lips from Tommy quickly. Tommy and Kimberly slowly pulled away from each other. Kimberly and Tommy slightly turned from each other. "Sorry, I was just…"

"Hey, no problem."

"No, I shouldn't have…"

"Kim, it's okay. You were really great just now. And that spin at the end, was…"

"I know, I've been so…why are you here?"

"I…just…"

"Checking on me?"

"Yeah, checking on you, is that so bad?"

"No, yes, I don't know. Where is Katherine?"

"Stressed."

"She should be. Gymnastics is very hard."

"Yeah, I think she is finally seeing that."

"Good."

"So, was that all what this is about, to make you always right?"

"Pretty much." Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"That's stupid you know."

"Hey, your girl didn't have to take the challenge."

"Like she would back down."

"From me?" Tommy paused. "Look, I don't need you here…so…"

"Why are always like that to me?"

"Like what?"

"Cold, mean. If anything I should be the one mean and cold you to after…"

"After what….what I did?"

"You act like you don't know."

"Oh, I know…."

"So what? Is this how we treat each other?"

"I don't know." Tommy touched Kim's face.

"We were friends….before…"

"Friends? Right, friends. We can never be friends, Tommy. You know that."

"I guess so."

"Is that how you want it?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course not."

"Why, Tommy? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why believe I…"

"Believe what?"

"Nothing." Kimberly shook her head and went to walk away from Tommy. He grabbed her arm. Kimberly was pulled back to him. Kimberly gasped as they stood before one another.

"Kimberly…" Katherine walked into the Dance Studio just as Tommy slowly bent down to Kimberly. "I still love…"

"Tommy…." Tommy looked back to see Katherine standing there. "You were supposed to..help me with..."

"Right, I'll be right there, Kat."

* * *

Kimberly was passing the Gymnastic Center and found Tanya and Katherine still there. Katherine had slipped on her spin on the beam. 

"You gotta get some confidence in you, girl!"

"I know!" Katherine had been feeling horrible since Kim's accident, knowing it was partially her fault. Kimberly put her bag down at the door. Katherine and Tanya looked up as the door closed. Kimberly walked over to the beam. "What do you want?"

"It took me 2 months to gain the confidence to walk along on beam after I fell off when I was about 8 years old." Katherine looked at Kimberly. "My head kept telling me to just hop off, don't even try it again. My body cried to stop it. With the dozen ankle sprains and wrist sprains from catching myself. It's just too dangerous, almost every part of my body screamed. But, my heart, my heart on the other hand, was the only thing pushing me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Katherine asked.

"Confidence is something everyone can have, but need to survive, to fight. Just remember that. Shut your head off and your body will listen. You don't need talent, but mental strength and heart." Kimberly went back to the door and picked up her bag. "Oh and your spin is off because you don't raise up off your foot enough. You have to be secure first. Remember, beam is all about balance."

"Kimberly, I'm sorry about your ankle, I didn't mean for it…"

"Hey, accidents happen. You know that. See ya tomorrow." Kimberly walked out.

"Kim, wait!" Kimberly was outside as Katherine caught her. "Look, I have no right to ask this, but I don't want to make a fool of myself. I am so sorry. So sorry..."

"Katherine, no…"

"Look, you can hate, you have every right to. And you can never forgive me, but I am asking, begging you to try and forgive me."

"You can't ask that of me. Not yet." Katherine's head went down. "But I can help you with this."

"You will?"

"I will, but you have help me too." Katherine smiled.

"Of course."

"Besides, we have judges coming, we don't want to disappoint them and the people there."

* * *

Saturday Morning 

The Youth Center was getting ready for the Challenge. Kimberly was finishing up a last run through with Emily watching, when Katherine and Tanya came into the Dance Studio. Kimberly pulled out her outfit. She looked up to see Katherine and Tanya. Emily stopped the stereo.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"You ready?"

"I hope so."

Ernie made the announcement about today's special Challenge. Katherine walked into the Youth Center with Tanya, Emily and Kimberly. Each girl shook hands before going to their sides. The girls were given a chance to show what they had learned in the last week and give a chance to perform at any length. There would be 3 judges, one of ballet, Katherine's dance instructor, one for gymnastics, a former Gymanstic coach and judge and the third and final judge was a lover of both, impartial to both arts. Ernie had a special coin to see who went first.

"Okay Kimberly, since this was your challenge, Katherine calls it first."

"Uh, heads." Ernie flipped the coin.

"Tails it is. Kimberly, you can to pick who goes first."

"I'll go first," Kimberly said. "It was my challenge." Katherine was surprised. She figured Kimberly would much rather wait to see what Katherine could do first. Katherine took off her dark pink jacket, revealing her pink long sleeve leotard. She went to warm up before her beam routine. Kimberly pulled off her black hooded shrug and black yoga pants and handed it to Emily and revealed what she was wearing. Kimberly dressed in black cross back straps camisole leotard, flesh colored tights; black sheer split panel skirt, pink ballet shoes.

* * *

Kimberly walked to the floor. All the guys and crowd were anxious to see what she had. Emily went over to the stereo as Kimberly smiled to the judges before putting on a straight focused face as she went down to the ground. Kimberly laid on the ground. Emily hit play. _Dante's Prayer by Loreena McKennitt_ started up. Kimberly stayed on the ground during the long opening. 

_When the dark wood fell before me _

_And all the paths were overgrown _

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way _

_I tilled the sorrows of stone. _

_I did not believe because I could not see _

_Though you came to me in the night _

_When the dawn seemed forever lost _

_You showed me your love in the light of the stars. _

A judge nodded to the others.

"Notice the restraints in her arms. So light, and the choreography. Simple, yet elegant." The other judge nodded.

"It flows together so beautiful."

_From the fountain of forgiveness _

_Beyond the ice and the fire. _

_Cast your eyes on the ocean _

_Cast your soul to the sea _

_When the dark night seems endless _

_Please remember me. _

_Oooooooo Ooooo Oooooooo Ooooo _

"Wow, so easy on those stutter steps."

"And elegant again."

_Though we share this humble path, alone _

_How fragile is the heart _

_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly _

_To touch the face of the stars. _

_Breathe life into this feeble heart _

_Lift this mortal veil of fear _

_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears _

_We'll rise above these earthly cares. _

_Oooooooo Ooooo _

_Oooooooo Ooooo _

_Please remember me _

_Please remember me _

Kimberly ended on the ground, in a split position after her super 6 spin pirouettes. The crowd was clapping. Katherine shook her head, knowing she couldn't compete with that. Katherine just wanted to run away, but Kimberly nodded to her once it was her turn. Katherine slipped off her shoes and walked over to the beam. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the beam. Tanya hit some soft music to play, no lyrics. Katherine had slight pauses, but didn't back off once she was on the beam. She did a spin, some leaps, even a handstand. When Katherine tried to pull off a dismount, a running half twist off the end of the beam, but she fell. There was still a round of applause from the crowd.

* * *

The judges took their time to evaluate each girl's performance. Kimberly went over to Katherine as they all waited to hear who won. 

"I am impressed, Katherine."

"You are?"

"You did a dismount, that you only started practicing last night."

"Well, I had to do something big."

"Are you kidding me? Those leaps were good," Emily said. "Especially given you just started about a week ago."

"Yours were much better last night."

"Of course. I have had years on top of years of training. You had just a week, like Em said."

"I did stage 1 leaps, a handstand, a single spin and dance steps, kiddy stuff."

"Which were great," Tanya said. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

In the end, Kimberly did win the challenge.

"Just so you know and as much as hate to agree with you, gymnastics is the hardest sport ever. You were right, I was wrong."

"Yeah, I know," Kimberly said with a smile at Katherine. "Just wanted to make sure everyone else did."

"Your ballet, I have to admit, after a week, was impressive. Though I shouldn't be, you are great at everything," Katherine said.

"Not everything. I suck at tennis." Kimberly took the fake trophy Ernie had for the competition.

* * *

**_Teaser to Chapter 5: The Golden Joke_**  
_The night of the play was about to begin.  
__"Hey, what are you two doing here, I thought you guys were in the play?" Tanya asked as Adam and Rocky sat beside her and Tommy.  
__"Well, Kimberly and Katherine said our services were no longer needed."  
__"Wow, Kimberly and Katherine did a great job on their play."  
__"Yeah, when you work together anything is possible," Tanya said looking at Tommy. Tommy smiled._

AN: Well, whatcha think guys? Toughest sport to you? Oh and, trust me, things are not all nice and gravy in Rangervillage between Kat and Kim, especially when Tommy goes missing next, and only Kimberly seems to know.


	5. A Golden Joke

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews my guys and gals! Wow! Really loving the responses to this story. Hope to continue to please everyone :) Glad you grew out the asthma thing, Gina. And sorry, jps, gonna be many chapters before that can of worms is opened about the letter, 4 more possibly. Sorry but the suspense will continue to build. But remember,"All secrets have a way of coming out" Learned that from **Passions,** my fave soap opera. :P Thanks bunches again! Onward to the story!_

**Chapter 5: A Golden Joke **

**Enjoy!**

Katherine and Kimberly yet again had to work together for a school project. But this time, Kimberly came into the assignment with a lighter heart. She wasn't as closed minded this turn around, not because she had forgiven or forgotten. Oh no, every time Kimberly saw Katherine, a jolt of angry hit her. Kimberly was far, miles on miles, _lightyears_ from forgiving Katherine for the lie. Kimberly just felt it was petty to continue to fued that could divide the team, which was something Kimberly never wanted nor desired. The team was more important than love lives. She knew eventually the truth would come out to Tommy, but when that would happen, she couldn't tell. But secrets always in the end come out, when you least expect them.

In school, the Rangers were studying Greek mythological for the week. And since Kimberly's shocking performance and knowledge of ballet and skills in such a short time, their drama teacher thought it would be a great combo for the 2 ladies to work together on the production play of King Midas. King Midas was a great story and would look beautiful on stage.

Katherine stood around with the group of young ballet girls, Adam and Rocky. Katherine was the person in charge of teaching the girls, Kimberly and the 2 gentlemen the dance choreography for the show, as Kimberly worked on the costumes, and set design. Kimberly was running late to help out with practice. Kimberly was too suppose to be in the show, but with her ankle yet fully healed, she pushed for Katherine to lead the show, but the drama teacher wanted both the girls in the play.

"Hi, sorry guys I am late. I was looking for more props for the play, but the drama teacher said she would be needing them for her production." Kimberly put down her bags and pulled off her jacket and went to slip on her ballet shoes. "We might be short on the supply side of the play."

"Hey, why don't Rocky and I go look for them?" Adam asked, nudging Rocky. Rocky smiled.

"Oh, right! We will do that for you ladies, no problem!." Katherine and Kimberly gasped. Katherine grabbed the boys' by their shirts.

"Hey, wait a second you two," Katherine said. She held onto the boys, as Kimberly held her hands to their chests to push them back.

"No, no no. You guys promised to dance for Katherine and I in this play. You're not backing out now, right?" Kimberly asked, slowly let them go

"Of course not!"

"Yeah, we promised we would help." Rocky and Adam sighed at each other thinking they almost had an opening to freedom. They went to practicing the dance steps Katherine had created for this play. Kimberly stood before them, as Katherine was behind the little girls when they practicing. Katherine was calling out moves. Kimberly was trying to help Rocky and Adam in the right positions. Katherine took over for Kimberly.

"Just keep working. I'll be right back," Kimberly said going over to check on the set and costumes.

* * *

Emily and Tanya were going through the list of props for the play. 

"Hey, Kimberly, what is all this stuff?" Ernie asked, as his Youth Center was turned into a zoo of golden items all around. The Youth Center was usually packed, but today it was extremely packed with play items all around.

"Oh, we're putting on a play for Greek mythology about King Midas."

"Hey, wasn't he the dude that turned everything into gold he touched?"

"Yeah, he was so greedy for gold, he even turned his own daughter into gold. It's a great story, so for school, we are putting on the play. Katherine is in charge of the dance, while I work on the set and costumes."

"So, are you okay to dance so soon?"

"Oh, my ankle is fine, Ernie. Thanks for worrying." Ernie laughed at the sight of Rocky and Adam trying to learn ballet with a lot of help from Katherine and the little girls.

"Now I have seen everything."

"I know!" Kimberly laughed. "But hey, if I can learn ballet in a week and performance, so can those guys." Ernie shook his head.

* * *

On the moon, Rita and Zedd's motor home trailer crashes and gets a flat tire. Zedd is the only one willing to change it. Rita needed them to hurry, so they could get to the palace of the Machine Empire and take back control over Louie Kaboom and reign their evil over Earth yet again.

* * *

Louie Kaboom had Queen Machina taken away from any control though she was the queen. After watching the Ranger girls with their production play, Louie decided to send down a monster with special powers. His Midas Hound monster will have the power to turn everything into gold just like King Midas. It will use the greed of humans to wipe them all out. Louie hoped once and for all to destroy the Power Rangers with this monster.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were making fun of Rocky and Adam's attempt at ballet. Kimberly came up behind them, unhappy to see them picking on Adam and Rocky, who were struggling greatly, but trying. 

"You would never catch me doing that girly stuff ever again." Skull laughed with Bulk.

"You know I found out that a lot of macho, sexy men are dancers," Kimberly said. "I mean, look at Patrick Swayze."

"Really?" Skull asked. Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"And I think nothing is hotter than a guy that can dance." Skull looked at Kimberly with a sigh and smile as she caressed his face. "I mean, nothing." Skull always loved Kimberly. He nearly fell over as Kimberly smiled at him.

"Oh, oo,of cccourse, we knew that!"

"Yeah!" Skull said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure you did." Kimberly patted their backs and walked away. Katherine left the girls in charge of helping Rocky and Adam with their moves. Katherine came over and stood next to Kimberly with her clipboard. Kimberly was checking over some items.

"I'm sorry, but without the props from the high school, this play is going to be lacking some gold pieces for show."

"What? You still have costumes to do. How can we put on a play without a set?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know. That's why I was so late, I was running around looking for props. No one seems to want to share for us." Bulk and Skull interrupted the ladies.

"You know, we can help, for a small fee."

"And what exactly do we have to give you?" Katherine asked.

"Wait, are you guys actually saying, you will be able to find all the props we need for our play for a small fee?" Kimberly asked.

"Hmph! Piece of cake!" Bulk said. "We are detectives remember!"

"Yeah, I bet we can find everything on this list you need," Bulk said.

"Everything?" Kimberly asked handing it over to Bulk.

"Okay, what's the bet then?" Katherine asked.

"If we find everything on your list, you have to pay us double the going rate."

"And if we win?" Kimberly asked. Bulk and Skull laughed.

"Like that would ever happen," Skull said laughing.

"Fine, if you win, just name it," Bulk said. Katherine and Kimberly smiled at each other.

"Deal!" Kimberly put her hand out first. They all shook hands. Kimberly shook Skull's hand, as Katherine got Bulk's hand.

* * *

Bulk and Skull went on several yard sales to look for anything gold. Midas Hound statue was found by Skull. Skull is able to turn everything he sees in gold. The greed overwhelms them, as everything they want is turned to gold, from chains to lamps. But just like King Midas from the tale, their food is turned to gold. Everything around the Midas Hound is turned into gold. Bulk and Skull run away from the statue fearing they too might be turned into gold. 

Katherine was sitting at the table with Adam when Bulk and Skull came into the Youth Center out of breath about a statue turning things into gold at the park.

"You think we should check it out?" Katherine asked. "Or what for the others?"

"We can check it out, and call the others if we need help." Katherine and Adam rushed out the Youth Center to the park.

"Hey look, just like they said! A golden statue of a dog," Katherine said grabbing Adam's arm. Just as they went to go closer, cogs appeared. Adam and Katherine were grabbed.

"It's Morphing Time!" They morphed to fight the cogs.

* * *

Kimberly was unloading a few bins from her car with Tommy, Rocky and Tanya, when their communicators went off. Zordon informed them about Adam and Katherine being attacked in the park. 

"Ready guys?"

"All clear," Kimberly said looking around.

"Right. It's Morphing Time!" Louie Kaboom appears after the other rangers were able to help out Adam and Katherine. He makes the Midas Hound blast at the Rangers. Kimberly stood in the middle and the only one unable to get away from the blast. She is turned into a solid gold statue.

"Kimberly! Oh no!" The Red Ranger was the first at her side. He touched Kim's golden face. "What have you done to her! Turn her back now!"

"You guys," Tanya tapped on Kimberly. "Kimberly's solid gold." The Rangers know they must retreat to the Command Center to figure out how to help Kimberly. Tommy stays behind as the others go to help Kimberly.

* * *

Billy was analyzing Kimberly as soon as the other Rangers arrived to the Command Center. 

"Billy, can you help her?" Adam asked.

"It appears her entire molecule structure has been changed to solid gold." Tommy contacts the others to tell them that Louie Kaboom is having all the gold collected. Billy was able to realize that the more gold Louie Kaboom feeds his Hound monster the stronger it gets. The Rangers need to stop Louie Kaboom now or risk his monster being too powerful to destroy. The Rangers know they will need to their new Zeo zords to battle this monster.

"Billy, keep working on Kimberly."

"Yeah, we're going to need all of us to stop this monster," Rocky said picking up his helmet with Adam. They morphed back into action to meet Tommy and call forth their zords to battle against the Hound monster. However, the Midas Hound is able to golderize their zords as well.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, Billy worked on Kimberly and was able to demolercularize Kim's golden structure and turn her back to normal. 

"Man, what happened?" Billy helped Kimberly get up.

"KIMBERLY, THE OTHER RANGERS ARE HAVING A TOUGH TIME WITH THE MIDAS HOUND."

"Got it, I'm on the way." Kimberly got off the table. "Thanks Billy. I owe you."

"No problem."

"Back to Action!" Kimberly morphed back into the Gold Ranger and calls for the Mighty Golden Prymidas zord.

"He's all yours Kimberly," Tommy said.

"I'll give it my best Tommy." With Prymidas and Tommy's zord, Kimberly and Tommy working together were able to push back the monster. And with their Zeo Megazord, Super Zeo Zords and Prymidas all combined, the Rangers were able to defeat the Midas Hound monster, turning everything back from gold to normal.

* * *

The night of the play was about to start at the theater. The set was beautifully arranged, and the crowd was filling into the Youth Center to see the play. Katherine and Kimberly were backstage working last minute nerves from the girls and making sure everything was on schedule for tonight's performance. Everything so far looked perfect. Kimberly was fixing a young girl's curls. 

"Hey, what are you two doing here, I thought you guys were in the play?" Tanya asked as Adam and Rocky sat beside her and Tommy. They had huge smiles on their faces.

"Well, Kimberly and Katherine said our services were no longer needed for tonight."

"Wow, Kimberly and Katherine did a great job on this play," Ernie said. "Everything looks beautiful."

"Yeah, when you work together anything is possible," Tanya said looking at Tommy. Tommy smiled.

"I wonder where Kimberly got all the gold pieces from," Rocky said taking a pamphlet.

Katherine came out to lead the girls with Kimberly behind the 4 little girls. Everyone was in awe at their dancing, even Kimberly with her ankle, kept up with the girls. And then Bulk and Skull appeared with a few laughs from the crowd. Bulk and Skull didn't keep with their deal, so had to perform in the play as payment. They ended up messing the entire set up with their horrible ballet attempt and fighting against each other. The set came crashing down on them. Kimberly and Katherine shook their heads at the twosome as they stood a ways away.

* * *

About a week later 

Tanya and Adam were showing around a new student to Angel Grove High.

"This high school is a lot bigger than my old school."

"Hey, we know how important it is to have friends when you are the new kid in town," Adam said.

"Thanks for showing me around." All of a sudden, a girl screams. It turns out a fake spider display fell before her, scaring her. Kimberly picked up the fake spider. She read the back.

"Angel Grove Novelty Shop. Looks like someone's idea of a practical joke to me."

"Robert, I hope this doesn't give you any second thoughts about our school."

"Yeah, everyone here is pretty nice," Katherine said.

"Well, I know you guys sure have been." They all smiled.

* * *

From the Moon, Rita kicks Rito and Goldar out the mobile home to find Louie Kaboom's remote now or never return. Zedd takes off, leaving the gruesome twosome to fight for themselves. Rito and Goldar walk along the Moon. Rito finds a sparkling portal on the Moon. They go to check it out.

* * *

After classes, the Rangers went to Ernie's for lunch. Everyone was sitting around with Robert. 

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Robert asked.

"Oh, he went to spend some time at the Indian Reservation with his brother and Mr. Trueheart."

"Brother?" Kimberly asked. "Mr. Trueheart?"

"Oh, yeah. Tommy had found this half of an arrow piece and it turns out he had a brother."

"Wow, that's…that's great." Kimberly remembered finding that arrowhead piece with Tommy. When Kimberly told him how cool it looked, he started wear it more and more, even after she was gone.

They were delivered the rest of their food. Kimberly was a little upset though. Tommy never said a word about a brother; then again Tommy and Kimberly hadn't really had a moment with each other that didn't lead or end in argument. Rocky went to pour some ketchup on his fries when the whole bottle empties on his frees.

"Oh!" Kimberly laughed with the rest. "Okay. These practical jokes are getting way out of hand! That's my second batch of fries this week."

"Oh Rocko, where is that sense of humor?" Kimberly asked as she lifted a fry covered in ketchup as she laughed. Tanya laughed as well. She went to put some mustard on her sandwich when it sprayed her. She gasped.

"This is unbelievable!"

"Oh Tanya, where is your sense of humor?" Rocky laughed. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, I love practical jokes as good as the next person, but this is my favorite new dress and dry clean only!" Rocky laughed as Tanya tried to clean the front of her dress.

* * *

The new replacement principal, Mrs. Rodriguez, of Angel Grove High didn't find these practical jokes any more funny as she was hit with a foam pie on top of her head. Kimberly and the others had to hold back their laughs. Bulk and Skull jumped on the mission to find out who these practical jokers are, but a rival detective twosome are also on the case. The principal Rodriguez decides to give the first twosome to solve the case a handsome reward. Bulk and Skull jump into action to solve the case. 

Rito and Goldar are able to over hear Queen Machina welcome her son, Prince Gasket, the oldest son of the Machine Empire and his new wife, Archina. Gasket has returned to ensure his mother and younger brother are protected since he has found word that his father is away. Queen Machina tells her son about Louie Kaboom and how he has taken over the Machine Empire. Prince Gasket vows to take down Louie and gain control back over the Machine Empire. His destiny as the oldest son to rule the Machine Empire. Rito runs off with Goldar behind him to tell Rita and Zedd.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber 

Billy and Kimberly were working on her golden staff. Billy had figured out a way to have the staff re-energize even during battle.

"Thanks Billy. This is great, I mean, we are always use a little more power." The computer senor beeped on. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Aiyayaya! That's the intergalactic warning signal. Billy, you better check it out." Billy went over to the computer. Kimberly looked along side Billy and Alpha. Billy sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone extremely powerful just teleported to the Moon. I'll try and pull up a thermal image." Kimberly looked up to the viewing globe.

"Hey, right there, looks like 2 of them."

"Zordon, do you have any idea who they could be?" Billy asked. Kimberly and Billy looked up at Zordon for an explanation.

"I AM AFRAID SO BILLY. THAT IS PRINCE GASKET, KING MONDO AND QUEEN MACHINA'S ELDEST SON. ALONG SIDE OF HIM, HIS WIFE ARCHINA."

"Wait, there is another Sprocket?" Kimberly asked.

"SEVERAL CENTURIES AGO, KING MONDO'S FIRST SON, FELL IN LOVE WITH ARCHINA AND MARRIED HER. KING MONDO WAS VERY ANGERED BY THIS, SINCE SHE WAS THE DAUGHTER OF HIS ARCH RIVAL. THE TWO ELOPED."

"Great, and now that King Mondo is gone, I bet this Prince Gasket is here to run the family business."

"GASKET AND ARCHINA ARE A GRAVE MENANCE. IT WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR POWERS TO DEFEAT THEM."

"Well, we'll be ready," Kimberly said.

Bulk and Skull went to find some clues to solve the case around the school. Katherine was scared by another practical joke set in her locker. But of course, Bulk and Skull are too clueless to solve the joke.

* * *

Archina uses her love arrows on Louie Kaboom to make him fall madly in love with her. She sent Louie Kaboom to Earth to go after the Rangers and destroy them for her. 

Kimberly was at the Youth Center, when Rocky and Adam came over.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Just working out my ankle. It has been a bit too tender to work on karate lately, but today I think I am ready. I finally took off the tape for the first time in weeks. Tell me what you think?" Kimberly did a spin kick into the punching bag. The chain popped and confetti covered Kimberly. She groaned and tried to brush the confetti off her body.

"Wow, some kick." Adam and Rocky laughed with Kimberly.

"Yeah, it looks like our practical joker has struck again," Adam said helping Kimberly with the confetti in her hair. Kimberly wiped down her chest again.

"Um, let's get out of here before something else strikes," Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Rocky said putting his arm around Kimberly as they left the Youth Center.

* * *

Louie Kaboom appears, giant size to prove his love for Archina. He is tearing through the city looking for the Power Rangers. 

Katherine and Tanya were able to find out that it was the rival detective group setting the pranks to make sure Bulk and Skull never get a job in this city and they are the kings of detective business around Angel Grove. But before the ladies could confront them, their communicators went off. Zordon calls them to the Power Chamber to met up with the others.

Katherine and Tanya arrive just moments before Kimberly, Rocky and Adam. Tommy appears as Zordon was explaining to the Rangers how Louie Kaboom is under Archina's love spell and will do anything she says. Now at full strength, the Rangers will have to call upon their Super Zeo zords to defeat Louie Kaboom once and for all.

"Rangers, be careful," Alpha warned.

"Don't worry, we will. It's Morphing Time!" Tommy commands. Louie Kaboom faces off with the Rangers' Zords. They are able to destroy Louie Kaboom, by bringing the Super Zords together and forming the Super Zeo Ultra Megazord along side Kimberly in her Golden Prymidas Zord.

* * *

Back at the Machine Empire, Archina was not pleased that Louie Kaboom was unable to defeat the Power Rangers, but Prince Gasket assures his wife not to worry. He has a plan to destroy the Rangers on his own; he just needed Louie out of the way. Rito and Goldar finally caught up with Rita and Zedd and inform them about King Mondo's oldest son. Zedd blew up in anger, knowing they had more Machines to destroy in order to take back over control.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the principal was none to please to see that Bulk and Skull had yet to solve the case. The rival detectives came into the Youth Center to place the blame entirely Robert, the new guy, but Katherine and Tanya were able to reveal the truth about the new detectives. Angel Grove Novelty Shop deliverer came into the Youth Center with a package for the detectives. They tried to lie themselves out of trouble, but Principal Rodriguez had seen enough. Bulk was able to finally see who exactly the practical jokers were. She smiled at Bulk and Skull. 

"Good job, fellows. The check is, well, in the mail." Bulk and Skull smiled as Principal Rodriguez took the two guys by the shoulders and dragged them out.

"Another case solved by Bulkmer and Skullovich."

"Man, all this detective work has made me hungry. Oooo, peanuts."

"Uh, Skull…"

"Skull…" Skull went over to the joke box and picked up the peanuts.

"Skull!"

"Skull don't…!" Skull shook the can and opened it. Skull let out a scream. It was a joke can of peanuts, sending snakes flying out the can. Everyone turned away from the flying snakes laughing. Skull threw the can away, still wanting peanuts.

* * *

That weekend 

Kimberly was at Ernie's Beach Club talking to Emily. Katherine was by the shore, watching Tommy on his uncle jet ski. Though she hardly watched, fearful of Tommy getting hurt. Kimberly shook her head.

"Wow, Tommy sure looks good out there," Emily said.

"Yeah, show off." The girls laughed.

"Well, of course. He gets it from his uncle." Kimberly looked up to see Tommy's uncle coming behind them. "Hi, Kimberly."

"Steve, hi. How are you?" Kimberly asked.

"Good, I just finished up my new prototype jet ski for a race. I let Tommy take a few runs on, but…it has been an hour."

"You know Tommy and racing, sir."

"That is true. You let me know when he wraps things up," Steve said.

"Sure." Tommy's uncle walked away.

"Well, I got tables to clean."

"Okay," Kimberly said as Emily went to go back to work. Kimberly went over to Katherine.

"His uncle Steve said to tell him when Tommy is done."

"Oh sure. Oh, looks like Tommy is going to the other side of the lake. We should go see."

"Uh sure," Kimberly said a bit hesitant. "Right." They walked over to the other side of the beach.

"So, um, your engagement to Trey will be official announced soon, right?"

"Is that really any of your concern?" Kimberly asked.

"Just making conversation."

"I bet that makes you happy, once I am engaged huh."

"I will be happy only because you are happy," Katherine said.

"Right." Kimberly walked ahead of Katherine.

* * *

Prince Gasket was searching around the ground of Angel Grove for a new Machine Empire on Earth. Sprocket couldn't understand why his older brother wanted another palace on Earth, when they already had one. Prince Gasket ensured his baby brother that once he takes over as King, many changes will occur. Prince Gasket knows as the oldest, he is the more powerful son and will be able to do something his younger brother could never attempt. Destroy the Power Rangers. 

"Watch the master and learn younger brother from a real master. I will reign control over the Machine Empire once my plan succeeds." Prince Gasket sees Tommy on a jet ski. Tommy saw Kimberly standing by the shore. He smiled at her. Katherine saw them. Tommy waves and then disappears in a flash. Prince Gasket had just abducted Tommy. Kimberly gasped with Katherine.

"Wait, what happened, he was just there?" Katherine asked.

"He's gone!"

"No, I mean, he, he was just there!" Kimberly looked over to see another jet ski. She rushed over to it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kimberly jumped on the jet ski and started it up.

"Hurry up!" Kimberly waited as Katherine put on a life jacket. They used the jet ski to go out to check the empty floating jet ski. Kimberly and Katherine look around.

"There's no sign of him," Katherine said.

"Okay this is just really, really weird."

"Yeah."

"But I think I have a pretty good idea what has happened to him," Kimberly said looking around. She felt an evil presence around.

Prince Gasket was happy. Phase 1 of his plan to destroy the Power Rangers was in action. Without Tommy, their team leader, Gasket felt the Power Rangers would be powerless to stop him.

"Take control of the jet ski." Kimberly dived into the water to check out the other jet ski. She mounted the ski and took it back to the shore with Katherine. Kimberly didn't know anything about jet skis but it worked on the way back to shore, so obviously that wasn't the reason Tommy disappeared. Tommy's uncle appeared, looking for Tommy.

"Uh, well, he thought he heard something funny with the engine so went to find a mechanic for a part," Kimberly lied looking at Katherine.

"Ye-yeah."

"Oh, well, I better go have my mechanic look at it. Thanks. I'll see you two later."

"Okay." Tommy's uncle walked away. "Bye!"

"Come on, let's go to the Power Chamber."

"Right."

* * *

Billy was sent to Triforia to help the Treys with their unification process. Alpha felt the Power Chamber was empty without Billy there. Kimberly and Katherine teleported unto the Power Chamber. 

"Zordon, something has happened to Tommy," Kimberly said first.

"He has disappeared."

"No, he was taken."

"We don't really know that."

"Fine, then you explain it!"

"GIRLS PLEASE. THIS IS NOT GOING TO HELP TO FIND TOMMY ANY SOONER WITH YOU TWO ARGUING."

"He's right," Katherine said.

"Whatever. Zordon, we need to find him quickly. I feel something bad is happening to him."

"ALPHA, BEGIN A GLOBAL SCAN TO TRY AND LOCATE TOMMY."

"Right away, Zordon. Don't worry ladies, I will find him."

"I hope so Alpha," Katherine said.

"Damn it!" Kimberly punched her fist into her hand. "Of course this has to happen when Billy had to go help Trey on Triforia to be unified," Kimberly said with a sigh. She looked over Alpha's shoulders with Katherine.

"Aiyayaya! My scanners show Tommy is no longer on Earth."

"What?"

"Can that be possible?" Katherine asked.

"What happened to Tommy, Alpha?"

"It appears Tommy was teleported from Earth by a powerful being."

"One guess who that being is," Kimberly said.

"It is also blocking his communicator, so we have no way of contacting him." Kimberly placed her hand on her temple.

"KIMBERLY, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?"

"Gasket."

"What?"

"Sorry, I just…for a moment, I saw him. I saw Tommy. Alpha, we have to figure out a way to get Tommy back now."

"Most likely the beam that transported Tommy away left some residual particles at the lake. If there are any particles left, this should pick it up." Alpha handed over a small handheld device.

"ONCE WE GET A LOCK ON THE ENERGY WE CAN FEED IT INTO OUR COMPUTER AND START A GALACTIC SEARCH FOR TOMMY."

"Fine, I'll do that."

"No, I can do it," Katherine said.

"I said…"

"Well, I'm going with you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Don't go there!" Katherine stepped back as Kimberly stood with shocking blue eyes. Katherine gasped. Kimberly closed her eyes to calm her emotions.

"KIMBERLY, YOU ARE GOING TO NEED ASSISTANCE IN THIS MATTER. KATHERINE KNOWS HOW TO WORK THE SCANNER BECAUSE SHE HAS USED IT BEFORE."

"Fine." Kimberly pressed the scanner to Katherine's chest. Katherine takes it, though slightly taken back at Kim's eyes, that were back to normal brown.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Kimberly hits her communicator.

"Wait…" Katherine quickly hits hers as well.

"Good luck, rangers," Alpha said sadly. "Ayiyayaya."

* * *

Cogs appeared around Katherine and Kimberly, as they searched the lake for any residual particles to help find Tommy. Katherine gasped. 

"Oh no, cogs!" Katherine gasped. Kimberly looked around and found them surrounded.

"It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly and Katherine morphed. "Katherine, keep looking for any particles. I can take care of these guys."

"Right." The Pink Ranger continued the search. She was attacked, as there were too many cogs for Kimberly to control. The scanner was destroyed. "Noooo!" Katherine yelled. Prince Gasket was happy. "Kimberly!"

"Hang on!" Kimberly kicked back a group of cogs and rushed over to Katherine's side. She was on the ground. Kimberly held the golden staff to shield them from a cog blast. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but the scanner..."

"Great." The cogs disappeared. "They sure know how to ruin a great day at the lake."

"Kimberly, the scanner was completely destroyed."

"Well, hopefully Alpha can fix it. Come on, let's head back to the Power Chamber. We have to find Tommy." Katherine nodded, hearing the sincere concern for Tommy in Kim's voice. The girls teleported out.

* * *

Prince Gasket creates the Cruel Chromo monster from Detective Stone's ski left behind by Bulk and Skull. He sends it to the lake to cause terror. The Power Chamber alarm goes off. Kimberly sees Tommy's uncle and a few other people at the lake being attacked. 

"Great, I knew that was coming. Alpha, contact Rocky, Tanya and Adam. We need all the Rangers help to battle this monster."

"Right away Kimberly."

"Back to Action!" Kimberly commanded. They morphed back to the lake to deal with Prince Gasket's newest monster. Cruel Chrome uses his spray to weaken the Rangers to the ground.

"We gotta regroup guys!" Katherine said as she and Tanya helped each other up.

"Wait, no, what about Tommy!"

"Kim, no. Kat's right, we must regroup. To the Power Chamber guys," Adam said helping Kimberly up. They teleported out before Cruel Chrome's spray could hit them again.

* * *

Alpha was able to construct a vaporizer to protect the Rangers' lungs from Cruel Chrome's spray. Every ranger took a deep inhale from the mask. 

"How the scanner coming along, Alpha?"

"It will still take some time to fix, Katherine."

"MEANWHILE RANGERS, CRUEL CHROME HAS BEEN UNLEASED ON THE REST OF THE CITY."

"We are on our way," Kimberly said looking at everyone. "Back to Action!" The Rangers return back to battle with the Cruel Chrome. But this time, the Rangers are protected form the noxious spray. Cruel Chrome breaks out his other weapon, a boomerang and attacks the Rangers. The monster is knocked to the ground finally by Kim's back flip kick.

* * *

Sprocket picks on his brother about thinking too soon he had the Rangers defeated. The Monster was made giant size. But without Tommy, the Rangers wouldn't be able to call forth their Super Zeo zords. Alpha was already at work with a remote much like the one before to help control the Ninja Megazord. This was a temporary solution to get the Super Zeo Zords while Tommy was missing. 

"Guys, we can't do this without Tommy!"

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber Alpha activates the device. 

"Oh, I hope this work," Alpha said pushing the buttons. "Yes! The Zeo Zords are on the way."

"Yeah, thanks Alpha!"

"Right!" They jumped up to their Zeo Zords, leaving the Gold Ranger at the lake.

"Good luck guys," Kimberly said. The Rangers without Tommy were able to form the Super Zeo Megazord. Kimberly called Prymidas to help the Rangers. By creating the Ultra Megazord, the Rangers were able to destroy Prince Gasket's monster.

* * *

_ooooo...Tommy in danger, what's a team to do with their leader missing in action? The Battle moves to Prince Gasket's arena next! Until next time. Be kind, rewind, I mean review! Reviews are always welcome!_

_:P_

**_Teaser to Chapter 6: The True Connection  
_**_"I know you recognize me, tiger. Whatever he did to you won't change that," Kimberly said softly. "Your mind is too strong. Too powerful not to recognize me."  
__"NO! Destroy her!" Tommy holds up his fist to Kimberly still. Tommy reached back as his mind struggled whether to attack Kimberly or not. Tommy goes to hit Kimberly, but she quickly hugged Tommy.  
__"Tommy, no! How could you ever hurt your Beautiful?" Tommy's arms fell to his sides as Kimberly hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry, tiger. Please, just remember. It's me, Kimberly."  
__"Kimberly…" Tommy groaned._


	6. The True Connection

**Chapter 6: The True Connection**

Prince Gasket was brought to tears after the destruction of his giant monster by the Power Rangers. Kimberly and Katherine had found that Alpha had finished replacing Detective Stone's jet ski and returned it to the lake.

"Wow, everything looks as good as new."

"Yeah, Alpha did great job fixing Dt. Stone's jet ski after all."

"Plus, he fixed the scanner," Katherine said pulling it out the bag. "We can find Tommy now."

"Let's just hope there is still energy left around," Kimberly said looking around. "I feel the connection is strongest over there. Let's go." Kimberly walked ahead.

"Right." Katherine rushed after Kimberly.

* * *

After a quick walk along the lake where Tommy was last seen, Kimberly and Katherine returned with scanner for Alpha to try and figure out where Tommy was. Alpha was working fast typing in buttons on the panel. 

"Alpha, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, did we get enough energy particles?" Katherine asked.

"Affirmative. The computer is connected and tracing the energy beam at the lake now." They all looked up at the computer.

"I don't see him," Kimberly said. "Wait, Alpha, what's that?"

"It has traced Tommy to another dimension, created by Prince Gasket's power." Kimberly gasped. Her eyes turned that same shocking sky blue again.

"Kimberly!" Rocky and Adam were there to catch her as she fell back. Adam and Rocky were holding Kimberly up. Both guys alarmed looking at Kimberly with her blue eyes. Kimberly could feel the pain of the amount of energy it was taking on Tommy.

"Gasket has him, I am sure of it. I can see Tommy. As clear as I see you guys. Oh no!" Adam and Rocky look at Kimberly and back at Tanya and Katherine.

"What is it, Kim?"

"He's in pain guys! Strong pain. Gasket has him spinning out of control. Gasket is attacking his mind. I feel it. It's dark, so dark, with a single light, and it's cold. Everything is changing, spinning, everything is…spinning..." Kimberly collapsed more.

"Kim!"

"Alpha, what's wrong with Kimberly?" Adam asked holding her up better.

"Kimberly is correct! I am picking up a strong reading of Tommy's brain waves finally!"

"What does that mean?" Katherine asked, slightly upset about the strong connection Kimberly was having with Tommy. Kimberly was able to stand on her on, her eyes still blue.

"SOMETHING IS AFFECTING TOMMY'S BRAIN WAVES. WHERE EVER HE IS, WHO EVER HAS A HOLD ON HIM IS CHANGING HIM."

"But Zordon, how is that…" Kimberly went to check the computer panel with Alpha. But the extra energy around her, caused sparks to fly. The sparks exploded from the panel. Rocky and Adam pulled Kimberly back as the Power Chamber's panel blew up before her. Katherine and Tanya shield each other away.

"Aiyayaya!"

"Alpha!"

"We have lost contact!"Alpha yelled. Rocky helped Kimberly up. "This is terrible, Aiyayaya!"

"Wha, what is it?"

"THIS IS INDEED TROUBLESOME. THE TOMMY WE ALL KNOW IS BEING ALTERED. IF AND WHEN WE ARE ABLE TO TRACK HIM DOWN, I'M NOT SURE WE ARE GOING TO LIKE WHO WE HAVE FOUND." Katherine and Kimberly exchanged looks.

"We have to find him now!"

"KIMBERLY, UNTIL THE COMPUTER PANEL IS FIXED, THERE IS NOTHING MORE YOU OR ANY OF YOU CAN DO."

"No, I will not accept that! He is in pain, Zordon! I hav to, we have to find him! He must be saved now before anything else happens!"

"KIMBERLY…"

"Father…" Everyone looked at Kimberly.

"THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER WITH. RANGERS, RETURN TO YOUR HOMES. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TONIGHT." Kimberly shook her head and teleported out in a flash of black angry before anyone could say another word.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Tommy was finishing up his job on the machine Alpha left him to do. A flash of green light filled the room. Tommy looked up. 

"Huh?" Tommy's eyes searched the room. His eyes would forever lock on the old Pink Ranger costume first. But all of a sudden, the White Ranger costume came alive and busted through the glass. "Wha...hey! No way!" Tommy stepped back. "What is this?" Tommy and the White Ranger fight, but eventually Prince Gasket has Tommy taken down by cogs.

* * *

Kimberly woke in a deep sweat. She wiped her face as she searched her dark room. She could feel the darkness surrounding Tommy. Tommy had gone missing yesterday afternoon. His mind was being warped into someone, something that could destroy them all. Kimberly caught her eyes in her mirror and looked at her hands, electric sparks coming form her fingertips. Kimberly closed her hands into fists. Kimberly laid back down the sun was barely peeking through the clouds. 

"Tommy, where are you?" Kimberly wiped her nose and hugged her pillow as she tried to get some sleep before her alarm went off. "We need you. I…need you."

* * *

Prince Gasket was holding Tommy with a single light on him in a dark room. His head attached to a machine that was slowly but surely changing him. Tommy's mind was reaching out, and the only one able to feel him was Kimberly. His mind screaming for her help, for her to come to him. Prince Gasket unhappy to find such strong connection between Tommy and Kimberly, so had to increase the power of the brain drain. Prince Gasket created a monster to be infused with the Zeo Ranger 5's powers to make him invincible against the other rangers. Prince Gasket had his monster connected to Tommy through the brain drain machine to gain his powers. With this machine, Prince Gasket could go in and out of Tommy's thoughts and memories to bend them at his will. He knew in after a night, he would have a warrior at his disposable to finally destroy the Power Rangers.

* * *

Kimberly was walking into the Youth Center with Rocky and Adam. Katherine and Tanya already at a table. 

"I don't feel good about being here, guys. Especially with Tommy still missing. I know he is so far away, but I can't help but feel as though he is right here."

"Alpha and Zordon told us to have a break, especially you. The connection you feel with Tommy is not doing you any good if you end up too worried and too tired to battle," Adam said touching Kim's back.

"Besides, we know Alpha is going to tell us any information as soon as he gets it."

"Yeah, you're right."

Katherine looked up to see Kimberly arriving to the Youth Center.

"Was it just me, or did Kimberly call Zordon… father?" Katherine asked still looking at Kimberly.

"She was upset yesterday. We all were worried about Tommy. Could have just been a slip of the mind," Tanya said drinking her smoothee.

"Or maybe there is something more going on here."

"Don't Katherine. Kimberly has yet to forgive you for your lie. If you go snooping around for answers..."

"Answers to questions she refuses to respond! Like, how she is some princess, but she won't tell us from where and why. And what about these special powers she has. Her eyes turning that same shocking light blue yesterday twice. It was scary and, it all seems too strange for me to just let go."

"Kimberly will tell us everything when she is ready to."

"Well, she is keeping secrets from us and I don't like it. It's unfair," Katherine said.

"Hello? Unfair, how about the fact that you have been keeping the truth from Tommy still." Katherine looked at Tanya.

"I will tell him."

"When?" Tanya asked a bit testy.

"When the time is right."

"Fine, but I hope when that time is right, it comes soon, because the longer you wait, the harder it will be to forgive for Tommy, and for everyone."

* * *

The boys and Kimberly walked over to the girls at the table. Bulk and Skull were telling a story with a small crowd around them. 

"What's going here?" Rocky asked.

"Bulk and Skull, of course," Kimberly said. "Telling some monster story again, I'll bet."

"What is this about?" A guy asked from the crowd.

"There was a light inside the lake. A beautiful light," Bulk said. "And inside the light, the Red Zeo Ranger." Kimberly gasped.

"What? Are you sure?" Kimberly asked pushing her way to the front of the crowd. "You guys saw Zeo Ranger 5?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, what was he doing?" Adam asked standing next to Kimberly with the rest.

"He was just standing there. Staring. And the really weird thing, we could see right through him." The crowd didn't believe Bulk and Skull.

"You guys had been out in the sun too long." The crowd groaned and walked away, knowing Bulk and Skull were out just wanting attention yet again.

"Wait, we're telling the truth!"

"Yeah, sure you are!" Kimberly looked at the others. She grabbed Adam's arm and led them away from the crowd.

"Hey, why didn't they believe us, Bulkie?"

"Well, where's your proof," A young boy asked.

"You want proof?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah!" Bulk and Skull headed back to the lake to get the proof for everyone to see.

"Okay, normally, I think Bulk and Skull are a bit crazy, and glory seeking hounds but…"

"Yeah, me too. I think we should check this out though guys," Kimberly said. "They couldn't be that off it."

"Yeah."

"But I think we should talk to Zordon first."

"No, Tommy needs us now!" Kimberly yelled. Adam was slightly taken back by Kimberly's outburst.

"I agree with Kim," Rocky said.

"No, Adam's right. We have to go to the Power Chamber first," Tanya said Kimberly sighed with Katherine.

"Fine, let's go." Kimberly led them out the Youth Center quickly to teleport to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Prince Gasket takes the memory loss Tommy to his dimensional arena. The Red Ranger sits in the throne seat unaware of his new surrounding. The arena was filled with many, many monsters. The new monster with Tommy's stolen powers, Altoid, battles a small army of cogs with the monsters cheering from the arena stands. Prince Gasket was very pleased at the strength of his new monster. His wife, Archina, stood just as happy by her husband's side. Queen Machina couldn't be any more proud of her son and knows when Mondo returns he will be as well. Young Prince Sprocket moped around, not happy about his older brother getting all the praise and attention. Tommy woke up. Prince Gasket started Phase 2. 

"Wha, where am I?" Tommy struggles to stand. "Who am I?"

"Sire, you have awakened!" Prince Gasket said.

"Who are all of you?" Tommy asked.

"Oh Sire, we were so desperately afraid for you my liege. I am so happy you are alright, my King."

"Huh, who are you? And what do you mean King?"

"I will explain everything my King. I am your Chief Advisor, Gasket. I am sorry to say that you had been recently attacked by the dreaded Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?"

"Your memory was damaged in the battle," Prince Gasket said holding Tommy's back. "We thought we almost lost you."

"Wait, what are Power Rangers?"

"Let me show you my King. They are the Supreme Evil of the Universe, my majesty."

"And I fought them?"

"We have been fighting them for years, sire!"

"I see," Tommy said.

"The Power Rangers have been trying to destroy everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything that is good at least."

"That, that is terrible. We, we can't allow that to happen. Tell me, what am I King of?" Tommy asked looking around.

"Well, of course, the whole Machine Empire sire!"

"Machine Empire? Please, tell me more Gasket."

"We, the Machine Empire are the only ones in the path of the Power Ranger's complete domination of the entire universe."

"I…I think I remember, a little."

"You are our last line of defense for good."

"Then tell me, what must I do," Tommy said. Prince Gasket and his wife Archina exchanged looks of pleasure.

* * *

The Rangers reported to the Power Chamber to see if Alpha had any new information about Tommy. 

"Alpha, I think we should try and use the lake as a base. I feel Tommy's presence is still strong there," Kimberly said.

"I will try and scan the lake again Kimberly. Everyone watch the viewing globe for anything," Alpha said.

"I don't see anything," Katherine said.

"I am not getting any reading as of yet."

"I know something is there," Kimberly said. "I feel it now." Kimberly closed her eyes and touched the panel. The computer beeped.

"Wait, Kimberly. I am picking up a residual brain wave pattern. It could be Tommy, but I am not sure…." The computer beeped. "The pattern is changing."

"What?"

"RANGERS, IF THIS IS TRUE, THEN TOMMY IS IN GRAVE DANGER."

"What do you mean?"

"AS I WARNED YOU ALL YESTERDAY, THE BRAIN WAVES ARE BEING ALTERED. AT THE RATE AT WHICH THESE WAVES ARE CHANGING, TOMMY WON'T BE TOMMY ANY LONGER."

"I can't take this any more. Zordon, I'm going to the lake."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I am the only one that can sense him. It's too dangerous for you."

"I can help!"

"You have helped enough," Kimberly said looking at Katherine.

"KIMBERLY, I BELIEVE IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN ONE PERSON TO HELP ALPHA RE-LOCATED TOMMY. PLEASE, ALLOW KATHERINE TO ASSIST YOU."

"But, Zordon…"

"THE OTHER RANGERS WILL STAY BEHIND AND HELP AIDE ALPHA HERE ON THE SEARCH OF TRACKING BRAIN WAVES."

"Right."

"Fine! Just stay out of my way!"

"I WILL CONTACT BILLY ON TRIFORIA AND HAVE HIM RETURN IMMEDIATELY TO HELP US."

"It's Morphing Time," Kimberly yelled.

* * *

The Gold and Pink Ranger appeared before the lake. Katherine walked a bit ahead of Kimberly. Kimberly looked around. 

"There must be something I am overlooking here. I can feel him so close. There has to be some trace of Tommy or whatever took him!" Kimberly pounded her fist into her hand. "We have got to find him. I don't like what Zordon said."

"Don't worry, we will find him," Katherine said.

Archina lets Gasket know that the 2 Rangers were back snooping around the lake again. Prince Gasket tells Archina to ready the holographic image. Archina giggles and goes to do so.

"Kim, look!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly and Katherine look over to the holographic of the Red Ranger. "Guys, we found him!" Kimberly ran toward Tommy.

"Wait, something's wrong here. Kimberly, hold back!" Kimberly gasped and knew that wasn't Tommy.

"Tommy… it's a trap!" Kimberly yelled. "Kat, stay back!" Kimberly was taken back into the interdemensional rupture.

"Wait, Kimberly! Kimberly, nooooo!" Katherine ran forward.

"KATHERINE, DO NOT ENTER THE HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE, YOU MAY NOT RETURN."

"But Kimberly…"

"RETURN TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY." Katherine fell to her knees. She teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, I tried to stop her, but the image just sucked her into it."

"Kat, it's okay."

"We have lost both of them now. What are we going to do? Only Kimberly was able to sense Tommy, not me." Bulk and Skull end up getting trapped into Gasket's dimension, when they go to get proof from the Red Zeo Ranger. They were taken to a jail cell.

* * *

Gasket brought up a visual monitor of the Power Rangers and all the damage they had done altered images of course. Tommy believes Gasket and vows to stop the Power Rangers. Prince Gasket gives Tommy a golden present. The Gold Rangers appears. Kimberly lands in Gasket's dimension surrounded by monsters. She looked up to see Tommy. 

"Tommy! What have you done to him, Gasket?!"

* * *

Billy arrived at the Power Chamber. Alpha was able to separate Kimberly's entry with the second one before Prince Gasket had the holographic cut off. 

"Oh I don't believe this!"

"Bulk and Skull went through the dimension. That is just great."

"Now we have 2 missing rangers!"

"And 2 intergalactic hitchhikers."

"We gotta get them out of there," Tanya said.

"And help Kimberly and Tommy too."

"Well, we maybe have no idea how to get them out of there, but at least we have a way to get in." Billy shook his head.

"We may not guys. The holographic image entryway has been shut down."

"Great, now what?"

* * *

Kimberly looked at Tommy. 

"Tommy, what's wrong with you?" Kimberly asked.

"You pathetic ranger! Do not take that tone of voice with my King," Prince Gasket said.

"King?"

"Yes, I am the King of the Machine Empire!"

"Oh no!"

"And as King, I will no longer tolerate the existence of the Power Rangers. You will be the first ranger finished!" Tommy said pointing at the Gold Ranger.

"You are not a King, Tommy! Snap out of it!" Kimberly ran forward, but was blasted back by the shield. Kimberly groaned as she lay to the ground in pain.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Altoid, enter the arena ring and destroy the Gold Ranger."

"Oh great, just great!" Kimberly stood up to a fighting stance.

"Let's go Ranger!" Prince Gasket laughed from above.

* * *

Billy was able to get a reading from the leftover energy of the holograph. 

"ALPHA, SEE IF YOU CAN GET A READING ON THAT LOCATION."

"I am trying, Zordon!" Gasket's face appeared on the viewing globe.

_"Glad you could join us. I want all the kiddies at home to watch and enjoy the festivities of today." _

"Kimberly?"

_"I hope you enjoy the show! Hahaha!" _Kimberly was preparing to fight Altoid monster. This monster was empowered with the Red Zeo ranger's powers.

On the Moon, Rita and Zedd are enjoying the show with the others.

"You will never win Gasket!"

"Just wait and see, Ranger!" Kimberly battles Altoid.

"Man, only one person I know has moves like this," Kimberly said as Altoid had her pinned to the ground with his fan lance. "And that's Tommy!" Kimberly struggled with the lance. "That must be it! You transferred Tommy's powers to this, this monster!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ranger."

"That is a lie! Tommy, are you in there!"

"Destroy him Altoid!" Altoid grabbed his head in confession. "Tommy, it's me, Kimberly!" Kimberly was able to stand, holding the lance. "Is that you?"

"I am Altoid!"

"Good, then you've lost Tommy's powers! The real Tommy could never hurt me," Kimberly said attacking Altoid with his own lance sword. The Gold Ranger was able to destroy Altoid.

"Curses!"

"Your plan failed Gasket! Now return Tommy back to normal and to me!"

"What exactly is a Tommy?"

"Listen, Tommy you are not their King! You are my friend! Gasket is lying to you!" Kimberly yelled tossing the lance aside.

"You are the one that cannot be trusted, Ranger."

"Tommy, listen to me! You are a Power Ranger!"

"This will be your final battle Gold Ranger," Tommy said.

"Tommy, no!"

"I will remove your evil from this world forever!" The other Rangers watched from the viewing globe, as Kimberly stood face to face with Tommy in battle. Billy shook his head.

"Welcome to your doom!" Kimberly looked around at all the monster cheering around the arena ring.

"Don't do this Tommy, come on! I know you! They got you brainwashed! This is not you! You have to snap out of this!"

"As King of the Machine Empire I will rid the world of all evil, starting with you, Ranger. I have swore to protect all that is good, therefore I will face the Gold Ranger myself!"

"Tommy, no! Please, Tommy, try to remember me! I am your friend, we are friends!"

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Tommy. It's me, Kimberly."

"Kimberly…" Tommy slightly stepped back. Gasket knew the connection of the two. "I know that name, why can't I just remember who I am?"

"She is lying to you, my King. You must not listen to her. She will try to confuse you. That is what she does. You must destroy her quickly, my highness!"

"No, Tommy, Gasket is the one confusing you! He is telling you lies!"

"You mustn't listen to her, sire. Destroy her."

"Yes, you are right, Gasket. I must destroy her."

* * *

Adam looked back at the others. 

"Did you see that, he responded when he heard Kimberly's name," Adam said.

"Then there must be a way to destroy Gasket's hold on him."

Tommy challenged Kimberly to do battle.

"I won't fight you Tommy! You can't make me!" Kimberly said with her hands up.

"Then you will be destroyed Ranger," Gasket said.

"Let the battle begin!" Tommy was transported into the ring.

"Tommy, wait…this isn't…" Kimberly barely blocked Tommy's kicks. She was kicked to the ground. "Don't do this!"

The Rangers back at the Power Chamber know the only way to get Tommy back to normal is to release Gasket's brainwash, by making him see that they are his real friends, not his enemy.

Bulk and Skull meet another prisoner in the jail cell. The 3 come up with an escape plan to try and stop Prince Gasket's evil plan to take over Earth. Bulk and Skull have to battle cogs, as their lizard friend figures out a way to break the shield and mind control over Tommy.

* * *

The other Rangers morphed and get some assistance from an unlikely source. Rita and Zedd use their powers to get the other rangers into the arena dimension. Kimberly groaned as she picked herself off the ground yet again from Tommy's attack. 

"Tommy, you have to stop this! I don't want to fight you!"

"Then you will be destroyed Power Ranger!"

"Aww, man!" Kimberly stood ready to fight Tommy again. The Rangers appear before the fallen Gold Ranger.

"Kimberly!"

"Guys, I am so happy to see you again." Kimberly stood up slowly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I can't seem to get through to Tommy. There just has to be a way."

"Now, you are all here and I can destroy you now!"

"Tommy, no!" The Rangers try to defend themselves against Tommy's attacks.

"Tommy, stop it!"

"I don't what else we can do," Rocky said picking himself off the ground after Tommy's latest attacks.

"I have an idea."

"Good luck."

"There is only one thing left to do." Katherine stood before the other rangers and turned to Tommy with her hands up. "Tommy, listen to me. This is not you." Katherine slowly stepped toward Tommy. "I'm your friend. See, I'm not going to fight you." But Tommy still went to kick Katherine back. Kimberly rushed to block Katherine. Adam and Rocky pulled Katherine back.

"Wait, we're going at this wrong." Kimberly demorphed. Tommy stepped back as Kimberly turned to him. Prince Gasket gasped.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" Rocky asked.

"What I have to do."

"Wait, do you know what you're doing?"

"He has to see us, everyone power down after me. He has to be face to face with his true friends, then he can remember." All the other rangers waited to do so.

"Do not try to deceive me!" Kimberly slowly walked forward to Tommy. Tommy rushed forward to strike Kimberly with a fist.

"I know you recognize me, tiger. Whatever he did to you won't change that," Kimberly said softly. "Your mind is too strong. Too powerful not to recognize me."

"NO! Destroy her!" Tommy holds up his fist to Kimberly still. Tommy reached back as his mind struggled whether to attack Kimberly or not. Tommy goes to hit Kimberly, but she quickly hugged Tommy.

"Tommy, no! How could you ever hurt your Beautiful?" Tommy's arms fell to his sides as Kimberly hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry, tiger. Please, just remember. It's me, Kimberly."

"Kimberly…" Tommy groaned.

"I would never hurt you." His arms went around Kimberly.

"Kimberly." Kimberly kisses Tommy's neck.

"He's starting to remember guys," Adam said, powering down next. Everyone else followed.

"Kimberly, what's happening? I feel like I know you, but wait, no! You're a Power Ranger, I have to…!" Kimberly grabbed Tommy back into a hug. "You bring evil and destruction where ever you go!"

"That is correct sire, destroy her!"

"No, Tommy. Look inside your heart, not your head and you will see the truth."

"Tommy, listen to her! Prince Gasket has tricked you. We're your true friends!"

"Tommy, please…" Katherine said stepping forward. Kimberly was still hugging him tight.

"I feel like everything you are telling me is the truth, but Prince Gasket, he…. I just feel so messed up inside! I don't know who I can believe." The other Rangers surrounded Tommy. Kimberly took Tommy's arms.

"Tommy, just try and remember all the things we have been through together."

"No!" Tommy shoved everyone away and fell to his knees. "What is wrong with me?!" Kimberly slowly pulled away from Adam's grasp. She kneeled down before Tommy.

"NO! This is not what is supposed to happen," Prince Gasket yelled.

"Tommy, please, take my hand and…"

"NO! You won't fool me rangers!" Tommy stood up with his Zeo blaster held high. Kimberly quickly stood up with her hands up in defense.

"That is more like it sire! Do it! Destroy the rangers!"

"Tommy, I know you're in there. I know you won't fire that weapon, not at us, not at your friends. And I know you won't fire that weapon at me." Kimberly stepped forward and put her hand on the blaster. "Come back to us. Come back to me. It's okay."

"What are you doing? You are the King! Destroy them!" Prince Gasket teleported himself into the ring. "Destroy them!" Kimberly's hand moved off the blaster up his arm and hugged Tommy again.

"I love you." Tommy power down as well.

"I love you too," Tommy whispered back.

"NO! Destroy them all!" Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other briefly before Tommy turned to Gasket.

"I don't think so Gasket!"

"NO!"

"You are my enemy. I'm leaving with my friends," Tommy said as Kimberly took his arm, as they were holding hands.

"We will see!"

"No one tries to control my mind," Tommy said. "Let's go guys! Teleport now!" The Rangers went to teleport out, but find themselves trapped inside the dimension. Gasket called for all the monsters to join the ring for battle. The Rangers find out that they are unable to morph as well as long as Gasket's shield still in place.

"Oh man, what are we going to do now?" Just as all looked lost for the Rangers, at that moment, Bulk and Skull's lizard friend was able to blow up the computer machine controlling the shield powers.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Rocky yelled.

"Remember Gasket, you mess with one ranger, you gonna deal with all of us!" Kimberly yelled pointing at Gasket.

"We will see me again Gasket! Let's go guys!" Tommy said. They teleported out.

"Ahh! I can't stand those Power Rangers!" Prince Gasket yelled pounding the ground with his fist in a fit.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were brought home by their new friend, as Gasket planned to have his revenge on the Rangers soon enough. Bulk and Skull try to tell everyone their tale, but finds no one has the time or belief in them. Bulk and Skull go over to the Rangers at Ernie's Beach Club to tell them their tale. 

"Hey, I bet if the Rangers were here, they would tell you thanks for saving them," Tommy said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I know I would," Kimberly said with a smile. Bulk and Skull believe they are just being smart with them.

"Oh cut the sarcasm! We know you don't believe us!"

"But we do!" Tommy said laughing.

"Yeah, we do believe you guys."

"Yeah right! If you don't believe us, then just say it."

"Guys, we do…"

"That's it, Skull. We don't have to take this! Let's go!" Bulk and Skull get up, as the others were laughing.

"Guys, we do believe you!" Kimberly yelled.

"Yeah, come on!" Bulk and Skull waved goodbye in disgust to them.

"Can you believe those two?" Kimberly asked.

"I know." They were all laughing still.

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly standing by the lake at sunset. It was such a beautiful sight. Her hair blowing about because of the wind. 

"Hey."

"Hey," Kimberly said trying to fix her hair back.

"Beautiful, huh?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Katherine watched as Tommy and Kimberly stood side by side.

"Look…" They both laughed because they spoke at the same time.

"You first…"

"No, you go," Tommy said.

"I love Trey. I'm sorry I…"

"Oh, no! No, no problem. I didn't mean it either."

"Good." Kimberly smiled. "I just…you were so confused, I…, I just said it out of…"

"Habit."

"Right, habit," Kimberly said. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, doesn't matter. It was nothing." They both turned their sights back on the sunset.

"Yeah, nothing." Kimberly bit her lip. A tear rolled down her cheek. Kimberly was happy it was on her other side away from Tommy.

* * *

The room was lit from the starry lights in the sky. Soft breaths filled the darken room as the moon was high in the sky. A few candle scents lingering though their flames blown out hours before. Tommy came into Kim's room late that night. Kimberly gasped as she felt someone staring at her as she slept. She shot up in bed. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kimberly asked as she covered her chest with her sheets.

"I needed to see you," Tommy said coming from the shadows.

"Then call first."

"I needed to see you." Tommy slowly moved on the bed.

"Tommy…" They had been waiting for this day for years now, but yearning for this more. This feeling. This love. Both were young, not as young as you might think with the years of experience fighting and saving their world. This would be the first time either one of them would experience this type of passion. Kimberly moaned as Tommy deepened their kisses. She could feel her body being covered by his warm bod. Kimberly ran her hands through his long brown locks. Tommy's eyes stayed open; locking to the woman he loves. Their mouths locked together. Both knowing the other was extremely nervous, wanting to make this night, of all nights as special as it can possibly be. Tommy slowly pulled away from Kim's lips and kissed her bare shoulder, pulling the straps down her silky black nightgown. Kimberly trembled.

"Shhh. It's okay." Tommy kissed Kimberly to the bed. She moaned as they kissed passionately.

"Wait, we can't…I love…"

"You love me." Tommy kissed Kimberly's cheek before kissing her on the lips again. Kimberly's arm went around Tommy as they kissed. "God, I want you."

"I want you too," Kimberly said pulling at his body to cover hers again. Her legs went around his waist. Tommy pulled off his tank before kissing Kimberly again. Tommy pulled down to her black lingerie from her body, kissing her shoulders and around her collarbone.

"You're so soft." Kimberly's hands ran up and down Tommy's naked back, before her hands disappeared beneath the waistband to his PJ bottoms. Tommy's mouth took one nipple and sucked hungrily. Kimberly arched off the bed as Tommy feasted from her chest. Tommy's hand let go of her breast, as his finger hooked on her panties. Kimberly lifted her butt off the bed, as Tommy slid her panties down and off. Tommy ran kisses down Kim's flat tummy. With no tension, he slowly licks her most sensitive spot. Tommy pleasured Kimberly with his tongue until she was crying out his name.

"Tell me you love me." Kimberly and Tommy locked eyes as Tommy's cock pressed against her outer lips. Kimberly bit her bottom lip. Both completely naked and open to each other. "Tell me you love me," Tommy repeated sternly. "Tell me, Beautiful!"

"I love you Tommy, so much." Tommy thrusted hard into Kimberly.

* * *

Kimberly shot up in bed gasping. Her heart beating fast in her chest, and her breathing erratic. She closed her eyes to calm herself. Kimberly held her chest trying to slow her beating heart, as sweat covered her body. She looked around her room and found it quiet, dark and empty. 

"That felt so real," Kimberly said, feeling her lips as if Tommy was right there. Her lips feeling full and plumped, as though they had been kissed senseless. Kimberly fell back to the bed. "Only a dream, it was only a dream."

Miles away Tommy shot up in bed gasping as well, sweating from head to toe. His beating heart, his breathing very erratic as well. Tommy felt the bed for Kimberly, as though her body felt so close to him.

"No…that couldn't have been just a dream." Tommy laid back to him bed. He touched his lips. He tasted the sweet berry lipgloss, Kimberly usually wear lingering. "I can't want Kimberly. I don't. She broke my heart. She doesn't love me. And I…I don't lov… love….her." Tommy closed his eyes. "Do I?"


	7. Time Riddles

**Chapter 7: Time Riddles**

**Enjoy!**

The high school halls were empty; it was early in the morning. After another lonely night, Kimberly stood before her opened locker, about to put away some books, when it suddenly slammed shut. The loud bang echoed down the halls. Kimberly jumped and turned to see Tommy behind her. He was looking at her like a tiger that has just seen him prey in the wide open.

"What is your problem?" Kimberly asked angrily. "How dare you do that! It could have been my hand, or my..."

"I can't take this anymore!" Tommy yelled.

"Can't take wha…" Tommy knocked Kim's books from her handds down to the ground and kissed Kimberly immediately. Kimberly slightly taken back, fell against the lockers. "Wha…Tommy!" Kimberly was cut off by the invasion of Tommy's lips again shutting off all talking. Tommy pinned Kimberly against the lockers, as their lips locked in a heavy and passionate kiss. And though Kimberly fought Tommy hard at first, she soon loosen up.

As their lips locked in a heated passion, Kimberly mind was lost. This sparked a silent desire deep within Kimberly, she knew never she carried. Kim's hands were at first fighting against his shoulders to push him off, but soon wound around Tommy's neck, her hands caressing through his silky hair. Both moaning loudly. Tommy's hands went to her butt. Her black bubble dress giving much access to his wandering hands.

"Mmm…" Tommy moaned, as Kimberly was made to press tighter to him. Tommy pressed his body against her, pinning Kimberly better against the lockers. The straps to the top part of her dress were pulled completely down, revealing those pink hard nipples. Kimberly gasped, but soon followed her suprise by moans, as Tommy's mouth surrounded a nipple.

* * *

Kimberly wondered why no one had seen this. They were in halls and it wasn't that early. Where was everyone? And why wasn't anyone there to stop this, not that she cared now. Both Tommy's hands went under her dress, feeling through those silky panties. Tommy with ease lifted Kimberly by her ass, so her legs would go around his waist. Kimberly gasped in the mist of their kisses again, as Tommy grinded harder and harder against her. He slowly put her down to her feet finally. Tommy softly massages her breasts in his hands and tracing her pink nipples. His tongue makes trails around her nipples again, causing Kimberly to moan even more, enjoying every moment Tommy was giving her. 

Kimberly ran her soft hands along his chest, that smooth skin. Tommy smiled as she rubbed his back, while kissing around his neck and shoulders. She wanted to touch, feel, caress his whole body. Tommy allowed it, knowing he'll get his chance soon enough. Kimberly finally lets go of Tommy's delicious lips from their countless kisses. She couldn't take any more of it and reached down between them. Tommy let out a hiss into Kim's neck as she unzipped his pants, allowing them to fall to the ground. Tommy's boxers followed, revealing his raging hard penis from its constraints.

A blush came across both faces, at the realization of being naked for the first time to each other. Tommy quickly picked Kimberly back up from the ground, her legs going back around his waist. Both slightly embarrassed of being so exposed, so open to each other. As the cool air of the hallway hit Tommy, he soon found himself pushing aside Kim's panties and driving into a warm snug home. Kimberly gasped, crying out in pleasure.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy both shot up in bed. Their hearts beating fast in rhythm, their breathing harsh from yet another dream.  
"Not again!" They both groaned loudly covering their faces with their pillow. Kimberly and Tommy shared another sex dreams, thus proving their connection and their hidden love for one another.

* * *

The following morning 

Tommy arrived to the door the same time Kimberly was there. Kimberly and Tommy both try to go through the door together, but slightly laugh first.

"Morning."

"Right, good morning," Tommy said.

"Oh, you go."

"No, no, no you go."

"Okay," Kimberly said walking through the door first. "See ya."

"Right." Kimberly went to walk over to her locker. "Kim…"

"Huh?"

"Uh, nice dress." Kimberly looked down at her simple black tube dress.

"Uh, thanks." They blushed, looking at each other.

"I gotta go, locker."

"Locker, right. Right. Me too." Tommy smiled as Kimberly walked away. Kimberly was shifting through her locker, when some books fell out. Tommy quickly was there to help her. Their eyes locked again, both blushing deeply.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tommy's eyes caught Kim's locket. Tommy unconsicously touched it. "Wow, that is really nice. Looks old though. Where did you get it?" Kimberly quickly pulled the locket from Tommy's grasp and tried to place it beneath the top of her dress.

"Uh, no-no one special. Just a silly thing," Kimberly stuttered through trying to put it away. "Nothing special, really."

"Looks old, very old."

"Yeah, well, it's just a old family heirloom, gosh."

"It's pretty," Tommy said

"Thanks, but it's nothing!" Kimberly said slightly angry as she finally put it beneath her dress.

"Sorry I asked." Kimberly put her books back into her locker. "So, who gave it to you?"

"No one gosh! Why so many questions about some old necklace!"

"I was just wondering, gosh! I won't ask you anything else ever!" Tommy walked away. Kimberly sighed.

"Tom…mmy..." Kimberly stopped herself. She knew she should have told him something more, but the truth was just too hard and would take too long to go through in 5 minutes before the first bell to class.

"Probably got it from Trey, an early wedding present," Tommy groaned as he opened the classroom door. "How could I ever dream of her, she probably dreams of Trey." Tommy went into the classroom. Kimberly sighed and closed her locker.

"Why am I dreaming of him, he hates me? He probably dreams of Katherine." Kimberly went sadly on to class behind Tommy.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy shot up in bed again, both sweating as they shared another dream tonight. Kimberly was gasping as sat up. 

"Okay this is getting to be just too damn weird," Kimberly said. "Why am I dreaming about him?" She got out of bed to get some water and splash some water on her face. Tommy fell out his bed, hitting his communicator in the process.

* * *

Katherine woke from a nightmare dreaming about Tommy finding out the truth about the letter. Tommy was screaming hateful things at Katherine just before she woke up. Katherine decided right then and there to finally tell the truth. She arrived just outside Tommy's room to see him teleport out his room in a red flash. Katherine gasped, wondering where he could be going so late. Surely, the Machine Empire wouldn't attack at night.

* * *

Tommy landed in Kim's bedroom. Somehow when he fell out his bed from the dream, he hit his communicator and it took him to the only place on his mind. 

"OW!" Tommy groaned as he hit the floor. Kimberly was drinking water as she came from her bathroom when she saw Tommy standing there.

"AHH!" Kimberly screamed, dropping her cup and fell back. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I don't know. I just….I was dreaming and…"

"Dreaming?" Kimberly asked.

"I fell out of bed and I guess I hit my communicator."

"Okay, but why here?"

"I had a dream about you," Tommy said.

"About me?"

"Yeah, really intense one," Tommy added. "Very intense ones."

"Ones, like more than one?" Tommy looked at Kimberly and nodded.

"Me too."

"You too?" Kimberly nodded. "Really intense ones?" Kimberly nodded again. They stared at each other. "Your eyes…they are different." Tommy was looking deep into those brown eyes, but somehow just noticing the specks of blue. Tommy put his hands on Kim's upper arms.

"I feel different, because I am different."

* * *

Katherine went to the Power Chamber, but found it bare. Deciding, not to bother Zordon or Alpha, Katherine brought up the viewing globe to find Tommy. She finds Tommy with Kimberly. They were standing before each other. Tommy holding Kim's arms and rubbed her arms with his thumbs. 

_"What does this mean?" _

_"I don't know," Kimberly whispered._ Tommy caressed Kim's cheek. Kimberly slowly rose up on her tippy toes. Katherine gasped as Tommy and Kimberly kissed. Soft kisses at first, before long, drawn out, passionate ones. Kimberly's arm went around Tommy's neck. Tommy's arms wrapped around Kimberly just as quick. He slightly lifted her up from her tippy toes as their kisses intensified. Katherine clicked off the viewing globe.

"Katherine!" Katherine gasped and tried to wipe her eyes, as Alpha 5 was right there. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Sorry, Alpha. I just…I needed to know the truth. Goodnight."

"KATHERINE…"

"Goodnight. Sorry." Katherine teleported out the Power Chamber with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were walking down the halls of Angel Grove together. They were early for their last class of the day. Steven was rolling skating down the halls and nearly ran over them. Kimberly laughed as her books were dropped to the ground from her bookbag when she jumped back from any accident. Tommy bent down quickly to get them for her. 

"Man, they should put traffic lights up and down these halls," Kimberly said as she picked up her bookbag. Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, or at least speed bumps," Tommy said. Tommy handed Kimberly her books.

"Thanks. I gotta get a book from my locker."

"I'll come."

"You don't have to."

"I know." Kimberly shrugged. Rocky, Adam arrived as Kimberly was looking for a book in her locker.

"Hey, you two ready for that big History test?"

"Yep, ready as I will ever be," Tommy said with confidence. Kimberly laughed. She had spent most the night studying with Tommy and his 'Swiss-head' memory. Since their recent shared 'dreams', their relationship has gotten a bit better since the Gasket fight. Now they are able to spend hours with one another with not much disagreement like last night. After finding out, both of them had been sharing dreams, they were able to actually joke about it and decide on being friends again. They studied together after Tommy's surprising late night visit, even falling asleep, sharing a bed.

"So, I told Tanya and Katherine to meet up with us at the Youth Center after school," Rocky said.

"Oh, Em is working on some new drinks, with shaved ice."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Rocky said rubbing his stomach. Kimberly shook her head. Another student near Kim's locker was struggling getting the locker open. Finally, all his books came crashing out. Kimberly slightly jumped back into Tommy.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said. She looked down at the guy's books all over the ground. "Oh, man. Let us help you," Kimberly said. She pulled Adam and Rocky's arms to help the poor guy.

* * *

When the bell rung, they all went to class. Ms. Applebee was handing out the test. Rocky of course, forgot to bring a pencil. They took the test. Kimberly was one of the first ones to hand her test in. She waited around for the others. They all walked to the Youth Center. 

"Man, that test was brutal," Rocky said sitting down.

"I know, Kat and I took that test 2 days ago."

"There are a lot of things I love about school, tests aren't one of them." Everyone laughed at Tommy.

"I thought the test was fair." Everyone looked at Kimberly. "What? I was tutored. Ms. Applebee's tests are nothing like Mr. Cross. He was brutal." Bulk and Skull came into the Youth Center. Skull shook up Bulk's can of soda, and it ended up spraying all in his face. Skull and the others laughing at Bulk covered in soda.

* * *

Little did the Rangers know, Prince Gasket was already in the works with a new plan of his to destroy the Power Rangers and take over the Earth. He had planted his new creation, a glass crystal ball, to distort time, and his battle fleet was close to attack due to a time loop. But Prince Sprocket was already on Earth planning a sneak attack on the Rangers to show his mother who is the better son.

* * *

Kimberly dropped her books to get out of the way of Steven roller blading down the halls with Principal Rodriguez right on his tale. Kimberly laughed. 

"Man, they should put traffic lights up and down this hall."

"Yeah." Tommy laughed. "Or at least speed…bumps," Tommy said picking up Kim's books.

"Thanks. I gotta go to my locker."

"I'll come."

"You don't have to. I just gotta get a book."

"I know." Kimberly shrugged as Tommy followed her. Rocky, Adam arrived as Kimberly was looking for a book in her locker.

"Hey guys…"

"Yep, ready as I will ever be." Adam and Rocky looked at each other.

"What did you say?" Adam asked.

"The test. I'm ready as I will ever be."

"How did you know I was about to ask about the test?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Weird huh?"

"Anyways, I told Tanya and Katherine to meet us at the Youth Center after school…"

"Yeah, a shaved ice sounds great." Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"Wha? How did you know about Emily making shaved ice….?" Tommy looked over to see a guy struggling with his locker. He reached passed Kimberly and caught the guy's locker before his books could spill out on the ground.

"Thanks man!"

"No problem." Tommy looked at everyone. The bell rung for final period. "Come on."

They walked to Ms. Applebee's class for their test. Tommy looked around confused. Kimberly looked up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just…something is going on here," Tommy said. Rocky forgot a pencil, but Tommy was already ahead of him, giving him one of his, before Rocky could even ask.

"Uh, thanks man. How did you know?" Rocky took the pencil.

"I'm not sure."

Kimberly sees Tommy looking dazed as he looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…feel like…strange." Kimberly shrugged and begun her test. Tommy did the same.

* * *

Adam, Kimberly, Tommy and Rocky were on their walk toward the Youth Center, passing through the park. 

"I mean, all this afternoon, I feel like déjà vu."

"Déjà vu? As if you have experienced this before?"

"Exactly! I just can't shake it."

"Maybe…" All of sudden, cogs jumped from the bushes and trees. "Whoa!" Kimberly yelled. Tommy and the guys went into fighting stances. "Did you see this coming?"

"No, I mean…it's Morphing Time!" They morphed to deal with the cogs.

* * *

Prince Gasket was not pleased his young brother had attacked the Rangers first. But he knew that even Sprocket couldn't ruin his plans. The cogs were nearly defeated and hopped away in trounced. 

"I'm telling you guys, something really weird is going on here. I just don't know what it is." They continued ahead to the Youth Center. Tanya and Katherine looked up from the watch to see the guys and Kimberly finally arriving.

"Hey, what kept you guys?"

"One guess," Kimberly said taking a seat. "Cogs. We had a lil run-in in the park with them."

"I don't understand why I didn't see it coming."

"See what? What's wrong, Tommy?" Katherine asked. Tommy looked back to see Bulk and Skull at the Juice Bar.

"Oh, there it is again. I just keep having the strangest feeling all of this has happened before."

"Well, everyone gets that feeling of déjà vu once and a while, Tommy. It's not that big of a deal," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, it's not that strange."

"I will show you guys. In about 5 seconds, Bulk is about to sprayed with his soda." Everyone looked up and sure enough Bulk was soaked in his exploding soda. Everyone laughed, but Tommy.

"Look, Tommy, we're not saying we don't believe you," Rocky said. "It's just…that type of stuff happens everyday with those two."

"Yeah. Rocky does have a point there," Katherine said. Tommy looked next to him at Kimberly. She nodded with a smile. Tommy looked around still.

* * *

"Steven! Enough! Get back here!" Principal Rodriguez yelled. "I said no skating in the halls!" Kimberly gasped as Steven nearly collided with her. Her books dropped out her bookbag. Tommy quickly bent down to get them. Kimberly laughed as she got her pencil. 

"Man, they should put traffic lights up and down this hall."

"Yeah." Tommy laughed. "Or at least speed bumps." Tommy slowly held out Kim's books for her.

"Thanks. I gotta go to my locker."

"I'll come."

"You don't have to."

"I know." Kimberly shrugged as Tommy followed her. Rocky, Adam arrived as Kimberly was looking for a book in her locker.

"Hey guys…"

"Yep, ready as I will ever be," Tommy said. Adam and Rocky looked at each other. "The test. I'm ready as I will ever be."

"How did you know I was about to ask about the test?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Weird huh?"

"Anyways, I told Tanya and Katherine to meet us at the Youth Center after school…"

"Yeah, a shaved ice sounds great." Kimberly looked up at Tommy. Tommy looked over to see a guy struggling with his locker. He reached passed Kimberly and caught the guy's locker before his books could spill out on the ground.

"Thanks man!"

"Yeah. No problem." Tommy looked at everyone.

* * *

Tommy was walking slightly ahead of everyone as he talked. 

"I'm telling you guys. I know what people is about to say and do. I mean, I know what's going to happen. I'm sure the cogs have something to do with it."

"I don't know, Tommy," Kimberly said. "Déjà vu is not uncommon. And the cogs have been quiet for a few days now."

"Oh yeah, well, why don't you go check back there for me."

"Wha?"

"Yeah, go on. Go ahead!"

"Okay." Kimberly went to check behind some bushes with Adam and Rocky as Tommy stood on. Kimberly gasped and rushed back over to Tommy. "Oh my gosh! You can see the future!"

"This is just sooo confusing!"

"I'm so sorry I doubted you. You were right. The Machines are up to something."

"Well, what do you think they would want?" Rocky asked.

"And why would they want to keep repeating time?"

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"Maybe, we should go talk to Zordon about this?"

"Yeah, Zordon might have some questions."

"We better call the girls," Rocky said.

"First, we better teleport out of here, before time runs out," Tommy said.

"Right." All 4 of them got ready to teleport before the cogs could ambush them.

* * *

At the Power Chamber, Katherine were Tanya were called next before Tommy explained his feeling of time repeating. 

"That is strange, we have not noticed anything abnormal happening," Alpha said.

"Well, Tommy seems to be the only one experience this," Kimberly said. "Alpha, maybe you should do a bioscan on Tommy."

"GREAT IDEA, KIMBERLY. PERHAPS, TOMMY'S RECENT EXPERIENCES WITH PRINCE GASKET'S BRAIN DRAIN, HAS LEFT HIM SENSTIVE TO ABNORMALITIES IN THE SPACE TIME CONTINUM. ALPHA, PLEASE PROCEED TO SCAN TOMMY IMMEDIATELY."

"I will scan for any irregularities." Alpha examined Tommy.

"THIS BRAIN SCAN CONFIRMS IT. TOMMY'S BRAIN CHEMISTRY IS ABLE TO DETECT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST ABNORMALITY."

"Wow, Tommy was right. Something was wrong."

"I'm sorry, we ever doubted you, Tommy," Kimberly said. Tommy nodded as Kimberly touched his arm. Katherine shook her head. Alpha was able to find out that the Earth was indeed on a time loop created by the Machine Empire.

"So, the Machines are controlling time," Tanya said.

"How do we stop it, Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE. I HAVE TRIANGLED THE SIGNAL FROM THIS PHENOMENAL." Everyone walked to see the viewing globe.

"Uh, I don't see anything," Adam said.

"Wait, there!" Tommy pointed out.

"Wha, wait, there's nothing there," Kimberly said.

"I have managed to pierce through the time loop, but it will only hold for a moment. Aiyayaya!"

"There it is again!" Tommy said pointing it out again.

"Look at what is hiding on the other side of that time loop!" Katherine said.

"It's a whole battle fleet of cogs!"

"Of course. The Machines must have frozen time on Earth, so they could mount their fleet of cogs through space, and attack us by surprise," Kimberly said.

"THIS SITUATION IS VERY DANGEROUS RANGERS. YOU MUST DESTROY THE SOURCE OF THE TIME LOOP IMMEDIATELY, OR ALL WILL BE LOST."

"We're ready, Zordon. It's Morphing Time!" Tommy commanded. Each morphed into battle. They went to the park where the crystal ball.

"Wait! You better be careful, Tommy," Kimberly said taking his arm as he went to go first toward it.

"Right." Just as Tommy was reaching out to touch the ball, explosions protected the ball. The Rangers were blasted backward.

"We got company!" Prince Gasket sent down a monster, Protectron. Prince Sprocket sent the cogs into attack mode to battle the Rangers before Gasket's monster could finish the job. Tommy went to handle the crystal ball. An arrow from Princess Archina hit Gold Ranger. Tommy destroyed the crystal ball. Sprocket made the monster grow after Tommy nearly destroyed it. Kimberly stayed behind to deal with Prince Gasket and Archina, while the others called forth their Super Zeo Megazord. With their Zords, the Rangers were able to defeat Prince Gasket's monster.

"Had enough?"

"We'll finish this another time," Prince Gasket said struggling to stand. Princess Archina helped her husband up. They all left before Kimberly could apply a final blow.

"Oh man! Lucky for you!"

* * *

Tommy looked up as Kimberly arrived to the Youth Center. Everyone else was sitting around the table, as Kimberly put her bag down before taking a seat. 

"Hey guys!" Kimberly sat in the only empty seat.

"Hi Kim!"

"Hi Kimberly!"

"Where were you?" Tommy asked.

"Taking a page from you, running late." Tommy smiled. "At least time is back to normal though."

"Yeah, thanks to you, Tommy," Katherine said with a smile. Tommy smiled back at her.

"Nah, thanks to teamwork. I mean, we all worked together here. That's what's really important."

"Yeah." Tommy looked back.

"Oh no. I'm starting to get that feeling again." Bulk and Skull were at the Juice Bar about to open their sodas. Bulk was sprayed yet again with his soda. Everyone laughed.

"You're so gullible." Skull laughed loudly. But Bulk had a surprise for him and poured the rest of his soda over Skull's head. Skull stopped laughing.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that much Tommy…" Adam said.

"Yeah, some things are just, time less," Kimberly said. Everyone laughed.

"I agree." Tommy laughed while looking at Kimberly.

* * *

Kimberly had collapsed after another battle the next day. The Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Tommy had caught her with ease as she fell back once they landed. Her helmet fell to the floor at Katherine's feet. Katherine reluctantly picked it up, as Tommy carried Kimberly in his arms over to the examination table. Billy was doing a bioscan on Kimberly, at Zordon's request. 

"I am fine guys!"

"Your eyes are blue," Tommy said. "Billy, what is wrong with her?"

"I am not done with the tests, Tommy. Give me a second."

"Her eyes were blue before," Katherine said, as she settled the helmet to the table.

"When?"

"I am fine guys!" Kimberly tried to sit up, but Tommy and Billy stopped her. "I just hadn't been sleeping much lately."

"Your eyes are blue, Kimberly. That is not normal!"

"KIMBERLY, PLEASE ALLOW BILLY TO CONTINUE THE SCAN."

"Gosh, I am fine, father!" Everyone looked at Kimberly with a gasp, especially Tommy. Kimberly closed her eyes. She was so upset; she had another slip of the tongue.

"What?" Tommy asked looking at Kimberly. Kimberly looked at everyone, but stayed on Tommy. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Kimberly, I think it is time." Kimberly looked at Billy. "It's time."

"You knew!" Katherine looked at Billy.

"Yes." Kimberly sat up with a sigh. She held back the tears as she got off the table.

"Well…." Tommy said waiting like the rest. Kimberly closed her eyes and ran her hand along her face and down her body. A splash of light caused Kim's Gold Ranger uniform to disappear. Kimberly stood in a black dress; breathtaking bias cut satin gracefully sweeps over the body to create an unforgettable design. A beautiful v-cut neckline flows into a dramatic open back featuring gold chiffon straps. A flowing gold chiffon train starts at the base of the back and drops dramatically to the floor. Everyone was slightly taken back at her powers. Kimberly's eyes stayed blue.

"As I said before, Trey is my fiancé. He is prince of Triforia and we are to be married."

"We already know this," Tommy said a bit annoyed.

"What I didn't…what I couldn't…tell you. The reason why we are to marry is because I am the princess….

"Princess, we know…get on with it!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly took a deep breath.

"The Princess of Eltar."

"Eltar, as in…"

"Home to…" Everyone slowly looked up at the tube at Zordon.

"Zordon is my father." Everyone gasped. "To bring peace and unite the Galaxies of the Universe, the Council for the Universe felt that our marriage, a marriage between Trey and myself, will make the Universe strong and, together we will be able to lead against all evil."

"But how is Zordon your father?"

"Because a 1000 years ago, I died."

* * *

Kimberly left Zordon to explain the rest it all to the Rangers. Once she revealed her truth, he was able to tell the rest. The Rangers found out that Zordon was the Head General of Eltar, becoming their true King after a great battle in their history. They knew Rita Repulsa trapped him in the time warp many, many years ago, but none knew the real reason behind this. Zordon had a wife and a child, but was lost in a heartbreaking battle that overtook his home. Zordon made a deal with an evil sorceress, to bring back to lives his child and wife. That sorceress was Rita Repulsa, and she kept part of the deal, bringing back to life his child, but casting away Zordon in that tube. 

When Trey saved Kimberly, that was when Zordon felt it was the time to tell Kimberly the truth. Tommy was not too happy to find out the truth so late. Kimberly and Tommy argued over why she had never say a word until now. Kimberly revealed her engagement to Trey would be announced tomorrow night.

* * *

Kimberly was standing alone in the park. She was alone, at her request. Kimberly covered her face as she cried. Tommy came and sat next to Kimberly. 

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Go away please." Tommy sighed and got up. Kimberly grabbed his arm. "Wait…." Tommy looked back at Kimberly. She shook her head. "Don't go, I'm sorry. I didn't…" Tommy sat down next to Kimberly. He put his arm around Kimberly as he sat back down. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." They stayed in silence. Kimberly opened her locket and stroked the photos as Tommy let her go. "Is that your mother and you?"

"And Zordon on Eltar."

"You all look happy."

"Yeah. I feel like we were," Kimberly said sadly.

"I see where you get those eyes from." Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, Zordon said when I am… too excited, angry, basically too emotional, my mother's powers come. She was a very powerful being, but her powers dealt with emotions. I have her eyes. But is that all. Only because of Rita I am…" Kimberly sighed and closed her locket.

"What's wrong?"

"What did it feel like to know, you were adopted?" Kimberly asked. Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know I always was different. I like to say, I was scared, a little angry at first, but I could accept it…why do you ask?"

"You weren't shocked?"

"I always knew I was different from my parents. I mean, I didn't look like anyone in my family. My mom would always say I was special," Tommy said.

"That's what I don't get. I look like my mother everyone says that. I mean, I had, have my father's dimples, but I look like my mother. I have her face, her laugh, and her love of plants, art. I have my father's stubbornness, need to always be right. But, I have no looks from Zordon or my real mother other than those blue eyes when these powers are released, powers that come and go at whim. Powers I can't call upon, I can't figure out. Am I human?"

"Of course you are!"

"I look human, but am I?! I'm some former princess from Eltar, a 1000 years ago! God! I wish I never found out!" Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and kissed her forehead to calm her down.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, you'll see."

"How, I never wanted this! I can't be some princess!"

"You always wanted to be a princess, remember." Kimberly laughed and wiped her face.

"I'm being silly. You're right. Look at me. Crying like a baby. Probably any girl would love to change places with me."

"Maybe."

"How come you never told me about your brother?" Kimberly asked looking up at Tommy.

"I don't know."

"Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Beautiful." Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. Katherine sees them. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Could you, tell me now?"

"Well, I really have you to thank for it."

"Me?"

"You found my arrowhead." Tommy told the story about his brother, David as Kimberly laid her head against his chest. Kimberly fell asleep against Tommy. He kissed her forehead, and stroked her face.

"I love you."

_Ooo...our couple back to together again? _

_**Teaser to Chapter 8: A Ranger Musical pt 1**_

_Love is never over when it's done… And tears already drying as it runs… So keep your pictures close and close the door… Our yesterdays will live forever more  
If your sorrow ends tomorrow, that's my love and it's telling you to begin… You're only feeling human, breathe it through and head to the light again  
Ooh, ooh _

_You've got your life to live  
Ooh, ooh  
Let it go, and don't let lonely grow _

Kimberly slowly stopped playing the piano. Tommy cupped Kim's face as she turned to him and kissed her deeply. Kimberly gasped as soon as he held her face. They kissed continuously...

_:P_


	8. A Ranger Musical part 1

AN: Okay, so here is a forward warning, what is about to happen in the following 2 chapters, I know is not the norm PR chapters, but I wanted to try something different and fresh. Might not like it, might will, who knows! I was watching an old 'Buffy' episode and loved the idea of a musical to change it up and well, I stole it and decided use it here. Yes, they are the Power Rangers that protect and save Earth from all evil, but they can sing, oh, what fun! Enjoy! I blame it heavily on last year's Disney's movie, High School Musical as well :P

_I do not, let me repeat this clearly, **DO NOT** own the songs or the lyrics just using them for my evil pleasure and desires. _

**Chapter 8: A Ranger Musical part 1**

Kimberly was sitting at her piano trying to figure out which song she would be performing for class in a few days. It was late at night. She knew she should be sleeping. After their latest battle against the Machine Empire, Trey sends an urgent message to the Power Chamber, announcing the engagement ceremony for Kimberly and himself would be taking place the following evening. He welcomed all the Rangers to the celebrations. Zordon informed the Rangers that if anything happens during their visit he would have Alpha contact and call them back, so not to worry about the safety of Earth. With all Kimberly's secrets out to the Rangers; everyone knew the truth behind her powers, and her former life, though she only had a few images to prove it to herself. There was still one left secret to tell Tommy. A lie, everyone was living still today.

Kimberly sat a black gran piano as she played some notes for her upcoming test for Music class. She was always great with music, playing the piano came as natural as the guitar. Kimberly flashed back to memories of playing her guitar for Tommy in his room or her room. The looks they gave each other, the sweet kisses, so much in love at that time. Tommy always loved to watch Kimberly play her guitar for him. As a little girl, Kimberly was taught the piano by her grandpa, but picked up the guitar with a greater love around the age of 8 after her brother got drums, and she wanted something better. Kimberly only went back to the piano in times of stress. Remembering the time spent with her papa, always released stress that was building. Kimberly shook her head from the flashback of playing a song and being kissed senseless in the end by Tommy because of her singing. Kimberly played a few keys again before going into a song she remembered.

_"I Will Love You" _

_Til my body is dust  
__Til my soul is no more  
__I will love you, love you  
__Til the sun starts to cry  
__And the moon turns to rust  
__I will love you, love you _

_But I need to know  
__Will you stay for all time  
__Forever and a day  
__Then I'll give my heart  
__Til the end of all time  
__Forever and a day _

_But I need to know  
__Will you stay for all time  
__Forever and a day  
__Then I'll give my heart  
__Til the end of all time  
__Forever and a day _

_Til the storms fill my eyes  
__And we touch the last time  
__I will love you, love you  
__I will love you, love you  
__I will love you _

_Love You! _

Kimberly laughed and closed the top to her piano, her mind still on Tommy and their past. Memories were always so dangerous when you are alone. Alone, you tend to linger on the past. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of Tommy, not when she was so close to committing herself completely to Trey, but right now, Kimberly couldn't care. Something about Tommy was making her heart yearn. She loves Trey, yes, but it's a different kind of love. With Tommy, there was no mistake about that love, it was pure, a true love. But he believed a letter, a lie, over their true love. If Tommy truly loved Kimberly, he would have fought for her, right? He would had come and beat up that guy, right? Kimberly shook her head. She would have fought for him surely. Kimberly knew there was only one solution, she had to move on, she had to let go and stop harping on the past. Kimberly and Tommy were the past, they are friends now, and that is all. That is all. And on that final note, Kimberly went on to bed.

* * *

Kimberly came down the steps of Angel Grove High with her head a bit down. She had been up all night thinking about Trey, and Tommy. Tommy and Trey. The Rangers would be leaving soon for the engagement party. It would take an hour to teleport from Earth to Triforia for the party. They were lucky with the weekend coming up, they could leave this afternoon. Kimberly's head went up as she heard music coming down the hall. Rock music was blaring from the little study corner. Kimberly slowly sneaked around the corner to see Tommy dancing foolishly away to the blasting music, as he was lip-syncing to the music. Kimberly covered her mouth as she held back her laughter. She walked into the room. 

"Uh, Tommy?" Tommy gasped as he quickly rushed to his stereo and turned it off.

"Oh, uh, hi Kimberly." Tommy tried to fix his hair back. "Hh-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. What was that?"

"Well, I…uh…" Tommy sat down. "Practicing."

"Practicing?" Kimberly let out a laugh. "Sorry. For what I mean?"

"You'll just laugh again." Kimberly let out a laugh as she sat down on the armchair above him.

"No, I'm sorry. Tommy, you can tell me anything," Kimberly said putting her hand on his shoulder. "What were you practicing for?"

"Music class."

"Right, music class. But, I thought we had to sing, not dance."

"We do, I know. I just…I can't sing in front of everyone in our class. I guess, I'm nervous. I don't want to look bad."

"Oh, Tommy, Mr. White doesn't care about how well you look. It's much more than looking good when you sing. It's about the song and how that makes you feel."

"You're right. Hey, could you maybe help me?"

"Me?"

"Of course! You're an excellent singer! You play guitar, piano, everything, pleaseeee."

"Don't give the please Tommy face, you know I can't say no." Tommy pouted. "Fine! Put that away! I'll help you, we are in the same class."

"Thank you!" Tommy jumped up and hugged her. He kissed her cheek. Kimberly slightly blushed.

"Sure. Let's get these singing lessons started."

* * *

Since Kimberly and Tommy had this period free, they went down to the music room. 

They sat at a piano together.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

"We'll start with the scales. Do…," Kimberly said. Kimberly played the key on the piano.

"Oh, that's easy." Kimberly nodded to Tommy to start. "Do, Ray, Me, Fa, Sol, Li, Ti..." Kimberly slightly cringed at the end. "Sorry, I was a bit nervous."

"Okay, just try again," Kimberly said. "But slowly okay."

"Yeah, yeah. Slowly, okay. Do..Ray..Me…"

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me, and repeat after me, okay?"

"Okay," Tommy said.

"Do…."

"Dooo," Tommy said very off key. "Well?"

"Uh, getting there. Do…"

"Dooo…"

"Too deep. Do…"

"Dooooo…"

"Are you trying, I mean are you really trying here?" Kimberly asked.

"Sorry. Why don't you show me what song you are doing?"

"I don't have a song picked, per se."

"Well, sing anything, pleaseeee…" Kimberly laughed.

"Okay." Kimberly started playing the piano.

_"Don't Let Lonely Grow" _

_Always I'll be yours and you'll be mine… You and me beyond the reach of time… Leave an open window when you go… Try to empty sadness from your soul  
__  
_Kimberly looked over at Tommy as she played on. He smiled at her. She smiled at him as well, as she continued singing. They would both smile at each other.

_If your sorrow ends tomorrow, that's my love and it's telling you to begin… You're only feeling human, breathe it through and head to the light again  
__Ooh, ooh _

_You've got your life to live  
Ooh, ooh  
Let it go, and don't let lonely grow _

_So don't let lonely grow, mmm _

If your sorrow ends tomorrow, that's my love and it's telling you to begin… You're only feeling human, breathe it through and head to the light again  
_Ooh, ooh  
__You've got your life to live  
Ooh, ooh  
__Let me go, and don't let lonely grow _

Kimberly slowly stopped playing the piano. Tommy cupped Kim's face as she turned to him and kissed her deeply. Kimberly gasped as soon as he held her face. Their lips locked together in that soulful heated passion. Kim's head moved from side to side in accordiance to Tommy, as he moved. It was a kiss, neither had ever shared with one another, or anyone, ever! This was a kiss of true love, only to be shared by true lovers. They kissed continuously until Kimberly pulled away.

"I can't…I can't do this to Trey, not right now, not today." Kimberly stood up away from Tommy.

"You can't seriously still want to marry him!"

"He's my fiancé! We are to be engaged tonight!"

"Not until he gives you that ring," Tommy said. "I know you love you. I felt it in that kiss. I feel it every time we kiss." Tommy slowly turned Kimberly to face him. He reached down and kissed her softly again. Kimberly pulled away.

"Let's just finish the lesson, okay." Kimberly walked back to the piano. Tommy sighed.

"Fine." They both sat down, Tommy a bit more in anger. Kimberly started playing away.

"Do.."

"Do.." Tommy repeated the scale after her. "Me…Fa…Sol…Li…Tiiii…" In that moment a blue light filled the room. It bounced from the piano into Kimberly and Tommy. They fell back from the piano chair. Kimberly groaned. Kimberly and Tommy sat up, rubbing their heads.

"Are you alright?" Tommy sang while holding Kim's hand as he helped Kimberly up to her feet.

"What was that light? It gave me a fright! Why can't I stop singing?" Kimberly sang.

"It was those Machines! They used their means to keep us…singing?"

"We must now fight, with all our might…but will we win, I wonder?" Kimberly touched her neck.

"We must now gooo…Zordon must knooww, about the spell we're under."

* * *

They teleport to the Power Chamber and await the others. 

"Oh Zordon, please…we're on our knees," Tommy sang as he got down on his knees. "There must be ways to stop thisss."

"I can't singing, my throat hurtsss….from all my outburtsss! My speaking voice, I do miss, do miss, DO MISS!"

"Oh man, I feel like I am in the middle of a horrible musical opera." Adam covered his ears with Rocky.

"And it won't get any better until the spell is broken. I'm gonna need some time to analyze this." Tommy went to open his mouth, but Rocky covered it.

"Zordon, may this singing effect Tommy's ability to control the Red Battlier?"

"THAT MUST HAVE BEEN THE MACHINE EMPIRE'S PLAN, KATHERINE."

"We cannot gooo. But what must we dooo, until this spell is broken?" Kimberly sang again.

"Let's just give Billy time to fix this before you start singing again."

"I agree," Tanya said. Kimberly and Tommy shrugged at each other. They didn't think their singing was that bad.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly went back to school as Billy tries to cure the spell. Tommy sees Kimberly standing by her locker. Tommy stood there watching Kimberly. Music in his head started playing around him. Everyone else oblivious to this, going about their morning. 

_"Anytime" _

_I can't remember why we fell apart  
__From something that was so meant to be, yeah  
__Forever was the promise in our hearts  
__Now, more and more I wonder who you are _

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
__Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
__Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
__I miss you _

_I miss you  
__I miss you  
__I miss you

* * *

_

Kimberly getting ready to perform her song for class later on today. She was sitting outside the school with her guitar. Tommy found her sitting there. Kimberly started playing her guitar. She doesn't notice the small crowd of eyes tuning into her. As she performed, the small couples danced around her to the music that she plays.

_The Distance_

_The sky has lost its color  
__The sun has turned to grey  
__At least that's how it feels to me  
__Whenever you're away  
__I crawl up in the corner  
__As I watch the minutes pass  
__Each one brings me closer to  
__The time you're comin' back _

I can't take the distance  
_I can't take the miles  
__I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
__I can't take the distance  
__And I'm not ashamed  
__That I can't take a breath without saying your name _

_But I can't take the distance _

_I still believe my feelings  
__But sometimes I feel too much  
__I make believe you're close to me  
__But it ain't close enough  
__Not nearly close enough _

_I can't take the distance  
__I can't take the miles  
__I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
__I can't take the distance  
__And I'm not ashamed  
__That I can't take a breath without saying your name_

But I can brave a hurricane  
_And still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down _

_Oooooooo, oooooooo_

_I can't take the distance  
__I can't take these miles  
__I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
__I can't take the distance  
__And I'm not ashamed  
__That I can't take a breath without saying your name  
__And I can't take the distance  
__The distance_

_The distance_

Kimberly looked up to see everyone around her shaking their heads as went about their day after they finished dancing to her song. Kimberly slowly put her guitar down.  
"Okay."

* * *

For Kim's song to class for credit, she chooses one with much meaning. As she brought her guitar around her chest and shoulder, her eyes lock with Tommy. She started playing her guitar to open her song. 

_"Ghost of You and Me" _

_What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over _

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

_The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul _

_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go!  
When will this night be over _

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me (repeat)_

_

* * *

_

Tommy was practicing a song for the class during the break. Kimberly was talking to the teacher during the break, as Tommy stood in the hall outside of class. 

_"When I Remember When"_

_All the things I said, I should have said and didn't say… And I wonder why, yes, I wonder why… I think about the time we spent, the places that we went… Still makes me cry, yes, it makes me cry_

_Why do they say that time will heal this broken heart?  
__They would know it isn't true, if they lost someone like you, oh _

_Some things can never be replaced.  
__Some things are with me for always.  
__These are the things I will remember (When I remember when)  
__I'd rather love and lose it all  
__Than never have you to recall  
__These are the things I will remember  
__Again and then again, (Again and again) _

_When I remember when _

Tommy looked over at Kimberly, who was receiving her grade for her song. She looked happy as she hugged the teacher after she was showed her grade.

_You taught me how to love… I am all I am… Because of you, just because of you… Every time I lost my way you shine a light, you made my day… You see me through, yes, you see me through. _

_Some things can never be replaced.  
__Some things are with me for always.  
__These are the things I will remember (When I remember when)  
__I'd rather love and lose it all  
__Than never have you to recall  
__These are the things I will remember  
__Again and then again, (Again and again) _

_When I remember when _

Tommy and Kimberly's eyes locked as she came out the classroom.

_Ooohh, When I remember when _

Tommy turned and walked away from the classroom, down the hall.

* * *

Kimberly found Tommy and Katherine together as lunch break was almost over with. Tommy was listening to Katherine, knowing if he opened his mouth, more singing would come to surface and he didn't want to make anyone else suffer with his singing again. Tommy smiled and shook his head as Katherine told him how much she loved his singing. To her it was a great change to see Tommy in a different light. She thought it was very cute. Tommy laughed. When he went to open his mouth, Katherine quickly covered it. 

"You don't have to say anything, really." Katherine took his hand. Kimberly smiled, knowing Katherine just didn't want to hear Tommy singing again. Tommy nodded with a smile. "Seriously, I really loved it." Tommy looked at Katherine. They slowly leaned forward and kissed softly. Katherine smiled with her eyes closed as Tommy slowly pulled away. Kimberly gasped, covering her mouth. She held her back to the wall, tears in her eyes.

_"Why Does It Hurt So Bad"_

_Why does it hurt so bad?  
__Why do I feel so sad?  
__Thought I was over you  
__But I keep crying  
__When I don't love you  
__So why does it hurt so bad_

Tommy looked up to see Kimberly with her back to them. He stared at Kimberly for the longest.

"Tommy...what's wrong?" Katherine asked.

_I thought I had let you go  
__So, why does it hurt me so  
__I gotta get you outta my head  
__It hurts so bad  
__Hurts so, bad baby _

Kimberly walked down the hall away from where Tommy and Katherine were sitting. Tommy pulled his hand away from Katherine and stood up.

"Tommy..." Tommy walked out to wherever Kimberly left.

_My life's been better since the day I left you boy  
__I must admit life's been kind to me  
__I went and did the things I said I would do boy  
__I found someone who loves me for me, yeah yeah _

_Leaving you has been the best thing for me  
__So why does it hurt so bad _

_Why do I feel so sad  
__I thought I was over you  
__But I keep crying  
__When I don't love you  
__So why does it hurt so bad  
__Baby I thought I had let you go _

_So why does it hurt me so  
__I gotta get you outta my head _

_Hurts me so bad  
__Hurts so (yeah you do)  
__Hurts so (hurts me so)  
__Hurts so bad (did you know)  
__Hurts so (that it hurts me so)  
__Hurts so (so bad, hey hoh) _

Kimberly fell to her knees in tears in the middle of the hall. Tommy quickly dropped down before her. He caressed her face.

_Never again that's what I said to myself  
__I never wanna feel your kinda pain again, no boy  
__Just when I think it's over  
__Just when I think it's thru  
__I find myself right back in love with you  
__So..._

Katherine found them in each other's arms, with Kimberly singing, holding her arms around Tommy. Tommy was hugging Kimberly just as tight as she cried.

_Why does it hurt so bad oh baby  
__Why do I feel so sad  
__(thought I thought I) Thought I was over you  
__I keep crying  
__When I don't love you (when I really don't love you boy)  
__(oh no oh no oh no oh no it hurts so bad, oh tell me)  
__So why does it hurt so bad  
__I thought I had let you go (thought I could let you go)  
__You could  
__Gotta get you outta my head  
__Boy you hurt me so bad _

_Hurts so (yeah you do)  
__Hurts so (hurt me so)  
__Hurts so bad (hurts so)  
__Hurts so (sure you did)  
__Hurts so (make me wanna make me wanna shoop shoop)  
__Hurts so bad (hurt me so, gotta shoop now)  
__Hurts so bad (Hurts me so)  
__Oh why, you hurt me so bad _

_Bad... _

Tommy takes Kimberly's face into his hands. They kissed. Katherine gasped. Kimberly pulled away from Tommy.

"I can't…we can't… do this!" Kimberly stood up singing. "This is a mistake… another mistake!"

"This is not some mistake! We are so drawn to each other, you know that! I still lov…" Kimberly gasped and covered Tommy's mouth.

"Don't! Don't say it!"

"You know you feel that way as well." Kimberly looked at Tommy as he sang that to her. "You will always feel the same as me. But there is something you are keeping from me." Kimberly gasped. "A secret." The secret that has held them apart is there, right on the tip to spill over. Kimberly sighed as she fell back to her knees again. "What is it?" Tommy asked holding her arms.

"I made mistake!" Kimberly bowed her head.

"What is your secret?" Tommy asked while singing still.

"I made a mistake..." Tommy made Kimberly face him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Tommy asked again.

"Not telling you from the start that it wasn't…"

"It wasn't what?"

"I didn't….do it."

"Didn't do what?!" Kimberly looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "Why won't you just tell me now?!"

"Tommy…" Katherine interrupted them. Tommy looked back with Kimberly to find her standing there. "What's going on here?" Katherine asked.

"Katherine could you..."

"Noo! I can't...there is nothing more to say."

"That's a lie, Kim! You were about to tell me something…"

"Do not call me a liar!"

"Katherine, give us a moment alone, please."

"But…"

"Please...Katherine." Tommy and Kimberly waited until Katherine was gone. "Tell me."

"Nothing to tell," Kimberly lied sadly.

"Tell me!"

"There is nothing to tell! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... I gave you the impression there was...something."

"You love me, you know you do! Just tell me!" Tommy kissed Kimberly again.

"No!" Kimberly yelled tearing her lips from Tommy's lip. "I have Trey, I lov-love him, we are to be engaged tonight! This is a mistake!"

"You know that is not true!" Tommy and Kimberly kissed again. Kimberly cried out as she pulled away from a kiss that was moments from being too passionate to stop.

"I can't..I just can't!" Kimberly stood up quickly and ran away from him.

* * *

Kimberly was with the others at the Youth Center. Tommy comes in, none too happy with Kimberly. He knew she felt something every time they kissed, but she kept choosing to stop it. She would rather honor herself and be with Trey, knowing that she loves him more. Tommy held his hand up to Ernie. Ernie nodded, knowing his favorite customer's drink by heart. He went to make Tommy's drink. 

Tommy sat at the bar waiting for his juice, staring at Kimberly, as he started singing. The Youth Center filled with music, everyone slowly getting sucked into another musical number. Tommy had enough with everything that was Kimberly Hart.

_"Doing Just Fine" _

_There was a time, when I thought life was over and out  
__When you went away from me  
__My dying heart made it hard to breathe  
__Would sit in my room, because I didn't want to have to go out and hear you walking by  
__One look and I'd break right down and cry  
__Now you say that you made a big mistake  
__Never meant to take your love away  
_

Ernie hands Tommy a drink. Tommy takes his drink and turns to Kimberly as he was still singing.

_But you can save your tired apologies, cause it may seem hard to believe but I… _

Tommy sat beside Kimberly at the empty chair. He could have sat near Katherine, but chose not to. She was at the head of the table straight opposite Katherine at the other end of the table. Tommy continued on singing, not caring about hurting Kim's feelings.

_I'm doin' just fine  
__Getting along every well without you in my life  
__I don't need you in my life  
__But I… I'm doin' just fine  
__Time made me stronger (made me stronger)  
__You're no longer (no longer)  
__On my mind _

Kimberly turned her head and found him singing right to her. They stared at each other.

_You were my earth  
__My number one priority  
__I gave my love to only you  
__Anything you'd ask of me I would do  
__But somewhere down the road, you felt a change in the weather  
__And told me that you had to journey on  
__A kiss in the wind, and your love was gone, long gone  
__Now you say you never meant to play your games  
__Girl don't you know it's far too late  
__Because you let our love just fall apart  
__You no longer have my heart _

A tear rolled down Kim's cheek as Tommy sang the last part looking straight into Kimberly's eyes. Tears streamed down Kimberly's face as she turned her head straight ahead and saw Katherine sitting there. Katherine's head went down, as she knew this was all her fault.

_When you said goodbye  
__I felt so all alone  
__There were times at night I couldn't sleep  
__My heart was much too weak to make it on my own  
__But baby after all the misery, and pain you put me through  
__So unfair to me girl  
__You're no longer my world  
__And I ain't missin' you at all! _

_I'm doin' just fine  
__G__etting along every well without you in my life  
__I don't need you in my life _

_Ooooo _

_But I… I'm doin' just fine  
__I'm doin' just fine  
__Time made me stronger (made me stronger)  
__You're no longer (no longer)  
__On my mind _

_I'm...  
__I'm doing just fine  
__Getting along very well without you in my life  
__I don't need you in my life _

Kimberly got up from the table and walked out the Youth Center, slightly crying. Tommy shakes his head.

"What, what's going on?" Everyone was looking at him, both Adam and Rocky very angry stares. Tanya couldn't believe Tommy could be so hurtful. Katherine kept her head down, unable to face Tommy or the others. Kimberly was rushing out the Youth Center in tears. "What?"

* * *

Kimberly stopped and briefly looked back. She stood in the halls alone. Kimberly leaned up against some lockers. She couldn't believe how cruel, how malicious Tommy was just to her. He had brought her to tears in front of everyone because he was hurting. Because she had rejecting him again. If only he knew the truth and maybe he wouldn't blame her. But Kimberly was committed to marrying Trey. It was her duty as princess. Zordon only wanted the best for his daughter and knew the union of Trey and Kimberly would bring perfect balance to the good side and create a team willing to combat against evil and possibly save the universe from much heartache. But what about the heartache in Kimberly for not given the choice to choose the man she truly loves, she will always love. 

_"Have You Ever" _

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
__Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
__Have you ever tried the words but they don't come out right?  
__Have you ever, have you ever? _

_Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad?  
__You'd do anything to make them understand?  
__Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?  
__You'd give anything to make them feel the same?  
__Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart?  
__But you don't know what to say, and you don't know where to start _

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
__Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
__Have you ever tried the words but they don't come out right?  
__Have you ever, have you ever? _

Kimberly slid down the locker wall crying. She shook her head as she thought back to all her days with Tommy being so happy, so carefree. Now, look at them, so in love, but she was not willing to take that step to bliss. Why? Why must she fight her heart?

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby?  
__What do I gotta do to get in your heart?  
__To make you understand how I need you next to me  
__Gotta get you in my world, 'coz baby I can't sleep _

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
__Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
__Have you ever tried the words but they don't come out right?  
__Have you ever loved somebody? _

_Have you ever, have you ever?  
Oh, have you ever?

* * *

_

Kimberly looked up slowly, wiping her face as Billy appeared in the quiet.

"The teleportation is ready to head to Triforia. Are you okay?"

"What is okay?" Kimberly asked singing. "Will I ever be okay? Why I ever be okay, Billy?"

"Come on," Billy said holding his hands down for her. Kimberly smiled as he helped her to her feet. They hugged. "Ready to get engaged?" Kim's smile faded. Kimberly's communicator went off. "We read you Zordon," Billy said through his communicator.

"THE MACHINE EMPIRE HAS SENT A MASSIVE ARMY OF FLEET COGS AGAINST ANGEL GROVE."

"Great." Billy looked up as the others arrived.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked singing.

"Machine Empire is attacking the city with a massive army of aerial cogs."

"We must call our zords."

"Right. I'll head back to the Power Chamber to help."

"Okay. It's Morphing Time," Tommy yelled. The Rangers morphed and called forth their zords to battle the army of aerial cogs and Prince Gasket's caterpillar monster. Tommy and Kimberly having to sing their morphing sequence. Kimberly went to deal with the cogs that had invaded the Zord's holding bay. The Gold Ranger defeated the cogs and Zordon told Kimberly to hurry and help the others.  
"On the way Zordon."

* * *

The Rangers were having trouble the Metalicpillar monster once it separated. The Megazord and Red Battler were effected by the beam of the monster and danced around. The Rangers were tossed from their zords. Tommy was blasted by Archina as the other Rangers had to deal with the cogs. 

"Where do you think you're going Red Ranger?" Tommy was trying to draw out her fire.

"Do you give up?" Prince Gasket asked joining the battle with his wife.

"Never!" Tommy sang. Kimberly joined the battle with Tommy against Archina and Prince Gasket.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh, your lover has come to save you!"

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"What does it look like?" Kimberly sang back. "Saving your ass!" Kimberly blocked Archina's blow and shoved her back.

"Let's make this a bit more personal." Archina turned her bow into a sword. "And stop that singing!"

"Wish I could," Kimberly sang as she blocked Archina's blow with her staff. Tommy battled Prince Gasket. The other Rangers joined the battle against Prince Gasket though still battling the cogs. With the mighty Prymidas zord and the others zords, the Metalicpillar was destroyed. The Rangers celebrated, not knowing that the Machine Empire's King was back and ready to do battle once and for all.

* * *

The Rangers arrived to the Power Chamber ready for teleportation to the engagement party after the battle. Kimberly barely looking at Tommy as they stood around Alpha 5. 

"RANGERS, REMEMBER YOU ARE REPRESENTING EARTH. THIS IS A CELEBRATIONS FOR THE UNION BETWEEN TREY AND KIMBERLY. THIS SHOULD BE A GREAT TIME FOR ALL." Kimberly held her hands up, standing between Rocky and Adam across from Tommy. Their eyes locked.

"Hopefully, the spell will wear off by the time we get there guys," Rocky said laughing.

"I can only hope." Kimberly still in her singing voice. The Rangers smiled, as Alpha teleported them out.

* * *

Kimberly was lifted away from her friends as soon as she arrived to the planet. She was rushed to be dressed formally for the party. Trey found Kimberly almost dressed. 

"Trey, can we talk?"

"We will have the rest of our lives to talk, my love." Trey was too busy and excited to delay this night anymore.

"But, I need to…" Kimberly was still singing. She groaned already hating her singing voice.

"Until that spell wears off, I think it will be best if we save the singing for later." Trey kissed Kimberly on the forehead. "Now, hurry, the guests are waiting. I shall meet you downstairs, my love." Trey kissed Kimberly again before leaving her.

_

* * *

_

**_Songs Used: I Will Love You by Kathy Fisher, Don't Let Lonely Grow by Emma Lahana, Anytime by Brian McKnight, Distance by Evan and Jaron, Ghost of You and Me by BBMak, When I Remember When by 5ive, Why Does It Hurt So Bad by Whitney Houston, Doing Just Fine by Boyz II Men, Have You Ever by Brandy_**

_Reviews welcomed! Whatcha think? Be honest now please._

_:P_

_One final note to my fans: Feeling blue, DUKE blue. :( Very long and sad days ahead for me. My Dukies are out the NCAA, which leaves me more time for my stories, yay for you guys! I will try to be putting all my energy into posting a bit often and pushing out more and more of the madness of new PR stories, since my boys are out! Hopefully my Dukies girls can help ease some pain and loss of this year_.


	9. A Ranger Musical part 2

**Chapter 9: A Ranger Musical** **part 2**

**Enjoy!**

Kimberly appears at the top of the stairs, everyone else mingling. Kimberly stood there, taking slow breaths, as no one has yet to see her but one. Tommy looked up from his drink to see Kimberly. His eyes stay locked on Kimberly. The tiara on her head, sparkling in the light. Katherine stood next to him, knowing his heart from the way his eyes locked on his true love. Dressed in a glamorous gold satin bust to the black strapless gown with a train, Kimberly slowly walked down the long stairway to the party below. Everyone looked up and clapped at her arrival. Trey smiled as he walked to the stairs. 

_"The Way" _

_There's something bout the way you look tonight. There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. There's something bout the way your lips invite, maybe its the way that I get nervous when your around. And I want you to be mine and if you need a reason why _

_Chorus: __It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight. It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me. When I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way. You feel it in the way._

Tommy put his drink down and walked to get a better view of Kimberly. She looked so very beautiful tonight.

_There's something bout how you stay on my mind. There's something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep. Oh no. Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they may change but what I'm feeling stays the same. _

_Chorus_

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby. So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way. _

_Chorus_

"My love," Trey said holding his hand out to her as he bowed. Kimberly slightly smiled as she took his hand. Trey pushed one side of hair from Kimberly's curly locks behind her head. "Let's dance." Kimberly nodded. The crowd clapped again as the couple moved to the dance floor alone. Trey clapped his hands and music came on. Kimberly's eyes locked on Tommy, not Trey, though they were the only ones dancing.

_

* * *

_

Tommy walked alone around, keeping his distance from Katherine and everyone else. He was stalking Kimberly and Trey together. Kimberly was holding his arm, as he introduces her to members of the council. Kimberly looks bored out of her mind; with all the new names she must now learn when she marries Trey. Tommy stalked around the floor, his eyes always on Kimberly as she introduced to nearly everyone there to congratulate the happy couple.

_"Satisfied" _

_I won't be satisfied…I won't be satisfied  
__Going round in circles baby trying to think how I'm gonna get with you  
__R(I think about you all of the time and you know that you're blowing my mind)  
__I'm goin' crazy baby tell me just what I'm supposed to do  
__R(You got me going crazy I don't know what to do girl)  
__You're rocking my world _

_If you held me tonight, it would make things alright, could you love me?  
__If I held you tonight, I would make things alright, could you trust me?  
__cuz I'm telling you baby _

_Chorus:  
__I won't be satisfied until you're here with me tonight  
__I won't be satisfied until I hold you in my arms  
__You know you mesmerize when I look into your eyes  
__I won't be satisfied till you're here with me tonight _

_I'm not the kind of guy to fall in love but baby I've fallen for you  
__R(I've fallen like an angel for real its the way that you're making me feel)  
__Walking the streets all alone thinking how much I'm gonna be true to you _

_  
__If you held me tonight, it would make things alright, could you love me? (could you love me?)  
__If I held you tonight, I would make things alright, could you trust me?  
__cuz I'm telling you baby _

_CHORUS _

_(I can't wait) oh I can't wait  
__(till tonight) till I hold you in my arms oh no  
__(and baby tonight) and baby tonight  
__(I can't wait) I can't wait until I look into your eyes _

_CHORUS_

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly alone. She had walked away from the countless new faces. She couldn't take another congratulates. Kimberly looked up at the sky, the 4 moons in the sky. '_Could she ever get use to this?' _

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We're not singing?"

"Guessing the spell is over with," Kimberly said not looking at Tommy.

"You can't marry Trey."

"What?" Kimberly looked at Tommy. Tommy touched Kimberly's face, moving a lock of curl behind her ear much like Trey. But Trey didn't send the shivers up her back Tommy just did. Tommy's hand slid slowly down her cheek and neck.

"You can't... marry Trey," Tommy repeated sternly.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, Tommy. We aren't together!" Kimberly pulled away.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine!" Kimberly yelled back.

"You ended things! You found Trey!"

"I found no one!"

"Right. Who is getting married here? I believe that is you!" Tommy yelled, towering over Kimberly.

"Who gave up on us?!"

"I loved you! I loved you so much and you wrote a letter ending us just like that."

"I didn't write that damn letter!" Kimberly yelled with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't write the fucking letter!" Kimberly yelled.

"How could you even say that..."

"Because it's the truth! Because that is my secret! That is what I haven't been able to tell you okay! Katherine wrote theletter okay! She lied! She lied to you! She lied about me! She lied to everyone!" Kimberly yelled in tears.

"No, I don't, I don't believe you."

"Believe what the hell you want, it's the truth! I didn't write it! Katherine thought I was cheating on you, so instead of finding out the truth, she wrote you that phony letter. She wrote the letter, not me." Tears steamed down Kimberly's face. Tommy gasped.

"Why didn't you say something…why didn't you tell me before…"

"Because, because I was mad at you! I was so mad at you! Because I couldn't believe you, you of all people could believe I found someone else to love, when I love you so much!"

"I'm so sorry Kim."

"Don't!" Kimberly yelled pushing Tommy's hands away when he tried to hug her. "Don't! You believed a letter! You didn't call, you didn't write, you gave up!"

"I'm so sorry." Kimberly wiped her face.

"Yeah, me too." Kimberly tried to wipe her face again though the tears kept coming, so it was useless. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I won't! And I can't! And you can't marry him!"

"Why not?"

"Because you love me!"

"Why should I love you, when you believed a letter?" Kimberly asked.

"Because I love you. I always have, and I always will love only you."

"Tommy, please…"

"I love you, Beautiful."

"No, don't do this. I can't…"

"You love me!" Tommy kissed Kimberly. His hands cupping her face. Kimberly tried to resist, but his kisses always made her melt. Kim's hands moved from pushing at his shoulders, to his waist, and finally up his back. As they kissed, Katherine found them. Katherine shook her head. She always knew Tommy didn't ever give up his love for Kimberly. She went away distraught, filled with anger, jealousy and hatred.

"Oh no you don't Kimberly…"

* * *

Tommy lips stayed locked with Kimberly. Kimberly finally realized at any moment, Trey could walk in on them. The realization that her 'fiancé' could catch them was like a bucket of cold water hitting her. Kimberly gasped and pulled away fast. Tommy looked at her. 

"I can't do this!" Tommy looked at Kimberly as she sang that sentence.

_"End of the Road" _

_(Spoken by Tommy)  
__Girl you know we belong together…I have no time for you to be playing with my heart like this…You'll be mine forever baby, you just see _

_(Sang by Tommy)  
__We belong together…And you that I'm right…Why do you play with my heart,  
__why do you play with my mind?  
__Said we'd be forever…Said it'd never die _

_How could you love me and leave me, and never say good-bye? _

_(Sang by Kimberly)  
__When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight  
__Boy, each time I try I just break down and cry  
__Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead…Spinnin' around and around _

_Chorus Together:  
__Although we've come to the end of the road  
__Still I can't let you go….It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
__Come to the end of the road  
__Still I can't let you go…It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
__Come to the end of the road  
__Still I can't let you go…It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you _

Tommy takes Kimberly by her hands. Kimberly smiled at him, still a bit unnatural hearing him sing to her.

_(Sang by Tommy)  
__Girl, I know you really love me  
__You just don't realize  
__You've never been there before  
__It's only your first time _

_Maybe I'll forgive you, hmm _

_(Sang by Kimberly)  
__Maybe you'll try _

_(Sang by Tommy)  
__We should be happy together  
__Forever _

_(Sang by Kimberly)  
__Can you love me again like you loved me before?  
__This time I want you to love me much more…This time instead just come to my bed…And baby just don't let me, don't let me down _

_Chorus (repeated together twice) _

Kimberly's hand went up to Tommy's face.

_(Sang by Tommy)  
__Maybe I'll forgive you baby, hmm  
__Maybe we'll try…We should be happy together  
__Forever, you and I _

_(Sang by Kimberly)  
__Lonely _

_(Sang by Tommy)  
__Yes baby my heart is lonely _

_(Sang by Kimberly)  
__Lonely _

_(Sang by Tommy)  
__My heart hurts baby _

_(Sang by Kimberly)  
__Lonely _

_(Sang by Tommy)  
__Yes I feel pain too  
__Baby please _

Tommy drops to his knees, pressing his head to Kim's stomach. She gasped, as she covered her mouth in shock.

_This time instead just come to my bed  
__And baby just don't let me go _

Kimberly lifted Tommy back to his feet and cupped his face as they sung together. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Chorus (repeated together twice)

* * *

_

Kimberly and Tommy at the end of the song were kissing passionately. Tommy slowly pulled away from their kiss.

"I guess the spell is not completely done."

"Yeah." They kissed again laughing. "I am such a fool," Tommy said pressing his forehead against Kim's forehead.

"Why?"

"I should have known."

"But how could you? I never say a word and Katherine, was absolutely never going to say a word," Kimberly said kissing Tommy softly on the lips with each other breath.

"No, she came close. Whenever she saw us talking, or close. She would act all funny, nervous, almost frightened to death. She was never comfortable if we were alone."

"I'll bet."

"She was always like 'did she tell you?'. I couldn't…for the life of me figure out why she seem so shaky. I was so confused, but she would just laugh it off and I went along with it, like a fool."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I just…"

"I hurt you. Those things I said to you that day, and today, that song. I am so sorry Beautiful."

"Me too. Me too, Tommy." Tears rolled down Kim's face as she hugged Tommy tight. "Don't let me go." Tommy kept his arms around Kimberly.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said.

"Okay." Tommy brought up his communicator to his mouth.

"Alpha, 2 to teleport immediately back home."

"Right away Tommy." Just as Katherine arrived again, there was a flash of black and red, as Kimberly and Tommy left the planet.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy arrived to Kim's place quicker than when they left. She looked at him unsure what the next step was as they released each other from the hug. Tommy smiled and held Kim's face. He kissed her lightly on the lips. 

"We don't have to make love tonight, or any night until you are ready."

"I'm ready!" Tommy arched his eyebrow at her. "I can do… have the sex. We can have the sex tonight. I mean, I want to mm, make love to you too." Kimberly blushed. "I am such a girl." Tommy laughed. He wrapped his arms around Kimberly, as she buried her face into his chest.

"Well, that is a good thing here." Kimberly laughed. "We will take it slow." Kimberly smiled. She cupped Tommy's face and kissed him passionately. "Or not!" Tommy pulled away with a smile.

"We have been dreaming about this for a while now," Kimberly said.

"That is true." Kimberly smiled. She started singing.

_"Save The Best For Last" _

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
__Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
__I see the passion in your eyes  
__Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
__'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
__You'd tell me this was love  
__It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
__But somehow it's enough _

_And now we're standing face to face  
__Isn't this world a crazy place  
__Just when I thought our chance had passed  
__You go and save the best for last _

_All of the nights you came to me  
__When some silly girl had set you free  
__You wondered how you'd make it through  
__I wondered what was wrong with you _

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
__And share your dreams with me  
__Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
__Is the one thing you can't see _

_And now we're standing face to face  
__Isn't this world a crazy place  
__Just when I thought our chance had passed  
__You go and save the best for last _

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
__Is the one thing you can't see _

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
__Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
__Just when I thought our chance had passed  
__You go and save the best for last _

_You went and saved the best for last_

As Kimberly finished, Tommy kissed her. Kimberly laughed as Tommy hugged her. He lifted her up and spun them around just like the first time they ever kissed. Tommy slowly put Kimberly down to the ground, both knowing how silly that just was.

"Sorry, I just had to do that." Kimberly nodded. She reached for his vest. Tommy stopped her. He reached down and took off his shoes. Kimberly's hands went to his vest jacket again and undid the black buttons, revealing the tight red muscle top. It showed every muscle. Kimberly ran her hands along Tommy's chest. Tommy kissed the top of Kimberly's shoulder before kissing around her neck.

"You are so beautiful," Kimberly said.

"My line."

"We can share it." They kissed. Tommy caressed Kimberly's cheek as they kissed again and again. Tommy pulled away as they spun around slowly. Kimberly reached up to kiss him again, when he stopped her. Tommy's hand covered Kim's lips. Tommy caressed all around Kim's face. Kimberly cupped Tommy's face as they kissed. He slowly picked Kimberly up and they fell to her bed. Kimberly and Tommy ripped at each other's clothes. Kimberly's gown torn greatly in the process to get it off her body.

* * *

They were naked in moments, kissing. A faint blush across Kim's face makes Tommy smile. She had caught a glimpse of his cock, only to quickly turn her gaze away. Kimberly was so innocent sometimes. 

"It's okay. We will take this as slow as needed." Kimberly nodded. Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips. She smiled as Tommy placed his hands on Kim's breasts. Kimberly arched up from the bed. Tommy slowly bent down and kissed around her pink hard nipple.

"Stop teasing," Kimberly groaned as he skimmed around her breasts. Tommy slightly chuckled before taking one into his mouth. Kimberly took in a deep breath, lifting up from the bed. A moan escaping her lips as Tommy sucked gingerly. Kimberly gasped, when Tommy bit one nipple. Tommy did it again, getting the same response when he did the other breast. Tommy lifted from his feasting and went back to kissing her. His lips caressed around her neck and chest before taking her lips into countless kisses again.

Kimberly's hand moved between them. It was Tommy's turn to gasp and moan loudly, as Kimberly gripped his rock hard cock. It was pulsing in her small hand. Kimberly couldn't believe that actually fit in his pants. It was so long, so smooth, and so beautiful to her. She was actually holding, touching him. Tommy made the odds even, as his hand, thumb found her clit and pressed against it. Kimberly gasped. She shook away from him, but Tommy held her close. Kimberly opened her eyes as Tommy slid a finger inside her. Kimberly's leg involuntarily opened for more. Tommy slid in a second, then a third finger inside, while his thumb stroked her clit up and down slowly. Tommy slowly pulled his fingers out as Kimberly let go of him, placing her hand at his waist to bring him closer.

Tommy took that signal, as Kimberly was ready. Tommy slowly moved into position. Kimberly was kissing at his neck and shoulders, as he pressed the head of his cock against her outer lips, teasing her wet opening. Tommy slowly thrust inside Kimberly, his long, pulsing cock buried deep within those pink snug inner walls. Tommy groaned as he fills her completely, but he never takes his eyes off her looking for any signs of pain or fear but only found passion reflected in his lover's eyes. Kimberly scratches Tommy's back in the heat of passion, eyes of normal brown, turn that piercing ice light blue. Tears of passion begin to form in her light blue eyes, causing Tommy to stop, thinking that Kimberly was in pain. He strokes her cheek again.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy." Tommy smiled and kissed Kimberly again.

Once Tommy was sure she felt no pain, he begins to move inside her causing ripples of pleasure to go through her body again. As the heat between them rises, she clings to him trying to soak up every precious moment that passes. Their hands caressing one another's bodies. Tommy stroking Kim's back continuously. Kimberly rubbing around the back of his neck and his back. The bed creaked beneath their movements. Kim's hand sought out his hand, as Tommy thrust over and over, deeper inside her. Tommy grasped Kim's hand finally. Tommy loves every second of this, and knows that she is too. Being able to give her so much pleasure is the best feeling in the world to him, and finally being able to share this moment with her just makes him love this that much more. Kimberly never felt so loved by one person then in this very moment. She knew nothing in the world could make herself feel so complete. Both their hands held squeezed tight. After a while, both of them reach their peaks and cum harder than either one of them ever thought they could. They lay on their sides facing each other, as the after math of what they had just done settles.

"That, was….amazing." They both laughed, hugging each other.

"I know!"

"Not that I will ever get used to those ice blue eyes while making love to you, but..." Kimberly laughed. "I love you." Tommy held Kimberly by her chin before kissing her.

"I love you too." Kimberly softly kisses his lips again, before both of them fall asleep, happy that finally they would be together forever and nights like these were only just beginning.

* * *

Tommy lay on his back, Kimberly on her side, facing him. Her head held up by her hand. She was stroking his chest, as he slept. She loved watching him sleep. Back in the early days of dating, they used to take naps together. Kimberly loved the way Tommy would hold her tight in his sleep. He loved so adorable, so kissable as he lay there, like a sleeping angel. Kimberly stroked Tommy's face. Tommy slowly woke up. They smiled at each other. Music surrounded around them as they basked in their love. 

_"Differences" _

_My whole life has changed  
__Since you came in, I knew back then  
__You were that special one  
__I'm so in love, so deep in love _

Kimberly laid her head to Tommy's chest, she caressed and stroked around his chest.

_You make my love complete  
__You are so sweet, no one competes  
__Glad you came into my life  
__You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight  
__Girl, you open me, I'm wide open  
__And I'm doing things I never do  
__But I feel so good, I feel so good  
__Why it takes so long for me finding you _

Tommy stroked Kimberly's back as he sang to her.

_This is my story and I'm telling you  
__It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
__Without you right here having my back  
__I really don't know just where I'd be at  
__My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
__Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh...)  
__You were that special one (You were that)  
__I'm so in love, so deep in love _

_You make my love complete (You make, make my love complete)_

_You are so sweet (Oh, oh), no one competes  
__Glad you came into my life (Ooh...)  
__You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight  
__I analyzed myself, I was buck wild  
__Never thought about settling down  
__But all the time I knew I was ready  
__But not with all my friends around  
__But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)  
__You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)  
__Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
__And I owe it all to you _

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
__Since you came in, I knew back then (Oh, oh)  
__You were that special one (You were that special one)  
__I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh...)  
__You make my love complete (You make my love complete)  
__You are so sweet, no one competes  
__Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)  
__You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby), with you  
__I have no sight _

Kimberly and Tommy looked into each other's eyes. Kimberly stroked Tommy's chin with a smile before she laid her head back down on his chest. Tommy stroked Kim's hair back and her back over and over.

_God has blessed me God has blessed me, baby  
__Girl, He was good to me when He sent you  
__I'm so happy, baby  
__I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby  
__Share my world Come and share my world, baby,  
__oh...whoa...yeah. yeah _

_I'm so in love I'm so in love  
__I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah... _

_My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)  
__Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)  
__You were that special one (You were that very, very __special one)  
__I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one),  
__so deep in love _

Kimberly closed her eyes, caressing Tommy's chest. Tommy kissed her forehead.

_You make my love complete (You make my love complete)  
__You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes  
__(No one competes, oh)  
__Glad you came into my life  
__You blind me with your love (Come on), with you I have __no sight _

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
__Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a difference in my life)  
__You were that special one (I knew you were that special one)  
__I'm so in love, so deep in love (When I first laid eyes on you, babe)  
__You make my love complete (You make my love complete, darlin')  
__You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes, baby)  
__Glad you came into my life (No one, no one)  
__You blind me with your love (No one), with you I have __no sight (Come on)  
__My whole life has changed (Oh...whoa...whoa...whoa...) _

_Since you came in, I knew back then

* * *

_

Kimberly raised her head up from Tommy's chest after he finished.

"You are so great."

"Nah, your singing is so much better."

"Yeah, well, duh." Tommy looked at Kimberly with a smile. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly. She sighed in his arms, feeling so comfortable, secure and so very, very happy. "Sing again, sing something else for me."

_"Open Arms" _

_Lying beside you, here in the dark  
__Feeling your heart beat with mind  
__Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
__How could our live be so blind _

_We sailed on together  
__We drifted apart  
__So here you are by my side  
__So now I come to you, with open arms _

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
__So here I am with open arms  
__Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
__Open arms _

_Open arms

* * *

_

Kimberly reached up and kissed Tommy on the lips. She slowly slid on top of Tommy. Tommy held Kimberly by the waist as she sat up on him. Tommy slowly sat up, pushing and fixing Kim's hair behind her shoulders. He pulled a lone strand of hair from her face and lifted it to the side behind her ear. Kimberly smiled as she stared at Tommy.

"What?" Tommy asked. Kimberly just smiled and shook her head. "Come on. Tell me."

"We could have had this months ago, if not for my stupidness," Kimberly said.

"You're not stupid, Beautiful."

"I should have told you the truth months ago, when I first found out, but I was…"

"I hurt you. I said some harsh things to you that day. I was upset with you and lashed out. Anybody would have been just as mad."

"No, I should have told you the truth. You always knew I was keeping something from you, you always pushed, but I never opened up until it was almost too late."

"Hey, we are here, we are together as we were always meant to be now. All the rest doesn't matter. I love you." Kimberly smiled.

"I love you too." They kissed. Tommy caressed Kim's back as they kissed passionately. Her hands going into his hair. They slowly fell back down to the bed. Tommy lifted Kimberly to lie on the bed, as he moved on top of her, still kissing. Tommy pulled away with a smile as Kimberly shifted under him. She giggled while playing with his hair to tuck it behind his ears.

"What?"

"I hate your hair."

"You love my hair," Tommy said.

"How is it, that a boy's hair can grow so damn fast and long in such a short time?"

"Magic."

"Magic, eh?"

"And good genes."

"You, good genes. Yeah, right. I think you add that miracle grow oil when you shower." Tommy laughed.

"All natural, Beautiful." Kimberly pulled on his ends. Tommy kissed Kimberly softly. "I still hate it." Tommy slid his half pulsing cock leisurely into Kimberly, causing her to gasp.

"Nothing about me you can possibly hate."

"Is that right?" Tommy thrust the rest of him hard and deep into Kimberly. She gasped and clung to his shoulders.

"Let me prove it." Tommy's mouth covered Kimberly. They make love. Tommy fell asleep against Kim's shoulder, laying partially over her, as she strokes the back of his head and his back. His slight snoring causes Kimberly to smile greatly. She fell asleep eventually.

* * *

Morning sunlight filled the room. Tommy slightly groaned and tightened his arms around Kimberly as the room warmed. They slept in peace for the first time in a while. Kimberly felt eyes on her. She slowly woke from her deep slumber. Kimberly saw Trey standing right there. She gasped loudly. Katherine had sent Trey to them in the morning, telling Trey that she saw Tommy and Kimberly leaving together. Kimberly sat up in a flash, waking Tommy in the process. 

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Kimberly sat there staring ahead. Tommy turned and saw Trey standing there.

"Trey…." Trey turned and walked out the bedroom. Kimberly closed her eyes. "Trey!" Kimberly quickly got up and put on her robe.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tommy asked grabbing her arm to stop her.

"I have to…I have to explain…"

"No, let him go!"

"Tommy, you don't understand! I can't just let him go like that!" Tommy grabbed Kimberly and held her back. He held her against his chest.

"He doesn't need any explanations! He knows what happened and he knows your heart. Don't go…"

"I can't! I have to…I have to talk to him. Give us a moment alone."

"What?"

"Tommy, please! Don't come out."

"Fine," Tommy said sitting back on the bed. Kimberly kissed the side of his head quickly.

* * *

Kimberly closed her bedroom door behind her. She walked down the hall and took the few stairs into the living room. Kimberly found Trey, his back to her. 

"Trey…"

"I supposed you think that you are very clever."

"Clever?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"I cannot believe you went and slept with him on the night we were to announced that we're to be married to the universe!" Kimberly stood right behind Trey. "How could you?!"

"I am so sorry…"

"You will not say you are sorry!" Kimberly gasped and slightly jumped back at Trey's outburst when he turned to face her. His solid form shifted into 3, then back into one. His unified link wasn't yet complete.

"You have to believe I never wished to hurt you…"

"I do not want to hear a word from you!" Trey yelled.

"But I have to, I want to explain that…Tommy and I…"

"Explain! What I saw needs none!" Trey grabbed Kimberly by her arms, holding her tight.

"Tommy and I are…we were such close friends and, the breakup turned out to be a lie created by someone we both thought was our friend, but she…and…" Trey slightly shoved Kimberly back when he let her go.

"So you sleep with all your close friends?" Trey asked in anger.

"I know you are hurting, but I will not be spoken to in that way."

"You'll be spoken to as I wish to speak to you!"

"I am not some child! What happened last night, was meant to happen because, because I love Tommy," Kimberly said in truth.

"How dare you!" Trey shifted into his 3 forms again, this time, he stayed.

"I said I was sorry. I am so sorry! But it's the truth! I do love Tommy, I always had and I always will."

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Trey of Wisdom asked.

"This has nothing to do with embarrassing you."

"This has everything to do with me! I am your fiancé not him! You will not share my bed when you've slept with him!" Trey of Heart yelled.

"You don't understand. I'm not going to share your bed at all. I am not going to Triforia to live with you. I cannot. And I will not marry you." Trey of Heart went to slap Kimberly. She gasped and slightly flinched, but no hit came. The Treys turned and walked away from Kimberly.

"You will come back to Triforia with me right now. I suggest you pack some things," Trey of Courage said as he faced Kimberly. Kimberly shook her head.

"I am so sorry. I really am, but that is not happening."

"You will…"

"Goodbye Trey."

"What do you mean goodbye?" Trey of Heart asked as Kimberly walked away. "Come back here. Come back here!" Kimberly ran back towards to her bedroom. "You will listen to me!"

"Just leave now, Trey!"

* * *

Tommy was there and hugged her as soon as she opened the bedroom door. Kimberly was slightly crying. 

"How dare you go to him again! You are coming back with me now!"

"No!" Kimberly screamed. Trey of Heart went to grab Kimberly, but Tommy pulled her away.

"Don't touch her!"

"Do not get in my way!" Tommy was shoved aside by Trey of Wisdom.

"Stop it!"

"You will not stand in my way!" Trey of Heart yelled. Tommy was punched backward.

"Trey stop it!" Tommy shoved one of the Treys away. "Guys stop it!" Kimberly shouted at them. They were not listening as they fought. "Tommy, stop it!" Tommy punches one Trey back, and kicks another Trey back. Kimberly screamed as the boys were on the ground fighting. "Stop it!" Kimberly grabbed Tommy and pulled him off a fallen Trey from the ground. Tommy stood up and looked at the 3 fallen forms lying on the ground. Kimberly went to one of them.

"Trey? Trey are you okay?" Trey of Courage sat up first holding his bloody lip. Trey of Wisdom's head was in Kim's lap as she examined him.

"Kimberly…"

"Oh Trey, I'm so sorry," Kimberly said stroking his face, holding his head.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Why?!" Tommy yelled.

"You didn't have to attack them!"

"He was trying to take you away from me!"

"You could have killed them!" Kimberly yelled.

"Maybe I should have!" Kimberly gasped.

"He loves me okay. When I had no one, he was there for me."

"No one is taking you away from me," Tommy said.

"I am not some prize you won! I am a person!"

"I know that!"

"Do you? If you knew that, you shouldn't have, wouldn't have attacked them."

"How can you defend him over me?"

"How can I not?" Kimberly asked looking back down at Trey. She stroked his face. Tommy let out a disgusted breath and left Kimberly in anger after grabbing his clothes. "Tommy?" Kimberly stood up after checking Trey's face to see Tommy had left. "Tommy! I have to go talk to him."

"You want to be with a guy that did this, to us?" Trey of Heart asked.

"I love Tommy!"

"How could you possibly love a guy with a temper like that?" Trey of Wisdom asked.

"You don't understand Trey. He is everything I have ever wanted and will ever want. He is the first guy I loved."

"And me?"

"It was different, special yes, but different. With Tommy, I love him with my soul. I'm sorry." Kimberly said rushing to get dressed. "Please, just go." All the Treys stood up and teleported away. Kimberly sighed.

* * *

Tommy went to the Power Chamber after a walk in the park, to somewhat calm himself. He paced around the main deck, not saying a word. 

"Tommy, what do we owe this visit?" Alpha asked.

"Alpha, not now."

"WHAT HAS TROUBLED YOU, TOMMY?"

"Trey."

"TREY? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND."

"I think you do! I was with Kimberly last night."

"YES, I KNOW. KIMBERLY AND YOURSELF LEFT TRIFORIA BEFORE THE ENGAGEMENT ANNOUNCEMENT."

"Yes, engagement. How could you choose him for Kimberly?"

"SHE IS A PRINCESS, IT IS HER DUTY TO MARRY A PRINCE."

"And what about her duty to follow her heart?"

"KIMBERLY, WOULD NOT HAVE AGREED TO MARRY TREY OF TRIFORIA UNLESS SHE DID HAVE STRONG FEELINGS FOR HIM, UNLESS SHE DID LOVE HIM."

"She loves me!"

* * *

The communication monitor beeped in. Alpha hit the button. Tommy was still upset, angry with Zordon for choosing such a guy for Kimberly just because she was a princess. 

_"Zordon! Are you there?" _

"OF COURSE MY DEAR. WHAT IS THE PROBLEM KIMBERLY?"

_"I am looking for Tommy."_ Tommy shook his head at Alpha and Zordon.

"I AM SORRY KIMBERLY, BUT TOMMY IS…"

_"Not there, of course,"_ Kimberly said with a sigh. _"I guess I just thought if he wasn't in the park, he was there."_ Kimberly looked around. _"Well, I want to ask you, no, I need to talk to you right now."_ Tommy quickly left the main deck.

"I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU. TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER."

_"I'm on the way," Kimberly said_.

* * *

Kimberly teleported to the Power Chamber. 

"WHAT DO YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT KIMBERLY?"

"I am so sorry, Zordon." Tommy listened at the doors to the main deck.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE TO BE SO SORRY ABOUT, KIMBERLY?"

"I slept with Tommy last night."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?"

"Yes, well, I think so, I mean I love Tommy. When I found out about the letter and…."

"I AM THE ONE THAT MUST APOLOGY KIMBERLY. I AM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT LIE."

"What?" Kimberly asked confused.

"YES, I KNEW ABOUT KATHERINE AND THE LETTER."

"You knew? How could you keep that from me? From Tommy?! You knew and you did nothing!"

"I COULD NOT INTERFERE." Rita's curse made it so that Zordon couldn't interfere in Kimberly's life in any manner that is why Trey had to be the one to first tell Kimberly about being princess.

"Right, just like you couldn't tell me about being my father! When you will drop that curse bullshit and be my father? You saw how hurt Tommy was, you saw how hurt I was not talking to him, only to find out it was all a lie! You knew! And you said nothing!"

"KIMBERLY…"

"How could you not tell me?!"

"KIMBERLY…"

"Damn it! Damn you! What kind of father are you? I can't believe I actually came here to talk you! You have never been there for me! I am so out of here!"

"I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU, KIMBERLY! I LOVE YOU! I AM IN THIS TUBE BECAUSE I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT MYSELF. BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE MY BABY GIRL ALIVE AGAIN, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TOOK TO HAPPEN. I GAVE MY LIFE TO BE STUCK IN A TUBE FOREVER SO YOU CAN HAVE A CHANCE AT LIVING." Kimberly's arm dropped as she stopped from teleporting out. "I AM SO SORRY I COULD NOT INTERFERE. I NEVER WANTED ANY HARM, AND PAIN TO COME TO YOU."

"But it did. Tommy and I love each other so much and you, you just let Katherine get away with that letter. Why?"

"KATHERINE'S LOVE FOR TOMMY…"

"I love Tommy! She doesn't know love! Love is not lying to steal someone away."

"TOMMY DID NOT HAVE TO BELIEVE THE LETTER. HE COULD HAVE…"

"You know Tommy! He would have never done that! He was too hurt to fight what he thought I wanted. The only thing, Tommy has ever wanted in his life, was me to be happy. That's why he believed the letter, because he thought I was happy."

"AND NOW YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO BE WITH TOMMY."

"I have."

"THEN WHAT TROUBLES YOU?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT IS TROUBLING YOUR MIND, MY CHILD. WHAT TROUBLES YOUR HEART? ARE YOU SURE TOMMY IS THE ONE YOU TRULY LOVE AND WANT TO BE WITH?"

"Yes, no, wait...I don't know. I don't know what to do, Zordon. I have loved Tommy for so long. I love Tommy so much, but I, I still, I mean, I do have these strong feelings for Trey. He was there when all hope was lost to me, when I was so alone and so confused about being a princess, but helped me get through that. What do I do, Father? Please, tell me what to do, please help me. I am your child, I need you to tell me what to do!" Kimberly hugged herself as she cried.

"I CANNOT TELL YOU WHAT TO DO KIMBERLY, EVEN AS YOUR FATHER. I DON'T HAVE A SOLUTION TO CLEAR YOUR MIND OR YOUR HEART. THIS HAS TO BE YOUR CHOICE. BUT YOU HAVE TO ASK YOURSELF THIS, YOUR FEELINGS FOR ONE OF THEM HAS TO OUTWEIGH THE OTHER. IF YOU LOVE TOMMY MORE, BE WITH HIM. BUT, IF YOU LOVE TREY… MARRYING TREY WON'T KILL YOU. IT WILL FULFILL A DESTINY THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT IN SO MANY WAYS. YOU ARE PRINCESS OF ELTAR; IT IS YOUR DUTY AS PRINCESS TO FIND LOVE AND GIVE YOUR HEART TO ONLY ONE IN ORDER TO HAVE A STRONG PRESENCE IN THE COUNCIL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, I do understand. You are right, Father. " Kimberly looked ahead, everything so clear in her mind and heart. "Marrying Trey won't kill me…he is great man. And he will make a great king and ruler one day. I did have strong feelings for Trey, love even." Tommy gasped behind the doors. He couldn't believe what Kimberly was saying. "As princess, I do have a duty to withhold tradition and statue. And I would be a fool to let Trey go and all that comes with marrying him go as well." Kimberly looked up at Zordon with a smile. "My feelings might have been confused before, but now I see everything clear..."Tommy teleported out the Power Chamber with hearing that from Kimberly.

"THEN YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO, MY CHILD."

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Tommy landed in the park. He sat at a bench after kicking over a trashcan. Katherine was wondering what happened after she told Trey about seeing Tommy and Kimberly teleport away. Trey found Katherine at the party. It was Katherine that told Trey that Kimberly left with Tommy. Trey was in shocked, continuing the party until he finally called it when Kimberly didn't return. He blew up at the party, breaking his unified form; Billy had worked so hard on fixing. 

"Tommy?" Tommy looked up and saw Katherine standing there. "What are you doing here, alone?" Katherine asked.

"Get away from me."

"What?"

"I said get away from me!" Katherine jumped back at Tommy's outburst. "How dare you talk to me after what you did?"

"I don't…"

"How could write a letter like that me?" Tommy asked.

"I thought it was all for the best. I thought she was cheating on you and that would have killed you!"

"So you write a letter, a lie, and that was supposed to be better?"

"I am so sorry."

"She chose Trey."

"What?"

"We made love, all night, and because of you, she chose Trey."

"Why would she chose Trey, if she really loves you, she would have…."

"Don't! Because of you and your lie! She would have never been with him in the first place, she would have never fallen for him if it wasn't you!"

"I never wanted you to hurt."

"But you did! She loves him over me." Tears rolled down Tommy's face. Katherine sat down and hugged Tommy. "How could she love him over me?"

"I don't know Tommy," Katherine said rubbing his head and back. Katherine kissed the side of Tommy's head. "I am here for you."

* * *

Kimberly teleported to the park and came across them. Kimberly gasped. She shook her head and walked. Tommy looked passed Katherine's shoulder as he slowly raised his head. 

"Kimberly?" Tommy pushed Katherine away from him. "How dare you?"

"I was just trying…"

"Don't! You are not my friend! Not now, not ever! And I will never love you!" Tommy jumped up from the bench. "Kimberly!" Tommy ran after Kimberly. "Kim! Kimberly, will you just stop!" Tommy grabbed Kimberly and turned her to face him. "Why didn't you stop?!"

"I can't take it! I can't believe I actually came here!" Kimberly yelled.

"What?"

"Don't touch me!" Kimberly ripped her arms away from Tommy and walked away.

"Kim! Kimberly!" Tommy stopped her again. Kimberly slapped Tommy, hard. Tommy's face stayed turned to her slap.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? You are the one that chose Trey!" Tommy yelled rubbing his cheek.

"What? I haven't chosen Trey! Are you crazy!"

"Oh don't try to lie! I heard you!"

"I haven't chosen Trey! But now, after seeing that, I want to change my mind."

"I heard you tell Zordon marrying Trey won't kill you because you love him!"

"Well, you left before I could finish buddy. If you stayed one minute more, you would have gotten the last part. The whole part. I said, all of that yes, but I also said, 'There is one thing I do know, Zordon. Something I will always know. Not being with Tommy, not spending the rest of my life with him, YOU! will kill me'." Tommy looked at her. "For some God forsaking reason, I love you! I love you so much, I don't ever want to live agian without you! How could you dare doubt that?" Tommy hugged her.

"You love me?" Tommy asked holding her.

"Yes! God, why is that so hard to believe?!" Kimberly asked throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you Tommy Oliver, more than anything in this universe!"

"I'm sorry!" Tommy held Kimberly just as tight. "I love you too. I love you too."

* * *

**Songs Used: The Way by Clay Aiken, Satisfied by 5ive, Save The Best For Last by Vanessa Williams, End Of The Road by Boyz II Men, Differences by Ginuwine, Open Arms by Clay Aikens**

_Ranger Musical is done! Tell me whatcha think? Love? Hate? Don't care? Just a few chapters left in the bag._

**:P**


	10. A Dangerous Stay

_AN: Thanks for all the great reviews gals and guys! Enjoy, enjoy!_

**Chapter 10: A Dangerous Stay **

Katherine sat in the Youth Center all alone, depressed about her stupid ugly and bright purse and the Tommy and Kimberly reuniting party everyone was so happy about. They seemingly haven't parted each other for 2 days now since the unfortunate engagement party and make up. Katherine sighed and threw her purse to the table in great disgust, resting her left cheek on her palm. Adam and Tanya arrived to her table.

"Hey, Kat!" Tanya said. Katherine quickly tried to hide her ugly pink purse.

"Oh, hi guys."

"Uh, Kat, what was that?" Adam asked trying to see the ugly purse better.

"What was what?" Katherine asked.

"Come on, let's see it!" Adam and Tanya both reached for the bag. Katherine tried to hide it, but gave up and finally handed it over to Tanya.

"It's a purse, okay!"

"And you brought this, can I ask why?" Tanya laughed slightly with Adam.

"I didn't buy this. I made it, un Art class. It just…well, didn't turn out as great as I hoped so."

"Well, it's not totally bad, you know. Not everybody can be good at everything," Adam said with a slight laugh. "Wow." Tanya smiled. Adam handed the purse back to Katherine.

"Yeah, I mean, didn't Kimberly make that awesome black purse, something like Gucci would love to have it. Now, you know what not to do next time," Tanya said.

"Yeah, Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly." Katherine sighed and rested her chin on her arms. Adam looked at her and sat down with Tanya.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I really am sorry. I mean, I have no one to blame but myself. I lied, and I understand why Tommy won't talk to me…"

"Good, because what you did, that letter you wrote is the only reason they weren't together in the first place. Once that came out, you had to know that…"

"But she was so in love with Trey!"

"Trey was like you to Tommy. Someone to help them move pass one another, but nothing more, because they still, and they always will love each other." Tanya touched Katherine's hand. "I'm so sorry, Kat. You know that I would love for you to be happy, but you just can't be happy with Tommy."

"We were happy."

"Hey, hey! We're trying to study over here! Keep it down!" Adam, Tanya, and Kat look somewhat skeptical. Across the room, Bulk and Skull are sitting at a table piled up with books. Skull was goofing around with a magnifying glass, examining a comic book at different angles. "Don't look so surprised. After all, we are going for our Detective Licenses."

"Yeah!" Skull laughed. "We're gonna be full-fledged detectives!"

"That's provided you two pass the test. And there's only one way to do that. Study!" Detective Stone said. Bulk and Skull got back to work. Detective Stone leaves, shaking his head. Adam, Kat, and Tanya chuckled. Rocky came into the Youth Center.

"Hey."

"Hey man, what's up?" Adam asked.

"Hi."

"We have an emergency guys. We need to be at the Power Chamber right now," Rocky said urgently.

"What's wrong?"

"Kimberly and Tommy just told me to find you guys and hurry up." Katherine sighed. She picked up her bookbag, but forgot to stuff her ugly purse inside it, leaving it behind.

* * *

The 4 Zeo Rangers rushed to the Power Chamber and walk through the doors. 

"Kimberly, Tommy, what's wrong?" Adam asked. Kimberly was holding another figure's hand, as Tommy and Alpha were facing the old man. Tommy turned to the others, to reveal the old man.

"Uh, who's that?"

"Don't you recognize me, Katherine? It's me, Billy."

"Billy?" The old man laughed and put on his glasses. "Billy! But, but what happened to you!" Katherine asked rushing over to him.

"No way," Rocky said.

"I don't believe it," Adam added.

"Billy, how did this happened to you?" Katherine asked taking his hand.

"Well, eh-eh, you remember when Master Vile turned back time and we all became kids?"

"Kids?" Kimberly asked looking at Tommy. Tommy told them about how everyone had to go on a spiritual journey to find their Zeo crystal, he never said they were children at the time.

"Yeah, Billy was the only Ranger to use the device to become a teenager again. I'll tell you more later." Kimberly nodded. Katherine turned from their way as Tommy put his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Yeah, I remember! The regenerator!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, it was powered by our Power Coins. But, then it was destroyed," Old Billy said.

"Well, it looks like the Regenerator had a slight side-effect," Tommy said.

"It's speeding up Billy's ageing process," Kimberly said. "He's getting older every minute." Kimberly held Billy's hand as Billy had to take a sit.

"Can't we just reverse it?"

"I'M AFRAID THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION STILL REMAINS UNKNOWN ADAM."

"Wait! I might have an idea!" Billy leaves the maid deck.

"Wait! Where is he going?"

* * *

The Machine Empire welcomed back their king. King Mondo had finally been resurrected and back to his evil normal self. Prince Sprocket quickly informs his daddy that Gasket and Archina were back and tried to take over the Empire in his absent. 

"Oh really! I am not surprised. Just wait until I get my hands on that wayward son of mind!" Gasket and Archina were outside the main palace deck, listening. "I'll teach that Gasket a thing or two when I find him!"

"Drats! My father…is back," Prince Gasket said.

"I suggest we just leave darling, back to our home."

"Hmm, agreed for now. Let us go."

"Yes, my dear." They left for Archina's home.

* * *

Billy asked Katherine to come with him, sensing the glares from Tommy, to the Youth Center on his search. 

"Uh, explain to me why we are in the Youth Center, looking through the 'Lost and Found' box, Billy? I mean, have you ever lost a device here before?" Katherine asked.

"I don't think so, but we got to check all possibilities."

"Of course." Billy searched the box.

"So, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Katherine…"

"Am I mad, of course. Am I hurt, completely."

"But you had to know that…"

"I know! I have no one to blame but myself!" Katherine sighed. "Did Kimberly tell you about the letter before…"

"No. The funny thing is, Kimberly and I were friends well before Tommy, she did give hints that something wasn't right, but she never told me until we all found out the truth."

"I bet you are so disappointed in me, so angry," Katherine said with her head bowed down.

"No. You had a crush, you acted, well, foolishly…and..."

"I never wanted to be with Tommy at first. I thought I was sparing him the heartache of knowing the woman he loves was cheating him on."

"But, that was not your decision to make, whether or not it was true," Billy said putting away another item not his.

"I know and I am so sorry for doubting Kimberly and breaking them up. So sorry, I just wish Tommy would…"

"He knows and trust me, in time, he will forgive you." Billy touched Katherine's hand. "Kimberly has."

"What?"

"How else would she had kept the secret for so many weeks, months, and not yell at you when she could have. With everything out in the open now, it will just take time, especially Tommy. But he will." Bulk and Skull were using their brand new Eavesdropper 3000 in the Youth Center to gather up clues, because as any good detective, gathering clues is key. They pointed it at Katherine and the old man she was sitting with.

"Well, doesn't look like we're gonna find anything here," Katherine said stuffing an item back into the box.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Hey, what's this?" Old Billy asked, pulling out a pink purse. "Oh! Someone lost their purse."

"Oh, thanks." Katherine took the ugly bag. Billy smiled as he found a whistle. He blew the whistle, sending Bulk and Skull into howling screams of agony from the amplified sound waves.

* * *

Rita was also screaming from the Moon. She was watching the Youth Center through her telescope. 

"Might I have a moment of your time, your Royal Badness?" Finster asked.

"What is it? Make it snappy? You're interrupting my snooping!" Rita yelled.

"I have completed a new staff to make monsters with."

"It's about time, Finster! King Mondo is back and we gotta keep up with the Joneses!"

"Yes!"

"It is completely different. This staff is much more powerful than anything you are accustomed to my Queen. Ah, shall I tell you?"

"Nope, I rather you not tell me. I want to be surprised. Let's not waste time. I'm gonna turn Katherine, that lying wannabe do-gooder into a monster!"

"Yes! The Power Rangers will never destroy one of their own, even though she lied."

"Let's get rolling!" The beaten-up vehicle is shown driving away, Rita has her new Staff sticking out the front window

"Go! Go! Go, Zedd, go! Yeah! Hahaha! Faster, Zeddy! We've almost got her!"

* * *

Back in the Juice Bar, Kat and Old Billy are still-hunting through the "Lost And Found" box. Old Billy finds a fish; Kat tries on a pair of weird glasses; both of them laugh. Old Billy continues searching the box. Katherine gasped. 

"Billy, you're getting older."

"What?" Old Billy, whose hair has become greyer. He touched his right cheek and examines his left hand as if to confirm her diagnosis, and then replies with an almost forgotten expression.

"We better get back now."

"Affirmative." Katherine helped Billy up from his seat and they rush back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Rita is within range of hitting Katherine, but Goldar and Rito fight for a seat, causes Rita to drop the staff out the window, hitting Katherine's pink purse in the process with a red beam. It vanishes in a puff of smoke. 

"Stop! I dropped my staff!" Behind a bush not far from the Youth Center, a dark, piggish cartoon outline appears. Drawing back its teeth-like zipper, the new monster materializes.

"Great monster, sis!"

"It's a PURSE! A purse monster?! What kind of monster is that?!"

"Well, it does have quite a nice zipper, my Queen."

"Quiet! I need to think!"

"Oh, now we're in trouble!"

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, everyone was searching around. Kimberly and Tommy were scanning some papers. They quickly puts them down as Katherine and Old Billy re-enter through one of the doors. 

"Hey, any luck Billy?" Tommy asked.

"No, Katherine and I weren't able to find anything that might help." Rocky and Adam, who are working near one of the control panels, exchanged looks and smiled.

"Well, we may have found some luck!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, they are teleporting in now."

"Who?" Two Aquitian teleportation beams descend into the room; Cestro and Delphine have arrived. Cestro was holding a large gun-like device.

"Delphine! Cestro!"

"Who are they?" Kimberly asked.

"Greetings, Rangers," Delphine said, sweeping hands in Aquitian greeting.

"WELCOME BACK, RANGERS OF AQUITAR."

"Aquitar? There are Rangers on other planets?"

"Yes," Tommy said. "They are a team from Aquitar, a water planet."

"Cool."

"Rocky and Adam told us about your problem, Billy. I have constructed a new Regenerator device that should return you back to normal," Cestro said.

"Oh, that's just great! I'm not getting any younger!" Cestro aims the device at Old Billy. Alpha waits tensely a short distance behind Cestro. Suddenly, the device blows up. Everyone gasped; slight jumps backs from the Rangers. Old Billy shields his face as two more sparking explosions flare up, and then lowers his arms.

"What happened?"

"Perhaps there was too much feedback," Delphine said. Behind them, one of the control panels blows up too. Alpha staggers to his feet nearby.

"Alpha!" Kimberly rushed to Alpha with Tommy.

"Ohh! Aiyayaya!" Alpha started pushing buttons at the panel. "The explosion destroyed the Teleportation Unit!"

"Can you fix it, Alpha?"

"I'll try!"

* * *

At the Machine Empire Klank tells his masters that Rita made a monster from Katherine's ugly pink purse. King Mondo doesn't want anyone but him defeating the Rangers, so he goes to take his greatest monster down to Earth.

* * *

At the Power Chamber, the Regenerator device lies on the table, still smoking. 

"I'm afraid the device is damaged too. In order to repair it, we will need very fresh water," Cestro said.

"Well, there is Angel Grove Falls. I mean, that's the closest fresh water around we got around," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, you can take the Zeo Jet Cycles. I was tuning them up before this all started."

"Cestro and I will need help to fix the regenerator."

All of a sudden the Power Chamber Alarm went off.

"RANGERS, THE MACHINE EMPIRE, AND RITA AND ZEDD HAVE BOTH SENT DOWN NEW MONSTERS."

"You guys go ahead and deal with the monsters. I'll stay here with Billy and help the Alien Rangers," Kimberly said.

"Alright." Tommy touched Kimberly's arm.

"Don't worry about me, I'll take care of Billy after I go to Angel Falls to get the water. You go take care of those monsters." Tommy and Kimberly shared a quick kiss. "Be careful."

"It's Morphing Time!" Tommy yelled.

* * *

The Zeo Rangers morphed out on their Jet Cycles to find and destroy the monsters. King Mondo's monster was able to control their Cycles with a machine golden tile placed on the bikes. 

"What's wrong with the bikes!" No one had control over their bikes and ended up crashing into a building. "Whoa! It's gonna blow! Run! Come on! Let's go!" The five of them staggered away, and not before the building and their bikes blow up.

"How do you like your fiery finale, Rangers?"

"Oh no! It's King Mondo!"

"That's right! I'm rebuilt and I'm better than ever, with my new monster, Cog-Changer!" The Cog Changer changes all the cogs and they are sent to battle the Rangers. Rita and Zedd made their monster, the Impursinator, grow, causing the Rangers to have to call forth their Zeo Megazord.

"We don't have much time, Billy needs us!"

"Right!" With the Zeo Megazord, the Rangers battled the Impursinator. While their battles with the purse monster, Cog-Changer plants his seeds into the Megazord.

"I never liked that purse!" Katherine yelled.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, now!" The Zeo Megazord Saber charges up and slashes Impursinator, but yet again has no effect upon the gigantic purse. Cackling with glee, she blasts back at the Rangers again. There is an explosion, and the Megazord hits the ground.

"Victory!!!" The monster screams. She lands with a crash, throwing herself atop the fallen Megazord. It hurls its Saber aside, needing both hands to grab her.

"Red Battlezord, now!" Tommy yelled. The Red Battlezord blasts out of the Holding Bay cannon and whirls through the air. Zeo Ranger 5 beams inside. "Back off, Impursinator!"

* * *

King Mondo doesn't want Rita's ridiculous purse monster to take all the glory. His monster, Cog-Changer plants his evil cogs into the Megazord. The Red Battlezord continues to pummel Impursinator while the Zeo Megazord slowly regains its feet. 

The MegaBattlezord rumbles forward, blasting away at full strength, but even that is not enough to take out Impursinator. Unaffected, she fires her pink beams again, aiming right at the cockpit. The Rangers cry out, jolted by the impact.

"We need Kimberly and Prymidas!"

* * *

At Angel Grove Falls, Kimberly was filling up the Regenerator bottle with fresh clean water. 

"I better hurry and get this back to Billy before it's too late." Kimberly put the cap on the bottle. "Hang in there, Bill." Kim's communicator goes off. "Kimberly here."

"Kimberly! This thing's tougher than we thought! We need you and Pyramids," Tommy yelled.

"On my way. It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly morphed into the Gold Ranger. Pyramids appears, with Kimberly inside. She fires her lightning attack at the monster.

"Come on, guys! Initiate the Zeo Ultrazord now!"

"Zeo Ultrazord, fire!" The Zeo Ultrazord unleashes its full artillery upon Impursinator. Her stomach swells out as she first absorbs and then reflects the blasts, producing a moderate explosion.

"Haven't you learned yet? You're powerless against me, Rangers!"

"Damn, the purse is right. We're gonna need to form a new configuration." Kimberly activates controls. Pyramids's arms fold back; its front section slides out and forms a carrier structure.

"Zeo Ultrazord, Carrier Mode!" The Rangers yelled. Still no damage to the purse monster.

"Damn it! It's not working! We've gotta retreat and get the water to Billy!" The Ultrazord Carrier retreats.

* * *

King Mondo decided to end Rita's monster power stance and has it sucked away through a porthole. 

"Pop, what happened to the monster?"

"I had it teleported to another planet, so that I can destroy the Rangers myself!"

"But how?"

"The Cog-Changer planted an evil part in the Zeo Megazord. The next time they use it, they'll all be destroyed!" They all laughed together.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the Rangers enter through one of the doors, carrying their helmets. Kimberly has the bottle in her right hand. 

"I got the water."

"It may be too late." Cestro attaches the bottle to the Regenerator. He fires the machine at old Billy.

"Hey, it's working!" Katherine said with a smile. The Regenerator stops. Billy's faces wobbles back from slightly better to his elderly state.

"Oh man, we had it for a second!"

"I'm afraid this isn't enough. The ageing process will continue at an accelerated rate."

"RANGERS, KING MONDO'S COG-CHANGER IS STILL ON THE LOOSE AND WE AREN'T CERTAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO RITA AND ZEDD'S IMPURSINATOR."

"Without Billy, we're gonna need help."

"WE ARE RECEIVING A TRANSMISSION." Everyone looked at the viewing globe.

"Rangers of Earth, this is Aurico. The remaining Rangers of Aquitar are standing by to offer assistance at the first sign of trouble."

"We will not leave you in your time of need." Billy smiled as Cestro touched his arm. She smiled back at Billy.

"RANGERS, I AM PICKING UP SOME ABNORMAL READINGS IN THE ZEO ZORD HOLDING BAY." The Viewing Globe shows a transparent diagram of the Zeo Megazord which then fills in with solid color. A red circle flashes around its left leg.

"Look, th-there's something wrong in the Zeo Megazord. Looks like a-a-a loose wire in the auxiliary sub-cockpit. I'd better go check it."

"Wait, should you be moving about so soon?" Kimberly asked trying to hold Billy back.

"No, I think it's good for me." Everyone sighed as Billy quickly left to go to the Zeo Zord Holding Bay. "Oh, these readings are all wrong."

* * *

Just then, the evil cog reappears inside the Megazord, causing the other cogs to activate. The Megazord starts to smash the Holding Bay support structures. 

"What the…" Old Billy is startled by the sudden, he quickly dons a headset. "Mayday! Rangers! Mayday!"

"What's going on?

"The Zeo Megazord has been sabotaged! And Billy can't transfer to the main cockpit to stop it! Aiyayaya!" The Zeo Megazord continues smashing up the Holding Bay. Old Billy braces himself, as the Megazord takes off into the air. Kimberly sees him on the Viewing Globe.

"Billy!" Kimberly yelled.

"Aiyayaya! The Zeo Megazord has left the Holding Bay! Ohh ...no!"

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Tommy, Tanya, Katherine and Adam stare at the Viewing Globe, unable to look away. Kimberly and Cestro can be seen in the background, working on the damaged teleportation unit. 

"The Zeo Megazord is out of control. I can't access the main control panel. Help! Help!"

"We have to teleport him out of there," Adam said.

"But the teleporter is still down!"

"We must repair it if we are to have any hope of rescuing Billy," Cestro said.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy close the teleporter panel together and pushes a few more buttons. "There, that should do it, Alpha," Tommy said. 

"Right, teleport Billy now!"

"But the locator chips aren't online yet!"

"If we can't retrieve Billy, perhaps you can stop the Zeo Megazord," Delphine said.

"Right, the Super Zeo Megazord should have enough power to do that. Back to Action!"

The Super Zeo Megazord blasts out of the Holding Bay cannon to try and control the rampaging Zeo Zord.

* * *

Delphine punches his fist at the panel and they are finally able to save Billy and teleport him to safety. 

"Yes, we saved Billy!" Alpha yelled. Kimberly hugged Billy.

"Oh Billy!" Old Billy smiles and adjusted his glasses after hugging Kimberly.

"Thanks."

"That's some good new, but look. The Super Zeo Zord can't stop the Megazord with that Cog-Changer monster in control of it."

"MONDO'S SABOTAGE LET THE MONSTER GET PAST OF DEFENSE MECHANIMS."

"Tommy, watch out! King Mondo's monster is in the Zeo Megazord!"

"Thanks for the warning, Kim. We're on it." The Zeo Megazord with the Cog-Changer in control battles the Super Zeo Megazord.

* * *

Alpha scans Old Billy with a hand-held device that emits a green ray. Bill has aged greatly and now looks very frail. 

"I'm afraid the ageing has accelerated even more! At this rate, he'll reach 100 years in an hour."

"Oh no. Hang in there Billy." Kimberly got up from sitting beside him. "Guys, we gotta figure out something out now." Cestro and Delphine turn to each other.

* * *

An evil blue spirit energy sweeps through the Super Zeo Megazord cockpit, startling the Rangers. Impursinator materializes inside. 

"I'm back, Rangers!" She blasts the five of them with her twin pink bursts, knocking them out of the Megazord. They hit the ground groaning. Impursinator joyfully takes control of the Super Zeo Megazord and then battles with Cog-Changer monster in the other zord.

* * *

Kimberly looked up into the viewing globe with the 2 Aquitian rangers. 

"The monsters are fighting each other."

"They're gonna destroy Angel Grove at this rate."

* * *

At the Private Eyes Have It Detective Agency. Inside, Bulk and Skull are seated at opposite ends of a desk. Detective Stone gives them each a booklet for their License's test. He gives them an hour before leaving. The monster alarm goes off for the city. 

"Bulky! The Monster Alert! Do we stop?" Skull asked.

"I bet it's part of the test. You know, to see if we can concentrate under fire," Bulk said.

"Oh, yeah. Concentrate." They both go back to working on their test.

* * *

Kimberly groaned and turned from the viewing globe. 

"They can't do anything without their Zords."

"It would take too long for our Battle Borgs to arrive!"

"KIMBERLY, PERHAPS IT IS TIME TO CALL ON THE POWERS OF THE AURIC."

"Right, Zordon! Back to action!" The Gold Ranger reappears out in the city, crouched amidst some rubble, the key to Auric the Conqueror's Tiki in his right hand.

"You guys! Tommy! Where is everybody?"

"Kimberly!" The other Rangers turn up nearby. They stand together. "You brought Auric's key! Good thinking, Beautiful!"

"Thanks. We better call him right away!"

"Let's do it!"

"We call on Auric the Conqueror!" Kimberly hurls Auric's glowing key into the sky. A gold beam descends from above, lightning flashes, and Auric's massive Tiki rumbles its way out of the earth. It transforms into the mighty Conqueror himself, his dark cloak flapping gently in the breeze.

"I am Auric the Conqueror, defender of all that is good and true. Who requires my assistance?"

"Auric, it's us, the Power Rangers. Monsters have taken control of our Zords, and we need your help ... before they destroy the city."

"Do not worry, Rangers. I believe I see the problem." He marches off towards the warring Megazords, who are mildly swinging their fists at each other near a couple of flaming buildings. Auric extends his palms peaceably and gets right to the point, but the Megazords do not care.

"We're monsters! This is what we do!" Cog-Changer yelled. Each Megazord socks Auric in the face. He staggers, clutching his head. Impursinator flies out of the Super Zeo Megazord's head in the form of spooky spirit energy.

"Wait! What is this?" Auric is too overmatched. "I am sorry, Rangers." Auric glows brightly, reverts to Tiki form, and shrinks to dormant size.

"Auric! The monsters ganged up on Auric and forced him away!" Kimberly yelled.

"Look, let's be positive. I don't see how things could get any worse," Katherine said. King Mondo sent down cogs to end the Rangers.

"Worst! What are you talking about things not getting any worse! Hello, have you not been watching!"

"Guys, come on! We can take these monsters!" Tommy yelled. The Rangers battle the cogs army. The cogs take off.

"Huh! I bet I know what that was all about. Mondo must have sent the Cogs to distract us from dealing with the Megazords. Return to the Power Chamber."

* * *

The Rangers returned to the Power Chamber. 

"Rangers, we have found a way to treat Billy."

"Great." Billy was now sitting in a rocking chair.

"But it may be dangerous."

"An old friend from Aquitar, Cestria, is bringing me water from their Eternal Falls," Billy said.

"For Aquitians, the Eternal Falls is like your legendary Fountain of Youth. It makes us younger," Delphine said.

"However, we do not know the effects it may have on a human," Cestro said.

"I'm willing to take the risk."

"RANGERS, WE MUST STILL ATTEND TO THE ZORDS IN ANGEL GROVE."

"Yeah, they are tearing down the city," Rocky said as they watched through the viewing globe.

"Well, I have a plan to stop the Impursinator. But, I'm gonna need everyone's help," Katherine said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dueling Megazords are still battling, but moved away from the city. . "Hey, Impursinator!" 

"Goody, the Rangers are back. But I'll never get them from in here!" The monster leaves the zord.

"Huh? What is my monster doing?" Rita asked. "NO!"

Impursinator materializes on the ground.

"Rangers! Oh, Rangers! Where are you?" Rita pulls her monster out of battle to give it a tongue lashing, making the monster stay here to think about it.

With the Super Zeo Megazord left unattended, Tommy, Adam and Rocky were happy.

"Great, it worked!" They jump into the zord. "All right! Now for part two of the plan." The Megazord grabs a hold of the other zord, so the girls to get to work in destroying all the Cog-Changer's ring controls. The Zeo Megazord breaks off its attack, locking up completely.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Pink Ranger appears in the cockpit and attacks the monster, sending it falling to the ground.

"I'll get you!" Cog-Changer yelled. Pink and Yellow Zeo Rangers got back control of their Megazord.

"Great plan Katherine!'

"Thanks. Now that we got control of the zords, we can help get Billy back to normal."

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, Cestria appears holding a bottle of water. 

"I wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances," Cestria said. Billy laughed.

"I guess I've gotten a bit older since I was on Aquitar."

"You are still the same Billy, no matter what age you are," Cestria said. Billy smiled at her. Billy drinks the water.

"It looks like it is working," Kimberly said. "Is it enough?"

"Aiyayaya! No! He's still ageing!" Billy groaned. "Perhaps we should send Billy back to Aquitar for long-term treatment with stronger doses."

"Billy, these treatments have never been tested on humans before. Stronger doses may do more harm than good."

"I've got to take the chance, Cestria," Billy said turning to Kimberly.

"I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." Billy looked at Cestria with a smile before looking at Kimberly.

"Tell the others."

"Sure thing, Billy. You take care...and come back…yourself." Kimberly and Billy hugged. "Old friend." Kimberly and Billy laughed. Billy wiped away a few tears from Kim's face. "Billy..."

"I will be seeing you again, Kimberly." Kimberly nodded.

"I love you, Bill." Billy smiled and kissed Kimberly on the cheek. Cestria held on Billy and they teleported away.

* * *

From the Moon, Finster informs his queen that Mondo is about to send a large battalion of troops to Earth. Rita does not want to be bested by King Mondo, she sends back her Impursinator monster. Laughing, Rita blasts Impursinator, who flies away, and indicates her handiwork with a flourish.

* * *

The Power Chamber alarm goes off. Kimberly looked around. 

"Zordon, what's wrong?"

"MONDO AND RITA ARE BOTH ABOUT TO ATTACK ANGEL GROVE COLISEUM."

"And they have a whole fleet of cogs!"

"We must combine forces," Cestro said.

"I will dispatch the other Alien Rangers."

"Back to Action!" Kimberly yelled.

"I'm Morphing Time! Time for Aquitar Ranger Power now!"

* * *

At Angel Grove Coliseum, the Alien Rangers raise their swords to the sky and then go into battle stance. A flurry of small cogs flies through the air, knocking them down. Cog-Changer has arrived, with several spear-wielding Cogs in tow. 

"I'm back, Rangers!" All the Zeo Rangers appear next to the Alien Rangers. Cog-Changer and Impursinator team up to battle all the Rangers. Kimberly finally appears before the Rangers with the golden staff.

"Everyone ready!"

"Oh yeah!"

"You know it!" All the Rangers go into battle stances.

"Aquitar Ranger Blast!" Alien Rangers conjoin their blades, aiming at Impursinator. A blinding white burst strikes the monstrous purse, which shrieks laughter.

"Zeo Power Cannon!" Zeo Rangers formed their weapons.

"Fire!" Red Ranger yelled. The Zeo Rangers defeat the Cog-Changer, but Klank, Orbus and Sprocket appear and make the monster grow to giant size. Rita and Zedd join in the act and make their monster grow as well.

"Alien Rangers battle the cogs with Kimberly. We'll take on the gruesome twosome in our Zords."

"Right, Tommy."

"Come on guys! We need Super Zeo Zord power now!" The 5 Super Zeo Zords blast out of the Holding Bay cannon and fly through the air. They battle the monsters. The Zords break into teams to battle each monster. King Mondo is able to combine the monsters into one evil creature.

"Take a good look, Rangers! Now that I have twice the power, I'm double the trouble, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yeah! Watch and learn!" Tommy calls for the formation of the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Let's show this creep what he's up against!"

"Right!" Adam, and Tanya control the Zeo Megazord, while the Rocky and Katherine control the Super Zeo Megazord, Tommy in the Red Battlezord. With the powerful Warrior Wheel utility zord, the Rangers were able to destroy the Purse-Changer monster.

Down below, the Gold and Aquitian Rangers cheer.

"We did it! Way to go guys! We sent those cogs packing!"

"Alright!" Kimberly and Cestro high fived in joy. The Zeo Rangers jumped down from their zords.

"Rangers of Aquitar, thanks a million," Tommy said shaking hands with Aurico.

"No problem!"

* * *

At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull tentatively await their test results. Detective Stone appeared with their results. It turns out Bulk and Skull did pass, earning their licenses. 

"Now normally, you wouldn't have passed, but the examiners gave you extra points for completing the test during a monster attack."

"You mean, that attack was for real?" Skull asked. Detective Stone nodded. Bulk and Skull gasped. Ernie brought over sundaes for congratulations. Bulk and Skull fall face first into their sundaes.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, the Rangers get a message from Aquitar. 

"UNFORTUNATELY, THE STRENGTH OF THE SIGNAL HAS BEEN COMPROMISED BY THE RECENT OVERUSE OF THEIR TELEPORTATION SYSTEMS."

"Hey, it's Billy and Cestria!"

"Greeting Rangers. We wanted to let you know the Eternal Falls worked. Billy is young again." Everyone laughed and hugged.

"Alright, Billy!"

"That's terrific! When are you coming home, Billy?"

"Actually guys, I'm…I'm not."

"What?"

"Guys, I've made a really important decision. I'll miss you all, but I'm going to stay here on Aquitar with Cestria." Kimberly smiled. Tommy put his arm around her, knowing the feeling. "I think I've finally found someone I can really relate to."

"I always knew you would Billy," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, I just didn't think she'd be from another planet," Rocky said. Everyone laughed.

"We're really happy for you, Billy. And you, too, Cestria," Tommy said.

"Yeah, we're going to miss you mate," Katherine said.

"He's so happy, he's speechless," Cestria said. Billy waves to the Rangers.

"Bye, Billy!"

"See ya man!"

"Take care Billy!"

"And keep in touch!"

"I will guys. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

_No more Billy, waaaaa, well, at least he's out the Power Chamber :P_

_Just a few more to go until the final chapter guys!

* * *

_

_**Teaser** to **Chapter** **11: How To Save A Life**_

_The Gold Ranger was racing through the forest on the outskirts of Angel Grove, trying to elude some cogs. Kimberly struggled to hold herself up as she leaned against a tree. _

_"Oh man! I picked a great time to leave my communicator at Tommy's place." Kimberly looked back as her powers failed her for a second time. Kimberly was her citizen self, without her gold ranger suit. "I gotta get to the Power Chamber." Kimberly's gold ranger suit appeared back. Multiple cogs appeared behind her. The tree hid Kimberly. "This is not my idea of a hike in the forest." Kimberly took off running._

_:P_


	11. How To Save A Life

**Chapter 11: How To Save A Life **

The Rangers were battling the cogs in a dry, mountainous area somewhere outside Angel Grove. It was the middle of November. The Gold Ranger is flipped to the dusty ground and surrounded by Cogs. Kimberly jumped up and blocks a series of kick from cogs and goes back to battling them. One cog kicks the Gold Ranger backwards to the ground.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?!" Tommy yelled driving back 2 cogs with his kicks. He grabbed one cog by the arm.

"I don't know!" Kimberly yelled. She was grabbed by both arms, and hit continuously by cogs. "I'm getting weak Tommy!" Kimberly was kicked square in the chest, and fell backwards to the ground.

"Hang on, Beautiful!" Several cogs stopped Tommy from helping Kimberly by grabbing him and dragging him to the ground. "NO! KIMBERLY!"

* * *

Kimberly hit the ground, holding her chest. Her gold ranger powers flickered her forms from ranger to normal, over and over. But in the cogs moment for victory, the cogs withdrew. Gasket and Archina appeared. 

"Your do-gooder days are over, Gold Ranger! Surrender your powers to me or be destroyed!"

"Never!" Sprocket and Klank appeared. Gasket was not happy. He goes to his younger brother when Sprocket mentions that their father was looking for him. Kimberly slowly gets up as the Gold Ranger. She stands on shaky legs, seemingly afflicted by more than battle fatigue. Tommy and the others rushed over to Kimberly.

"Kim!" Kimberly fell back against Tommy's chest. "I got ya, Beautiful." Tommy lifted Kimberly with ease into his arms. She demorphed in Tommy's arms. "Come on guys, let's go!" Neither Gasket nor Sprocket notices any of this, still yelling at each other. The Rangers teleported out.

"Great, my plans are ruined thanks to you!"

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, the Rangers arrive. Kimberly was put down to her feet, only to collapse again. Tommy was quickly kneeled down before her. 

"Kimberly!" Tommy helped her stand up again. "You okay?" Tommy asked. Kimberly smiled and patted his cheek.

"Huh, yeah, ummm…I'm just a bit dizzy. I hadn't been sleeping much lately, strange dreams and…with all that has happened recently, I guess it's finally caught up with me." Tommy kissed the side of Kimberly's head, as she closed her eyes. Kimberly looked up to see a bandage over Tommy's face. "Wha, what happened there?" Kimberly pointed to Tommy's left cheek. Tommy laughed.

"Oh, ah, no big deal, Beautiful. I just, fell earlier getting out of bed. I'm all right. I'm more worried about you though."

"Zordon, what do you think this is?" Adam asked.

"IT IS ENTIRELY POSSIBLY THAT KIMBERLY'S PHYSICAL EXHAUSTION HAS CAUSED HER POWERS TO BECOME TEMPORARILY INTERMITTENT. ALPHA, PLEASE RUN A COMPLETE BATTERY OF TESTS ON KIMBERLY TO BE CERTAIN."

* * *

Sprocket puts an idea in Gasket's head about Orbus making him grow to defeat the Rangers. Gasket loves the idea and go to plan out the next attack against the Rangers. Gasket and Archina leave. Sprocket gleams in delight.

* * *

While Alpha and Zordon ran some test, the other Rangers went to the Youth Center to wait on any results. 

"I hope we hear something soon from Kimberly," Tanya said drinking her drink.

"Yeah, me too. I know Tommy is going crazy with worry," Adam said. All of a sudden, Kimberly appeared in the Youth Center. Everyone rushed over to her, Tommy first to stand before her. Kimberly didn't look happy.

"Well…"

"Uh…"

"Beautiful, so, what's the verdict?" Tommy asked taking her arms. Kimberly sighed and turned away slightly. She smiled finally as she faced them all.

"The tests were negative."

"Oh, that's great, Beautiful!" Tommy and Kimberly hugged. Kimberly closed her eyes with their hugs, feeling so safe and much better now.

"Yeah, that is terrific Kim," Rocky said the next to hug Kimberly, then Adam and Tanya. Katherine and Kimberly just exchanged looks, but didn't hug.

"Yeah, but Zordon did say to take things easy for a while. I think it was the father figure coming out more in that tone," Kimberly said. "It's weird getting commanded by Zordon, knowing he's my father."

"I'll bet." Tommy kissed Kimberly.

"Well, hopefully Mondo will cooperate." Everyone laughed knowing that probably wasn't going to happen.

"Well, I'll see you all later," Katherine said walking away from the happy group.

"Bye Kat," Tanya yelled. Katherine looked back to see Kimberly and Tommy looking at each other with smiles before they hugged again.

* * *

A loud greeting filled the Youth Center. In popped Ernie, dressed in a straw hat, Hawaiian shirt, blue shorts and sandals. He has several colorful leis draped on his right arm, with more in a bag slung over his shoulder, and begun distributing them to random patrons at the Youth Center. 

"Aloha, everybody! Hi, aloha. Aloha. Hi. And aloha to you, too. Help yourself." Ernie walked over to everyone. "Aloha!"

"Wow, Ernie! How was Hawaii?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh fantastic! I had the best time!" Ernie placed leis over Kim's head first before giving them to the rest. "I was water skiing, snorkeling, the food was, unbelievable!"

"That sounds great!"

"The best vacation week I have ever had! And to celebrate my return, I'm throwing a luau at the Beach Club!"

"Cool!"

"A real, authentic island luau, with food, the music, the works!" Tommy turned to Kimberly with that knowing smile.

"What?"

"How about a date?"

"At the luau. Sounds perfect." They kissed on the lips slowly. Katherine walked completely out the Youth Center.

* * *

At the 'Private Eyes Have It' Detective Agency, Bulk and Skull think about taking over, but soon found they are not alone in the office room. Detective Stone was sitting behind the mounds of paper on the desk. With the look from Detective Stone, Bulk and Skull stammer out to find a new big case as new detectives to work on solving. Bulk and Skull beg to work as security guards at Ernie's Big Luau. Ernie smiled knowing he could make them his Hawaiian security guards, having to dress the part. Bulk and Skull agreed, not knowing what they got themselves into.

* * *

Rocky and Tommy were sparring against each other at the Youth Center. Kimberly was sitting at a table with Emily. They were giggling looking through some magazines. It reminded Tommy so much of the relationship Kimberly shared with Aisha, the girls always whispering alone. It was great that Kimberly found such a great friend. Tommy looked up from Rocky and smiled at Kimberly's direction. Rocky took Tommy down with ease. 

"Distracted again."

"What?"

"Come on man," Rocky said helping Tommy up to his feet.

"I was just…"

"Thinking about Kimberly, yes I know. That's why I can beat your butt."

"You could never…" Kimberly's laugh caught Tommy's attention. Tommy looked over at Kimberly and Rocky took that distraction and sweep kicked Tommy to the ground. Tommy groaned and just laid there this time.

"See."

"It's just…. She is just so…"

"Beautiful, smart, compassionate, sweet, beautiful… I know man. Come on." Rocky pulled Tommy up to stand.

"I just want this date to be perfect. We haven't been on a date together in so long, I just…"

"Don't worry, it's just a luau, what could go wrong?" Rocky patted Tommy's back.

* * *

Tommy was waiting for Kimberly. Emily had to get back to work. 

"See ya later Em." Kimberly packed away her books.

"Hey."

"Hey, Tommy." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the cheek and hugged her. "Wow, shall I expect this kind of attention every time?"

"Of course." Katherine and Tanya came into the Youth Center together after shopping for the special luau. Tommy immediately went to helping Kimberly.

"Hey you two."

"Oh hey." Tommy held Kim's bookbag and put his arm around her.

"Where are you two heading?" Tanya asked putting her things down as she took the table.

"Luau shopping! I think I know the perfect combo for an outfit tomorrow."

"Me and Kat just finished ours."

"There was so much stuff in the stores, you two…" Katherine said.

"Great to hear," Tommy cut off Katherine before she could finish. "We should get going."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye!" Tanya said.

"Bye," Katherine said low.

"What's wrong, Kat?"

"He still hates me." Tanya rubbed Katherine's hand. "I hate this."

"I know sweetie. I know."

* * *

Kimberly stood at Tommy's jeep after he tossed his bag and her bag into the backseat. 

"What?"

"You know I love you so much."

"I know."

"And you know, I am too, still furious at what Katherine did…and why..."

"Don't start that now."

"Excuse me. Let me finish what I…"

"She does not deserve our forgiveness, not yet!"

"And she does not deserve your rudeness and detest, either."

"You were the same way to her in the beginning when you found out."

"No. I kept my distance, because I was so angry."

"The challenge, the fashion show?"

"That was different."

"I cannot look at her without thinking of all the time we lost, all the time we spent hurting because of her."

"Is that why all this attention and love for me in public?" Kimberly asked.

"I can't show you how much I love you, whether or not we are alone or in public now?" Tommy fired back.

"Of course not. That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I want you to forgive her, to let go of this anger, this hatred."

"I don't hate her!"

"Prove it!" Kimberly fired back.

"You cannot ask that of me, not now."

"Am I not the woman you love?"

"Of course, how could you ask that?" Tommy asked in disgust.

"Then end it. Forgive her. Don't let our team suffer this division."

"Our team is fine." Tommy opened the door for Kimberly. She got in and sighed. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm after he closed the door. She tugged him through the window. They kissed. First, just small peaks, ending in long soulful, sinful even kisses.

"Forgive her for me." Tommy kissed Kimberly again, this time on the forehead. A sign of his content and agreement to her.

"For you." Tommy walked around to the driver's side. The power Kimberly holds over him, is stronger than anything in this world, and sometimes, his greatest weakness because she can make him do anything she wants. He was still mad at Katherine, maybe he always will hold that anger inside for a while, but in that very moment, that kissed, he made a promise. His promises to Kimberly were always golden, never ever breaking.

* * *

At the Power Chamber, Alpha has come up a great idea to Zordon. 

"Zordon, the Treys might have some idea as to why Kimberly's powers waned today. I could contact Triforia and try to reach Trey."

"AN EXCELLENT IDEA, ALPHA. I KNOW TREY IS STILL HEARTBROKEN OVER KIMBERLY AND HIS RECENT BREAK-UP, BUT I AM SURE HE WOULD STILL WANT TO HELP. HER DECISION TO CHOSE TOMMY SHALL NOT HURT THIS ALLIANCE. TRY REACHING HIM IMMEDIATELY ON TRIFORIA."

"Right away, Zordon. Oh, I hope they've rejoined."

"I HAVE GRAVE CONCERNS THAT KIMBERLY'S PHYSIOLOGICAL MAKE-UP AS OF NOW MIGHT BE UNABLE TO SUSTAIN THE GOLD RANGER POWERS FOR MUCH LONGER."

* * *

Next Day 

At the Beach Club, the Luau was going on. Emily was serving tables all around. Kimberly arrived in a black bikini, with the lei Ernie put around her neck, and a beautiful hula skirt made of multi-color nylon with flower accents. Her hair pushed aside with a huge pink flower. Beside her, Tommy, dressed in a Red Hawaiian shirt, opened, and white pants. They were holding hands.

"Hey you two! Wow, don't you guys look gorgeous together!" Tommy put his arm around Kimberly, as she leaned against him.

"Thanks. So you do! Love that top."

"Thanks, half off yesterday."

"Wow. I might need to go back and…"

"You already have that top in white and black!" Emily and Kimberly laughed.

"Boyfriends, they never understand," Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Emily said. "Well, you two better grab a table before they all full up."

"Right. Come on," Tommy said. Kimberly and Tommy laughed when they passed Bulk and Skull as guards.

"You guys look silly!" Bulk and Skull didn't pay the couple any attention.

"Let's find that table."

"Sure," Kimberly said. Tommy put his hand at Kimberly's back letting her lead the way to a table.

* * *

Everyone else arrived dressed for the Luau celebration. Emily smiled at them. 

"You guys look great too!"

"Thanks, so do you."

"Uh, what are you guys supposed to be?" Tanya asked.

"We're Hawaiian warriors. What do you think?! Pfft!"

"Duh!" Skull said.

"Well, next time, I'd do just a little bit more research, 'cause you're not even in the ballpark," Katherine said. Everyone laughed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I thought I said 'authentic'. I mean, everybody knows Hawaiians don't wear body paint and carry tomahawks. Now go wash that stuff off." Bulk and Skull pouted. The Rangers walked away.

"Bye guys."

"Uh, nice skirts, boys," Rocky said with a smile patting their backs as they walked away.

Tanya grabbed Rocky and Adam as they were about to head toward Tommy and Kimberly's table.

"Hey, leave them alone! They are on a date!" Tommy and Kimberly look up as Tanya was pulling the boys away. Kimberly and Tommy laughed. Katherine slightly smiled at them. Tommy and Kimberly slightly waved. Tommy smiled at Katherine as well before turning back to Kimberly. He took her hands.

"You look so beautiful."

"Really?" Kimberly's head went down as she blushed and laughed. Tommy pushed the fallen hair from her face after kissing her hands.

"Really."

"Thanks for coming, everybody. Now, to start today's festivities, I need some volunteers. Anyone?" Ernie asked.

"We will! Come on guys!" Tanya yelled as she grabbed Rocky and Adam. Katherine was pulled up by Rocky to follow. Adam and Rocky were very uneasy about being volunteered as Tanya and Katherine pushed them to the front.

"Yea guys!" Tommy clapped with Kimberly along with the crowd. All 4 of them were in the front, as a few Hawaiian dancers appeared to show them how to dance. Tanya and Katherine were having fun with it. Adam and Rocky struggling behind them. They were just a bit out of sync.

"This is great. Great sun, wonderful drinks, and the company is not that bad."

"Just company huh?" Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah. It's just great, being on a date with you again. Thanks for asking me, Tommy."

"You kidding me. I love you. I plan on sharing many, many dates with you. I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed. They clapped for the guys after they finished dancing.

* * *

Gasket, Archina, Klank, Orbus and several Cogs were hiding near some bushes, spying on the luau. Gasket was ready to put his plan into action. Gasket sends the cogs to get the Rangers alone first. 

"Yeah, let's hear a big hand! These guys were terrific. All right!" Ernie said coming to the front.

"All right you guys!" Kimberly yelled clapping again. "Woohoo!"

"Yeah, great job!" Tommy yelled as well. They all rush back to their table to sit down.

"And now for a little surprise I have. I am proud to introduce to you, straight from the Big Island, and performing the traditional hula ... the Island Dancers!" All applauds and cheers stopped as cogs appeared in hula skirts and leis. Everyone gasped. Kimberly and Tommy stood up first from their table.

"Oh no! Move, move, move! Everyone run!" Kimberly yelled.

"Go! Go! GO!" Tommy yelled helping people escape. Kimberly grabbed Emily and lead her away. Every other Ranger helped people to escape from the cogs. Tommy punched back some cogs and helped Ernie run away. The Cogs destroyed the Luau celebrations, as they tore through the tables.

"Oh man, I should have never hired Bulk and Skull as guards!" All the Rangers came together.

"Nobody likes party crashers! Come on guys! It's Morphing Time!" The Rangers morphed into battle. They fought the cogs. Gasket and Archina appeared before them.

"What are you two doing here?" Orbus made them grow. "Oh man!"

"You guys go! Call the zords! I'll handle the cogs."

"Okay, Kim. Be careful and good luck! We need Zeo Zord Power now!" Red Ranger yelled. The Zords appeared. The Rangers formed the Zeo Megazord immediately. The Zeo Megazord goes into battle stance against the evil pair.

"I hereby claim the Earth in the name of the Royal House of Gadgetry!"

"Never gonna happen Gasket!" Tommy yelled back.

* * *

From the Power Chamber, Alpha was concerned for the Rangers. 

"Aiyayaya! The Rangers need Pyramids, but Kimberly has her hands full!"

"WE MUST SEND THEM REINFORCEMENTS."

"I know! I can pilot the Super Zeo Zords and Red Battlezord by remote like I did before when Tommy couldn't control the Red Battlezord."

"THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA, ALPHA. I'LL INFORM THE RAGNERS RIGHT AWAY." Alpha sent the Super Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord into battle.

"The more the merrier!"

"Let's combine forces, darling!"

"Splendid plan, my dear!" Gasket thinks it doesn't matter, but soon found out with 4 Zords, they stand no match against the Rangers. Gasket and Archina slowly got up from the ground.

"You'll pay for this Rangers!"

* * *

Kimberly defeats the last of the cogs. 

"Great. Zordon, I took care of the cogs. Do you think the gang could use some Pyramid Power?"

"IMMEDIATELY."

"I'm on it." Kimberly summons the mighty golden staff. "I call upon the power of the Mighty Prymidas. Ultrazord, power up!" The Zeo Ultrazord forms and bears down on Gasket and Archina, who struggles to stand in the face of their oncoming destruction.

"No! This is supposed to be my greatest glory!"

"Zeo Ultrazord, Fire!" The Zeo Ultrazord blasts the villainous pair.

"My darling!" Gasket goes to his wife, Archina.

"Let's fire again!"

"Hold on," Kimberly said holding back. Both Archina and Gasket gasp as their giant powers were losing control. Gasket and Archina hit the ground and explode.

* * *

Prince Sprocket appears extremely happy. 

"I did it! I did it! My brother's finally gone!" Gasket and Archina appeared behind them.

"Not so fast, my sneaky little sibling! I still intend to be the King of the Machine Empire."

"Oh, no. Oh, I get the feeling I'm in big trouble here," Sprocket said turning around, trembling.

"You are. For when I am King, I'll use you all for spare parts, and..." King Mondo and his wife, Machina appeared.

"Ah, so you're going to be King now, are you? I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you, Gasket."

"Well, I'd love to stay and catch up with you, Father, but I just remembered, Archina and I have to be somewhere else, uh, forever! Bye-bye!" They disappeared. Machina and King Mondo were laughing.

"Well, I hope they've learned something," Queen Machina said.

* * *

The Rangers returned to the Beach club. 

"Oh no, guys. Poor Ernie. His luau was destroyed," Tanya said.

"We should clean it up," Katherine said.

"Great idea, Katherine." Katherine looked over at Tommy. It was the nicest tone he had taken with her since he found out the truth. "Let's get to work guys." Kimberly smiled and touched Tommy's arm.

"What?"

"Nothing." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I know." Kimberly shoved Tommy ahead.

"Get to work!" The Rangers spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up. Tommy watched Kimberly squirt water at Rocky only to start an all out water fight. Tommy sneaked up behind Kimberly.

"Who's next?"

"You are."

"Huh?" Kimberly turned only to be thrown over Tommy's shoulder. She screamed as Tommy ran down to the water. "Tommy! Don't you dare, Tommy! Don't you dare, Thomas James Oliver!" Everyone stood at the edge laughing, as Tommy was knee deep in water.

"How about a little dip, Beautiful?"

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed, trying to hold on to Tommy as he faked throwing her into the water. Kimberly stopped flaring when she noticed Tommy wasn't going to dunk her. She slowly slid down his front. "I knew you wouldn't do it."

"Right." Kimberly smirked. Tommy took her hand and turned to head back to shore, when Kimberly pulled him down and dunked him. Everyone laughed and clapped. Kimberly tried to run from the water, knowing Tommy would not be please, but she didn't expect Rocky and Adam to be there, waiting to exact their revenge. Adam grabbed Kimberly and carried her back into the water. Kimberly was screaming as Adam tossed her into the water. Tommy was there to dunk her again and again. Everyone joined in the dunking party against each other. A team.

* * *

Tommy came out the bathroom, rubbing down his hair into Kimberly's bedroom and found her going through her dresser for something to sleep in, stark naked standing there. She slipped on a black loose tank and pink satin panties. She hung up her robe from the ground and turned to find Tommy just staring at her. The towel dropped from his hand. Kimberly smiled. 

"I found, got some movies we could watch. You forgot to return a movie we rented yesterday, but we never got to see Space Jam, so I guess I can forgive you for the late charge to my account. I can't believe you actually rented Space Jam. What Tommy?" Kimberly laughed. Tommy just stood there. "Or we could watch my favorite, ET again, how about Mission Impossibly again? What?" Tommy took the movie boxes from Kim's hands and dropped them to the ground. They kissed immediately as the boxes fell to the ground. Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and they fell to the bed kissing still.

* * *

Next day 

Everyone was back at the Youth Center. Ernie brought over a bowl of chips to where Tanya, Katherine, Adam and Rocky were sitting.

"I'm really sorry about your luau, Ernie."

"Yeah, it was such a great idea," Katherine said. Ernie shrugged.

"That's okay guys. But do you know what? Someone came last night and cleaned up the whole place. I wish I could thank whoever did it." All of them smiled. "Anyways, I plan on throwing another one really soon."

"Great, sounds cool," Rocky said. Ernie walked away to deal with other customers.

"Hey, did anybody see where Kimberly and Tommy went yesterday after the cleanup?" Tanya asked.

"No, man. In fact, I don't think I've seen them all day," Rocky said taking more chips. Kimberly and Tommy entered laughing and holding hands.

"What's up guys?"

"Ernie sure throws some luau, doesn't he?" Kimberly asked. Everyone laughed.

"You two sure do look, happy!"

"Yeah, what have you two been up to, huh?" Adam asked.

"Or can we even ask?" Rocky asked with that knowing smile.

"Ha ha, very funny boys. Just returned some movies."

"All night and all day today?"

"Well after the cleanup and water fight, we decided to just take in a few movies last night and today, you know. Nice, quiet, safe date alone," Tommy said.

"Yeah, no cogs throwing popcorn and getting into bed with us either." Everyone laughed again.

"Yep, just a good old fashion normal, boring time."

"Boring!" Kimberly hit his chest.

"Just playing, Beautiful." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly though laughing. "ET is a classic movie."

"It did win Oscars!" Everyone laughed. "It was better than Mission Impossible."

"Right."

* * *

Just then, Bulk and Skull entered, dressed in their detective clothes, long coats and hats. They hold cloths over their faces. 

"Come on, Skull. If we don't ask, we'll never get rid of it."

"Well, it looks like our favorite detectives are back on the job."

"We need help."

"What's with the get up?" Adam asked.

"Uh, we ... we need some paint-remover," Skull mumbled.

"For what?" Kimberly asked. Bulk and Skull remove the cloths, revealing their still-painted faces. Rocky and Katherine grins and shakes their heads. Adam and Tanya chuckled. Kimberly laughs helplessly with Tommy.

"Somebody… used ink instead of watercolor for our body paint yesterday." Skull looks from side to side, wearing a baffled expression.

"You guys, you can't use paint-remover. Ink has to wear off," Kimberly said.

"I don't believe it! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah, your fault!"

"How is this my fault!"

"You brought the ink!"

"Bye guys! Good luck," Tanya said laughing.

"Look, you're the one who wanted to get it tattooed on our..." Bulk and Skull storm out of the room, still yelling at each other. As they go, Bulk yanks the hat off Skull's head and swaps it with his own. Everyone continued to laugh.

* * *

**

* * *

**

The Gold Ranger was racing through the forest on the outskirts of Angel Grove, trying to elude some cogs. Kimberly struggled to hold herself up as she leaned against a tree.

"Oh man! I picked a great time to leave my communicator at Tommy's place." Kimberly looked back as her powers failed her for a second time. Kimberly was her citizen self, without her gold ranger suit. "I gotta get to the Power Chamber." Kimberly's gold ranger suit appeared back. Multiple cogs appeared behind her. The tree hid Kimberly. "This is not my idea of a hike in the forest." Kimberly took off running. The cogs raced after her.

The Machine Empire was in joy at the Gold Ranger being chased by the army of cogs. King Mondo wanted to wear Kimberly down, causing the Gold Ranger powers to falter and fail her, leaving her in perfect condition to capture those power for their own evil plan.

Lord Zedd and Rita appeared before Kimberly.

"Oh no, just not what I really wanted to see right now." Zedd laughed.

"Well, Gold Ranger, you seem to be caught between a rock and a hard place. Not the best time to be going through an identity crisis." Kimberly's powers flickered off again.

"Personally, I always thought you looked better in pink. Tengas! What do you think?" All of a sudden, Rita and Zedd's army of goons, black birds called tengas, appeared. Rita and Zedd laughed.

"It won't be long before the Gold Ranger's powers will be ours for the taking," Zedd said laughing.

"Not if I have something to say about that. Powers or not, I can take you all on." Kimberly's gold ranger powers returned. Kimberly looked around as cogs, tengas, Rita and Zedd, surrounded her.

* * *

Tommy was sparring against Rocky at the Youth Center. Tommy stopped and noticed Kimberly hadn't yet to come. He had left her sleeping in his bed earlier. She seemed a bit tired these past few days. Tommy felt if she slept in today, she would be better. 

"What is it, man?"

"Kimberly…"

"Not that again. You two act like you can't go 2 minutes apart!"

"Well, we do suffer from withdrawal when we go more than 5 minutes apart." Rocky laughed. Emily appeared.

"Hey, Tommy, have you seen Kimberly?"

"No, Emily, I haven't. Why? What's wrong?"

"We were supposed to go shopping an hour ago. I guess she forgot. Oh well." Emily walked away.

"Kimberly would never be late to go with Emily, especially for shopping."

"Something must be wrong," Tommy said. Katherine, Adam and Tanya came into the Youth Center. Tommy and Rocky went over to them.

"Have any of you seen Kimberly?"

"No, wasn't she supposed to shopping with Emily?"

"Yeah, but she never showed up."

"That's not like Kimberly," Adam said.

"We know."

"What about the communicator?" Katherine asked. Tommy shook his head.

"She's not answering it, plus I think I saw it on my dresser this morning."

"You think something might be wrong with her gold ranger powers again?" Tanya asked.

"I hope not. I really hope not, guys," Tommy said walking slightly away, shaking his head.

* * *

Rita and Zedd were not too happy when King Mondo, his queen and son appeared. They wanted the powers all too themselves. Kimberly looked around as the two evil sides bickered. 

"Tengas! ATTACK!"

"Cogs, attack!"

"Great, this might be the opening I need to get away." Kimberly watched as the tengas and cogs battled. "I guess they forgot about me. Lucky me." Kimberly sneaked away. Rita and Zedd cheering on their tengas against the cogs. A few cogs were de-feathering tengas, while it took 3 tengas to take apart a cog.

* * *

Tommy looked around the Youth Center after another 20 minutes had passed and still not Kimberly. 

"Okay, Kimberly wouldn't just disappear like this. Something is not right, I can just feel it." Kimberly finally made it to the Youth Center. She stumbled and collapsed to the ground.

"Kimberly!" Tommy gasped and ran over to her. Everyone a step behind him. Emily gasped and followed. Tommy was at Kim's side, lifting her up a bit. "Kimberly, you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…"

"Tommy, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Tommy was rubbing Kim's sweat hair back. Kimberly was breathing hard.

"Everyone stand back and give her some air!" Ernie yelled. "I should call an ambulance."

"No, I'm fine." Kimberly tried to sit up on her own, but was still dizzy and nauseas.

"Kimberly, Ernie is right, you need an ambulance," Emily said.

"No! I mean, we, I, I got her." Tommy lifted Kimberly up into his arms. "Come on, Beautiful. Let's get you home." Kimberly's arm went around Tommy's neck. She laid her head against his shoulder. Everyone in the Youth Center looking with concern as Tommy carried Kimberly out, with the others behind them.

* * *

At the Power Chamber 

"Here you go Alpha," Tommy said as he placed a few suction tabs on Kimberly's head for Alpha, as Kimberly was being examined. Tommy had already finished the tabs for her body.

"Tommy, look I'm fine…I…"

"Hey, just relax okay," Tommy said holding Kimberly down. "Just let Alpha examine you." Kimberly sighed. Tommy kissed her forehead.

"The energy analyzer is up and running, Alpha," Adam said.

"Oh, Aiyayaya! I sure wish Billy was here."

"YOU ARE DOING FINE, ALPHA. BEGIN THE ANALYSIS IMMEDIATELY."

"Transmitting the raw data to you now, Zordon." Alpha hit a few buttons.

"HMMM, THIS DOES NOT LOOK GOOD. I AM AFRAID THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I HAD HOPE WOULD NOT HAPPEN."

"The gold ranger powers are leaving Kimberly," Tanya said.

"AND ALONG WITH THE POWERS, KIMBERLY'S LIFE FORCE ENERGY IS BEING LOST."

"Then, we have no choice. We have to contact Trey, Zordon. He has to take back his powers now." Kimberly looked at Tommy. Neither of the Rangers or Zordon has had any contact with Trey since the engagement party failure and Trey finding Kimberly and Tommy together. That was well over a few weeks now.

"I AGREE WITH YOU, TOMMY. ALPHA, INITIATE CONTACT TO TREY ON TRIFORIA, IMMEDIATELY."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha opened a link. Kimberly took Tommy's hands.

"What if he's still upset? What if he refuses to even speak to us, let alone help me?" Kimberly asked very worried.

"These are his powers. There is no other choice. He must take them back now before they are lost for good as well as you." Kimberly closed her eyes. "Just rest now. I'll take care of you and everything else." Tommy kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, the now official detectives, Bulk and Skull set about to prove themselves by undertaking an international spy mission, which doesn't sit too well with Detective Stone, whose detective agency is dangerously low on business. In the end, Bulk and Skull decide to leave Detective Stone's business for the spy mission. 

Rita was upset that Zedd had agreed with King Mondo, pretending to leave. But Zedd had a secret plan in the mix. King Mondo was able to intercept Alpha's call to Trey on Triforia. He knew the Rangers were going to ask Trey to come to Earth and get his power before they could be lost for good. King Mondo knew he had to stop that. He would rather the gold ranger powers be lost to all, then have them back in the control of Prince Trey.

* * *

Tommy stroked Kim's forehead. 

"Zordon, has Trey been able to reunite his 3 forms?" Tommy asked.

"AT THIS POINT TOMMY, I AM UNSURE."

"But wait, if he hasn't, there will be no way to transfer the gold ranger powers back to him," Katherine said.

"Why is she laying so still? Is she alright Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"NOT TO WORRY RANGERS. KIMBERLY IS SIMPLY RESTING. THE STRUGGLE TO MAINTAIN BALANCE AND CONTROL OVER THE GOLD RANGER POWERS AND THE FORCES OF THE UNIVERSE CAN BE VERY TAXING ON THE BODY." All of a sudden, the Power Chamber shook as if an earthquake had hit. A blinding light filled the Power Chamber. Everyone gasped. 3 lights came into the Power Chamber, and then formed the 3 identical forms of Trey.

"I came as soon as I felt Kimberly's life energy growing low," Trey of Wisdom said.

"Unfortunately, I have yet to finish the unification necessary for me to take control of the gold ranger powers," Trey of Heart added.

"Zordon, is there anything we can do to help Trey?" Adam asked.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE POSSIBLY WAY THAT I KNOW OF. BUT IT COULD PROVE VERY DANGEROUS."

"What do we have to do, Zordon?" Tommy asked without hesitation.

"AN INTERPLANETARY ENERGY BEAM CAN BE USED TO AID IN A POSITIVE ENERGY FLOW BETWEEN, TRIFORIA, AQUITAR, AND EARTH, THAT MIGHT BRING THE 3 TREY FORMS BACK INTO ONE."

"The beam must be reflected off the other 2 planets at particular points and hit the Earth at a precise point."

"What about side effects?"

"THOSE ARE RISKS, THAT CAN'T BE ADVOIDED. THE ENERGY BEAM OF THE 3 PLANETS WILL ONLY LAST A SHORT TIME. IF THE BEAM DOES NOT HIT THE GOLDEN STAFF AT PRECISLY THE RIGHT TIME, KIMBERLY AND THE TREYS WILL BE DESTROYED." Tommy looked down at the sleeping form of Kimberly. He was not going to lose her again.

"Zordon, at this point, it doesn't seem like we have much choice."

"We must do it now to save Kimberly and restore my powers," Trey of Courage said.

"We have to do for Kimberly guys."

"I HAVE ESTABLISHED THE COORDINATES WHERE THE BEAM WAS HIT ON THE PLANETS. ALPHA, WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH A MAP. THE EXACT LOCATION IS ON THE NORTHWEST CORNER OF THE ANGEL GROVE DESERT. RANGERS, USE CAUTION. KING MONDO, ALONG WITH RITA AND ZEDD WILL TRY AND STOP YOU. MAY THE POWER PROTECT."

* * *

_**Teaser **to Chapter 12: As Good As Gold_

_"I read the report Kimberly. The powers were draining away a specific part of you, but I don't understand why that it was." __  
"It was draining away my life force from, because the Gold Ranger powers were never meant for a human to control." __  
"Yeah. Zordon said that, but, can I ask? Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked still angry  
__"It was the human side in me that rejected the gold ranger powers."  
__"The human side? But, but you're from Eltar, Beautiful how is that possible? What human side could you possibly…"  
__"The human side, I get from you."  
__"From me?"  
__"Yes, from you, Tommy...from you tiger."

* * *

_

_Coming to the end of Zeo season, next. _

_:P_


	12. As Good As Gold

_AN: Oh, maybe I will try to do my own remake of the Turbo movie, but not the series, didn't watch the Turbo season at all, and I mean, AT ALL! I barely watched the Zeo season until I decided to do the story. And I know, never say never, but this time I can honestly say no. Loving you guys mucho, mucho, keep up the fantastic reviews! Only a few chapters left :(_

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: As Good As Gold**

All the Rangers and Treys teleported out the Power Chamber. Tommy was carrying Kimberly through the desert. He was looking down at her a lot.

"Okay, it should be just ahead." Tanya and Katherine read the map and lead the others through the hot wastelands.

"How you doing, Beautiful?" Tommy asked, when she went quiet for a long while.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. We have to hurry. I'm feeling much weaker." The Rangers didn't know that they tripped an alarm system set by King Mondo. King Mondo sent down an entire army of cogs and air fleet destroys down to Earth. "Tommy…" Kimberly said softly. Kimberly pointed ahead weakly. Kimberly felt the energy beam nearby for the transfer.

"Guys look, over there!" Tommy yelled. "Let's go!" Just as the Rangers were rushing toward the beam point, an aerial fleet of cogs blasted down on them.

"What now?!" Adam yelled after the blast nearly hit them.

"RUN!" Tommy took off carrying Kimberly still. Tommy placed Kimberly down as they found cover.

"We need the golden staff, Kimberly."

"I don't know if I have enough power to call it," Kimberly said.

"You have to try." Kimberly concentrated and held her hand out. The Rangers and Treys were still being blasted out. Kimberly pulled her hand back before a blast could take it off. Tommy held her as she shielded herself against him.

"I can't!"

"You gotta just keep trying, Beautiful! Just do it!" Kimberly closed her eyes and groaned as the golden staff appeared finally in her hand. A fleet of ground cogs appeared.

"Treys, take you triangle position around the spot for the beam!"

"Right." All the Treys went over to the coordinate. Tommy kissed Kimberly's head.

"We'll have to hold these guys back. Good luck, Beautiful." Kimberly nodded. "It's Morphing Time!" Tommy yelled. The Rangers morphed to battle the cogs, hoping to give Kimberly and the Treys enough time to perform the power exchange. Trey of Courage picked up Kimberly and carried over to the spot. Cogs attacked them. Kimberly used the staff to knock away some cogs. She was kicked to the ground.

"NO! Hang on!" Tommy jumped into action against the cogs fighting Kimberly and the Treys. "Go!"

"Right!" Kimberly struggled, but raced with the Treys to the point. Zordon made sure the 3 planets were in alignment before Alpha was allowed to fire the beam. Alpha was worried about the Rangers surrounded them, unaware they could possibly interfere. Zordon knew they had no other choice and commanded Alpha to fire. Alpha fired the beam.

* * *

Kimberly was surrounded by the Treys. She closed her eyes and lifted the golden staff into the air, as the beam bounced off Triforia and Aquitar. The beam hit the golden staff, causing Kimberly to gasp. Before her closed eyes, visions passed rapidly through. Kimberly's life, past and present: A baby on Eltar, the war on Eltar, Zordon kissing her for the last time, reborn as a baby on Earth, getting her powers for the first time from Zordon, seeing Zordon introducing himself for the first time as her father, and Tommy above, making love to her. When Kimberly opened her eyes, the Gold Ranger stood before her. Kimberly smiled. 

"They rejoined!" Tommy yelled, defeating another cog.

"Yes! My powers are completely restored."

"Guys, it worked!"

"Great job, Kimberly!"

"I think you're going to need this." Kimberly held the staff up to the Gold Ranger.

"My staff, yes!" Trey took the staff back. "Now, I can do some good." The Gold Ranger went to help the Zeo Rangers defeat the cogs. Kimberly stood smiling, but her mind on one particular vision that flashed through her eyes just moment ago. Kim's hand moved down from her chest.

* * *

King Mondo and his personal cogs stood giant size before the Rangers. Trey stopped the Rangers before they could call forth their zords. With the golden staff, Trey was able to make the Rangers grow. He made all the Rangers the size of King Mondo. Tommy and Trey defeated giant King Mondo. 

"Way to go guys!" Kimberly held her thumbs up to them.

"We did it together Beautiful!" Kimberly smiled.

* * *

On the Moon, Rita and Zedd tricked King Mondo and his empire. Pretending to be leaving, Zedd left a present for King Mondo. It turned out to be a bomb; it blew up King Mondo and his entire family. Rita and Zedd laughing the whole time away.

* * *

Kimberly stood before Trey at the Power Chamber. 

"I am so sorry the way things were left Trey. I never meant to hurt you like I did."

"I know Kimberly. And I am sorry too, the way I acted to you, trying to," Trey said with a laugh. "Take you away. I was a fool that day and I apologize. I was hurting, but..."

"No, I understand," Kimberly said touching his arm. "I hurt you badly."

"I still love you."

"Trey…"

"I know…you love Tommy. I just can't help but feel that together, we can do some real good in this universe, Kimberly. If you, give us a chance." Kimberly took Trey by the hands as she smiled at him. She squeezed his hands.

"We could, Trey. And, and if there wasn't, if I didn't…" Kimberly paused. "I love Tommy, more anything in this universe. My place is here, with Tommy. Now, more than ever." Trey nodded at Kimberly. She smiled. Trey understood completely after Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"Good luck Princess. May all your dreams come true."

"They are. Thanks in part to you as well." Kimberly and Trey hugged. "Thank you Trey. For everything." Tommy looked over at the two hugging and smiling.

* * *

At the Power Chamber 

Tommy was spending a bit of time helping Alpha clearing up of the data from the last battle of Kimberly as the Gold Ranger, when he came across some data about Kimberly. Since Billy wasn't here, the Rangers took turns helping Alpha with any Power Chamber matters that would seem too much for one little robot to handle alone. It turned out that Zordon didn't tell the whole reason behind why Kimberly was losing her powers.

"Zordon, what is all this information about Kimberly?"

"TOMMY, THE ENERGY ANALYZIER…"

"Yes, I see that, Kimberly's life force was being draining, but it seems to be drawing from inside her, not her whole body."

"THE GOLD RANGER POWERS WERE NEVER MEANT FOR A HUMAN TO CONTROL THEM."

"Human? But Kimberly is your child. She's Eltarian. How is she human? Did Kimberly know this at first?"

"YES."

"And still she took the powers. I don't understand. She is not human, well, not like me right, how is it possibly that the gold ranger powers were draining a human life force. And why would she take powers, powers that could have killed her?"

"THAT IS A QUESTION, I CANNOT ANSWER TOMMY. ONLY KIMBERLY KNOWS THAT ANSWER."

"How could she not tell me?" Tommy teleported out after finishing up cleaning.

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly sitting by the lake. 

"Hey. What's up?" Kimberly asked.

"You tell me."

"Nothing much. Was it this tough, when you had to give up your powers again?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"When I gave my powers to Katherine, it was, horrible, just like now." Kimberly smiled.

"I guess it is." Tommy sat down next to Kimberly.

"Why didn't you tell me the powers were killing you?"

"Huh?" Kimberly asked.

"I read the report. The powers were draining away a specific part of you, but I don't understand why that it was."

"It was draining away my life force from, because the Gold Ranger powers were never meant for a human to control."

"Yeah. Zordon said that, but, can I ask? Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked still angry.

"It was the human side in me that rejected the powers."

"The human side? But, but you're from Eltar, Beautiful, how is that possible? What human side could you possibly…"

"The human side, I get from you," Kimberly said taking his hand with a smile.

"From me?"

"Yes, from you, Tommy...from you tiger."

"But… I don't, I don't understand…"

"I'm pregnant, Tommy." Tommy went silent. He just stared off. Kimberly sat there in silence with him, but eventually had enough. "So, what do we do now, tiger? Tommy? Tommy!"

"OW!" Kimberly pinched Tommy as hard as she possibly could. "Whatcha do that for?"

"I just told you, I'm pregnant, could you please say something?"

"Sorry Beautiful! I, I just…I can't believe it."

"Well, at least now I have a lot of time on my hands, now that I'm no longer a ranger." Kimberly laughed. "Not that Zordon would let me keep any powers pregnant." Tommy chuckled. "Are you okay with all of this?"

"Hey, I love you. There is more to life than saving the world."

"Yeah. I guess I have to agree with that now," Kimberly said patting her stomach. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly

"I will always be there for you, you know that, and now…." Tommy placed his hand on Kim's stomach. "Our baby." Kimberly leaned back into his arms. She smiled and kissed Tommy's cheek.

"I love you too." Tommy kissed the side of Kimberly's head. They stared at the sun over the lake.

* * *

Kimberly was lying next to Tommy in bed. They had just had a strenuous day with Kimberly having to give up the gold ranger powers and finding out she was pregnant. Kimberly raised her head from Tommy's chest and looked at him. Tommy looked at her. 

He smiled and they kissed. Kimberly laughed at Tommy's serious face, he only does that face when he was about to ask something big.

"What?"

"Marry me." Kimberly laughed again.

"You don't have to marry me because I'm pregnant," Kimberly said moving some hair out her face.

"I'm not marrying because of the baby, I want to marry you because I love you, because I will always love you."

"I know you feel that way, and we love each other. But, you don't have to marry me to prove that."

"I know that as well, but still, marry me?" Tommy asked.

"Well, where's my ring?" Kimberly asked with a smile on her face. Tommy's hand reached into his top dresser. He pulled on a black velvet box. Kimberly gasped, she was only joking. Tommy held up the box to Kimberly. "I was just playing." They both sat up.

"Open it." Kimberly did with shaky hands. She placed her hand on her chest.

"When?"

"David."

"Your brother?"

"He said this was our mother's ring from my father. Because that wasn't his father, David's, he felt this was something I should have. My mother loved my father so much, she had me even though, knowing it could kill her."

"I'm so sorry Tommy."

"Hey, I have you. I am pretty sure, she would have loved you and want you to wear this as the only woman in my heart." Kimberly smiled. Tommy took the box and lifted the 1 ct. diamond heart solitaire gold ring. "Will you marry me? Will you promise to spend the rest of your life with me, loving only me?"

"For all eternity, I will." Tommy slid the ring to her finger. They hugged after a sweet kiss.

* * *

Next day 

Since it was Saturday, Tommy called the others to set up a picnic brunch at the lake after the harsh last battle where Kimberly lost her powers. Tommy was packing the 2 baskets for the picnic when Kimberly came downstairs. She hopped down into the kitchen dressed in a white open-back mini dress.

"Finally! Still in black I see."

"Hey! This beauty takes time." Tommy smiled after Kimberly kissed his cheek. "Finished the baskets?"

"Mostly." Kimberly reached into and opened the fruit tray. She took out a strawberry. She bit into it. "Hey! Those are for the picnic!" Kimberly pouted when Tommy took another strawberry away. "Later."

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Is that what you are wearing?"

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" Kimberly asked looking down at her dress.

"It's a bit windy out there."

"So!" Kimberly took a piece of cheese from the cheese tray. "I want to tell everyone about the baby."

"Beautiful, we can't. Not yet."

"Why not? They are our friends."

"We can't have too many people knowing, okay. Not until we tell our parents, or are married."

"Too many people, Tommy! These are our friends! I want to tell them." Tommy was a bit hesitant since last night.

* * *

_Kimberly was getting some water, when her cell phone went off. It was Aisha. _

_"Hey girl!" _

_"Hey Sha!" Kimberly put the phone on speaker. _

_"Well, hey hey! Sorry I didn't get your message until right now. I can't believe it, you won me 500 bucks." _

_"What? When? Why?" Kimberly laughed drinking some water. _

_"Because. I bet Rocky when you and longhair would get back together. Rocky said 4 months. I said less than 3 months. I am always right," Aisha said. _

_"Well, you only won by like a week." Tommy smiled. He was listening by the kitchen steps of Kimberly and Aisha talking. _

_"Maybe, but I still won. How are you two?" _

_"Good. We're getting married." _

_"What? Oh my god! I am so happy for you!" Aisha said excited. _

_"I know, thanks! Tommy just asked me tonight. Oh, Aisha, you should see the ring!" Kimberly was beaming as she held her hand out with the diamond ring. "It's huge! And gorgeous!" _

_"Oh, Kim. I am so happy. I can't believe it! So, when's the wedding?" _

_"Like Christmas Eve." _

_"Oh, next Christmas, that is great! A Christmas Eve wedding, with snow sounds great!" _

_"No, sooner, like this Christmas Eve," Kimberly said. _

_"What? Why?" _

_"Why not!" _

_"Because that gives you like a month to plan your wedding!" _

_"More than that, but so what. Tommy and I just spent the better part of a year apart. We want to be married as soon as possible." _

_"As soon as, oh my god, you're pregnant!" _

_"Wha, how did you know!" Kimberly gasped surprised her best friend knew that before she could even hint toward it. _

_"I'm right!" _

_"Yeah!" _

_"How could you be so irresponsible Kimberly!" _

_"Aisha!" _

_"A baby Kim! A baby! You are not even done with high school! You two can't have a baby! Tommy is still a ranger! You're a princess, how could you two be so foolish?" Tommy walked away after listening to Aisha's outburst of anger at Kimberly. Kimberly sighed. Kimberly and Aisha argued for a bit longer. _

_"You're pregnant Kim, wow." _

_"Yeah, wow." _

_"Are you okay?" Aisha asked. _

_"Pretty much. The morning sickness has yet to hit me, which is great." _

_"I'll bet. Look, about what I said." _

_"I understand. You're like, you're my sister, of course you were a bit shocked," Kimberly said. _

_"Oh, you should expect worse from your mother, better yet, your father." _

_"I know." _

_"Well, I guess I better get a plane ticket for Angel Grove." _

_"When?" Kimberly asked. _

_"Thanksgiving. If you are having this damn shotgun wedding, well, I'm your girl. I'll be there to help you through it all. You will have a magical and spectacular wedding of the year, no questions asked." _

_"Thanks." Kimberly finally came to bed once Tommy was already in bed. She laid her head to his chest. Her arms went around him. "Love you. Goodnight." _

_"Night."

* * *

_

Kimberly looked at Tommy staring off. Kimberly snapped her fingers in his face.

"Tommy? Tommy! Yoohoo! Tommy!" Kimberly hit him on the arm.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go?" Kimberly asked eating another strawberry.

"Nowhere?"

"Right. What's wrong handsome?" Kimberly asked taking his upper arms.

"I just don't, I don't want our friends to be upset, to, to judge us."

"Judge us?" Kimberly laughed. "Tommy what are talking about?"

"I heard Aisha last night. I heard you two arguing."

"Yeah, we did, but that was at first. Everything is great now. She's coming Thanksgiving."

"She is? She isn't mad?" Tommy asked.

"No, maybe a little upset, but Aisha loves us. She knows and understands everything now. And she so can't wait to help us."

"I just…"

"When will you learn to stay for the whole conversation?" Kimberly asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Look, everything will be fine, you'll see. As long as my father doesn't find out about the baby until after the wedding, nothing will go wrong."

"Our wedding, wow, is this really happening?"

"You better believe it, babe." They kissed.

* * *

Katherine sat alone at a bench. She was crying. Tanya found her. 

"Katherine, what's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious? My job is done. They are coming to take the powers. I mean, I hurt them both so much with that letter, it's my duty to give these powers back."

"Your powers? Why would they do that, Kat?"

"We all know Kimberly is the better ranger! We all know, Tommy and Kimberly can't go more than 2 minutes apart. Of course, Kimberly would want her pink ranger powers back," Katherine said.

"But they are your powers."

"I only got them, because there was no else around. Kimberly has nearly died twice being a ranger, once almost because of me."

"You were under Rita's spell, it wasn't your fault," Tanya said.

"I know, but I still hurt them. I don't deserve to be on this team, not when Kimberly is better."

"You are a great ranger!"

"I am half the ranger, if not less than Kimberly. She deserves to be a ranger." Katherine let out a sob as she cried more. Tanya rubbed her back and leaned her head against Katherine's head. Adam and Rocky found the girls with Tommy and Kimberly. They were all smiles. Adam and Rocky were carrying the cooler.

"Food is here and…Katherine," Adam said stopping mid sentence.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Why are you crying?" Kimberly asked putting the blanket down to the table. Katherine was shaking as she took off her communicator.

"Here, you can have it."

"I don't want your communicator. Why would I want your communicator?" Kimberly asked.

"It's obvious! You are the better ranger here. You two only set up this picnic to make it easy when you, when you ask for the pink ranger powers. I'll save you the time, and just take it."

"I don't want the pink rangers powers, Katherine. They are yours. You earned them," Kimberly said placing the communicator back into Kat's hand. "You went on a spiritual journey to find the Zeo crystal, and you earned that zeo crystal. Those powers are yours, and yours alone. My rangers days are over."

"You don't want to be a ranger again?" Kimberly smiled and shook her head.

"I am content not being a ranger anymore." Katherine gasped and pulled Kimberly's hand closer to her.

"Oh my gosh! You two are engaged!" Kimberly and Tommy smiled at Katherine's outburst. Kimberly hid her hand to her chest.

"We had wanted to ease everyone into this, but hey, might as well give the good news off the bat."

"Last night…"

"We got engaged," Kimberly said showing everyone her engagement ring proudly.

"Oh congratulations!" Adam hugged Kimberly first. Rocky and Adam couldn't believe they didn't noticed that beautiful ring on her finger earlier.

"Congratulations!" Everyone hugged.

"Thanks."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Soon," Kimberly said.

"Oh, like a year from now?" Katherine asked.

"Uh, sooner," Tommy said.

"Oh, like 6 months," Tanya asked.

"Well, 6 is the right number," Kimberly said looking at Tommy with a smile.

"Christmas," Tommy stated proudly.

"Christmas?" Rocky asked.

"As in, this Christmas?" Kimberly nodded with a huge smile on her face at Adam.

"This Christmas!" Katherine and Tanya said together.

"Well, that's, that's impossible! A wedding takes months to plan!"

"We don't need months," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, I want, we want to be married as soon as possible."

* * *

Kimberly was leaning against Tommy as he leaned against a tree. A couple was kissing in the distance. 

"I wanna take engagement pictures."

"Like for the paper?"

"Yeah, to announce us being engaged."

"Okay. And we need to call for a doctor's appointment at a clinic."

"Why?"

"You are pregnant now, Beautiful."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot."

"Forgot!" Kimberly laughed with Tommy.

"What, you are wearing off on me." They kissed. Tommy and Kimberly found a photo shop and set up an appointment to take pictures tomorrow. Kimberly searched through the phone booth for a pregnancy clinic as Tommy finished up his shower after they made love in the shower stall. Kimberly passed the mirror as she was putting away Tommy's dirty clothes from the floor since she was on hold. Kimberly tucked some hair behind her ears and rubbed her stomach. She smiled. Kimberly picked up a toss pillow and stuffed it beneath her silk nightgown. Kimberly laughed.

_"Hello? Hello?!" _

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I need a doctor's appointment."

_"This is an open clinic Miss. Just come and be served. Since it's Sunday, we usually have an opening around 3pm." _

"Okay, thanks. My name is Kimberly Hart…" Kimberly was hanging up the phone when Tommy came from the shower. He was rubbing his wet hair down, and finally looked over at Kimberly. She was still checking herself out in the mirror with the pillow stuffed belly.

"Was I in that shower for that long?" Kimberly smirked at Tommy.

"Ha, ha. Can you imagine in 6 months, this is how big I will be?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait." Tommy smiled and patted her stomach flattening the pillow a bit, after he slid on some clean boxers.

"I don't want to be a pain."

"How will you be a pain?"

"I'm gonna get fat, wobbly and moody."

"Yeah, and? You are already moody, what's a little more?" Tommy asked with a smile, knowing he was in for it.

"Ha!" Kimberly pulled the pillow out and slapped him in the face. "I am not moody!"

"And bossy, controlling…ow!" Kimberly slapped him harder with the pillow, hitting his face repeatedly. Tommy laughed and tried to save his head and body from her blows.

"I am not bossy!" Kimberly pounded Tommy with the pillow. He was laughing and trying to escape her blows.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy stood next to each other, as the photographer got ready to line up another shot. They were in the park, on a bridge. Kimberly dressed in a colored tie dyed side ruched scoopneck dress with black platform sandals. They had already taken photos shot inside a studio. Kimberly and Tommy changed for the outside photos again, already had gone through 2 other outfits. 

Inside the studio for the first pictures of the day, Kimberly and Tommy were more casual, wearing jeans and a top. They took photos sharing a white sofa couch. Sometimes, Tommy sitting in the chair, Kimberly in his lap, behind him sitting on the top of the sofa, or both sharing the small seat. Tommy came up with the bright idea for both of them to sit on top of the couch. There was a shot of the two of them laughing so hard, because Tommy almost fell off the couch. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy to steady him, as he held the arm of the couch for the perfect shot. The photographer couldn't believe their chemistry and their love that flowed from each time they looked into each other's eyes, or laughed with each other.

The photographer had many ideas for the couple for background scenes. There was a picture taken of Tommy on his knees proposing to Kimberly, which was the cutest one, especially with Kimberly laughing. Another dose of photos when Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and carrying her around was another cute shoot, seeing since Kimberly looked so tiny in Tommy strong arms. Kimberly and Tommy had several outfits set out for today. The sexiest shots were Kimberly in a sexy little red mini dress, Tommy in a red dress shirt and jeans. There were candles and roses all around them, and Tommy couldn't keep his lips off Kimberly, kissing her cheek often, even kissing her knee. There were several photos of the couple dancing around, one with Tommy even dipping Kimberly back. And of course, there were several shots of them kissing just because it was needed.

* * *

Now, Kimberly and Tommy wanted to get some outside photos, especially in the park where their love blossomed. Tommy and Kimberly were looking at each other, kissing softly every chance at the bridge for their last spot in the park. Kimberly was holding her sandals in her hand, as Tommy stood behind her, his hand at her waist. 

"Okay, smile big!" Tommy and Kimberly did. Kimberly turned her head to Tommy, as the photographer was reloading his camera for another round of photos.

"This is just great," Kimberly said rubbing his face. The photographer just told them to do whatever felt natural and he would do the rest.

"Yeah, this is fun."

"Thank you."

"I haven't done anything, Beautiful." Kimberly and Tommy smiled. Photographer was clicking away.

"Such a great buddy." Kimberly patted his face. Tommy laughed.  
"Of course, anything for mi amiga." Kimberly rubbed his face.

"Handsome," Kimberly whispered. Tommy's smile faded.

"Beautiful." Kimberly and Tommy softly kissed. Kimberly let out a gasp, as Tommy lifted her to the top of the bridge, never stopping their kisses. And a plus since it made a great scene for some photos.

"Okay, I think we should wrap this up before we get a little too…"

"Out of hand, yeah," Tommy said. "Besides, we have to go to the clinic soon."

"Oh, right. Hey, could we wrap this up?" Kimberly yelled.

"Sure, I think I have enough. Go, I know you two have an important appointment. I will be mailing your photos to order a packet from over the next few days."

"Thanks," Tommy said putting Kimberly's shoes back on.

"Yeah, thanks so much for doing this in such a short notice."

"No problem. I am happy to help a newly engaged couple. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"And hey, feel free to use me for the big day. I even do video shoots."

"Of course, we will be calling you again." Tommy helped Kimberly down. They signed the clipboard and headed to the clinic.

* * *

About an hour later, Kimberly and Tommy were at the clinic. They got some surprising news on the ultrasound. Kimberly and Tommy couldn't believe it, twins!Tommy was overcome with joy about seeing his twin babies' photos on the drive home. Tommy couldn't help but keep the bright smile on his face. Kimberly was still in shock, as she examined the ultrasound photos. She made the doctor take several angles, but each one was the same. She was carrying twins, and that was just great. Tommy groped and can't keep his hands off Kimberly as they got out the car. 

"Tommy!"

"What?" They kissed and kissed, stumbling about as they nearly fell through the door. They were kissing hotly, and didn't hear a cab pulling up in front of the house. Tommy forgot today his parents were coming home. Tommy's parents come back into town after a month long Caribbean cruise and found the happy couple making out on the couch. Tommy's father had to clear his throat to get Kimberly and Tommy to realize they had an audience.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, wel-welcome home!" Kimberly and Tommy stood up quickly. Kimberly gasped at her opened top. Tommy had to pull back on his jeans and slip on his shirt.

"What is going on here?"

"Mom, Dad, I would have picked you up, you didn't have to get a cab," Tommy said taking some suitcases with Kimberly. "So, how was the Caribbean?"

"Thomas James Oliver, you tell me what is going on here?" Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other and smiled.

"Well…" Tommy started.

"We're back together," Kimberly said as Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"And, we're getting married," Tommy ended. Tommy's parents' mouths dropped.

* * *

"Do you think your parents are okay with us?" Kimberly asked as she pulled the covers back to Tommy's bed. They had a very silent dinner with his parents. They hadn't said one word to either of Kimberly and Tommy_. 'No, how are you feeling? Are you two crazy?' _Nothing, but nods and slight groans when the couple touched. Kimberly and Tommy just kept their distance, letting the news of their engagement and wedding sink in before pressing for anything else. 

"I don't know, Beautiful. They were pretty shocked."

"You think we should tell me about, the babies?"

"Absolutely not!" Tommy said trying to hush her.

"But…"

"Look, one great news at a time. You saw their faces, they are in complete shock. Seeing us back together, making out, then us telling them about the engagement and wedding in less than a month is enough for tonight, and maybe this year." Kimberly laughed. "Let's hold back until after the honeymoon about the babies."

"Honeymoon? Where you taking me?" Kimberly asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh really!" Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell me tiger."

"No."

"Tell me," Kimberly said tickling Tommy.

"NO!" Tommy held her hands at bay.

"Tell me Tommy! I am your future wife!"

"No, no, no." Tommy kissed her with each no. Tommy and Kimberly were kissing, when Tommy's parents found them to talk about this engagement and wedding. Mr. Oliver opened the door softly. Kimberly tugged Tommy down slowly as they fell to the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mrs. Oliver closed the door softly.

"Do you think they are doing this because they are in love?"

"Honey, they aren't even out of high school!"

"Maybe so, but they do love one another. Much like us, when we were that age, and already married."

"A different time. This rush to marriage is not good for ones so young! This is a mistake! And I won't allow it!"

* * *

_Teaser to __Chapter 13: Wedding Aches_

_"Engaged! You tell me you are engaged over an answering machine!" Tommy gasped loudly.  
__"What?"  
__"How could you do that? To me? Your own mother?! What is wrong with you!"  
__"Mommy, I didn't know how to tell. I tried calling and calling, but I always got your answering machine in the end!"  
__"You told me you spoke with your mother!"  
__"Well, technically I did speak to her voice from the answering machine."  
__"You told your mother we are engaged through the answering machine? How could you Kim!" _


	13. Pre Wedding Aches

**Chapter 13: Pre-Wedding Aches**

Tommy's parents seemingly calmed down a lot. It took last night and all morning to give them the space for them to come to agreement about their wedding. Tommy told his parents that nothing in this world was going to stop this wedding. He loves Kimberly. And he has never asked for anything from his parents. He has always done everything they have asked without hesitation, and he hoped they would respect him enough to stand beside him, both of them through this. It was in that moment was when Tommy's mother knew her son was ready. She hugged her son tightly.

"Then of course I will stand beside you, both of you," Mr. Oliver said looking at Kimberly as well. Kimberly smiled.

"Thank you Mom."

"I love you son, and of course I want you to be happy. And I am 100 percent sure it's this beautiful woman that will do that for you." Mrs. Oliver caressed Kim's face with a smile.

"Oh Mom," Kimberly hugged Mrs. Oliver finally.

"I finally get a daughter. This is great." The two ladies hugged as Tommy and his father shook hands.

"Aww, come here son!" Tommy laughed as his father pulled him into a tight hug. It surprised Tommy. His father was never the hugging type, but today was a different day.

* * *

Tommy was struggling with the massive load in his arms, nearly slipping on his way from the car to the house. Kimberly was leading the way. 

"Be careful Tommy!" Kimberly yelled. "Those are important books!" Tommy looked at her, she was more concerned over dropping a few books than his well being. "Okay, this is going to be fun!" Kimberly said opening the door for Tommy to his bedroom. He was carrying the loads of wedding books and wedding planner magazines Kimberly just HAD to have today. Kimberly also brought a special wedding manual to write things down in, and of course, that cost money, along with the glitter sparkling pens, because just black and blue pens would not work.

"This is a lot, Beautiful," Tommy said putting the things to his bed.

"Duh! This is our wedding and I want the best." Tommy smiled, not knowing how much 'the best' was really going to cost him.

"Okay, so, here is basically what we gotta work with." Kimberly opened her pens, and wrote out a list, without showing Tommy for the past 10 minutes. She read them out to him finally.

"Step one: Decide on a date, tiger." Kimberly said.

"Oh, so check, December 24th."

"Okay. We need a clergyman and a guest list."

"That won't take long."

"You would be surprised. Man, do we have a lot to do. We need to set the location for the engagement party, pre-wedding rehearsal, wedding and reception."

"Okay."

"And we need to register and reserve these places like now, before Thanksgiving, because I am pretty sure, it's going to a mess to get a place for the wedding so late."

"What else?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, just deciding on a wedding style, and of course shopping and the menu catering. Oh, photographers, florists, musicians, video guys, simple stuff like that"

"We should do that after Thanksgiving, when we will have a better idea of the financials. Wait, why is setting a wedding budget last on this list."

"Because we need things now!"

"Like?"

"Invitations, marriage license," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, but invitations don't have to go out for a while."

"Tommy, with the wedding falling on the Christmas holiday, many people will have other plans, we need to put the calls in now before everyone is already set their plans. And we need to get a marriage license like tomorrow."

"Fine. But we have to do a budget first, Kim."

"When Aisha gets here! I am in no hurry to set a budget, because what wedding sticks to a budget?"

"Ours," Tommy mumbled. Kimberly was too concerned with the wedding dress she just flipped to.

"Oh! Look at this dress!" Tommy did and gasped. The price was 1100.00 dollars. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, of course I can't take this dress."

"Oh, why?" Tommy felt some relief.

"You saw it silly! I can't have you seeing my gown before the wedding!"

"Uhh, are they all that expensive?" Tommy asked flipping through a wedding book.

"Oh, I don't know, probably." Kimberly smiled and continued looking through the magazine she had. "I like that." Kimberly pointed out another thousand dollar wedding dress. Sweat begun to form on Tommy's forehead.

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon and into the night, going through like 5 of those magazines after taking about a good hour or so to set the guest list, which was surprisingly long, but eventually they think they named nearly everyone they knew. 

"I think those will be great for wedding gifts." Kimberly ripped out another page from a book. Tommy slightly cringed, having to pay nearly 150 bucks for the piles of magazines and books Kimberly made him buy, only to have her write and tear throughout them all. Tommy had called to set up an appointment with the justice of the peace.

"Wait, what? Wedding gifts?"

"Yes, Tommy!" Kimberly laughed. "You have to give out parting gifts to the guests."

"Why, this is our wedding? Shouldn't they bring us gifts?" Tommy asked looking at the expensive trinkets Kimberly wanted.

"It's tradition!"

"I just can't believe how much everything is starting to add up to." Tommy had been adding up the things Kimberly was going through in his head and once it got over a certain number, he just had to stop.

"I know, it may seem a lot…"

"A lot Kim, it's thousands and thousands of dollars, we don't have to waste."

"Waste? This is our wedding, Tommy! Don't you want it to be special?"

"I am all for special, Beautiful. But this is ridiculous! You are going to need 2 gowns now, and the bridesmaids' dresses are like 200 a piece and you have 5 girls! And now you are talking about gifts for the guests?"

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Yeah, I think that is best." Tommy got up and walked out the room. He didn't see the tears rolling down Kimberly's face as he left her sitting through in a sea of torn magazine papers. Kim's cell phone went off. Kimberly placed it on walkie-talkie mode since she was in a mess of books and papers.

"Yeah…"

_"Kimberly, girlfriend you sound sad, what's wrong?" _

"Nothing."

_"Liar! Tell me."_

"Tommy and I, we just fought I think."

_"About the wedding?" _

"The cost of the wedding?"

_"Oh, honey. You two just decided you wanted to get married, what, 2 days ago, it is expected when planning a wedding to have some spats. What couple doesn't?" _

"He's right. This is going to take thousands of dollars, 'money we don't have to waste' as he put it."

_"Waste? Is that boy out of his mind! This is your wedding! This is not a waste! Put him on the phone…" _

"We are having a baby, Sha."

"_Yeah, and you two have wonderful parents who love you deeply and will anything in their power to make you happy, and you missy, have an all-powerful intergalactic being as a Father. This wedding will happen as you see fit." _Kimberly laughed_. "Don't worry, your wedding planner will be there in another day." _

"I can't wait."

_"Me too. I can honestly say, I missed you so much." _

"Me too. Em's great, but, you're my sister."

_"I feel the same. And let me tell you, there is not another Kimberly out there as great as you. Thank god."_ Tommy came back into the bedroom. He saw Kimberly wiping her eyes though she was laughing.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Tommy was quickly at her side.

"Nothing, I was just…"

"You are crying, why?"

_"Because of you, dope!" _

"Aisha!"

"What did I say, what did I do?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing."

_"You called your wedding a waste of money." _

"Oh Kimberly, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Tommy hugged Kimberly tight.

"I was just a little overwhelmed with the cost and everything we have to do in a short time."

_"Well, at least step one is done." _

"Yeah, the date. But there is still so much," Tommy said with his arms around Kimberly.

"Maybe I don't need a second dress for the reception." Tommy looked at her. "I mean, I should get good wear from my wedding dress right, if we are paying a lot on it. I don't need a second dress."

"Thank you Beautiful." They kissed.

_"This is going to be a big spectacular wedding, Tommy. And since you love my girl so much, I am willing to find dozens of loopholes to save you guys dinero, especially with twins coming."

* * *

_

A few days before Thanksgiving, Aisha had flown in from Africa first, and then Trini, and the others from Switzerland. Kimberly realized with both girls being here now, she would have to choose a maid of honor. Aisha had been so helpful since she arrived. Kimberly put Aisha up in her place, Zordon had given her. Aisha came with her own list with the breakdown of the wedding to what must be down every week, and even broke down the final days before the big day. To Kimberly, Aisha was the life savior in this. Tommy had gone out to delivery the seemingly millions of wedding invitations Kimberly and him personalized just last night. Their invitations were simply, yet very elegant, simple white envelope with a beautiful golden bow outside that opens into the invitation. The golden center with the note that went like this:

You are cordially invited to celebrate  
the wedding of  
**Kimberly Ann Hart**  
and  
**Thomas James Oliver**

On Saturday, the Twenty Fourth of December  
Nineteen Ninety Six  
At Two O'clock  
Angel Grove Central Park  
Angel Grove, California

_Reception: Great Hall  
_**_Time_**_: 4 PM  
__Ceremony, Cocktails, Dinner & Dance Reception_

* * *

Kimberly sat there as Trini and Aisha fought over bridesmaids' shoes for the like hundredth time. This was the third yelling fight in the past 20 minutes. They were out at a wedding bouquet, shopping because Tommy was able to drop them off there. Kimberly had a migraine the size of California now after listening to the girls, fight over dresses, her dress to the flower girl's dress and bridesmaids' dresses even, and now the shoes.

"Those are so ugly!"

"Oh and yours were so much better!" Aisha fired back holding up the satin pumps.

"Well, this is a wedding, not some barnyard picnic!"

"Hey! Open toe shoes are in these days! If you knew anything about fashion, you would know that platform wedge is the shit, right Kim?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Not for my girl's wedding," Trini said taking the shoes and tossing them aside.

"Hey, she is my girl too!"

"That does it! This ends today! Kimberly, tell Aisha I am your maid of honor, not her!" Kimberly looked at Aisha.

"Hello! Who was here first, me! If anything, my fashion style, and the fact that Kimberly and I are here," Aisha pointed to her head to show levelness. "When it comes to deciding things, I am maid of honor."

"No way!"

"Girls, let's not..."

"No, for once I will agree with Trini. Which one of us is your maid of honor?"

"Wha?"

"Kimberly!"

"Well, who do you chose?!" Kimberly gasped, looking at the girls, knowing she couldn't decide this. Not right now, in front of them. She loved them both so much and to choose just one was unfair.

"Why can't you both just…"

"Share?"

"No way!"

"Yeah, we can't both be maid of honor, Kim. We have two different styles. Mine is better, of course. I mean, look at these shoes she picked. My grandma would have thrown them back. Come one, you have to pick one of us now," Aisha said.

"I have known Kimberly for the longest, so naturally this is my honor and duty."

"Well, Kimberly and I are sisters, sooo, naturally this is my honor and duty to fulfill," Aisha fired back. Trini huffed.

"Kimberly and I swore to always be each other's maid of honor back when we were kids. It was set in stone many, many years before you were even thought of!" Aisha gasped.

"Well, she told me first!"

"Only because I was out of town at a convention, and missed the call!" Tommy came into the bouquet.

"I could hear you girls screaming from the parking lot, what is going on here?" Trini and Aisha were standing face to face, and turned to Tommy. Kimberly was sitting there crying. "Kimberly…" Tommy was at her side.

"I can't…why…I just can't!" Kimberly pushed Tommy's hands away when he went to hug her. She ran out the store.

"Kim!" Aisha and Trini called out. Tommy slowly stood up.

"Don't!" Aisha and Trini looked at Tommy. "Are you two fucking crazy!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I don't know what came over us," Trini said. "I'm so sorry."

"Grow up then! This is not about you two! This is about Kimberly and our day! Who cares about the maid of honor! I will not have you two drive Kimberly insane! She pregnant for god's sake! Now, either one of you suck it up and choose the other one or else I will! And trust me, you don't want me to chose because I can assure you, it won't be one of you two." Trini and Aisha shuddered at Tommy as he walked away after Kimberly.

* * *

Trini and Aisha found Kimberly in the arms of Tommy by the car. They were swaying back and forth. Kimberly felt a lot better now in Tommy's arms. 

"Kimberly…"

"Kim…" Kimberly slowly looked at the girls. She smiled. "Can we talk?" Aisha asked.

"I have to go see if something is ready," Tommy said as he kissed Kimberly on the lips. "I won't be long." Tommy looked at the girls. He pointed at them with knowing eyes, 'I will be watching you' before walking away.

"We are so sorry!" Both girls said rushing to hug Kimberly.

"This is not about us. I am so sorry for making it," Trini said. "This is about you and Tommy, and your day, not who gets stand closest to you at the altar."

"Trini's right. We were stupid, very stupid. And we are so sorry. Can forgive ever us?"

"Of course." The girls hugged again.

"And I have decided that Trini was right, she deserves to be your maid of honor."

"Wait, no, we were going to pick straws later," Trini said. "It's only fair."

"It's only fair that you be the maid of honor."

"But you knew Kimberly was pregnant before she even said anything and you gladly rushed here to help. You should be maid of honor."

"Trini, you won't fight me on this, okay. I accept that you two have known each other the longest. You will make a beautiful and perfect maid of honor. And being the wedding planner will be just great for me."

"No, we should share it."

"Trini, please, let me do this for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you Aisha." Aisha and Trini hugged.

"Well, that only means that Aisha gets to be maid of honor at your wedding."

"I would love it," Trini said looking at Aisha. "I would be honored." The girls hugged. Tommy smiled as he stood there.

* * *

Thanksgiving Morning 

Tommy and Kimberly woke to a blaring alarm clock. Kimberly groaned as Tommy finally clicked it off. He placed his arms back around her, his hands going to that spot it has been since he found out Kimberly was pregnant, right on her stomach. Kimberly moaned and opened her eyes.

"Tommy, off. Get up, Tommy."

"Why?"

"Because we promised your mother, we would help cook since you invited everybody and their mother here today."

"The sun is not even out."

"Yeah, yeah." Kimberly pulled his arms off her and got up. Tommy slowly sat up until he heard Kimberly throwing up. He rushed out the bed in a breeze to the bathroom beside the kneeling Kimberly.

"Morning sickness again?"

"No, I just love having to hug this toilet seat for the second straight morning."

"Hey, don't give me attitude so earlier in the morning."

"Well, this is your fau-fault!" Kimberly's head went down as she threw up again. Tommy cringed and got a wet cloth. He wiped down the back of Kim's neck. She pushed his hand away that was rubbing her back.

"Don't worry about today Beautiful, dinner will be fine okay. Everyone will be happy and congratulating us…"

"What fantasy are you living in?" Tommy laughed as Kimberly flushed and stood up.

"The one I get you and 2 beautiful children," Tommy said wrapping his arms around Kimberly as she brushed her teeth in front of the mirror.

"I'm not worried about today," Kimberly said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Right, so that 'WORRIED' across your forehead is just my imagination?"

"Right." Kimberly spit.

Kimberly knew it. She couldn't lie to Tommy. He knew her too, too well. Kimberly was a bit fearful of this day, since it was the day she was to tell her father about the wedding. Kimberly had called him about 2 days ago to invite him to Thanksgiving dinner so he could meet Tommy again and his parents and maybe have a better understanding of this sudden engagement, which didn't go so well to say the least earlier this week. Kimberly and her father hadn't talked at all since Kimberly told her father she was engaged to Tommy. Her father blew up, yelling, cursing, and Kim's father never curses at Kimberly, her brother Tim, yes, but never Kimberly. He yelled how she was making such a colossal mistake, marrying so young to a boy that couldn't support her on a karate income. Kim's father said he would never allow his only daughter marrying some karate punk. So of course, Kimberly had to leave out the wedding part. Like with Tommy's parents, too much information at once, not a good idea. Best to spring one surprise at a time. In the end thought, Kimberly finally got her father to somewhat agree to stopping by on Thanksgiving Day, and maybe have some pie.

* * *

With dinner about an hour from takeoff, Kimberly and Tommy were playing host to all their guests. Tommy always refilling wine or apple cider glasses, making sure everyone was merrier, as they awaited the huge feast. Kimberly was spending a lot of time with Tommy's family, getting to know them, and was greatly surprised at the acceptance to the engagement and wedding a lot better than Tommy had thought his family would be. Tommy's grandfather, and brother David were there. Tommy's grandfather was the first to give Kimberly a huge hug, welcoming her to the Trueheart family, telling Kimberly that the crane has found the falcon again, and together they will soar with their mighty phoenixes. Kimberly was shocked, he knew about the babies. Kimberly and Tommy felt blessed to have all their friends, the family there to share in this, but Kimberly would often look at the clock. Tommy caught her looking at the huge grandfather clock about the fireplace for the second time in the pass 10 minutes. 

"He'll be here, Beautiful. Soon." Kimberly smiled and hugged Tommy. Mrs. Oliver had a gran Thanksgiving dinner about set, to start off, so everyone was starving waiting for main course. Johnnycakes with crab, olives, and multiple cheeses as appetizers with wine and apple cider. And then the main course with a trio of wintergreens, Veggie lasagna, potato gratin, cornbread stuffing, and nearly 40 lb-er Herb-brined Turkey. And of course there is no Thanksgiving feast without the fresh cranberries, caramel pumpkin pie and coconut sweet potato cheesecake to top the evening off.

* * *

Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek as she finished off his glass of apple cider. The doorbell rung. 

"We'll get it," Kimberly said gleaming. Kimberly opened the front door holding on to Tommy. "Happy Thanksgiving…Mom!" Kimberly screamed out, shocked at hell to see her mother and Pierre standing right there.

"Engaged! You tell me, you are engaged over an answering machine!" Everyone gasped. Kimberly's mother was outraged, having to fly from Paris to Angel Grove immediately after she got the message just yesterday that her daughter, her only daughter was engaged to be married.

"What?" Tommy asked looking at Kimberly. Kimberly shrugged, knowing she had been caught and was about to face some serious trouble.

"How could you do that? To me? To your own mother?! What is wrong with you!" Mrs. Dumas yelled stepping inside.

"Mommy, I didn't know how to tell you!" Kimberly took her mother's jacket. "I tried calling and calling, but I would always get your darn answering machine in the end." Pierre walked inside after his wife's tyrant with a smile. Kimberly and him smiled at each other slightly. Kimberly took his jacket as well. Tommy took both jackets from Kimberly.

"You told me you spoke with your mother!" Kimberly looked at Tommy with a sheepish grin.

"Well, technically I did speak to her voice from the answering machine."

"You told your mother we are engaged through the answering machine. How could you Kim?"

"What? You wanted me to tell her!"

"Not like that!" Tommy fired back at Kimberly.

"Well, she knows!"

"Yes, I know!"

"How about a nice glass of wine Carolina," Mrs. Oliver said holding up the freshly made glass.

"Thank you, Jane. Thank you, that would be very nice." Mrs. Dumas took the glass of wine and drank the wine straight down without taking any pause. The wine was gone in less than 30 seconds. She held the empty glass up at Tommy and Kimberly. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other.

"How about a seat Mrs. Dumas?" Tommy asked quickly taking a chair from Jason for Kim's mother.

"No." Mrs. Dumas turned away from the couple, just to take a few breaths before her second explosion. She turned back to the couple. "Well!"

"Well what?" Kimberly asked.

"Don't you have something to say to me, daughter?"

"Uh, Mommy, would you like another drink?"

"That would be nice, but that is not the issue here, Kimberly Ann Hart!" Kimberly cringed, her mother just used her full name, so she was in trouble. "How dare you! How dare you tell me something so important….I mean, am I not worthy enough to receive a direct call? "

"Another glass of wine," Kimberly said nudging Tommy

"I'll get it," Mr. Oliver said.

"You really told your mother about us through her answering machine?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yes she did. I have proof!" Kim's mother opened her purse and pulled out a tape player. "And it went like this." Mr. Oliver handed over the second glass of wine to Mrs. Dumas as she played the message for everyone to hear as loud as she couple. Kimberly gasped, covering her face with one hand in shame.

* * *

_Hey Mommy! Hi Pierre! How are things in Paree! Wonderful I hope! I can't wait to visit you guys again! Paris was so dazzling at night. I miss you! I miss you so much Mommy. I hope you are all okay and in good health, of course. I am great, everything is perfect in Angel Grove, I can't believe I ever thought I could find a home somewhere else…. Oh, I got my hair done the other day, highlights like I always wanted…Thinking about buying a puppy. I miss having a dog, I miss Pretty so much. How's Nana and Papa doing? Haven't heard from them in a while, but I know I will. Oh, Tim's doing great in New York of course, I got another postcard the other day with a picture of my gorgeous niece, made me laugh because she looks so much like Tim, when will that son of yours learn to call or at least take the time to write a real letter, huh? _Kimberly laughed._ Going to be spending this Thanksgiving with Tommy's parents and family in Angel Grove this year obviously. I wish you could come; Mrs. Oliver I hear does an amazing feast every year…. Man, I feel like I am just rumbling and rumbling on this thing, well, I guess that is all for now…Uh, yeah, okay, well, I guess there is nothing more to say then. Oh, wait, right, one more thing, Tommy and I are engaged now, the ring is gorgeous Mommy, oh and we are getting married on Christmas Eve next month. Well, anyways, love ya much, take care. Babye!"

* * *

_

Everyone snickered, but stopped at Kim's mother's face. Kim's face went down again.

"Mom, I can't believe you kept that!"

"Why not? My own daughter has the nerve to leave such a message, why not save it? And now, I will never forget it because I have played it so many times. Anybody want to hear it again?" Many hands went up. Kimberly gasped. "Okay." Mrs. Dumas rewinded the taped.

"Mom! I am pretty sure everyone got the jest of it the first time okay," Kimberly said stopping the tape from rewinding.

"Well!"

"Well, what?" Kimberly asked holding the tape recorder away.

"Let me see it!"

"See what?"

"This ring!" Kim's mother pulled her left hand to see the ring closely. "Oh, that is gorgeous." Mrs. Dumas couldn't believe the beauty in the 1 ct. diamond heart solitaire gold ring on Kim's finger. Kim's mother looked at Kimberly and Tommy with tears forming in her eyes. "It is a very gorgeous ring."

"Does that mean, you are okay with this?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"My only daughter is getting married in a month. Are you two crazy?"

"Pretty much," Kimberly said. Tommy nodded. "But we do love each other, Mommy. So very much, please, say you are okay with."

"Well, then I guess I better get to shopping for that mother of the bride dress."

"Oh Mommy!" Kimberly hugged her mother tightly, tears in her eyes as well. "I love you!"

"I love you too, babygirl." Kimberly got her face wiped of tears by her mother.

* * *

Kimberly saw a car sitting out front and found it to be her father sitting in the car outside Tommy's place right as dinner was moments from being served to everyone. Kimberly slipped on her black sweater and went outside. She knew her daddy needed a little push to maybe come inside. Kimberly knocked on the passenger side window. The window slowly rolled down and the car was turned off. 

"Hi Daddy." Kim's father just started ahead. Kimberly closed her sweater around her better. "Daddy, why don't you come inside?" Tommy was standing at the doorway.

"So, that's him," Mr. Hart said looking at Tommy. Kimberly looked back with a smile.

"Yes, Daddy, that is Tommy. I know it's been a while, so why don't you come and meet everyone inside. Mom is even here." Kimberly laughed.

"Your mother is here?"

"Yes! She flew in just today, didn't even tell me. She was a bit upset, of course at first. Come, Daddy, please. We're going to be a big family soon, you should meet your family." Kim's father got out the car.

"Soon?" Mr. Hart asked walking around to Kimberly.

"Tommy and I set the wedding date."

"When?"

"Soon."

"When, Kimberly?"

"Christmas Eve." Kim's father looked at her. "This Christmas Eve, Daddy."

"No."

"Daddy…"

"You will not marry that boy!"

"Daddy, please!" Everyone was drawn to the outside with Mr. Hart's yelling at Kimberly. Tommy quickly rushed to shield Kimberly from any more banter from her father.

"Daddy, please!" Kimberly was crying now. She pulled Tommy behind her pushing him away from them, knowing her father was so angry, he could attack Tommy.

"I will not accept this! I will not stand here and be okay with this god forsaking wedding!"

"I love Tommy!"

"You are a child!"

"I am not a child!"

"You are my child! And I say you are not getting married to that punk!"

"You can't stop us."

"Then I have no daughter." Kimberly gasped.

"Jonathan, you do not mean that," Kim's mother said. "She is your daughter!"

"Daddy, you can't say that to me, please, don't say that. Daddy…"

"I will not be at your wedding, because I have no daughter." Mr. Hart got into his car. Kimberly covered her mouth and felt the world around her spinning. Tommy gasped at the shocking blue eyes from Kimberly. He quickly rushed to her.

"Kimberly!" Tommy caught her as she collapsed backward. "Kim! Kim!" The car sped off. Kimberly's fainting spell seemingly ended with a kiss from Tommy that woke her immediately.

"Don't worry, he will come around, Beautiful." Kimberly shook her head and hugged Tommy, burying her face into his neck.

"No, he won't," Kimberly whispered as she saw the car in the distance.

* * *

To say that Thanksgiving 1996 in the Olivers household wasn't interesting would be a lie. After the wonderful feast, Kimberly and Tommy got an even bigger surprise. Pierre gives Kimberly a check for 250, 000 dollars. He had overheard Kimberly and Tommy thinking how in the world they would pay for a wedding. Kimberly gasped and showed Tommy, who gasped as well. 

"Pierre, I can't ask you to…"

"You were always a daughter to me in my heart, even before it was official. I have no children, and I couldn't think of a daughter I could find or want better than you, my lil croissant."

"But this is a lot of money."

"This is nothing, Kimberly. I have worked all my life, and I want to do something special with the money. And nothing is more special than a wedding. But, do not tell your mother." Kimberly laughed and hugged Pierre.

"Thank you."

* * *

After dinner, once all the guests had left the Oliver house, Kimberly's mother flying home only to return in a few days to help with the wedding, they went to bed. Kimberly waited until Tommy had fallen asleep to teleport to the Power Chamber. Kimberly went to talk to Zordon. 

"KIMBERLY, WHAT IS WRONG? WHY HAVE YOU COME SO LATE?"

"When you and mother were married, was everyone happy?"

"OUR UNION, WAS A UNION OF DUTY AT FIRST. I WAS HEAD GENERAL, KING OF ELTAR AND I NEEDED AN HIRE."

"So you married mother out of duty?"

"I LOVED YOUR MOTHER, BUT OUR LOVE GREW OVER THE YEARS."

"Were your parents happy?"

"MY PARENTS WERE LONG DEAD."

"Oh."

"YOUR GRANDMOTHER WAS NONE TOO PLEASE THAT I WAS MARRYING HER ONLY CHILD."

"Really? Why?"

"SHE HAD LOST HER LOVE FROM BATTLE AND DIDN'T WANT HER DAUGHTER TO EXPERIENCE THAT SAME HEARTACHE IF I WAS LOST IN A WAR."

"But she came around, right?"

"AFTER YOU WERE BORN."

"But she came to the wedding right?"

"NO."

"I wish you could be there, walk me down the aisle, instead of..."

"YOUR FATHER WILL COME AROUND KIM."

"He's not my father!"

"HE WAS THERE TO RAISE YOU, WHEN I COULD NOT. HE IS YOUR FATHER AND HE LOVES YOU SO MUCH."

"Yeah, right. He hates me."

"NO, HE LOVES YOU SO MUCH THAT THIS IS WHY IT IS HURTING HIM."

"What can I do?"

"BE PATIENCE."

"And have him miss my wedding like grandmother did yours?"

"IF THAT IS HOW IT WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN."

"Did you forgive her?"

"OF COURSE. I HELD NO ILL WILL TOWARDS YOUR GRANDMOTHER EVER."

"But you wanted her there."

"AND SHE WASN'T, BUT SHE LOVED YOU SO MUCH, ALL WAS FORGIVABLE."

"I wish you could be with me through this."

"ME TOO CHILD. I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE AT YOUR SIDE ON YOUR DAY. I WISH I COULD BE A PHYSICAL BEING TO STAND BESIDE YOU THROUGH THIS ALL, BUT I AM ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART, SO I AM NOT REALLY THAT FAR. I WILL BE LISTENING AND WATCHING IT ALL." Kimberly felt a shiver come across her as she thought she felt a hand brush her face. She gasped.

"I love you, Zordon."

* * *

_**Teaser** to Chapter 14: Dreams Come True_

_Tommy was shocked when the wedding music starts up and no bridesmaids appeared. Aisha appeared at the aisle and motioned for Tommy to come to her.  
"Uh, excuse me," Tommy said to everyone he passed. "Excuse me." Everyone looked back and around as Tommy walked back down the aisle toward the girls' tent in the back.  
"What's going on?" Tommy asked Aisha. All the bridesmaids and Kim's mother were standing there.  
"It's Kimberly."  
"What?"  
"Kimberly is crying, and we can't get her to put on the dress."  
"She doesn't want to get married?"  
"I don't know, but she won't put on her dress."  
"Why?"  
"She says she can't get married."_


	14. Dreams Come True

**Chapter 14: Dreams Come True **

It was coming to the last week of December now. Kimberly looked around her apartment at the multitude of wedding gifts surrounding her place. Kimberly was so eager to open them, but Tommy made her swear they would wait until after the honeymoon. That was torture for Kimberly to see all these presents and not be able to open them. She gave up the headache to keep things in order and went to do what she was meant to do today. Her place was already getting filled with boxes of the wedding scheme decoration, from centerpieces to lighting, now gifts. Kimberly and Tommy had to keep a wedding gift journal to keep the 'Thank You' cards in order. Tommy came into Kim's place, as Aisha and Trini was helping Kimberly pack for the honeymoon stay.

"Beautiful, look what I have!" Kimberly came out from the bedroom laughing with Aisha and Trini on sexy lingerie for the honeymoon.

"Tommy!" They hugged. Tommy held up a black box after letting Kimberly go. "Are those the rings?"

"You got it." Trini and Aisha stood next to Kimberly as she opened them. They all gasped.

"Oh, beautiful," Aisha said. Kimberly pulled out Tommy's ring with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Kim, crying already."

"Shut up!" Kimberly hit his chest since Tommy was teasing her again for being so emotional again. Kimberly cried when they got their first wedding gift, it was for the bride of course. "I am pregnant." Tommy wiped away a fallen tear. "This one is your ring right?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Hey, just a week left." Kimberly put the ring back with a smile after she wiped away another fallen tear.

"I can't wait."

"I know." They kissed.

* * *

Ernie had already planned to give the couple a bit bash that week of the wedding. 

"Tommy, come on!" Kimberly yelled from the bottom of the stairs at his place. Her foot tapping rapidly against the bottom step, as she stood in a purple tie-front babydoll, white capris and white sandals. Everyone else was already at the pre-party at the Youth Center. "Tommy!"

"Stop screaming woman!" Tommy finally appeared, pulling his hair into a ponytail. "I am coming!"

"Hello! I am hungry!"

"You're always hungry!"

"Hey!" Kimberly hit Tommy as soon as he appeared before her.

"The party is in our honor, it won't start without us!" Tommy yelled back.

"Yeah right, everyone knows you can't be on time for anything!"

"Hey! I can be on time."

"You better be for the wedding or I will kill you!" Tommy kissed Kimberly to hush her up.

"Come on." They left for the party. Ernie made it so that everyone would pick up a basket and blanket then they would go to the park, where he had the actually bash set.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone screamed as the couple arrived. Ernie led the way to the party. With flowers and trees around it was like Kimberly and Tommy's first date at the park.

"Oh, Ernie, what perfect baskets!" Kimberly opened one of the espadrilles tote bags after Tommy set the blanket down. There was a rainbow of blankets around, instead of chairs to this celebration. There were silver plates with colorful centers, picnic throws, forks, knives, spoons with rainbow handles. Everyone set up their blankets, as Ernie had set up a bar like table for a variety of fruit smoothies at their disposable, blueberry, berry, banana, mango, peach, watermelon, papaya-pineapple, Kim's fave, strawberry of course. The menu consisted of grilled lamb butterflied to serve, potato and cucumber salad. Triple chocolate cookies with strawberry ice cream sandwiches for dessert since they were Kim's favorite.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were going through the checklist for the wedding music from the list the DJ made for them. 

"Can you believe all we have left to do is the wedding now?" Tommy asked after he placed the final guest count and seating arrangement on paper.

"I know. It's amazing how fast a month went by. Your tux should be ready tomorrow, so don't forget to pick it up," Kimberly said as she was taking the final bites of her cookie ice cream sandwich.

"I know, I know."

"I am stuffed."

"You sure ate enough," Rocky said.

"I know you are not talking about eating," Aisha said. "That is the kettle calling the pot black. You ate enough ice cream to turn your blood to it." Everyone laughed at Rocky's unending stomach.

"Yeah, but I am stuffed now," Rocky said.

"Anybody up for frozen fruit bars?" Ernie yelled.

"Oh frozen bars, yeah!" Rocky jumped. Everyone laughed.

"Frozen fruit bars do sound yummy." Kimberly jumped up too.

"She was just stuffed," Tommy said. Everyone laughed again. Everyone takes a frozen treat on their walk along the park.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy ended up alone by the water. The sun was setting in the distance. 

"I love this place."

"I love this spot," Tommy said with his arms around Kimberly.

"You know, when we were at our loneliness, when we thought all hope was lost, you when you lost your green ranger powers for the first time, and me, when my power coin was stolen, this spot healed us."

"I think we healed each other."

"In like 144 hours, we are going to be standing near here, saying "I do" to each other."

"Wow, you can multiply, our kids have hope," Tommy joked.

"Hey, I don't hate math that much!" Tommy laughed. Kimberly hated math no matter what she claims.

"Just playing, Beautiful."

"Better be, because no matter what genes you give our children, mine will outweigh yours, so naturally our children will be smart," Kimberly said proudly.

"Ha, ha." Kimberly smirked. Tommy took Kimberly by the hands.

"Do you, Kimberly Ann Hart, take me to be your husband, forever and ever?"

"Let me think…"

"Kimberly!"

"Of course I do!" They kissed.

"Better not pull that at the wedding." Kimberly smiled her arms around his neck.

"No promises." Tommy shook his head with a smile. Their forehead came together before they turned to watch the rest of the orange sun set in the west.

* * *

The morning of the day before the big day, Kimberly woke screaming. She had a bad dream of her father coming to the wedding and shooting Tommy right before their 'I do's'. 

"Woo baby! What's wrong?" Kimberly hugged Tommy. "What's wrong, you're trembling baby?" Tommy rubbed her back and arms. Kimberly was breathing hard.

"My father, he, he shot you at the wedding. He shot you."

"Man, I knew your father hated me, but to kill me at our wedding, wow."

"Not funny Tommy!"

"Sorry, Beautiful." Tommy took his hand and wiped her face down of the tears.

"How can I do this, how can I walk down the aisle on my wedding day without my father standing right there?" Tommy hugged Kimberly again.

"Come on, we have a big day ahead of us. You have your nails, the dinner party, and our parties, come on. Don't stress over a bad dream. I promise you, your father will not shoot me at our wedding."

"He does have a shotgun."

"Well, then I will have to run and get a bulletproof vest."

"Not funny." They kissed. Tommy pulled Kimberly lay down with him. They hugged each other.

"Just think, the next time we wake up like this, we will be wearing matching rings." Kimberly laughed.

"Always with the positive."

"Of course, I'm marrying you, how can I not be positive about anything?"

"I love you, Tommy." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the forehead.

"I love you too, Beautiful."

* * *

All the bridesmaids, Kim's mother, Tommy's mother, and a few others went to a spa to get their nails and toes done before the wedding. Kimberly of course got the French manicure, all the bridesmaids didn't matter since they would be wearing gloves with their dresses. Tommy picked up Kimberly after the morning spa treatment. Kimberly got into the jeep with him with a sigh. Tommy had just come from handing over the lists of guests attending the wedding to ushers before he picked up Kimberly after her spa morning. 

"What's wrong, Beautiful."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"He has yet to call. I left like 5 messages, Tommy! And nothing!" Tommy took Kim's hand and kissed it.

"He'll be there."

"I hope so." Tommy squeezed Kimberly's hand.

* * *

The rehearsal dinner went by a breeze. Kimberly couldn't believe they could actually just say hours before the wedding. Kimberly and Tommy were saying goodbye at the doorway, but Kimberly didn't want to let go. Tommy held her just as tight. Kimberly long halter white dress, blowing in the wind as they were standing on the back patio outside. 

"Hey, I will see you tomorrow," Tommy said finally pulling away. He fixed the pink flower clip in her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know if I can sleep without you anymore."

"Are you kidding me, you're gonna have Aisha and Trini next to you the whole night and morning. Why need me when you got those 2 pretty ladies?"

"I always need you." Tommy cupped Kimberly by the face and kissed her.

"I know the feeling." They kissed again.

"Okay, okay! Enough! You two have the rest of your lives for that," Aisha said pulling on Kimberly. "Serious, it's one night!"

"Yeah, you're acting like it's forever," Trini said taking her other arm. Kimberly pouted and refused to go.

"It's a long night," Kimberly said placing her head against Tommy's chest, as her arms went back around his waist. Tommy's arms went around her.

"Hey bro, come on! The party is waiting!" Jason yelled from the sunroof of the limo. They were taking separate limos to their bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Wait…" Kimberly stopped when Tommy went to let her go. "Not yet."

"Okay." Finally, they let go, final kiss unwed and went on to their parties.

* * *

Kimberly couldn't believe how much fun bachelorette parties were. She loves presents so of course, the ladies brought her dozens and dozens of gifts to the night tea party. Tommy was having fun at his party; well the guys were having fun. Towards the middle of the very long bachelor party, with all the guys preoccupied with the dancers and movies, Tommy decided to give Kim's father one last chance. He took his father's car and drove to LA. Tommy arrived outside Mr. Hart's house around 1am. Tommy took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. After a long minute, a light finally came on. The door opened. 

"Mr. Hart, hello…"

"Do you realize what time is it?"

"Yes and I want to apologize for that. I came here because your daughter…"

"It is fucking 1 in the morning, go away!" Mr. Hart went to slam the door, but Tommy stopped him. He placed his hand on the door, which was stronger than Mr. Hart's force. Kim's father looked at Tommy, his eyes boiling in anger.

"Sir, please sir, I'm so sorry for coming so late, but I need to know if you are coming tomorrow."

"To what?"

"Your daughter's wedding, our wedding."

"You came here to ask me about your wedding?"

"It is very important to Kimberly, to me, that you be there for her. To walk her down the aisle."

"I don't give a damn how important it is, I have no daughter."

"Sir, you can't honestly say that…"

"If you ever show your face to me again, I will kill you. Now kindly remove yourself from my door immediately, or I will call the cops." Tommy shook his head and stepped back. Mr. Hart slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Jason rushed to the door when a car pulled up around 4 am. 

"Where have you been bro, you are barely going to get 4 hours of sleep for your wedding?"

"I went to talk to Mr. Hart. Are the guys in bed?" Tommy asked.

"Pretty much."

"I need to see Kimberly."

"Wait, you can't…" Jason knew he couldn't stop Tommy. Tommy found Kimberly asleep in the middle of Aisha and Trini. Kimberly moaned in her sleep. She sat up when she felt Tommy near.

"Tommy?"

"Shhh. Come here," Tommy whispered. Kimberly slowly slid out of bed.

"Where have you been? Jason called earlier saying you disappeared. I was worried, everyone thought that... You're not having second thoughts about the wedding, are you?" Kimberly asked taking his hand.

"NO! I just had to make one trip," Tommy said holding her arm.

"A trip, to where?"

"For you."

"For me?" Kimberly asked. Tommy pulled out and held up a small box. Kimberly smiled and took the gift box. She pulled the red ribbon and tore off the white paper. She gasped at the 3-row crystal stretch bracelet when she lifted the top of the white box. Tommy took Kim's hand and placed the bracelet around it. He kissed her wrist. "Why?"

"I love you. I need no other reason." Kimberly hugged him.

"I love you too."

* * *

Trini or Aisha didn't awake Kimberly as they went to make sure everything was set on the wedding morning. They wanted to be the first awake, showered and ready to go. They also wanted the bride to sleep, hoping for no pregnancy morning sickness on this big day. Kim's mother came and laid next to Kimberly as she was sleeping around 10am. Once everyone else was ready to go, she felt the bride should be up. Mrs. Dumas stroked her sleeping daughter's face to wake her like she always used to do when Kimberly was a little girl. Kimberly knew that touch. 

"Mommy?"

"Morning bride. How are you feeling?"

"Happy."

"Good." Kimberly sat up and yawned.

"Where are Aisha, and Trini?"

"Making sure everything is in order for today. They went to press your gown."

"That is like second time, I think it's perfect." Kimberly laughed with her mother. "They are just so great, Mommy. I couldn't have done this without them."

"I know, I am so happy you have 2 such great friends…"

"Sisters…"

"Sisters willing to go to the end for you." Aisha came into the bedroom.

"Still in bed missy? You still have your hair to do, so go shower lady, the hairdresser and make-up guy will be here in the hour!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Funny, Kim. Move your ass." Aisha pulled the covers off as Kimberly laughed. Kimberly got out of bed and stretched. She went to the window.

"Is that rain?"

"It's Angel Grove sweetie, a little shower in the morning, nothing major."

"It is good luck to rain on the wedding morning anyways," Trini said. Kimberly went to take her shower. Trini was carrying Kim's cathedral veil in a bag to the stroller. Aisha and Trini had a pusher stroller for the all dresses in the bridal party and accessories for the bridal party to their tent so travel would be easy and no mistakes.

The wedding was going to be on a semi-cliff, with the lake in the view to the front where the bride and groom stood before the priest. There were rows and rows of white seats with red bow backs to go with the red aisle that seemingly stretched for a mile.

* * *

Tommy arrived to the groom's tent around noon. The ladies already arrived to the wedding location, since girls tend to take a bit longer. The bride and bridesmaids hairdresser came at the tent for their hair about 2 hours before the boys were there. Kimberly was having her hair pulled up into a bun with curls. All the girls were just getting their hair washed, and loose curls at the ends with a bouncy look. 

"How about a lil something to eat so you won't be doing this on any empty stomach?" Kim's mother asked coming into the tent with bags of take-out breakfast food.

"Oh no, I don't want to be sick."

"Just a lil egg sandwich won't hurt." Kimberly looked at Aisha as Kim's mother was about to hold up some food at her.

"Mr. Dumas," Aisha said catching the sandwich before Kimberly could a get whiff and end up puking the morning away. "Why don't we enjoy this out there away from the excitable bride. Can't have her sick before the wedding."

'Thank you' Kimberly mouthed to Aisha. Aisha nodded.

"Oh, okay." Everyone else ate, except Kimberly.

* * *

At almost 2 all the bridesmaids were dressed and ready, make-up done first before they put on in their bridemaids' gowns, Berry strapless flat taffeta dress with apple Peek-A-Boo toe shoes with rhinestone T- Strap and red clutch bag with white bow for the reception. Each girl would be carrying a small bouquet with 3 white lilies and white rose in the center, Trini carried the biggest since she was maid of honor. Kimberly was still getting her make-up finished, sitting down in a fluffy white robe covering her stunning handmade lace embossed silk corset with streamlining boned bodice and cups, and string bikinis which was ideal for under the bridal gown for the perfect shape. Kimberly had wanted something sexy, so picked out this garter belt with 'Sexy Bride' plate to go with her white lacy top stockings. Her hair done the way she wanted, pulled up into a bun with curls twisted around the bun. 

"Are you ready?" Aisha asked as Kimberly was looking at herself in the mirror. She felt scared, she felt shaky. Kimberly was fumbling with the bracelet Tommy gave her just hours ago.

"No."

"What?"

"I mean, yeah, sure, yeah, okay, I mean…I don't know." Kimberly was breathing hard.

"Kim, calm down."

"I can't, I can't breathe, I can't breathe…"

"She's freaking out," Emily said.

"The bag!" Aisha pointed. Trini rushed and found the tote bag.

"I can't, what's wrong with me?" Aisha pulled out the brown paper bag and held it out. Kimberly quickly took it and started breathing through the bag. Aisha had a tote bag filled with things for the wedding day. It was her emergency kit, from Make-up, extra panty hoses, bobby pins, safety pins, clear nail polish, comb, hair spray, tissues, brown paper bag, needle & thread, aspirins, saltine crackers, band aid, toothpaste & brush, dental floss, and breath mints.

"Just breathe Kimberly!" Aisha and Trini were rubbing her back.

"What is wrong with me?"

"It's a panic attack, nothing more," Kim's mother said. Kimberly was still breathing hard after 20 minutes.

"Okay, let me try a massage," Trini said. "It should calm you down." Kimberly shook her head as she was crying.

"I can't do this!" Aisha and Trini looked at each other. After 5 minutes, Kimberly was breathing better, but still with tears in her eyes.

"We will just take it one step at a time okay," Aisha said. "Nice and slowly. First the underwire skirt."

"Yeah, just one step at a time Kim. It'll be okay," Trini said holding up the skirt.

"I don't know, my stomach hurts." Kimberly bent over as she held her stomach.

"How about some saltine crackers?" Aisha asked. Kimberly took one and ate it.

"Better?" Trini asked. Kimberly shook her head. "Have another one Kim." Trini patted Kim's back as she ate the cracker. "What do we do now?" Aisha shrugged at Trini's question.

* * *

A little after 2pm, the wedding seats were filled up. The priest came out first, followed by Tommy walked out after his best men were standing there. Tommy was shocked when the wedding music starts up and no bridesmaids appeared. After 10 minutes, the music started over again. Everyone in the crowd was looking around waiting for someone to walk down that aisle. Aisha appeared at the aisle and motioned for Tommy to come to her. 

"Uh, excuse me," Tommy said to everyone he passed with a smile. "Excuse me." Everyone looked back and around as Tommy walked back down the aisle toward the girls' tent in the back.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked Aisha. All the bridesmaids and Kim's mother were standing there.

"It's Kimberly."

"What?"

"Kimberly is crying, and we can't get her to put on the dress."

"She doesn't want to get married?"

"I don't know, but she won't put on her dress."

"Why?"

"She says she can't get married. We're worried she might not be able to make it today."

"Alright, let me talk to her alone, everyone just pray." Everyone nodded and let Tommy pass them. Tommy took a deep breath and went into the tent.

* * *

Kimberly was just sitting there with her Lycra waisted nylon net underskirt with 2 layers of tiered net with white satin ballet shoes and her long cathedral veil all around her. Kimberly was still crying. She stood up and rushed to Tommy when she saw him. They hugged. 

"Oh Beautiful."

"I thought I could do this! I thought all I had to do was put on the damn dress and everything would just…that I could, but I can't. I can't do this alone!"

"Alone? How are you alone? All our friends, our family…" Tommy was holding Kim's arms and sat her back down, as he squatted before her.

"My father is not here! He is not here to walk his only daughter down the aisle because he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Beautiful."

"I begged. I begged for him to come and he just hung up the phone. He just hung up." Tommy lifted Kimberly up and held her tight into his lap. Tommy looked up at the wedding dress in plastic. He couldn't see the dress, but he knew it was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry, Beautiful." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as she cried harder. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

After another 10 minutes, Kimberly had stopped crying. Tommy found some tissues and wiped her face. Kimberly took over wiping her eyes. 

"Well, I guess we better go tell everyone the wedding is off."

"Are you mad?" Kimberly asked looking at him with doe eyes.

"No."

"How can you not be?"

"Hey, whether we get married today or tomorrow or a year from now, what does it matter? Our love is eternal, everlasting," Tommy said. Kimberly hugged Tommy.

"How did I get such a great guy?"

"Hey, I am only great because I have you." They kissed. Kimberly moved in Tommy's lap to straddling him. Her arms went back around his neck, as she felt a great deal better now and like this. Her fluffy robe was opened a bit. Tommy smiled as he looked down between them.

"Sexy bride, huh?" Kimberly blushed. She covered herself more with her robe.

"You weren't supposed to see that until later."

"Oh well." They kissed again.

"You look good." Kimberly looked at his tux, nice black suit, white shirt with red silk tie and vest.

"Thanks." They kissed again. "Better now?" Kimberly nodded. "Okay, we better go tell everyone."

"Wait, does this mean I, we, have to give back all the gifts?" Tommy laughed at the silly question from Kimberly.

"Yes, Beautiful. We have to give back the wedding gifts if we aren't getting married today."

"Hell no to that! We are getting married then!" Kimberly said.

"Are you sure?" Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"As much as I would love to have my father here to walk me down the aisle, that just won't happen. I have to accept that and get over it. I love you and this wedding is happening today. Because, I'm not giving back any of my presents." Tommy smiled and they kissed again.

"Then get dressed!"

"But I don't want to walk out alone."

"Fine, we will walk together down the aisle. As it was always meant to be."

"Together." Kimberly smiled and held his face. They kissed again and again. Aisha came into the tent.

"Well?"

"The wedding is back on," Tommy said with Kimberly smiling.

"Well, come on! We can't have everyone waiting any longer!" Tommy and Kimberly laughed. They stood up.

"See you outside."

"Yeah." Kimberly hugged Tommy again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy walked out.

"Oh man! Gonna have to do your make-up all over again!" Aisha opened the pale red lipstick that was basically gone thanks to all the kissing between Tommy and Kimberly. "Come on!"

"Well, hurry up! I want to get married before tonight." Trini laughed.

* * *

Kimberly only had one final piece of clothing to put on, the gown. A strapless gown in a royal white satin press with a scalloped neckline with beaded and embroidered lace on the bodice. Drop waist with pick-up skirt decorated with scattered crystal appliqués and a chapel train. Kimberly took a deep breath as she turned to finally look at herself in her wedding dress. Everyone gasped and held back the tears. 

"How do I look?" Kimberly said holding her slim waist as she faced everyone.

"Gorgeous." Kimberly smiled. She flattened down her stomach as she took another deep breath.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, keep going." Aisha laughed and redid her make-up since the guy left. Kimberly just had the bride traditional gifts before the wedding could start again.

"Here is your something old." Kim's mother held up the black necklace box and opened it. She gave Kimberly the same necklace she wore at her wedding to Pierre to be Kim's something old. It was a gift from Pierre's mother that she wore in her wedding. She had only loved Pierre's father and they shared over 50 years of marriage. It was a crystal vine with pear drop "y" necklace. "May it bring you the luck and love it has brought me and everyone that has worn it."

"Thank you Mommy." Kimberly smiled as her mother placed it around her neck.

"Okay, here is the something borrowed," Trini said holding up some pearl stud earrings. "My favorite earrings, my good luck earrings from my grandmother." Kimberly laughed and put the earrings in.

"And here's something new for our princess," Aisha held up the tiara with pearls and rhinestones. Kimberly laughed as Trini and Aisha placed on the tiara before reapplying the long Cathedral length veil with ruffle edges.

"Just one more thing!" Trini lifted up a small blue bag to Kimberly. Kimberly laughed as she pulled out the lacey Bridal leg garter with blue bow center. "Now, just the shoes Cinderella." Kimberly stepped from the stool into her white close toe slingback shoes with bow buckle.

"How do I look?" Cameras were clicking away since before yesterday. Aisha seemingly having a camera to take photos leading up to the big day. She probably had over a 100 rolls of film already since she came Thanksgiving.

"Beautiful."

"Well, that is it, then huh."

"Wait, everyone open your clutch bag," Kimberly said. "I wanted to give you all something, for being with me, being my friend through the years, even the recent year," Kimberly said squeezing Emily's hand. Tanya was the first to open her purse.

"I thought this felt heavy," Aisha said. Kimberly had gotten each bridesmaid a silver trinket box with her names on the front. Inside was either a bracelet or necklace for them to wear today.

"Oh wow, Kim," Emily said holding up the XOXO pearl bracelet. "Thank you." Aisha laughed as she held up her heart pendant necklace. Katherine and Tanya got butterfly and hearts bracelets. Trini smiled at her angel necklace.

"And Mom, I didn't forget you. Remember that locket I said I lost." Kimberly pulled out wrapped white box with silver ribbon.

"Oh Kim." It was a Mom's Heart locket with her holding Kimberly as a baby. They hugged. "I love you so much babygirl."

"I love you too Mom. I love you all so much." Everyone wiped away tears.

"Okay, okay ladies. We can all cry later. We have a wedding to do. Everyone it's time to go," Kim's mother said. Kimberly smiled.

* * *

The wedding started over. Tommy waited by the tent, as Kim's mother was first to come out and have Pierre walk her to her seat in front. All the bridesmaids walked out, first Tanya, Katherine, then Emily, Aisha and finally Trini, who gave Tommy one last pat down of his jacket. She kissed his cheek before walking down the aisle. The ring bearer was Tommy's little cousin, and the flower girl was Kim's brother's little 3-year old daughter, her niece. Tommy took a deep breath, as the flower girl was halfway up the aisle. He was moments from seeing Kimberly, when her father appears. Tommy gasped. 

"Oh God! You're going to shoot me aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Hart asked. Tommy shook his head.

"I mean, why are you here?"

"My daughter is getting married today."

"But you…"

"Go. I have a job to do." Tommy smiled and hugged Kim's father. Kim's father was a bit caught off guard, but laughed and patted Tommy's back. "Go! The wedding is already running late enough."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" The two shook hands.

"My pleasure." Kimberly was trying to pull her veil to cover her face, but struggling. Kimberly had taken the locket Zordon have her with him and her mother inside and placed it around her bouquet as a reminder of them on this day as well. She groaned and put down her bouquet of red roses.

"Oh man! Come on!" Kim's father lifted the short piece to Kim's front. Kimberly gasped. "Daddy!" Kimberly turned around quickly.

"You look beautiful, babygirl." Kim's bottom lip trembled.

"Oh Daddy!" She hugged him. "I didn't think you would make it."

"I am so sorry princess. I was a fool. I would have regretted missing this day for the rest of my life. I love you. I should have never said that, and I never will again. You are my daughter, my child and I will be damned if you walk down the aisle without me."

"I love you, Daddy." They hugged again.

* * *

Everyone was worried when Tommy walked out alone, thinking the wedding was over with again. Aisha and Trini looked at each other, though Tommy was smiling as he stood beside Jason. 

"Where's Kim?" Aisha and Trini whispered.

"Coming." Tommy whispered something to the priest as all waited on the song for the bride to appear. The wedding march started again. Everyone in the crowd stood up. Kimberly appeared with her father beside her, holding his arm, as they walked down together. Everyone smiled and clapped. "Wow." David placed his hand on Tommy's back.

"Don't faint lil bro." Kimberly and her father stopped right before Tommy. The priest nodded for all to sit down. The music changed to "Cannon in D Major" as the priest started, a classical wedding piece.

"We are gathered here today to bring together this lovely, beautiful couple in holy matrimony..." The priest started reading from his bible. "God is love, and those who live in love, live in God, and God lives in them. We as a community of people are gathered here in God's presence to celebrate and witness the marriage of Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart, and ask God's blessing on them. Let us pray." Everyone's head bowed as the priest started.

_Dieu est amour; ceux qui demeurent dans l'amour demeurent en Dieu et Dieu demeure en eux. En tant que communauté d'amis, nous sommes réunis en présence de Dieu pour célébrer et ê?tre tmoins au mariage d'Kimberly Hart et de Thomas Oliver, et pour demander pour eux la grâce de Dieu.Ils vous demandent votre support et votre encouragement aujourd'hui comme témoins à? leur crémonie de mariage, ainsi que tout au long de leur mariage. Prions ensemble._

* * *

Mr. Hart stood there, flashing back through all the years of Kimberly's life. 

_Jonathan gasped as a pink bundle screaming away was placed in his arms for the first time. His daughter. Kim's mother was smiling as she lay there, exhausted, but happy. _

_"Your daughter, Jonathan." _

_"She's gorgeous, she's so gorgeous Carolina. And so tiny." Kim's mother laughed. _

_"You call that tiny." Jonathan shook lil Kimberly to get quiet. The baby took her father's finger as he kissed her. _

_"Hey, hey, I'm your daddy, I'm your dad." Lil Kimberly looked up and stopped crying. Jonathan smiled. "Hey." _

_

* * *

_

_Jonathan had the camera semi-attached to his hand for the past week, knowing his daughter would be walking anything now. Kim's mother was out at an art gallery for the weekend, leaving Jonathan with the kids. He put the camera down when the 11-month Kimberly lifted herself by using the coffee table, only to plop down to the ground and crawl to get her doll. Jonathan sighed. _

_"Tim, watch your sister." Jonathan went to the kitchen. Tim, Kim's older brother, was about 5 years old. _

_"Dad!" Tim yelled. When he returned he gasped. Kimberly was standing up walking toward Tim, who was holding the camera. "She just stood up!" Kimberly giggled and walked toward Tim, holding on to his legs as she stood there. Jonathan went down to his knees. _

_"Come, Kimberly, come to Daddy!" Jonathan shook the doll. Kimberly turned and walked to him. Jonathan hugged and spun Kimberly around once she reached him. "Oh, that's my girl!" _

_

* * *

_

_Kimberly was 4 years old, at the gymnasium. She had a tot competition. Jonathan was in the stands yelling his daughter on. And though she finished last, he couldn't be happier, because she stood there with a huge smile just for her blue ribbon for participation. _

_

* * *

_

_Kimberly was about 10, she had returned from a gymanstic competition, taking first place. Her father couldn't be there because of work. _

_"Daddy, look at my trophy!" _

_"Yeah, yeah, that is beautiful, Kim." Jonathan was on the phone. _

_"Daddy, what is wrong?" _

_"Nothing you can help me with, please…I need quiet." Kimberly walked out the office room. Jonathan looked up to see the sad face on his daughter. The first time he made her feel sad. Jonathan went into Kim's bedroom later on and looked at her trophy. He was so proud of her. Jonathan planted a kiss on Kim's forehead. She woke up. _

_"Daddy?" _

_"Go back to sleep, princess." Jonathan sat on the bed after covering Kimberly better. He rubbed her forehead. "I am so proud of you." _

_"Maybe next time you can come?" _

_"Not maybe, I will be there." And Jonathan never missed another competition Kimberly was in. _

_

* * *

_

_Jonathan and Carolina had a huge fight. Jonathan packed a bag and went to walk out the house. _

_"Daddy?" _

_"Kim, go back to bed." _

_"You're leaving again?" Kimberly was a teenager now, nearing her freshman year in high school. _

_"Yes again." _

_"For how long?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"Will you come back?" _

_"I don't know."_

_"Will you come back for me?" Jonathan put down his suitcase and hugged his daughter. _

_"I will always come back for you. You are my babygirl." _

_"I love you Daddy." _

_"I love you too." Jonathan kissed Kimberly on the cheek and walked out the front door. He did keep his promised and returned for Kimberly, though he couldn't work it out with her mother, he came back for her. _

_

* * *

_

_And now today, after Tommy left last night, Jonathan spent hours and most of the morning looking through the millions of photos of Kimberly's albums. His beautiful daughter. His wife was making lunch when Jonathan got a chill come over him. He always promised himself that Kimberly would never be hurt because of him and that was exactly what he was doing. He kissed his wife and rushed to find a tuxedo. Tommy was standing outside the tent about to walk his daughter down the aisle, he was lucky the wedding was a bit delayed since traffic was horrible, but he made it. He was there for one person, his daughter. Jonathan took a breath and went into the tent to found her struggling. He smiled. The look of complete shock on her face when she saw him standing behind her was priceless. Kimberly looked so beautiful and he knew there was no other place for him to be but right here, standing beside her to give her away to man she loves and loves her._

_

* * *

_

"Who will give this woman away to be married on this day?"

"I do, her father, Jonathan Hart." Kimberly turned to her father and saw the tears in his eyes. She hugged him.

"I love you Daddy." She kissed her father's cheek.

"Take care of her for me, Tommy."

"I will sir." Tommy held his arm out for Kimberly. She took his arm after handing off her bouquet to Trini. Kim's father went and sat down on the front row. Kim's mother handed him some tissues. He took her hand and squeezed it before taking the tissues.

"The groom has requested since the wedding has been delayed enough, we shall move quickly to the exchange of vows."

"Forgot your speech huh?" Tommy laughed and nodded at Kimberly. She laughed.

"Unless you want to…"

"Can I?" Kimberly asked looking at the priest. He nodded allowing Kimberly to speak. "I just…I wanted to say something. Even before I knew you, when I first saw you, I loved you. You made me believe in love at first sight. I didn't even know your name, but I knew I had to. There was something about you, something I wanted to need. You always call me your princess because Disney has spoiled me in wanting to always marry a prince. But standing here, who needs a prince, when I have a king. You have made my life wonderful and not a day goes by I am not thankful for that. I love you tiger. And I always will be in love with you." Tommy kissed Kimberly after pushing her veil aside enough. She laughed before kissing him back.

"Supposed to wait for the signal," Rocky muttered. Everyone laughed. Tommy wiped Kim's mouth.

"Sorry." The priest smiled at Tommy.

"Well, let us continued then."

"Wait, I want to say something." Tommy lifted Kim's veil. They looked at each other. "I love you." Kimberly laughed, knowing Tommy couldn't nor wouldn't let her speech be the only speech. "I am stunned. Completely stunned to be standing here with you. I have loved only one woman in my life absolutely and with my entire soul and that's you. I knew you were something, something special from the first moment I saw you. You had me smiling on my first day of school at a new school. When we first kissed, it was magically and no one will ever compare. Being with you, sharing what we share, I know that is what everyone searches for, our love. Love that everyone dreams of. And I'm not perfect, we both aren't, but our love is perfect. And, that is just great." Priest smiled and held his book up as Tommy finished.

"Tommy, do you take Kimberly to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor her, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tommy smiled at Kimberly, but she went blank and somewhat pale.

"Kimberly, do you take Tommy, to be your lawful husband, will you love her, honor her, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?" Kimberly gasped, and bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Tommy after looking at the priest. She was quiet.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Everyone in the crowd looked around at one another. Kimberly looked at the priest, rather scared.

_"What's wrong with her?" A few whispers came followed by others. _

_"Is she okay?" _

_"Why isn't she saying 'I do'?" _

_"What's going on?" _

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Tommy was holding Kim's hands, and went worried, when she didn't say anything still. Everyone went nervous as Kimberly turned slightly away from Tommy. "Kim…" Kimberly laughed as she turned back to Tommy. Her arms went around his neck with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I do." Tommy let out the breath he was holding in at Kim's smiling face. They kissed again.

"I told you not to do that!" Everyone laughed.

"Sorry handsome, had to keep you on your toes."

"May I have the rings?" The ring bearer stepped up. The priest tapped his head and took the 2 rings. Tommy took one ring first.

"Repeat after me, Tommy. I give you this ring, my personal gift and personal promise of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife."

"Kimberly, this ring I give you," Tommy slowly slid the ring to her finger with the engagement ring. "My personal gift and personal promise of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife." Tommy slid the ring to the top finally. Kimberly took the ring from the priest.

"Tommy, this ring I give you," Kimberly said slowly sliding the ring to his finger. "My personal gift and my personal promise to love and trust, and pride that you are my husband forever and ever."

"By the power of God and the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife." Kimberly and Tommy smiled at each other and immediately kissed again. Everyone gasped and clapped. Tommy's arms went around Kimberly, as they bent back. "You may continue to kiss your bride." Everyone jumped up clapping in joyfulness at the union of the couple finally. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver. Congratulations!" The crowd continued to clap and shout in delight.

"Save some for the honeymoon!" Jason nudged Tommy in the back.

"You see, that's why she's pregnant," Aisha whispered to Trini. Trini laughed. Tommy lifted Kimberly up in the air during their long kiss, spinning them around. They only stopped kissing once he put her down. It was a perfect kiss to the long awaiting wedding.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly had to hurry for their photo shoot. 

"Can you do a Obi sash?"

"Anything for my girl," Aisha said as she brought out the apple red bridal sash and put it around Kimberly. Kimberly wanted the red sash to coordinate with the bridesmaids and Tommy, and since he was the Red Zeo Ranger, red seem to be the perfect fit, besides Tommy would look silly in a pink tie and vest on their wedding day since that was and will forever be Kim's true color. Everyone was congratulating the happy couple, but they had to move quickly through the crowd. Aisha put on Kim's white fur wrap with long satin bow over her shoulders.

"Okay, we only have like an hour set for the photo shoot before the reception," Aisha said. "We better hurry."

"Right." Kimberly kissed her parents a long time before taking Tommy's hand. The guest stood waiting as Kimberly and Tommy exited the aisle to their waiting car with people throwing rose petals since Trini forbid rice tossing since it kills birds. The flower confetti was a perfect fit anyways and way prettier. A white mustang with red interior with 'Just Married' on the back just pulled up, with cans hanging over the bumper waiting for them. Kimberly laughed.

"You didn't tell me about this!"

"I didn't tell you about a lot of things, wife." Kimberly kissed his cheek. Tommy held up Kim's long veil and dress, as she got into the car first. Everyone else was to be following behind them in limos and cars, but stood waving to the couple. They sat on the top of the car waving back. The driver started the car. Kimberly gasped.

"Turn that up!"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Oliver." Kimberly smiled. She sang to Tommy.

* * *

_At Last _

_My love has come along_

_My Lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_At Last the skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers_

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that_

_I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah, you smiled,_

_You smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

* * *

Kimberly placed her hand with the next gold band over Tommy's left hand. They smiled at each other before turning to wave back at everyone one last time. Kimberly placed her hand on Tommy's face and turned his face from everyone to look at her. They looked at each other for the longest before kissing. Everyone cheered. Tommy's arm went around Kimberly. 

"WOOHOOO!" Kimberly and Tommy slowly pulled away from their kiss.

"I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too." They kissed again, much longer.

* * *

_I found a dream that_

_I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah, you smiled,_

_You smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

Tommy patted the car for the driver to take off, while they were still kissing. The car drove off with the couple still kissing.

_At Last_

* * *

All members in the wedding party took many, many photos after the couple did their photos. Kimberly had redid her lips for the photo shoot, knowing it was basically gone with all the kisses from Tommy. Kimberly and Tommy took beautiful photos together by the lake before adding everyone, then just the ladies and the men separately. Kimberly took photos with Tommy's parents, along with her parents as Tommy did the same with his parents and best men. The photo shoot ran a bit longer since Kimberly and Tommy wanted more photos together, just the two of them. They sent the others to the reception party ahead of them, knowing it might take a while. 

Everyone was at the wedding reception, drinks pouring around, as they awaited the arrival of the newlyweds. There were columns of white balloons with golden balloon heart center above the bride table. There were seemingly millions of white, pink and red balloons around for this magical decoration display. Everything started to calm down when Jason came to the microphone.

"I just got word that the happy newlyweds are on the way." Everyone cheered. There was a knocked at the door. The wedding reception took placed at the Great Hall, biggest hall in Angel Grove.

"Welcome guests, family and friends, the new Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!" The doors opened to the happy couple. Kimberly and Tommy walked down holding hands to the dance floor. "Our happy couple wishes to get the first dance of the evening off the bat. DJ, please, you know what to do." Tommy took Kimberly by the waist. The first dance between the newlyweds was to their song "Eternity". Kimberly sang the song to Tommy as they danced.

_I knew that we belonged together  
__Long before I knew your name  
__And the only thing I longed for  
__Was a sign to prove you felt the same _

_Somehow I knew your every secret  
__Just by looking in your eyes  
__From the very moment I met you  
__I was thinking of the rest of our lives _

_Just say to me _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
__Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
__Eternity, eternity is on our side _

_I'm not afraid to say forever  
__You have made me feel so sure  
__'Cause I know it's everlasting  
__And I've never had this feeling before _

_Keep telling me _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
__Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
__Eternity, I'll love you for eternity _

_Caught in the tide  
__And it brought me to you  
__under a spell  
__And now I know that dreams come true _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
__Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
__Eternity, eternity, is on our side _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
__Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
__Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side) _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
__Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
__Eternity, eternity, is on our side _

_Eternity, I'll love you for eternity_

They kissed most of the time through their dance. Everyone stood in clapped at the end. Kimberly and Tommy went to greet all their family and friends who shared with them this special day.

* * *

Before dinner could be served, the videographer had a special gift for the happy couple. It took some time, but he had made a video run through of Kimberly and Tommy, their lives from babies, until now, all moments of them together from day one to the wedding that was today. Kimberly's life was to the music of 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder, and Tommy's life was to "Proud Of My Boy". Everyone laughed of the pictures with Tommy and Kimberly in the bathtubs as babies. Early year photos were given to the video guy since he was hired to do the job from family and friends of both Kimberly and Tommy and the photos today were just added to the video slideshow an hour ago. It was great seeing early wedding day getters, as the two were getting ready and ending with their kiss at the altar. The video was played to the music of the "Storybook Love" song from 'A Princess Bride' of Tommy and Kimberly together as a couple. Kimberly and Tommy were laughing at each other in their photos. 

"Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," Tommy said kissing Kim's cheek." "Okay, I am starving, how about you, Beautiful?"

"I could eat, a lot. But first, I need to take off this long veil."

"I agree," Tommy said having almost tripped on that veil twice.

"Aisha, where is the other veil?"

"Oh, I have it somewhere."

"I need it now."

"I was wondering when you would change it, I think I tripped on it myself during the photo shoot." Kimberly laughed. Aisha had sent someone to find the second much short white veil, an elbow length scalloped edge veil with pearls and crystals. Trini and Aisha worked quickly on removing the longer veil and putting on the second one. Tommy and Kimberly took their seat at the main table after saying hello to everyone there. Kimberly was asked to taking photos with everyone she passed. Tommy kissing Kimberly often, on the shoulder, hand, arm, anywhere he felt she needed a kiss.

* * *

As dinner was being served, Tommy was kissing on Kim's neck. She was giggling as she accepted money from another guest. The menu consisted of a multitude of Fruity champagne cocktails, and non-alcoholic cocktails for the start with a variety of olives, smoked salmon barquettes, sweet potato gaufrettes with duck confit and cranberry black pepper chutney. Main course consisted of butternut squash soup with shrimp or avocado and mango salad side dish to go with a Lobster in crazy sauce, and buffalo prime rib with balsamic glaze, roasted carrots and potatoes, broccoli rabe with chickpeas. For every table there was a tier for everyday of treats, chocolate truffles, and meringues with anise cream and pomegranate, chocolate covered strawberries for later on. 

Once everyone had their full, the party started up for all to party on the dance floor. Kimberly and Tommy were inseparable, dancing up the evening with each other and their guests. Tommy had taken the week of dancing lessons from Zack so not to embarrass himself and Kimberly when they got on the dance floor. Everyone gave their customary speeches at the reception, starting with Kim's father, then the other parents, friends and other family members. Surprisingly Adam's was the funniest speech. Kimberly shared the customary 'Father and Bride' dance to 'Turn Around', the first song Kimberly and her father danced to when she was still in the nursery after Kimberly was just born. Then they danced to "Unforgettable" since Kimberly just didn't want one dance with her father. Kimberly looked up to see Zordon's figure in the background. She smiled and nodded at him. Tommy was next to dance with his mother to "The Dance" song.

Everyone got gifts at the wedding receptions from Tux and Gown personalized paper weight, personalized "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver" candles, flower base flutes, snow globes, personalized 'Mr and Mrs Oliver' plants, and a box of Christmas holiday sugar cookies. Plus, newlyweds got presents at the wedding reception as well. Heart handle server set for the cake. It had their names on the heart part. Tommy had their wedding cake specialty made. It was a Le Bēte Noire, triple tier cake with strawberries cascaded up and around the cake. Once all the dances were out the way, Kimberly felt it was ready for cake. She gasped as the cake was brought out to the music "What A Wonderful World"; not believing it was so big. She hugged Tommy.

"You like?"

"I love it!" They kissed. Kimberly held the knife and heart server with pride because it looked so beautiful. Photographer took dozens of the couple standing by their cake before it was time to cut it.

"Okay, okay everyone! Time to cut the cake!" Kimberly and Tommy both held the knife together.

"I want a big piece with strawberries," Rocky yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Hush crazy!" Aisha said hitting him. Tommy and Kimberly cut a piece of cake together as tradition, photographer clicking away still since they arrived along with the video guy following their every moves. Tommy and Kimberly held up cake for each other to eat.

"Be nice."

"You be nice," Kimberly said with a smile. Kimberly and Tommy had faked like they were going to slam each other in the face with cake. Everyone laughed. But Kimberly and Tommy nicely feed each other some cake. They kissed again.

* * *

Once everyone was served some cake and before the evening could come to a close, Kimberly had her garter thrown out to the hungry men, caught in a tie by Jason and Rocky, but Jason was able to wrestle the lacey piece from Rocky's hand. Everyone clapped for him. Kimberly eyed Aisha and Trini in the crowd of girls wanting the prize of the night as she held the bouquet up for tossing. It surprising landed right in Emily's hands. Aisha and Trini pouted. Jason and Emily went up to each other. Jason kissed Emily on the cheek and they danced together. Kimberly looked at Tommy. He kissed the side of her face.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were dancing slowly on the dance floor to the song, "Have I Told You Lately". 

"So, where exactly are we going hubby?" Kimberly asked as the music moved onto "I Knew I Loved You". Tommy smiled and reached inside his suit jacket. He handed over an envelope. Kimberly opened the pamphlet with Cayman Islands on the cover. She found photos of where they would be staying for the next 2 weeks. Kimberly gasped and held her chest.

"Do you like it?" Tommy asked. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as she hugged him. "Alpha had a special beach house made just perfect for our honeymoon. Secluded, quiet and beautiful."

"Where 2 hearts become 1, because it is close to home, but far from expected. Oh, Tommy! I love you!" Kimberly placed her hand on his face as she kissed him. "You are too good to me!"

"I know." Kimberly laughed.

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you want Beautiful," Tommy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Zordon gave me permission to use the teleportation whenever you want to go."

"But I thought he said 'no personal use'?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, well, I think it's the whole marrying his daughter that gets me a few extra advantages." Kimberly laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh is that right?"

"Oh yeah." They kissed. "Last dance?"

"You bet your ass." Tommy smiled and nodded to the DJ.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, time for our newlywed's final dance of the evening, so they can go and get busy!" Everyone laughed as Kimberly blushed and hide her face against Tommy's chest. DJ started to play the couple's final song to dance, "A Million Ways". Tommy spun Kimberly around and dipped her down. Kimberly's arms went around his neck again, as Tommy kissed the side of her head as they danced.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy said goodbye to everyone before walking towards the rented motorcycle for the night. Tommy put on his red helmet. 

"Okay, Alpha once we are out of view, you know what to do."

_"Right away Tommy! Oh, Aiyayaya! I am so excited for our newlyweds, Zordon!" _

_"Yes, this is truly a great day, Alpha." _

Tommy pushed in the tape he set for their drive away from the reception to "Endless Love". Kimberly kissed her mother and father one last time before hopping on the bike behind Tommy.

"Be careful dear!" Kimberly laughed, wrapping her arms around Tommy.

"Oh Mommy! Tommy will always protect me. Ain't that right?" Kimberly asked kissing Tommy on the back of his neck.

"Trust me, Mrs. Dumas. She is in good hands," Tommy said starting the cycle.

"See you all in 2 weeks!" Kimberly yelled. She waved as the cycle took off. Kimberly's arms went around Tommy as they sped off in the night. Once out of view, Alpha pressed the button and Kimberly and Tommy disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

_Teaser to Chapter 15: Honeymoon Paradise_

_"Ummm, Tommy, where's the island?" Kimberly asked after they woke from making love.  
__"Huh?" Tommy looked around. "Shit!" They couldn't see the island.  
__"Great! We have no compass and we are floating in the Atlantic Ocean alone!"  
__"Don't worry, Beautiful. I have my communicator." Tommy's hand went to his wrist. "Where is my communicator?"  
__"I don't know!"  
__"Where is your communicator?"  
__"By the bed?" Kimberly said.  
__"Damnit!"  
__"We're going to die!" _


	15. Honeymoon Paradise

_AN: Thanks for the wonderful great reviews! Didn't skip the bouquet and garter, Emily and Jason took those prizes. Coming to an end guys, just one more to go! Enjoy:P_

**Chapter 15: Honeymoon Paradise**

Tommy and Kimberly were teleported to the Cayman Islands within moments. Kimberly gasped as she looked around the sandy beach that was to the back of their beach house. Tommy pulled off his helmet as he looked around. Their suitcases landed right by the bike. Cayman Islands were located just an hour south of Miami, Florida. Grand Cayman gives honeymooners a wide range of experiences, everything from tranquil times on deserted beaches to evenings out in a cosmopolitan Caribbean setting. Since Tommy knew he and Kimberly would truly desire the true departure on their honeymoon, he chose to visit the Sister Island, Little Cayman for a more romantic, quiet few weeks stay. Little Cayman allowed cozy beach bungalows to stay instead of hotel spots where tourist go, their stay was away from world seemingly. Tommy guessed Zordon wanted their arrival secretive so teleported them around the back of the house. The house was surrounded by palm like trees on the path to the ocean.

"Wow, this place looks nice."

"I know," Tommy said getting off the bike first. Kimberly got off the bike after him. Kimberly let out a slight scream and reached for Tommy, as her heels sunk into the sand. Tommy was there to holding her up before she could fall. "Are you okay?" Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit overdressed."

"Yeah, I guess we both are."

"Can we walk on the beach?" Kimberly asked.

"You want to walk on the beach in that dress?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, but first, I gotta take off those shoes."

"Always trying to undress me." Tommy smiled at Kimberly. Kimberly sat on the bike for Tommy to remove her shoes. He placed them by the bike.

"Let me put these by the door first."

"Got the keys?"

"I think Alpha put them on the side pocket." Tommy searched the bag for the key to their stay home. Kimberly adjusted the red sash as Tommy placed their things just at the back door of the tiny house. Tommy placed the key in the lock, knowing there was no one for miles. Tommy left his jacket on the doorknob and their shoes at the door. Kimberly led Tommy through the beautiful palm trees patch right beside and around their house before the sandy beach, where he stopped her. Tommy placed his hand at her tiny waist pulling her as close as possibly to him and lifted her chin up to him. They kissed.

"I love you." Kimberly smiled.

"I love you too, husband." Tommy laughed as he took Kim's hand as they went out along the beach. "This is just beautiful," Kimberly said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kimberly smiled. Tommy had his pants pulled up around his knees from the sand. "I think we should go back, you know…start our honeymoon right." Kimberly bit her bottom lip, knowing what Tommy wanted.

"I guess we have walked a while." They turned back to their lil home away from home.

* * *

Tommy placed the bike closer to the house as Kimberly was moments from opening the back door after wiping her feet of the sand. She gasped as Tommy pulled her back from the doorway fast. 

"What?" Kimberly gasped again as Tommy lifted her with ease into his arms. Tommy carries her into the house.

"Hey, it's tradition." Kimberly just rolled her eyes, but kept her arms securely around his neck. They kissed as soon as the door was kicked closed by Tommy's foot.

"Uh, our bags."

"Oh right," Tommy said putting Kimberly down to get their discarded shoes, his jacket and their suitcases. Forgetful yet again.

"Oh wow." Kimberly looked around their place. "It's huge!" Tommy smiled reaching for the bags. Kimberly walked around the place. "Tommy!" Tommy was closing the door when Kimberly screamed. He rushed into the back room.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"This bed can fit like 10 people!" Kimberly was standing on the bed. Tommy laughed. Kimberly picked up her dress and twirled around as she jumped on the bed.

"Glad you like it."

"I love it!" Tommy caught Kimberly as she fell into his arms. They kissed. They slowly laid on the bed. "Oh, would you be mad if I said I was tired?" Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"Are you?"

"A bit, a lot."

"But, but, Kim, this is our honeymoon."

"And we have 2 weeks."

"Fine," Tommy groaned as he went to get up, but Kimberly pulled him back.

"I love you. You are too easy." Tommy looked at her. He kissed her smirk right away.

"Spoiled princess," Tommy muttered kissing her passionately. He pulled off her tiara first as he kissed her forehead. Kimberly was working on his vest and tie. Tommy and Kimberly worked on her veil together, not wanting one bobby pin to ruin this night. Some of Kim's hair fell out the curls. Tommy reached down took the rest of the bun out, allowing her hair to cascade down her front. They kissed constantly while undressing one another. Kim's red sash was the first thing to go.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked in that dress?"

"About a million times."

"Make it a million and one now." They kissed passionately. Tommy's hands clawed at Kimberly.

"Hey wait, don't rip the dress!" Kimberly yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because our lil girl Oliver might to wear it at her wedding."

"Oh no! This wedding dress is yours. I will buy my little girl another dress when she wants to be married."

"Still…I would like to save my wedding dress and not have tears in it." Kimberly pouted.

"Fine! I won't tear the dress, but if I don't get it off soon…I can't keep my promise." Kimberly smiled. Tommy kissed Kimberly to the bed as he eased off her wedding dress down her body and tossed it behind him.

"Hey! That was expensive!" Kimberly yelled.

"I know! I paid for it!"

"Then pick it up from the floor!" Tommy sighed and got off the bed.

"Happy!" Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah." Tommy lifted the wedding dress and her red sash from the floor and eased it nicely onto the chair. He turned as Kimberly just lay there on bed in her string bikinis and garter belt with 'Sexy Bride' plate to go with her white lacy top stockings. Her corset tossed to the ground. Tommy was a bit caught off guard.

"Wha..." Tommy lifted the white corset from the ground. "Well, I couldn't take another minute in that thing. I have to breathe you know. I am carrying 2 babies, not just one." Tommy laughed. Tommy crawled on the bed after kicking off his pants. He kissed her stomach on his way to her lips. Kimberly ripped his white shirt off his shoulders as Tommy shook the rest off. Tommy kissed Kimberly's shoulder and collarbone as he moved down her body. He took her wrist and pulled her bracelet off and laid it on the table beside the bed. Kimberly helped with the y-shaped necklace.

* * *

Tommy slowly pulled her stockings off her legs, kissing her ankles in the process. Kimberly giggled when Tommy sucked on her perfectly pink manicured big toe. He kissed the soles of her feet before slowly putting her legs down. Tommy kissed right above the sexy bride plate on her bellybutton. Kimberly giggled, as Tommy pressed his face against her stomach. It was as if he was kissing his sons or daughters. 

Tommy's head moved up Kim's middle chest between her breasts before he bit on one pink nipple before kissing her on the mouth again. Kimberly felt her center twitch as Tommy pressed his solid hard member right against her. Only her panties and his boxers blocking that sweet heaven feeling. Tommy slid those white silky panties down Kim's legs. He tossed them back.

"God you are so beautiful." Tommy took Kim's earlobe into his mouth as she worked on his boxers. Kim's 'sexy bride' garter pulled off last.

"Make love to me, Tommy. Make love to your wife." Tommy smiled. His wife.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy wasted no time sliding into his wife, kissing her the entire time. They made love passionately to that sweet lover's rhythm. Their lips always in some contact as Tommy moved above her. Kimberly was able to flip them. She was kissing his chest as she rode him hard. Tommy loved her dominance as she pinned him to the bed with her hands. Tommy just watched his wife, loving her with every fiber in his body. She made love to him until his eyes slightly rolled back in bliss. Kimberly and Tommy collapsing to the bed in pure ecstasy after they came, both clinging to one another.

"Damn, if you weren't pregnant before, you would be now." Kimberly laughed. "Never, never will I go another week without my baby." Tommy pulled Kimberly to lie on his chest.

"Love ya too tiger."

"Beautiful, you have no idea how much I love you right now. Words can't explain." They were both breathing hard. They kissed before falling asleep.

* * *

Morning sunshine begun to the room as the lovers slept with the white sheets tangled around them after a night of making love. Kimberly barely moved when her husband left the bed. She slept on even when he returned with kisses and flowers. Kimberly finally woke up, rubbing her eyes from the sunlight that filled the room, warming it. She sat up, pulling the sheets from her waist to her chest. She smiled when she saw her dress hung nicely up on the closet door, along with Tommy's suit. Tommy's suitcase was opened by the dresser. Kimberly felt the bed for Tommy. 

"Tommy?" Kimberly looked around the room quickly. "Tommy!" Tommy was coming through the door when he heard his name. He went straight into the bedroom. "Tommy!"

"Hey, morning wife."

"Where were you?"

"I took a morning swim." Tommy laid besides Kimberly as she pouted when he drops his wet swim trunks to the ground beside the bed.

"I woke up and you were gone. I don't like waking up and finding you missing. You're my husband now," Kimberly said laying her head against his chest. "You can't do that."

"I'm so sorry Beautiful. You looked so peaceful asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"How was the swim?"

"Water was great, so warm."

"You're so wet!" Kimberly toyed with his wet long locks.

"Duh, it's called a swim."

"I want to just sleep."

"We can sleep." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and kissed her forehead. Being pregnant, he knew not to push too much. Kimberly's body was changing to accommodate 2 babies everyday from now on until birth. Kimberly slept for another hour in Tommy's arms. She woke with Tommy sleeping. Kimberly stroked Tommy's face before kissing him softly. Tommy woke up to her soft kisses. Kimberly gasped when Tommy wrapped his arms around her tightly and rolled her under him. "Hey."

"Hey," Kimberly whispered. She stroked his face as she pushed his long hair behind his ears. She held his face as they kissed. "I love you."

"And you are going to love me more. Come on." Tommy lifted Kimberly up from the bed. He slid on her white terry robe over Kim's shoulders. She hugged the robe around her as Tommy found some boxers.

* * *

They walked out the bedroom to the kitchen. Tommy had made a special breakfast for their first morning as newly weds. It was a variety of fruits, several of bagels and cream cheese. He got up early and went shopping in the small town about 20 minutes away. He returned with many bouquets of flowers for Kimberly only to find her still sleeping. So instead of waking her, he wanted to take a swim to see how the water was. It felt as great as it looked. Kimberly hugged Tommy at the beautiful display of flowers all around the dining table and island in the kitchen. He pulled the fruit and cream cheese from the fridge and placed it on the island. Tommy placed some cream cheese on a bagel and feed Kimberly. She kissed him immediately after her first bite. 

"Can I clone you?"

"Been there, done that." Kimberly laughed.

* * *

After the delightful breakfast, Kimberly and Tommy decided to do a lil sunbathing to plan the rest of their honeymoon. Kimberly stood in her pink dot terry spa wrap after her shower. Tommy couldn't believe she had to shower, and wash her hair before getting into the water. To him that made no sense. 

"I can't pick which one?"

"Because when you have a dozen, it can be hard to chose one." Kimberly looked at Tommy with her hands on her hips.

"And what does that suppose to mean exactly?"

"I mean, I brought 2 swim trunks, for these 2 weeks, you bring one for everyday," Tommy said.

"And?"

"I have one suitcase, you have 3!"

"You know what, why don't you just go ahead!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Kimberly tossed a bathing suit at him.

"Fine." Tommy left the bedroom. He lifted the 2 beach towels and tote bag with suntan lotion, magazines, CDs and boom box for their sunbathing. He went out to find a perfect spot on their secluded beach.

* * *

Tommy was lying on the towel, with his sunglasses on after putting on suntan lotion. After 10 minutes, he lifted his sunglasses as a shade came over him. Kimberly stood in her hot pink Batik print bikini. Tommy's mouth dropped open. Her hands on her hips with a huge smile on her face. 

"Whoa." Kimberly laughed and dropped her sunglasses to the ground.

"So, the water is really like 80 degrees?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Good. I feel hot." Kimberly strutted away to the water, her hips moving side to side, begging Tommy to follow.

"You sure are." Kimberly stepped into the water. She gasped, loving the feel of the water against her feet. It was as beautiful as it looked and felt so much better.

"Coming!" Kimberly yelled back. "The water feels great!" Tommy jumped up from the towel immediately and after her. Kimberly giggled. She tossed water as soon as Tommy was in distance. "Feels great huh?!" Kimberly shouted splashing Tommy again. Tommy laughed as Kimberly splashed him again and again.

"Oh lets see if you like it too!" Tommy tossed handfuls and handfuls of water at her as well.

"TOMMY!"

"Payback, Beautiful!" They were both laughing, as Kimberly tried to dunk him. Tommy made sure the water was getting too high for Kimberly, as he lifted her over his shoulders. Tommy lifted Kimberly into the air and tossed her down into the water. Kimberly gasped as she resurfaced and tried to get him back, but she couldn't. Tommy was able to lift her again and toss her back into the water. They swam out far into the water. Kimberly floated around the top of the water, as Tommy just watched her, swimming around her.

"Wow."

"I know," Tommy said.

"Gosh! This water feels great, so warm and clear."

"I know."

"Man, I wish Angel Grove could have as beautiful and warm water as this year around."

"Yeah, that would be sweet." Kimberly dipped down into the water with Tommy, facing him. They swam around each other.

"Can we stay here forever?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure our parents would not like that. Especially Aisha, not being able to be the true Auntie she can be with us so far away." Kimberly laughed.

"I'm pretty sure once they come and visit us, they will stay forever too." Tommy laughed. They kissed. "Well, I think I swallowed enough water," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go back."

"Tired already?"

"Yeah! I did swim this morning while you slept."

"Fine, we'll go back," Kimberly said with a smile. "Big baby!" Tommy went to grab Kimberly. "Come on, big baby!" Kimberly tried to swim away, but Tommy was able to grab her. He tickled her, only to have Kimberly pull him under the water. "Race ya!" Kimberly took off to the shore.

"Cheater!" Tommy came up from the water and wiped his eyes before swimming after Kimberly.

"Come on big baby!" Kimberly was laughing as stumbled out the water, with Tommy hot on her trail. They fell to the sandy beach, laughing. "I bet ya!"

"Because you cheated!"

"Duh!" They rolled about the sand before Tommy settled with Kimberly on top of him. "You know we have to get back into the water now to get all this sand off us?"

"So." They kissed.

"I hear sand and sex, not a pretty thing."

"Well, I always like to try things first, form my own opinions."

"Is that right, hubby?"

"Yes, wife." Tommy kissed Kimberly again.

* * *

The couple lay on the beach towels, with booklets and pamphlets about the Cayman Islands and attractions all around them. They had woken from a short nap. It was a sweet nap with the two moving about though asleep. Sometimes, Tommy was asleep on his side with Kimberly against his chest. Other times, Tommy had moved on Kim's chest. Now, they were going to plan their vacation. 

"Oh, we so have to kayak and go see the stingray city."

"You don't know how to kayak," Tommy said. "And you don't like stingrays."

"So! Besides, they don't bite, they have no teeth!"

"Yeah, but I hear it's the tail that can kill you. Let's keep it safe, Beautiful. I say we do the turtle farm and rent a sail boat to go around the island."

"So you can get us lost in the Atlantic Ocean, no thank you."

"Hey! I would not get us lost."

"Yeah, right."

"This is my honeymoon too."

"Your point?"

"You have decided the first week of our honeymoon, when do I have a say in this?"

"Umm…never. You married me, my way or the highway." Kimberly laughed.

"Where's the freaking highway," Tommy muttered. Kimberly glared at him. Kimberly smiled.

"Maybe we can do the turtle farm place Friday."

"Really?"

"Why not?" They kissed. "This is your honeymoon too." Tommy smiled, but it faded.

"Wait, why do you really want to go to the turtle farm?"

"Because it really close to that Kirk Freeport, and I really want to go to that big shopping center!"

"I knew it." Kimberly laughed and patted Tommy's face.

"It has 16 shops! Ah!" Tommy shook his head.

* * *

After planning out their stay, Kimberly decided to go topless since NO ONE was around. Tommy raised his eyebrow as she undid the top. 

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a perfect tan, no lines." Kimberly folded her top and wrapped the strings around it. She laid down with her arms at her side. Tommy groaned.

"You need to apply more suntan lotion."

"I did like 20 minutes ago."

"Fine, don't bother me when you are crispy." Kimberly pulled on her bug-eye sunglasses. She sighed and closed her eyes.

After 30 minutes, Tommy closed the book he was reading. He had finished another chapter.

"Kim. KIM! Kimberly!" She groaned.

"What?!"

"Turn over!" Kimberly opened her eyes as Tommy was drinking another bottle of water. "Turn over." Kimberly rolled to her side slowly. She laid for a while before completely rolling to her stomach. She fell back asleep. Tommy shook his head and opened his book again. Kimberly didn't even move when Tommy got up after he kissed the back of her head. "Kim, I'm going to take a dip." Kimberly just slept on.

Tommy returned from another swim to cool down. Tommy wiped his face with a towel as he stood over Kimberly. Tommy smiled and slowly kneeled down over Kimberly. Kimberly woke as she felt droplets of water hitting her legs. Tommy kissed the base of Kim's spine as he moved up. Kimberly moaned and partially turned over.

"You are ruining my tan."

"Really." Tommy kissed the side of Kim's breast. He kissed her on the lips. Kimberly turned completely to her back, holding Tommy's face. Tommy moved to those tantalizing pink nipples. He took one nipple into his mouth getting a gasp and moan from Kimberly. Tommy savored her nipple, he always loved how she tasted and her nipples were just as sweet as her luscious pink lips. She slightly arched from the towel as he softly bites down on her nipple. Tommy feasted against Kim's breasts, as she left love scratches along his back. Kimberly worked on Tommy's swim trunks, which was hard since he was still wet. Tommy lifted up off Kimberly enough to push his trunks down pass his knees. His hands weren't idly, as he pulled at her side ties at the same time Kimberly was trying to get his trunks off.

"You taste good," Tommy moaned pulling away from her neck. Kimberly reached down between them, her eyes locked on Tommy. Her small hand surrounded his pulsing hard cock. She stroked him just the way he loves it, somewhat tight squeeze up to the tip. Her legs rose up over his hips as she positioned him to enter her. Their eyes were locked as the head pressed into her wet core. Tommy was not one to draw out anything for too long, and thrusted in one deep plunge into Kimberly. She gasped as he filled her. Tommy's head dropped to her neck, as nothing in the world felt as good as this to him. Their mouth took each other in bruising kisses, tongues battling. The way the sand felt beneath them, as Tommy made love to her was enticing to Kimberly. She bucked a few times just at the new sensation. Tommy rocked Kimberly against the towel, trying to get the perfect footing to extend his thrusts. Their hips coming together in that timeless passion only true lovers share.

"Oh," Kimberly gasped out. "OH!" Tommy clenched his teeth, as he roared out Kim's name into her neck. Kimberly's climax overtook her as well, as her inner walls along with her arms clamped around Tommy when his essence filled her. "I…" Tommy kissed Kimberly immediately. Mouths sucking hungrily against one another. Kimberly moaned against Tommy's mouth as they kissed deeply. Tommy's arms went around Kimberly as they rolled slightly to their sides still kissing.

"Love you…" They said in unison as they slowly let go. Kimberly and Tommy smiled at each other.

"I love you," Tommy repeated.

"So much."

"We are…"

"Destined to be..."

"One being…one..."

"Love."

"You…"

"Complete me." They kissed.

* * *

They spent the whole day out on the beach, whether be sleeping, reading, or swimming after they planned out their honeymoon stay. Kimberly and Tommy didn't want to overload their stay, they only had 2 weeks and this was their honeymoon. Major part of their stay should be spent in the comforts of their bed, but they also knew it wouldn't be a honeymoon without a few tours and island attractions. 

"Hungry?"

"Always," Tommy said as he dropped to the beach towel after another long swim.

"Where did you go to get all that food?"

"Foster's something, I forget the whole name. They had tons of American foods. So, yes, I got all your favorite."

"Good, then you can cook dinner." Tommy rolled to his back in a groan. Kimberly straddled his waist laughing. She buried her laughter into his chest. Tommy arms went around her. "With my help of course."

"Of course." Kimberly packed up their mess as Tommy just laid there with his eyes closed. She put their trash from lunch into her tote bag she got as a wedding gift.

"Come on, tiger!" Kimberly tugged on the beach towel.

"You go start dinner, I'll join you."

"Ha! Like I will fall for that one! Come on!" Tommy pulled Kimberly down to the towel and wrapped his arms around her. "Tommy!" Kimberly gasped as she fell to his chest. Tommy turned Kimberly so her back was to his front and held her.

"Wait…just wait." They stared out at the ocean with the beautiful sun setting. Tommy had his head against the side of Kim's head. Their hands interlocked. He kissed her cheek before laying back down his head. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Absolutely," Kimberly said.

* * *

A week later 

Kimberly and Tommy had a fun filled week, with their historical tour of Pedro St. James, to their Atlantis submarines ride, with the Deep Explorer 1000 that took just the two of them as passengers on dives of up to 800 and 1000 feet below the ocean's surface. From that to the Cayman Turtle farm home to over 16,000 sea turtles, ranging in size from six ounces to six-hundred pounds each! Tommy tried to buy Kimberly 2 sea turtles as pets to take back home, but they weren't allowed to, something about American customs wouldn't let pets from the Islands. They even went to Hell, really. Hell was a great tourist spot to see in the Cayman Islands. Kimberly and Tommy sent postcards from Hell to their family and friends, which was just a spectacular rock formations created by weathered ironshore. Eating lobster nearly every other day just because they could.

And of course, Kimberly got her shopping in whenever she could.

"Does this suit make me look fat?" Tommy looked back at Kimberly as she stood in her black bikini with gold ring detail. She rubbed her stomach. They were getting ready to do their Little Cayman hike. Just yesterday, they spent most of the day at the Glassblowing Studio, where they got a free demonstration on highly experienced glassblowers shapes. They even got to make souvenirs. Glassblowing can be an easy task to just blow and form pieces before your eyes using hot molten glass. Kimberly and Tommy made dozens of unique gifts from the vast range of stingrays, turtles, dolphins, fish, plates, vases and bowls for family and friends.

"No." Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Which worries me."

"Why?"

"You are what, over 2 months pregnant now, shouldn't you be showing something by now?"

"So you want me fat!"

"You are supposed to get a bit fat, Beautiful. How else will you carry my twins?" Tommy asked placing his hands on Kim's stomach. Tommy kissed her cheek. "My beautiful, beautiful wife." Kimberly slid on her pink embroidered sheer tunic over her bikini. Tommy had rented a boat, so travel up the coastline exploring the lagoons and maybe a stop to take strolls along the mangrove forests and wetlands. "Is that all you're wearing?"

"Yeah."

"What if it gets cold?"

"It's the Caribbean, Tommy!"

"It still gets cold."

"Then I have you to keep me warm right?" Kimberly lifted her white Island canvas bag. "I have a set of clothes in here just in case." Kimberly put on her pink Yankees hat after sliding into black hiking boots.

"Good."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," Tommy said. They kissed and headed out on their sea sailboat cruise to themselves.

* * *

Tommy set sail from the pier near their place. Tommy learned how to sail from his father, since his father was in the Navy. Sailing came natural to Tommy as much as karate. He spent the better part of an hour trying to teach Kimberly the ways of sailing. 

"Now, as you know, sailing is all about wind and sails. It's the force of the wind and position of sails that move the ship."

"Yeah, yeah, when do I get to control the wheel?" Kimberly asked.

"When I say you are ready! What is heads up again?"

"Uh, something about the wind something coming from the front! Can I steer now?"

"No. Good, now what is port?"

"Left and starboard is right, can I drive?"

"What are those lines called?" Tommy pointed up to the sails. Kimberly shrugged.

"Ropes?"

"Sheets! See, that is why you can't steer, you aren't listening me! I told you sheets, like a dozen times, and still you don't get it!"

"Oh! The sheets are the lines that adjust the sails, I got it!"

After another 15 minutes of questioning, Tommy felt Kimberly was finally ready to take command of the ship.

"Okay, okay, fine. Come here." Tommy held his hand out for Kimberly.

"Yes! Finally!" She jumped up with a huge smile. Tommy let her handle the steering wheel. "Nice and slow, depending on the wind ok."

"I got it!" They sailed around the beautiful Sister Cayman Island where they found a luscious forest.

"Oh hey, let's stop here and walk around a bit. It's beautiful!"

"Okay, just let me drop anchor first," Tommy said.

"Wow, I love all this sailor talk, captain." Tommy smiled as Kimberly saluted him then kissed his cheek.

They hiked around the forest, seeing the wild life, many animals and an awesome pond. Kimberly and Tommy walked around the small waterfall and even took a lil dip in the cool waters. Tommy picked a white orchid and placed it into Kim's hair. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck.

"Thanks tiger. How does it look?"

"Looks gorgeous on you." She smiled and kissed Tommy. "I love you."

"I love you too, handsome." Kimberly was able to pet a few friendly parrots.

"Let's get going. We got many spots to see."

"Yeah."

* * *

The couple headed back to the ship to continue their tour of the island. Tommy was driving the wheel with Kimberly standing behind him. She had been sitting on the top of the ship before the wheel, enjoying the sun and wind. Tommy thought Kimberly looked so incredible lying there, her hair blowing about her face. And the way the sun hit the water as they sailed around was just right. The breeze was wonderful against them. Kimberly's arms wrapped around his waist, baiting him. 

"Oh, look over there!" Kimberly pointed out a cave rock formation in the distance.

"Wow!" Kimberly started kissing Tommy on the neck. "I can't steer with you doing that."

"Then let me drive."

"Yeah right." Kimberly pouted and held Tommy by his pecs. She bit softly on his neck. Tommy groaned. "Kim…"

"Yes hubby." Kimberly reached up high on her toes as she bit Tommy's left ear. Tommy knew he had to stop this ship and fast.

"Baby…" Tommy groaned as Kim's hands slid under his white shirt straight into his swim trunks.

"Fuck me Tommy, fuck me right here." Tommy slowed the ship down and turned to kiss Kimberly immediately. He knew he needed to do something first, but Kim's tongue push any other thoughts out his mind in a flash. The sail ship came to a slow stop with the couple kissing. Kim's hands came up to cupping Tommy's face as they kissed passionately. Tommy and Kimberly slowly fell to the ground right behind the wheel.

Tommy pulled off Kim's boots and tossed them back. His hunger was evident in his kisses and what was pulsing right at Kim's center. Kimberly smiled at that hunger. She felt the same. She wanted him just as much. Tommy's shirt was pulled off by Kimberly. She kissed his shoulders and neck as Tommy worked on her bikini bottoms. When Tommy raised up to undo his swim trunks, Kimberly pulled her tunic off. Tommy didn't even waste time pulling the ties to her top off. Kimberly moaned into Tommy's neck as he slid inside her. She bit his shoulder again, as Tommy was embedded deep inside her.

"You make me feel so good, wife…" Tommy groaned out. Kimberly moaned.

"I love this, only you make me feel this good baby." Hips crashed against hips, as they made love. Tommy's thrust firm, yet gentle, as Kimberly's legs rest comfortably around his waist. Tommy's mouth sought out Kimberly. Stolen kisses between the constant pounding against each other. Kim's hands ran up Tommy's back to bracing herself holding on to his shoulders. Tommy watched Kimberly cry out his name, as his hand found her mound and stroked her clit. Tommy closed his eyes as he arched his back against her roaring her name to the skies.

* * *

Kimberly smiled as she sat up putting back on her bikini top after she finished the side ties to her bottom. Tommy stood up after sliding on his trunks. 

"Ummm, Tommy, where's the island?" Kimberly asked standing up looking around.

"Huh?" Tommy looked around. "Shit!" They couldn't see the island or any island.

"Where is the fucking island!" Kimberly screamed.

"I don't know!" Tommy went to panel on the ship. "Shit! I forgot to drop anchor!"

"You forgot!"

"Hey, you were the one seducing me! I stopped thinking with your hand down my pants!"

"Oh, typical guy! All the blood rushes from one head to the other!" Tommy tried the radio by the wheel. It was all static.

"And now we got another problem."

"What?"

"The radio is out. We have no direction with the compass acting wacky," Tommy said facing Kimberly. Kimberly gasped and looked at the compass. The needle was spinning around.

"Great! We have no compass, and we are floating in the Atlantic Ocean all alone!"

"Don't worry, Beautiful. I have my communicator." Tommy's hand went to his wrist. He felt his wrist, not believing it. "Where is my communicator?" Tommy asked looking around.

"I don't know!"

"Where is your communicator then?"

"By the bed?" Kimberly said.

"Damnit!"

"We're going to die!" Kimberly shouted.

"Hey, the guy I rented this boat from will come after us when we don't return his boat today."

"Yeah, but how long will that be, tomorrow, a week, a month from now!"

"Don't worry, Beautiful."

"Don't worry! We are in the middle of the Atlantic with no communications, no gas, compass is shit! We have like no food and water!"

"Calm down!"

"How can I calm down?"

"For one thing, you are pregnant! Two, we can't panic, just give it time. The guy will notice we have been gone and send help."

"Great."

"We will be fine." Tommy hugged her.

* * *

After a few hours later, Kimberly turned her eyes from the water back to Tommy. 

"How long has it been?"

"5 minutes from the last time you asked," Tommy said.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"You are always snapping at me!"

"I am pregnant, that is allowed!" Kimberly shouted.

"No, you are moody and rude."

"Rude! Moody?" Kimberly got up and walked to the other side of the ship. Tommy sighed. He gave her a moment alone before he slowly walked to the other side.

"Look, I'm sorry." Kimberly just kept her back to Tommy. "Will you look at me?" Kimberly kept her head away from Tommy. Tommy sat on the ship behind her. "Kim…please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…I love you." Kimberly turned to Tommy with tears in her eyes.

"Am I really rude and moody?"

"NO! I was just being mean," Tommy said with a smile as he hugged her. Kimberly buried her face into his neck.

"I don't mean to be moody, I just…"

"Am pregnant, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." They hugged.

* * *

Once night fell, Kimberly was slightly shivering in Tommy's arms. Tommy had a cover over her. 

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, Beautiful."

"I'm cold."

"I think we better go below deck, there might be a storm on the way," Tommy said looking up to the black skies.

"Okay." They went below the ship to the small quarters, where there was a bed. Kimberly opened her bag. She took off her black boots and slid on her grey hoodie with "Hot Pink" on back and matching sweat pants. Tommy put on his button-down shirt and changed his shorts.

"We can just wait here for help." Kimberly got on the bed. They laid down together, holding each other. "We will be fine, I promise you." Kimberly laid her head against his chest, hugging him.

* * *

And then the rain came and didn't let up. The ship tossed about the sea during the storm. Waves pounded the small sail boat, tossing it aside like it was nothing. Tommy went up to fix the sails with Kimberly, both wrapped in a yellow raincoats. A wind gust almost took Tommy away. Kimberly screamed as she saw him fly over the edge. 

"Tommy!" She rushed to the edge. "Tommy! Hang on!" Tommy was hanging on. "Your hand!" Tommy grabbed Kim's hand as he tried to lift himself up. Kimberly was right there, grabbing and pulling him back up to the deck. They kissed immediately. "I thought I lost you!"

"Oh, Beautiful, you won't lose me ever again." Tommy moved some wet hair aside and kissed her again. "I say we go below, and stay there to wait this out."

"Okay." Kimberly nodded. They struggled, getting rocked back and forth on their way below the deck. The storm didn't let up for what seem like hours. Kimberly was crying against Tommy, both fearing for their lives, but only Kimberly was showing.

"I just want you to know, that I am so sorry! And that being married was the best few weeks of my life.."

"We are not dying out here!"

"I should have, months ago told you the truth!"

"Kimberly…"

"NO! I am so sorry for wasting so much time! When I met you that day in school, was the happiest day of my life! Fighting next to you…" Tommy held Kimberly's face and kissed her forehead.

"We are not dying out here you hear!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because I love you! Because I know we were meant for a long and happy marriage! Our lives are not ending here on some boat in the middle of the fucking ocean! We are going to get old together, very old, almost ancient lying in each other arms many, many years from now when we take our last breaths. We will see our children, and our children's children's children grow up before we take out last breaths." Kimberly kissed Tommy. "I love you, Beautiful and I promise you a long life together."

With the storm raging, the couple made love through the rainstorm. Tommy and Kimberly made it just about them, not caring about the outside world. Tommy moved deeper and deeper into Kimberly. Both moaning in the pleasurable feeling of being one, moving as one, making love as one. Kimberly clung to him, not fearing the storm, but because she needed his body, his soul to touch her and never let go her go. Kimberly sucked on Tommy's neck, as he made love to her like never before. So much passion. So much love. She would never fear death again because of this man and what he does to her heart. They hugged and kissed one another again and again, both forgetting the world beyond just them.

* * *

Morning sunshine came. Tommy woke up to find the two had definitely survived the night. Tommy smiled. He could feel the warmth from the morning sky right outside the ship. Kimberly's sweet snores against his chest were music to his ears. How he loves her snores. Tommy kissed Kim's forehead lightly. Kimberly moaned in her slept. Tommy kissed her forehead again. She slightly woke up. Tommy was stroking her back, pressing his lips to her head. 

"Tommy?" Tommy looked down at Kimberly with a smile.

"Morning." They kissed passionately. Tommy thought he heard a boat motor coming. He sat up on the bed pulling away from Kim's lips. Kimberly looked around.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't hear anything lover," Kimberly said pulling Tommy back over her as she kissed.

A few moments later….

"Hello! Hello! Anybody here! Mr Oliver! Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, are you here!" Tommy tore his lips from Kimberly. Kimberly gasped.

"Okay, I heard that! Hey, down here man!" Kimberly slapped Tommy on the chest as he sat up.

"Tommy!" Kimberly pulled the sheets around her better.

"What?"

"Hello," Kimberly groaned, trying to keep some self-respect. The guy Tommy rented the boat from came below deck and found the couple on the bed.

"Uh.."

"Uh, oh hi man."

"Why don't I give you two a moment alone." Mick smiled and went back up the few stairs.

"You see!" Kimberly reached down for her bikini top.

"What? This is our honeymoon! So, we made love!"

"Have you no shame?"

"Nah." Kimberly shook her head. Tommy reached down for his pants and shirt. Kimberly and Tommy quickly dressed. Tommy and Kimberly appeared fully dressed to the main deck. The guy was standing there.

"I am happy to see you two survived the heavy storm."

"Thanks, Mick. That was pretty darn scary," Tommy said lifting Kim's bag to his shoulder.

"I wasn't scared," Kimberly said. Tommy looked at her. "Well, maybe a moment or two." Kimberly smiled.

"I am just happy you two are okay. I got worried when the boat came back last night. Plus, I remember the radio had been acting funny so I sent out rescue crew early this morning. You two sure you are okay?" Mick asked.

"Oh yeah, nothing we can't handle. It was great. Just a really good bumpy night," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled and wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist.

"Yeah." They both smiled and kissed.

* * *

Few days before they were set to leave, couple went to the Stingray city, They were able to swim under, over, and along with the rays. Since stingrays' favourite food is squid, which you can feed them by hand. At the Stingray sandbar, which is only waist deep, Kimberly and Tommy used a mask and snorkel and watch the rays swarm around them. It was a bare day, with not the hundreds expected, which was great for the couple to get all the time with the stingrays they wanted. Kimberly laughed as she was brushing their velvety bellies against her hands and feet. One even was seemingly kissing her stomach. Tommy knew not to worry, since the rays have no teeth, but use a powerful sucking motion to draw in their food. Some were really big, nearly six-feet in diameter. Tommy and Kimberly were warned not to lift the rays out of the water because of their venomous tail. Tommy and Kimberly could honestly say, they had a wonderful experience on their honeymoon. 

On the last night of honeymoon, after Tommy and Kimberly finished making love, they stared off at the midnight skies stroking each other.

"Can't believe it's over. Tomorrow we head back home," Kimberly said with a slight pout. She hated to admit it, but she was really sad it was over with.

"Yeah, 2 weeks go by fast."

"I wish we could stay here forever, just like this." Kimberly snuggled up against Tommy, after kissing his chest. "Just like this."

"Me too, Beautiful. Me too." Tommy's arms around Kimberly tightened. "I love this."

"You just love cuddling."

"I only cuddle because I know how much you love it."

"Right. You love to cuddle more than me, you know it. We used to lay and cuddle when we first started dating, remember."

"Oh yeah."

"And I know it was only because you loved it." Tommy laughed.

"Okay, I love it."

"I know." They went quiet for a while. "Let's stay here!" Kimberly blurted out excited as she looked at Tommy.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"But our family, our friends…"

"Yeah, well damn them." Tommy laughed. "This place is just too beautiful! I want to stay forever!"

"We can't, Beautiful, as much as I wish we could, we just can't. And I hate to say that, but it's true. Besides, our sons or daughters won't be able to be the next president as you wish if they are born here." Kimberly frowned

"Damn that Constitution." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the forehead.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We have yet to come up with the strategy on how to tell our parents."

"I told you, delivery."

"And all the time between you getting the big belly should just be ignored?"

"First year marriage weight, and all the food we ate here too."

"Right."

* * *

_Teaser to the **FINAL** Chapter 16: Because You Loved Me_

_All of a sudden, Tommy heard Kimberly scream his name before a crash. Kimberly hit the nursery ground hard. Head and body.  
__"KIM!"  
__"Tommy!" Kimberly cried out from the floor.  
__"Oh god, KIM!" Tommy rushed upstairs. "KIM!"  
__"TOMMY!" Tommy rushed into the nursery and found Kimberly on the ground crying. Tommy ran to Kimberly.  
__"What happened?"  
__"I'm sorry!"  
__"What happened!" Kimberly was crying as Tommy lifted her against his chest, holding her, as he dialed 911. Tommy saw the ladder turned over before them. "Hello! Yes, I need help! My, my wife, she, she fell! And she's pregnant. I think, yeah, she's bleeding!"_


	16. Epilogue: Because You Loved Me

**_AN: Final Chapter guys! Yay, boohooing myself here. But I take satisfaction in knowing that this may be the end, but there is always a new beginning to come. Enjoy!_ **

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

**Because You Loved Me**

**:P**

Ernie was running around the busy Youth Center making sure everything was set. The 'Welcome Back Mr. and Mrs. Oliver' banner hung over the railing looked a little crooked.

"Tanya, Adam could you…"

"On it Ernie," Adam said.

"They are going to be so excited," Emily said. Aisha helped her with the last of the confetti for the tables.

"Oh no! I saw a cab pull up just now!" Rocky yelled. Everyone gasped.

"Well, everyone hide!" The crowd ran into hiding places, as Ernie rushed to turn off all the lights.

* * *

Tommy paid the cab driver after the driver got their bags. 

"Oh, great to be home," Kimberly said lifting her sunglasses to her head. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as they walked into the Youth Center.

"I still don't get why we can't just go home first," Tommy said.

"Well, Emily said something about having to pick up the wedding photos at the Youth Center since she was working today. Aisha made sure we spent a lot of money on those professional photos and I want to see them!"

"We have a lifetime to see those photos...Uh, why is it so dark in here, I thought you said Emily was working?" Tommy asked as they were down the hall from the main room.

"I don't know."

"Can you believe 4 years ago, we saw each other here in this very place for the very first time?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said with a smile. Though Tommy's memory was a mess, he did remember the most important matters, which made Kim's heart beat faster and fall in love with him over and over. They kissed. "Best day of my life, even though if it was up to me, Jason did beat your ass." Tommy laughed and held Kimberly's face and they kissed again.

"Jason could never beat my…"

"SURPRISE!" Kimberly and Tommy gasped, Kimberly clung to Tommy as everyone came out and the lights. Kimberly laughed.

"You guys!"

"WELCOME HOME!" Kimberly and Tommy couldn't believe their friends and Ernie planning such a great welcome home party, even better than the one Kimberly had made for Tommy during his first return.

"What was that about me never beating your ass?" Jason asked. Tommy shook his head. "Surprised, bro."

"Very, and yes, you could never beat my ass."

"Shall we try?"

"BOYS! This is not about you," Aisha said.

"This is about this!" Emily carried over a white box. Kimberly clapped and immediately opened the bow and lifted the top.

"Awww...Tommy, come look!"

"Yes wife." Rocky made the whipped slash with Jason. Kimberly picked up the first photo. The couple's kiss at the altar. Tommy just smiled at the two. "Jealous," Tommy whispered. "I get to make love to my wife every single morning, afternoon, night and late night. What do you two have?" Jason and Rocky's mouths dropped. Tommy had trumped them this time. Kimberly was gushing to all the ladies over her wedding photos. Ernie had their special reception video running on repeat for all to see, along with the wedding reception video of the speeches, dances, cake eating, bouquet tossing, etc.

* * *

Tommy carried Kimberly through the threshold of her, their place. Tommy had already brought in the box of their wedding photos and suitcases first, making Kimberly waited outside. Kimberly was tired, it had been a long flight home. Kimberly and Tommy knew one teleportation treat was enough and they could just fly home commercial. Though the flight was a jet and basically just took 5 hours, but it was still 5 hours. The couple spent the better part of the afternoon and into the night at the welcome home party. Mostly sharing their photos from the wedding and honeymoon. Rocky and Jason were sent on a scavenger hunt around the city for 1-hour photo centers since Kimberly handed over about 20 rolls of film. Tommy carried Kimberly straight to the bedroom after making sure all the doors were locked.

* * *

They lay in the bed softly kissing after making love. Tommy slightly jumped away from Kimberly. 

"Did you feel that!" Tommy pressed his hand to Kim's stomach.

"Feel what?"

"I felt a kick!" Kimberly laughed.

"Baby, it's way too early for…" Kimberly gasped as she felt a slight kick. Her hand went on top of Tommy's hand that was pressing her stomach. "Oh my gosh!"

"I know you felt that! They are kicking already!" Tommy slid down to kissing Kim's stomach. "Oh, my babies kicking already!"

"But that's impossible! I am just 3 months!"

"SO!" Tommy kissed her stomach repeatedly. "Oh Daddy is so happy to feel my babies." Kimberly laughed at Tommy's silliness.

"But Tommy, we couldn't have, I mean, it's just can't be…"

"Well, I felt a kick, you felt a kick! Our babies are kicking, Beautiful!" Tommy reached up and kissed Kimberly on the lips. Kimberly's hand slid down to her stomach.

"I really am pregnant." Tommy smiled.

"Yes, you are." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy, as she teary eyed again. Tommy wiped away a fallen tear. They kissed again.

* * *

Tommy's parents, his brother and grandfather along with Kimberly's parents and brother were called together in late January for lunch. 

"Do you know why we are all here?" Mrs. Oliver asked Mrs. Dumas.

"No. I mean, I thought Kimberly was still a bit upset with me over our last fight a few days ago." Kim's mother was in New York City with Pierre during a French art gallery and hopped on a flight with her son and granddaughter to Angel Grove to see her daughter and husband. She hadn't seen them since the wedding. Kimberly and her mother got into a major tassel over the phone before she was set to come. Somehow the conversation got on pregnancy and Kim's mother wanted to make sure Tommy was using a condom. Kimberly was so mad at her mother for claiming that getting pregnant would be a colossal mistake as Kim's father would normally put things.

"Oh here they come," Tim said bouncing his daughter on his lap.

"Hi!" Kimberly hugged her mother. "Hi, Tim! Oh Chrissy!" Kimberly held her niece. Tim kissed Kimberly on the cheek and took his daughter back. "Daddy, oh!"

"Hi, babygirl." Kim's father kissed her cheek. Kimberly was finishing hugging David when she noticed everyone was still standing around the large table.

"Sit, sit down," Kimberly said to everyone.

"What is going on, Kimberly?"

"Mom, Dad," Tommy said. "You should sit down too." Everyone looked at each other before the newlyweds.

"Well, I guess we can order drinks and lunch…"

"Kimberly…"

"Mommy, trust me, we need to order," Kimberly said opening a menu. Tommy squeezed her hand. After everyone's orders were taken, Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other with a smile. Tommy reached over and kissed Kimberly on her cheek.

"Mommy, I just want to say that I am so sorry for yelling at you."

"I said some things as well, baby."

"Well, the reason why Tommy and I called you all here was…" Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"The reason, Mom, Dad…" Tommy looked at Kim's parents. "New Mom, new Dad…everyone.."

"Spit it out son."

"Well, we're going to have…"

"Have…" Kimberly inserted then stopped.

"What?!"

"Daddy, I'm pregnant," Kimberly said looking straight at her father. Everyone gasped and choked on nothing.

"What?"

"Did you just say what I think…"

"Yes, we're going to have a baby."

"Actually, I'm going to have twins." Kimberly smiled. Kimberly's father stood up. "Daddy…" Kimberly and Tommy exchanged looks. Kimberly and Tommy stood up.

"Twins?"

"Yes, Daddy, twins." Mr. Hart let out a laugh. "Daddy?" He hugged both Kimberly and Tommy. Tommy and Kimberly were shocked to say the least.

"My babygirl is having twins!" Kimberly and Tommy laughed. "I'm gonna be a papa again!"

"I have one, and you just had have 2," Tim said hugging Kimberly next. Kimberly laughed.

"Well, I am the best and most loved child." Tim and Kimberly hugged again.

"Congratulations lil sis."

"Thank you."

"Congrats lil brother, twins huh. I hope you two got money for the nanny because twins are not easy."

"Thanks!" Kimberly looked at her mother.

"Well, Mommy…how are you taking this?"

"My baby is pregnant."

"Then why are you crying?" Mrs. Dumas pulled Kimberly into a tight hug, which surprised Kimberly.

"Because I couldn't be happier." Kimberly hugged her mother as she was crying as well. "And don't think those twins are going to call me Nana!" Kimberly laughed wiping her eyes. "It's Mama or Mrs. Dumas."

"Chrissy calls you Nana."

"Only because I won't kill your brother cause he is my son, but don't worry, I will get her out of that." Kimberly hugged her mother again.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're so welcome baby."

* * *

A few months later 

Tommy had gone into working for his uncle's racecar team. With graduation right around the corner, Tommy knew they needed more money than his karate classes. Kimberly at first was none to happy, since it can be dangerous. They just got married and are expecting twins. She just can't imagine losing Tommy in a racetrack accident, which could happen. But, Tommy surprises Kimberly with his first check for a whooping 100 thousand dollars after winning a big time race in California.

With the money, and his big win Tommy went out and surprises Kimberly with the purchase of a brand new house, cute lil starter home for the new family, 2-story home, 3 bedrooms, spacious kitchen, and dining room, airy huge living room, even a great backyard. Tommy had to take out a loan on the house with his parents, but since he could potential make it all back with racecar driving in a year, it was not too much too handle. Kimberly was allowed to decorate the house with any means she wants. Tommy was going to skip one year of college and do racecar driving for the first year while Kimberly took care of the new babies and started in the spring semestre.

* * *

Kimberly doesn't really start showing until around her 5th month which worries Tommy. She only carries the tiniest stomach bump, though she should be showing a lot more especially with twins. Tommy's mother was helping even trying to fatten her up. Kimberly just didn't seem to gain weight. Tommy and Kimberly were at the doctor's clinic for her check-up. Kimberly was going into her final trimester next month. Dr. Carter was just about to return with some test results. 

"How are my tests Doc?"

"Perfectly normal, Kimberly."

"See, Tommy, I told you not to worry."

"But Dr. Carter, shouldn't she be much heavier, than this?" Kimberly hit Tommy.

"Well, I will admit it Kimberly, you are a bit under weight by normal standard, but it is still early. What is normal for others, might not be normal for you. You are just at 23 weeks and have gained about 15 pounds, you could potentail gain a lot of weight in the last few months though."

"Should I eat more?"

"I don't think so. The twins are fine, they are growing just normal, you don't want to gain too much weight because that can hurt the babies a lot more, giving them diabetes and other serious disorder. You are fine, Kimberly. Until the test show differently, I suggest you continue as you are."

"Thank you Doctor." Tommy kissed the side of Kimberly's head. Kimberly was given a baby shower going into the final month of her pregnancy. Tommy made sure Kimberly and the girls had everything they wanted for the shower.

* * *

About a week before Kimberly was supposed to go into labor, Tommy had a bad nightmare dream about a woman screaming. Kimberly woke and found him staring off downstairs by their living room window. 

"Tommy…"

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"I woke up and you were gone. Is something wrong?" Kimberly asked hugging Tommy.

"Just a stupid dream."

"Bad one?" Tommy pulled away from Kimberly and held his head low.

"I…I heard a woman, a woman screaming. She was crying and calling out my name. I think it was my mother. My real mother."

"Oh, Tommy."

"I think she was crying because she was in labor with me and dying." Kimberly hugged Tommy again. " I can't lose you, Beautiful. I can't lose you or our twins."

"You won't!" Kimberly hugged him. "You can't get rid of me that easily, tiger. Come back to bed. Forget about that stupid dream, it means nothing." Tommy followed her. She pulled him to her chest. "I love you and we are going to be just fine. You, me and our girls."

"Boys."

"Girls."

"Boys!"

"Girls!" And the fight over what the twins are begins yet again.

* * *

Kimberly was waiting on the birth of her twins. She was late, thanks to Tommy she always says. He could never be early for his life, so of course, naturally his children would inherit that particular gene. Kimberly was fixing the baby nursery to be perfect when the twins did decide to come out finally. Tommy was at the racetrack getting in some laps during his vacation leave to await the birth of his twins. Kimberly had kicked him out for being annoying, and nervous waiting on her to go into labor. He was shadowing her every move, every gasp or moan he thought was labor. Kimberly knew the track would relax her husband a bit at least for today.

* * *

Kimberly was on the ladder fixing some wallpaper panel in the baby's nursery. Tommy had put up this ugly moon and star panel. Kimberly wanted the floral one. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, and wait for Tommy to come home, but she was bored out her mind. Waiting on the pains of labor was no fun. Especially with the stories of labor from her mother and other mothers, Kimberly was not just going to sit around for that. Kimberly moved the ladder to fix a wrinkle in the panel. Tommy came into the house after he was done at the track. 

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted tossing aside his bookbag. "KIM!"

"Up here!"

"Where is here?"

"Nursery!"

"Again!" Tommy shouted checking the mail. "Man, another doctor bill. You know I can't wait until you have those babies, these hospital bills are no joke!" Tommy tossed the mail aside.

"Tell me about it!" Kimberly groaned as she struggled to reach a wrinkle.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

All of a sudden, Tommy heard Kimberly scream his name before a crash. Kimberly hit the nursery ground hard. Head and body. 

"KIM!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried out from the floor.

"Oh god, KIM!" Tommy rushed upstairs. "KIM!"

"TOMMY!" Tommy rushed into the nursery and found Kimberly on the ground crying. Tommy ran to Kimberly.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry!"

"What happened!" Kimberly was crying as Tommy lifted her against his chest, holding her, as he dialed 911. Tommy saw the ladder turned over before them. "Hello! Yes, I need help! My, my wife, she, she fell! And she's pregnant. I think, yeah, she's bleeding!"

_"An ambulance is on the way, sir." _

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Beautiful. It's okay." Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head. "I got you."

* * *

Tommy felt that 10 minutes was just too much time. Kimberly was bleeding a lot and couldn't seem to stay awake. 

"Kimberly, stay with me please, the ambulance is on the way."

"I can't…my head hurts and my back… oh, I'm so sorry Tommy."

"It's okay, Beautiful."

"I'm so sorry."

"Shhh…"

"I'm so sorry. What if something is wrong with the babies…because I…"

"Shhh! Don't think that." Tommy rubbed her head after kissing her forehead.

"I shouldn't have…I shouldn't…I'm so sorry." Kimberly passed out.

"Kim….KIM!" Tommy shook her. "I'm not waiting around here for that damn ambulance!" Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and rushed down to the car. Tommy sped raced to the hospital. Dr. Carter was called to the hospital after the 911 call. She was there to meet the couple at the ER entrance.

"What happened? Where is the ambulance?"

"I left it! She fell from a foot ladder."

"What was she doing on a foot ladder?"

"I don't know," Tommy said as he placed Kimberly on a stretcher. "Please help her and the babies. Make sure they…"

"I will do my very best, Tommy. I promise you." Dr. Carter placed her hand on Tommy's back and rubbed there. Tommy had tears in his eyes for the first time. He had suppressed them so much since the fall, he just couldn't fight them from falling now.

"I can't lose her, I can't lose her or our babies."

* * *

After a few tests with her doctor, Dr. Carter said babies and Kimberly weren't in any danger that she could see. She had stopped the bleeding for now. Kimberly had however broken the sac from the fall, which caused her to lose that blood and some amniotic fluid. But not a one contraction came, so Kimberly wasn't in active labor. 

"Try and get some rest, Kimberly. I think we are looking at you going into active labor within in next few hours or day."

"Thank you Doctor," Tommy said.

"No problem. You watch her. Make sure she gets some rest."

"I will." Dr. Carter left the couple with smile. Kimberly sighed and sat back against the bed. She covered her face as she started crying against.

"Oh Beautiful." Tommy hugged her.

"I am so stupid!"

"Oh, Beautiful. It's okay now! You heard Doc. She said the babies are fine, you are fine."

"I should have never been on that damn ladder, what was I thinking?"

"I don't know, but you're not bleeding anymore, okay. Everything will be fine now. Just try and stay calm." Tommy turned on the tv. "How about the Simpsons, Beautiful?"

"I guess I could use a bit of Bartman humor." Tommy laughed. He kissed the side of Kim's head. "Oh, I love this one!" Tommy turned up the volume on the tv.

* * *

The couple watched that program followed by another one right after that episode. Kimberly and Tommy were laughing, almost forgetting about why they were here, when Kimberly suddenly cried out in a scream as she lunged forward. 

"AHHH!" Tommy gasped at her sudden scream. "Tommy!" He pulled the sheet off Kim's legs and saw the massive load of blood staining the sheets.

"Oh my god!" Tommy quickly reached for the emergency button, as he put his arm around Kimberly. "I need a doctor in here!" Tommy pressed and held the button.

* * *

Kimberly was crying as she went into labor almost too immediate and sudden. She was having constant contractions, which was a bitch, twisting at her insides. Kimberly was hemorrhages badly during labor. 

"You gotta push, Kimberly!"

"I am!" Kimberly shouted at the doctor. Her head turned to Tommy. Tommy was grimacing as well at the tightness Kimberly was holding his hands. He held Kim's face against him, knowing the shocking blue eyes might scare the nurses and doctor.

"Your eyes, Beautiful…" Tommy said when she opened them again.

"Oh shut up!" Kimberly closed her eyes again.

"Come on, Beautiful, you can do this!"

"Oh what would you! You don't have twins coming out your ass!" Kimberly screamed out again.

"Can't you give her something?"

"We got the epidural in her, but she went into labor too fast for it too kick in. Kim, push! I see a head!"

"What do you think I am doing!"

"Push!"

* * *

After 42 minutes of hard pushing and screaming, Kimberly had delivered her twins. Kimberly collapsed to the bed after her second baby. 

"Go to the children." Their babies had to be rushed to the NICU, because breathing was irregular on the boy and the girl's heartbeat is off by the nurses' standards.

"No."

"Tommy, go see about the children!"

"I won't leave you alone!" Tommy kissed Kimberly's head. She pushed him away.

"Go!" Kimberly was crying.

"Doctor, she is losing more blood than we can put in her."

"Then get another liter of blood! Oh god! I see why." The doctor pulled out a sac of blood. "There was our problem." Tommy gasped.

"Go."

"I can't…"

"GO! I don't want them alone!" Kimberly's head turned away from Tommy. Tommy had tears in his eyes as he walked away from the bed.

"I love you."

"GO!" Kimberly screamed. Tommy rushed after his son and daughter.

"Kimberly, we can't stop this bleeding, you need to think about a hysterectomy."

"What? Wait, you can't be serious!"

"I don't see any other way."

"No, I don't want a hysterectomy! That means, I can't, I can't have any more children!"

"If you don't do this now, you won't have any time with the twins you just had."

* * *

Tommy came back to Kimberly after spending a long time with his son and daughter in the NICU. He left his children in the care and watchful eyes of his parents, Kim's parents and friends. Kimberly was just out of ICU. Tommy walked into the room. Tommy laid his head to Kim's stomach as he cried. Kimberly moaned. Tommy kissed her softly on the lips. Kim's eyes fluttered open. 

"My prince." Kimberly said weakly but with a smile. Tommy laughed and kissed her again. Kimberly held his face as tears were still rolling down his face.

"I have something for you." Tommy made a video with the babies in the NICU room. Tommy pulled out the camera and started the tape.

"So I did hear a boy and a girl. I thought I was dreaming."

"Yeah, our son and daughter," Tommy said proudly. Kimberly caressed the camera of her twins.

"Oh, they are so beautiful." Tommy kissed Kimberly again. "Are two okay?"

"What?" Tommy was looking at the babies in their tubes, crying and moving about.

"Will those 2 babies be okay for you, for us?" Kimberly asked looking at Tommy. Tommy looked his children. "Doc, Doctor Carter said there was so much blood, I was losing too much and, there was only one solution." Kimberly had tears in her eyes. "Tommy, I had to have a hysterectomy. So, I'm asking you, will those 2 be okay?" Tommy looked at the babies and his wife.

"2 are perfect. Just perfect." He kissed her forehead again. "Just perfect."

* * *

All family and friends were crowded around the nursery waving and making goofy faces at the Oliver twins. The nurses held the twins up for everyone to see better. Kimberly and Tommy were fighting over baby names in the meantime. 

"I like Sue Rose."

"Sue so does not go with Oliver," Kimberly said.

"Okay, Ryan."

"Ew no, I dated a Ryan. He was such a jerk."

"When did you date a Ryan?"

"Oh, way before you babe," Kimberly said patting his face.

"What about Thomas?"

"No! No son of mine will be called Junior and that is what will happen if we give him your first name. They will call him Junior, or LT for lil Tommy. No way."

"Fine, Rose for our little girl."

"Rose is more of a middle name. How about Dylan, or Michael Thomas."

"Too many damn Michaels in the world. Daniel?"

"Daniel is the same as Michael."

"Are we ever going to name our children?"

"No," Kimberly laughed out. Kimberly turned on the tv.

"What are you doing?"

"Call it inspiration." She flipped through the channels and stopped on an old episode of 'Family Matters'. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other with a smile.

"I hope you are not thinking Urkel." Kimberly laughed at Tommy.

"No, but how about Stephen," Kimberly said.

"Stephen, I like it. But what goes with…Sophie."

"Sophie and Stephen. I love it! Yes, our babies have names!" Kimberly cupped Tommy's face and kissed him immediately.

_

* * *

_

Sophie Rose and Stephen Thomas born June 26, 1997 were brought home after a littler over week in the NICU. Both carrying their parent's features. Sophie and Stephen had their father's eyes, facial shape, and hair. Kimberly though hoped they would get more than her ears and lips as they grow. Kimberly had to stay in bed after her hysterectomy for the first few days, so it was okay to be in the hospital during their children first week in the world. Tommy and Kimberly stood over their sleeping children. Tommy had just tucked them into their crib perfectly next to each other.

"You get them first," Kimberly said. Tommy laughed. It was their first night alone, no parents or friends to help them.

"Okay, only if they don't need your boobies."

"I just feed them, why do you think they are knocked out."

"They are so beautiful, Kim." Tommy reached down and kissed the side of his son and daughter's faces as they slept on their stomachs.

"Thank you." Tommy smiled and kissed Kimberly. "Let's get some sleep while they are sleeping." Kimberly tugged Tommy's arm toward their bed. Though the nursery was ready, both Kimberly and Tommy felt much better having the twins right near their bed. Tommy and Kimberly got into bed.

"I love you Mrs. Oliver."

"I love you too, Mr. Hart." Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly tightly. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Tommy, so much. Thank you so much for giving me everything I ever hoped, dreamed and wished for."

"No, thank you, Beautiful. I love you." They went to sleep after sweet kisses of love. It didn't take a millions words of love, just 3. Three simple words.

**THE END**

**_AN: To my fans, bestest of friends, twins, and everyone else that I don't know, but maybe soon I will, THANK YOU! Thanks for all the support, thanks for the loving, and just thanks for not kicking me away even when I suck sometimes. I love you all and wouldn't be here doing this without your support to hold me up. _**

**_Gonna take about a week off to work on the next few story ideas. Yes, got more to come and soon! Take care and enjoy life! Learning to smile is the best thing in the world, even in the face of heartache. And remember this, God is always able, and because of that, you are always able. Thanks again! Babyeee!_**


End file.
